Ensnare's Fate
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: ketika kamu berlari keujung dunia dan tetap menemukanku di sana—itulah, takdir /AU, GgioSoi, last chapter. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : Tite Kubo._**

**_Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s)._**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Pair : Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng_**

**_Genre : Adventure, maybe Crime and maybe Romance._**

**_Edited by YumitoClover_**

* * *

Ensnare's Fate.

Chapter 1

* * *

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukannya?" ucap seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk sambil menatap secangkir teh di hadapannya dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Seorang pemuda membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya, dan aku berjanji akan membawa Ggio kembali ke sini." Tatapan mata pemuda itu berkilat tajam, dan perempuan tadi menyesap tehnya.

"Segera bawa tunanganku kemari, Tesla," perintah perempuan itu. Pemuda tadi kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Tentu, Apache-_sama_." Setelah itu dia langsung berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan gelap itu, meninggalkan Apache yang tengah menatap teh di gelasnya sendirian.

xXxXx

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua dan berkepang, mengetukkan kakinya beberapa kali ke lantai, sambil bersedekap dan menatap sesosok pemuda—yang juga berkepang—sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang ia kenal sebagai kakak kelasnya.

Pemandangan ini sudah biasa dia lihat, hampir setiap kali mereka pulang sekolah Soifon melihatnya. Gadis itu harus selalu berlarian kesana-kemari, hanya untuk mencari pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menatap gadis berkepang di depan pintu, lalu ia mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat untuk menunggunya. Gadis itu mendengus lalu menggeleng. Setelah itu dia langsung membuka mulutnya.

"Ggio!" bentaknya. Refleks si kakak kelas mendorong tubuh Ggio dan menjauhinya dengan wajah merah padam. Ggio langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan mendekati gadis berkepang tadi.

"Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan, ya, _Senpai_," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu. Gadis berkepang tadi, Soifon, langsung berjalan lebih dulu. Sambil sesekali dia mengumpat kecil. Ggio hanya bersiul pelan sambil mengikuti Soifon dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengangguku?" tanyanya sambil membuka pembicaraan. Langkah Soifon berhenti dan dia berbalik menatap Ggio.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya. kenapa kau suka sekali melakukan hal seperti itu?" Ggio hanya terkekeh, dan memandangi langit yang mulai berubah warna.

"Hei, mereka yang minta," jawabnya kemudian. Soifon mendengus dan kembali berjalan. Iris keemaannya bergerak memandangi rambut kepang gadis itu yang berkibar pelan. "Kau cemburu," ucap Ggio dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Bukan, bukan pertanyaan yang terlontar tetapi sebuah pernyataan.

Sekali lagi Soifon berbalik dan menatap tajam Ggio. "Aku? Cemburu?" Ggio tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap iris abu milik gadis itu. "Tidak mungkin." Dengan dua langkah besarnya, Ggio berhenti di hadapan Soifon.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, maksudku, kau cemburu karena belum pernah melakukannya, kan?" Pemuda berkepang itu menyeringai. Soifon mengerutkan alisnya dan langsung berbalik.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu dengan hal yang sangat tidak penting seperti itu?" tanya Soifon dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Ggio kembali terkekeh dan mulai menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Dan dengan langkah besar lagi, ia telah berjalan sejajar dengan Soifon. "Shaolin Fon pembohong," ucapnya dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga gadis itu. Soifon mendengus dan langsung berjalan cepat, kembali memperlebar jarak antara mereka berdua.

Lalu, langkah Soifon berhenti di depan sebuah gang dan dia membalikkan badannya. "Dengar, aku tidak cemburu dengan hal-hal seperti itu, dan aku tidak peduli kalaupun kau mengataiku pembohong." Soifon langsung berbalik dan mulai memasuki gang itu.

"Soifon, aku selalu ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkan teman untuk berlatih!" teriak Ggio lalu pemuda itu langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri.

"Siapa juga yang mau berlatih dengannya," umpat Soifon sambil menendang kerikil yang ada di dekatnya. Gang itu selalu sepi pada saat-saat seperti ini, bahkan tak akan ada yang melewati gang itu selain Soifon. Tapi perempuan itu tidak takut, toh dia sudah terbiasa.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka. Sosok itu berdiri di atas atap rumah dan mengenakan mantel hitam panjang. Rambut _dirty blonde_-nya tampak bercahaya tertimpa oleh semburat _orange_ matahari yang mulai kembali ke peraduan.

Mantel hitam panjangnya berkibar pelan akibat tiupan angin yang baru saja melewati sosok itu. Matanya menatap fokus punggung Soifon yang berada paling dekat dengannya, punggung Ggio pun masih tertangkap oleh retina mata pemuda itu walau jaraknya sedikit lebih jauh.

Dengan pelan, pemuda itu melompat turun tepat mengarah ke Soifon. Gadis berkepang itu menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan bayangan seseorang di atas kepalanya. Perlahan kepalanya terangkat dan detik itu juga matanya langsung terbelalak.

Dengan segera Soifon mengambil langkah mundur, tapi itu adalah keputusan yang buruk, karena pemuda itu langsung melayangkan tendangannya.

_BUK!_

"Soifon!" Ggio langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar bunyi debaman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dan tempat itu adalah tempat yang baru saja Soifon lewati.

Dengan segera Ggio berbalik dan berlari menuju tempat Soifon.

xXxXx

"Kapten Klub Karate Wanita memang hebat," puji pemuda itu lalu menurunkan kakinya yang ditahan oleh kedua tangan Soifon yang menyilang, namun sebagai gantinya tas Soifon terlempar entah ke mana.

"Apa masalahmu?" tuntut Soifon. Pemuda itu menyeringai dan dengan cepat tubuhnya hanya berjarak lima centi dari tubuh Soifon. Belum sempat Soifon berekasi sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya dan membuat gadis itu menabrak tembok di sampingnya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak datang untuk bertarung tapi untuk membawamu pergi dari sini." Tesla menghampiri Soifon yang terduduk di aspal akibat pukulan yang baru saja dia terima. Cairan berwarna merah pun mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Soifon.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Soifon sambil menahan rasa nyeri di pipinya. Tesla melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Kau akan aku bawa ke klan _Hollow_, karena kau adalah kunci seluruh harta peninggalan klan _Shinigami_." Soifon mengerutkan alisnya dan mulai bangkit dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? K-klan? Hollow? Shinigami? Tuan, tampaknya kau sedang mabuk," ucap Soifon dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pemuda itu semakin menyeringai.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Tesla menangkap tangan Soifon dan memutar tubuh gadis itu hingga memunggungi pemuda itu. "Sesuai dugaan, ingatanmu telah dihapus oleh orang _itu_," ucap Tesla tepat di telinga Soifon.

"Kau salah orang," ucap Soifon dingin lalu menginjak kaki pemuda itu dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ itu. Lalu, dia langsung mengambil tas yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Aku punya cara lebih cepat untuk membuktikannya." Dan setelah itu tangannya menyentuh seragam Soifon, detik berikutnya seragam bagian belakang itu robek.

Langkah Soifon terhenti. Pemuda itu menyeringai saat melihat tato kupu-kupu di punggung gadis beriris abu itu. "Kaulah perempuan itu, kaulah Shaolin Fon pemegang kunci harta seluruh klan Shinigami, dan sekarang kau tak bisa mengelak, Nona."

"Soifon!" Soifon terbelalak saat menatap Ggio di ujung gang dengan napas yang terngah-engah. Dengan cepat Ggio berlari menghampiri Soifon yang sedang memegangi bahunya.

Pemuda tadi semakin melebarkan seringaiannya saat melihat Ggio berlari dengan cepat untuk gadis di hadapannya. Tesla langsung menarik Soifon ke belakangnya dan langkah Ggio pun terhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Soifon?" bentak Ggio.

"Tesla Lindocruz," ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat. Soifon semakin mengerutkan alisnya melihat sikap pemuda itu yang berubah drastis.

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu!" bentak Ggio lagi dan langsung melayangkan pukulannya, namun dapat Tesla hindari dengan mudah. Saat Ggio kembali melayangkan pukulannya, Tesla langsung menahannya.

"Seharusnya kekuatan Anda tidak selemah ini, Ggio." Tesla meremas kepalan tangan Ggio dan setelah itu pukulannya mendarat di pipi Ggio. Tidak sekeras saat dia memukul Soifon tapi cukup membuat Ggio mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ruapanya, Anda benar-benar bersama dengan gadis ini, sungguh mengecewakan." Tesla melangkah mendekati Ggio dan kembali membungkukan badannya. "Aku akan datang lagi untuk menjemput Anda, Ggio-_sama_," bisiknya.

Ggio membelalakan matanya saat mendengar pemuda di hadapannya memberikan embel-embel _'-sama'_ pada namanya. Tesla mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali menatap Soifon di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keberadaanmu, Nona. Ingat baik-baik wajahku sampai kita bertemu lagi." Tesla menyeringai dan langsung melompat ke atas atap rumah dan menghilang secepat itu pula.

Hening. Kedua manusia berkepang itu saling terdiam dan berkutat pada pikiran maisng-masing. Sungguh, kata-kata pemuda bernama Tesla Lindocruz itu cukup mengejutkan.

Ggio yang pertama kembali ke akal sehatnya dan bergerak mengambil tas Soifon. Gadis berkepang itu tersadar dari lamunannya, saat merasakan langkah Ggio semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Ggio menatap bagian punggung Soifon yang terbuka lebar, dan mengekspos tato kupu-kupu hitam di punggung itu. Ggio memejamkan matanya dan langsung membuka seragamnya, dan mengenakannya ke tubuh Soifon.

Soifon menatap kaus putih di tubuh Ggio dan menatap seragam pemuda itu yang kini berada di tubuhnya secara bergantian. Lalu, pandangan mata itu beralih ke iris keemasan si pemilik seragam.

"Apa maksud orang itu?" tanya Soifon. Ggio mendesah dan langsung menggenggam tangan Soifon.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan, ayo ... pulang," ajaknya. Masih terlihat jelas bias kebingungan di wajah mungil Soifon namun dia memilih untuk mengikuti teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Ggio, jangan ceritakan pada Urahara," pinta Soifon sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ggio menatap gadis itu, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya."

xXxXx

"_Okaeri_, Soifon-_san_," sambut seorang laki-laki bertopi saat Soifon baru menjulurkan tangannya bersiap membuka pintu. "_Ara_? Vega-_san_? Kau mengantar Soifon-_san_?"

Ggio mengangguk, tapi Soifon diam dan tak menjawab. Urahara melirik seragam Ggio di atas seragam gadis itu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan seragammu?" tanya Urahara.

"Bukan apa-apa, sampai jumpa besok, Ggio." Soifon langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Urahara melirik Ggio dan hanya dijawab dengan terangkatnya kedua bahu Ggio.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumah ini lagi?" tanya Urahara. Ggio langsung berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Urahara-_san_," ucapnya tanpa membalikan badannya. Urahara menghela napas dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

xXxXx

"Ini semakin menarik," ucap seseorang dengan seringaian di wajah rubahnya. _Flute_ yang sedari tadi berada di dekat mulutnya ia turunkan sejenak.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Gin-_sama_?" tanya Tesla sambil menatap pria bermata sipit dan berambut _silver_ itu. Pria itu tampak berpikir dan mengerutkan dahinya.

Setelah itu, sebuah senyum mengerikan terukir di wajahnya. "Kita temani mereka bermain, lagipula mereka yang akan menghampiri kita," ucap pria itu, lalu ia berjalan mengambil sebuah _whiskey_ yang berada di atas mejanya.

Pria bernama Gin itu menatap Tesla sejenak, lalu menenggak _whiskey_ di tangannya. "Amati saja mereka," perintah Gin dan meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Baik, saya permisi." Tesla membungkukkan badannya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Gin bersiap memainkan _flute_ di tangannya lagi, namun saat sedikit lagi menyentuh bibirnya, ia menghentikan gerakannya dan melirik Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-_san_, kau menganggur?" Ulquiorra membetulkan posisi berdirinya dan menatap tuannya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau membuat permainan ini lebih menyenangkan?" seringaian di bibir Gin kembali terukir.

"Buat adikku dan gadis itu keluar dari rumah Urahara Kisuke. Dan ... aku mengizinkanmu melumpuhkan gadis itu terlebih dahulu," perintah Gin. Ulquiorra membungkukkan badannya.

"Sesuai perintah Anda, Gin-_sama_." Ulquiorra pun berjalan mendekati pintu yang membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu. Gin tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, tangannya pun kembali bergerak, mengarahkan _flute_ itu ke bibirnya.

Tak lama, sebuah alunan yang merdu keluar dari _flute_ itu.

xXxXx

Sore itu, klub karate berlatih seperti biasa. Soifon berdiri dan menunjukan beberapa gerakan di depan barisan yang teratur itu. Sesekali telinganya menangkap pembicaraan dua orang anggota perempuan yang sedang membicarakan seseorang yang cukup menggemparkan sekolah.

Ya, sekolah cukup gempar hari ini dengan kemunculan seorang murid berambut hitam dan bermata _emerald_ di sekolah mereka. Dia bukan murid baru di sekolah itu, karena ia tidak melakukan pengenalan diri seperti biasa, dan para guru juga tidak mengumumkannya.

Selama pelajaran pun pemuda itu berada di luar kelas, tidak mengikuti pelajaran sama sekali. Mereka pun mulai mengasumsikan bahwa pemuda itu adalah berandalan yang jarang masuk ke sekolah.

Dan kini, pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu klub karate, sambil terus memandangi sang ketua klub. Setelah melakukan pemanasan Soifon pun menyuruh anggota klub untuk latihan bertanding bersama teman-temannya.

Soifon mengambil waktu itu untuk bersitirahat dan mengamati anggotanya. Alisnya berkerut saat menyadari pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu sedang mengamatinya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Soifon berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. "Mencari seseorang?" tanyanya. Pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer itu menatap datar Soifon.

"Tidak, aku ke sini untuk melumpuhkanmu." Seketika sebuah pukulan langsung dilayangkan oleh Ulquiorra, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Soifon. Tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi hening saat menyadari kedua orang itu akan berkelahi.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladenimu," ucap Soifon dingin. Ulquiorra mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak dan menghela napasnya. Lalu, ia menarik tangan Soifon.

"Kau tidak perlu meladeniku, karena aku tetap akan melumpuhkanmu." Setelah itu, Ulquiorra langsung menendang perut Soifon, hingga gadis itu terjatuh. Para anggota klub mulai berkasak-kusuk saat melihat adegan itu.

Soifon berdecak, dia tak terima jika dikalahkan di hadapan para anggota klubnya. Soifon bangkit dan mulai melancarkan serangannya. Tapi percuma serangannya dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh pemuda itu.

"Akh!" erang Soifon, saat sekali lagi tubuhnya menghantam dinding ruang latihan itu. Darah kembali mengalir lancar dari sudut bibirnya. Keringat juga mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

Kuat. Pemuda di hadapannya itu kuat. Tidak ada satu gerakan pun yang dilancarkan laki-laki itu secara sia-sia. Soifon mengatur napasnya yang mulai terengah sampai seseorang dari klubnya maju untuk membantunya.

Soifon berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Mundurlah, aku dapat mengatasinya sendiri." Ulquiorra hanya menanggapinya dengan ekspresi dingin. Soifon kembali berlari menuju Ulquiorra.

Saat merasa dekat, Soifon berputar dan menendang pemuda itu. Tidak, hal itu tidak membuat kulit pucatnya mengeluarkan darah, tapi hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya terjatuh.

Soifon tidak memberi kesempatan bagi pemuda itu untuk bangkit, dan dia langsung memukul pemuda itu secara berkali-kali. Tapi, pemuda itu tidak lemah.

Dengan santai dia mengangkat kakinya dan kembali mengenai perut gadis itu. Kini posisi terbalik. Ulquiorra mencengkram seragam latihan Soifon dan mengangkat gadis itu perlahan.

Beberapa lebam mulai terlihat di kulit putih Soifon. Ulquiorra memutar tangannya dan menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menampar wajah mulus itu.

"Kapten!" seru seseorang gadis berambut pendek.

"TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMBANTUKU!" teriak Soifon. Tentu saja, dia masih memiliki harga diri, mana mungkin dia memperoleh dengan cara licik seperti itu.

Gadis itu langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan latihan.

Soifon mengangkat kakinya dan mengenakan lututnya untuk menendang perut Ulquiorra. Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Soifon.

Soifon membalas perbuatan pemuda itu dan menamparnya sekencang mungkin. Dan berhasil, darah mulai mengalir perlahan dari sudut bibirnya. Soifon bersiap memukul pemuda itu lagi, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti.

_'Tidak, ini hanya latihan bukan ajang untuk membunuh,'_ batin Soifon.

Soifon menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik. "Aku sudah tidak ingin bermain lagi denganmu," ucap Soifon. Lalu, ia menatap anggotanya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Latihan dibubar—akh!"

Sret.

Seragam pada bagian punggung itu tercabik oleh senjata tajam yang ada di tangan Ulquiorra. Soifon menggerakan bola matanya ke arah Ulquiorra yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Senjatanya yang—tampak seperti tangan dengan cakar yang tajam—basah oleh darah yang mengalir dari ujung cakar itu. "Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataanku. Aku kemari untuk melumpuhkanmu."

Soifon terjatuh dengan perlahan ke lantai. Punggungnya terasa pedih dan darah yang semakin banyak terus mengalir. Para anggota klub hanya membelalakkan matanya saat melihat kaptennya tersungkur dengan darah dari punggungnya.

Beberapa wajah anggota klub itu memucat. "Keluar dari ruangan ini," perintah Ulquiorra dingin. "Atau dia… akan langsung kubunuh." Dengan tatapan ngeri orang-orang itu langsung berlarian keluar ruang latihan itu.

xXxXx

"Ggio! Ggio!" Tatsuki meneriakan nama pemuda berkepang itu di sepanjang koridor kelas dua. "Ggio, kau di mana?" teriak Tatsuki frustasi. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia biarkan tangannya bertumpu di kedua lututnya.

"Ggio ... SOIFON DALAM BAHAYA!" teriak Tatsuki dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ggio yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis di sebuah kelas yang tak jauh dari tempat Tatsuki, langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong gadis di hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kelas itu dan menghampiri Tatsuki.

"Di mana Soifon?" tanyanya sambil mencengkram kedua lengan Tatsuki. Tatapan matanya menajam, seolah siap menerkam Tatsuki saat itu juga jika ia tak memberikan informasi yang Ggio inginkan.

"Di ruangan latihan bersama orang itu," jawab Tatsuki cepat dengan napas tak beraturan. Ggio langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan berlari menuju ruang latihan.

xXxXx

Ulquiorra menatap tato kupu-kupu di punggung Soifon yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Darah yang mengalir itu membentuk sebuah pola.

Kesadaran Soifon mulai hilang, tatapannya mulai kosong. "Rupanya benar kaulah kuncinya." Ulquiorra menarik Soifon untuk berdiri, tapi sepasang kaki Soifon terlalu lemah untuk menopang bobot tubuh gadis itu saat ini.

"Kunci? Apa yang kalian maksud?" tanya Soifon dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka. Lalu, Ulquiorra memutar tubuh Soifon dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang mengenakan senjata itu. Tangan satunya menahan bahu Soifon.

Seketika, ujung senjata itu menajam dan membetuk cakar. Ulquiorra menyentuh aliran darah itu, namun tidak menusuk kulit Soifon. Gadis itu sedikit menyernyit sakit saat cakar itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Tiba-tiba aliran darah itu berhenti, lalu Ulquiorra mengarahkan cakar yang terdapat di jari telunjuknya dan menusukkannya tepat di tato kupu-kupu Soifon.

"Akh!" erang Soifon. Darah kembali mengalir deras saat luka itu semakin dalam dan aliran yang tadinya berhenti kembali mengalir lancar dan kembali membentuk sebuah pola.

BRAK!

"Soifon!" Ulquiorra memutar kepalanya menatap Ggio yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menarik cakar itu dari kulit Soifon dan gadis itu kembali mengerang. Ulquiorra belum melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Soifon.

"Ggio Vega...-_sama_," ucap Ulquiorra. Ggio menggertakan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya!" bentak Ggio dan bersiap memukul Ulquiorra. Tapi pemuda itu menarik Soifon ke depan tubuhnya dan memberikannya kepada Ggio yang sudah berjarak lima senti darinya.

Ggio menghentikan gerakannya dan menangkap Soifon yang langsung terkulai lemas di tangannya. "Aku akan mengambilnya, dini hari nanti. Dan Anda harus ikut denganku, apa Anda tidak ingin mengetahui siapa keluarga Anda ... yang sebenarnya?" Setelah itu Ulquiorra langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ggio menatap punggung Soifon yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ggio mengambil tas gadis itu dan mengambil seragamnya. Setelah itu ia kenakan untuk melapisi seragam latihannya yang robek.

Dengan hati-hati Ggio mengangkat tubuh Soifon dan menggendongnya … hingga mereka tiba di rumah Soifon.

xXxXx

Urahara langsung berlarian mengambil handuk untuk mengelap darah yang berada di punggung Soifon, saat Ggio baru saja tiba di rumah itu dan membaringkan Soifon di kasurnya.

Ggio memutar tubuh Soifon, agar Urahara dapat lebih mudah mengelap darah di punggung itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Urahara sambil mengelap darah itu.

"Dia diserang oleh seseorang yang ingin membawa Soifon," ungkap Ggio. Urahara menatap punggung Soifon yang mulai bersih dari darah. Tak lama, Soifon mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Urahara.

"Mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang klan Hollow, dan Shinigami, lalu aku adalah kunci." Suara Soifon mengagetkan Ggio yang duduk di sampingnya. Lalu Urahara meletakkan handuk itu ke dalam wadah kecil di sampingnya.

"Ururu!" panggilnya. Lalu, seorang gadis kecil datang dengan sebuah kotak P3K di tangannya. "Kita tunggu di luar, Vega-_san_." Ggio mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ururu meminta Soifon untuk duduk sebentar karena dia akan membalutkan perban di punggung Soifon. Dengan perlahan Ururu membalutkan perban dari punggung Soifon hingga perut gadis itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, lukamu belum pulih sepenuhnya," pesan Ururu lalu menutup kotak P3K itu. Soifon mengangguk, lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di ruang tengah.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu, Urahara," desis Soifon. Urahara mendesah.

"Apa yang dikatakan orang itu benar. Kau adalah pemegang kunci harta kekayaan klan Shinigami." Soifon terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Urahara.

"Kau gila? Baiklah, apa ini sejenis cerita _heroine_? Aku akan menyelamatkan dunia? Begitu?" Urahara menggoyangkan kipasnya dan menatap Soifon.

"Tidak, tato kupu-kupu di punggungmu adalah buktinya. Kau adalah keluarga yang mengabdi pada klan Shinigami yang secara turun temurun akan melindungi kerahasiaan harta klan itu."

Tidak terlihat reaksi mengejutkan dari wajah Soifon. "Anggap aku memang kunci itu. Lalu? Kenapa orang-orang ini mengincarku?"

"Saat itu klan Hollow menghancurkan klan Shinigami, tapi hingga detik ini mereka belum menemukan harta peninggalan klan Shinigami, yang menunjukkan mereka yang mengalahkan klan itu. Dan kau dapat mengantar mereka menuju harta itu," jelas Urahara.

Soifon terdiam sejenak, otaknya mengolah satu persatu kata yang tadi diucapkan Urahara. Lalu bola mata Soifon menangkap Ggio yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Dia teringat ucapan Ulquiorra yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan: _'__-__sama'_.

"Lalu, siapa Ggio?" Urahara melirik Ggio dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Dia temanmu saat kalian mengabdi pada klan Shinigami." Alis Soifon bertaut. "Tapi, aku tidak mengingatnya?" Urahara terkekeh.

"Tentu saja ingatan tentang klan Shinigami tak kau ingat. Ingatanmu telah dihapus, untuk melindungi kerahasiaan harta itu." Dahi Soifon semakin berkerut.

"Lalu, siapa kau?" Laki-laki itu kembali terkekeh.

"Aku ... hanya pelayan di klan itu." Soifon menyipitkan matanya. Dia tahu lelaki di hadapannya sedang berbohong. Tapi, dia memilih untuk berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Ggio ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Soifon. "Kau percaya kata-kata Urahara-_san_?" tanya Ggio saat pintu kamar itu tertutup.

"Entahlah," jawab Soifon dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Ggio berjalan ke tepi kasur dan menyelimuti Soifon. "Yang lebih membuatku penasaran adalah—ah, sudahlah." Soifon memejamkan matanya. Tak lama Soifon mulai tertidur.

Ggio sendiri juga masih memiliki tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya. Apa maksud orang-orang itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'__-__sama'_. Ggio membuka jendela kamar Soifon dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar itu.

Angin malam langsung mengibarkan kepangannya saat Ggio mengistirahatkan kedua lengannya di atas pembatas balkon itu. "Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?" Ggio tersentak dan langsung memutar kepalanya.

Iris keemasannya terbelalak saat menatap Tesla berdiri di atas atap rumah itu. "Bukan aku yang menyerangnya, jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu." Tesla melompat turun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ggio tanpa basa-basi. Tesla terkekeh dan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Hanya memastikan gadis itu tidak kabur. Ulquiorra sudah memberitahumu, dia akan menjemput gadis itu dini hari, tidak lebih tepatnya tengah malam nanti. Kau tahu, Ulquiorra tidak main-main dengan ucapannya."

Ggio mendengus. "Terima kasih atas informasinya," desis Ggio. Tesla kembali terkekeh dan merangkul bahu Ggio. Pemuda itu buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Tesla dari bahunya.

"Padahal dulu kau suka merangkulku," gurau Tesla dan mulai bertopang dagu sambil menatap bintang di atasnya.

"Dulu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pemuda bermata hijau itu juga menyebutkan sesuatu tentang keluargaku yang sesungguhnya. Apa maksud kalian?" Tesla mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ggio.

"Tampaknya orang ini belum bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kelak kau akan tahu. Tidak, maksudku, kelak Anda akan mengetahuinya, Ggio-_sama_," ucap Tesla dan membungkukkan badannya.

Lalu Tesla kembali melompat ke atas. "Jika kalian ingin kabur, masih tersedia waktu dua jam sebelum Ulquiorra datang," saran Tesla lalu melompat ke atap rumah yang lain.

Ggio melirik Soifon yang masih tertidur di kasurnya lalu menatap bulan yang bulat sempurna pada hari ini. Ggio mendesah dan kembali ke dalam kamar itu.

xXxXx

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Ggio terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara tembakan itu. Ggio langsung menggoyangkan tubuh Soifon di depannya. "Soifon, bangun!" Gadis berkepang dua itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan bangkit dari tempat tidur itu.

"Ada ap—"

BRAK!

Perkataannya terhenti saat pintu kamar itu dibuka secara paksa oleh Urahara. "Kalian harus segera pergi, mereka datang, kali ini secara terang-terangan," ucap Urahara sambil membawa dua kotak di tangannya.

Soifon segera turun dari kasurnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian ke dalam tasnya dan mengambil mantel panjang untuknya dan untuk Ggio. Lalu dia kembali menatap Urahara yang akan membuka kedua kotak itu.

Iris keemasan dan iris kelabu itu menatap isi dari kotak yang pertama. Kotak itu hanya berisi dua buah pistol, Urahara memberikannya satu untuk Soifon dan satunya lagi untuk Ggio.

"Pi-pistol?" tanya Soifon kaget. Urahara mengangguk. "Tapi, aku tak bisa menggunakannya." Urahara terkekeh.

"Dia bisa menggunakannya." Soifon menatap Ggio yang tengah menatap pistol itu dengan tatapan aneh. Ada perasaan familiar saat Ggio menyentuh benda itu. Lalu, Urahara membuka kotak yang satunya lagi.

Urahara mengambil sepasang senjata—yang berbentuk seperti tali dan di ujungnya berbahan metal dan berbentuk persegi panjang—untuk Ggio. "Ulurkan kedua tanganmu," perintah Urahara. Ggio mengulurkan tangannya dan Urahara melilitkan tali itu dan metal tadi berada di punggung tangan Ggio.

"Hentakkan tanganmu," perintah Urahara lagi. Ggio mengikutinya dan menghentakan tangannya. Seketika dari ujung metal itu membentuk senjata tajam yang datar, tipis dan panjang.

Lalu, Urahara memberikan satu senjata lagi untuk Soifon. Sebelum disuruh, Soifon sudah mengulurkan tangannya terlebih dahulu. Urahara melilitkan kain yang tampak seperti sarung tangan dan berwarna hitam dan emas.

Terdapat rantai emas di pergelangan sarung tangan itu yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah cincin di jari tengah Soifon yang juga berwarna emas.

"Cara kerjanya sama seperti senjata Ggio. Gunakan hal ini untuk menghalau musuhmu," pesan Urahara. "Sekarang cepatlah pergi, Ururu sudah tak dapat menahan mereka lagi."

"Tapi, kami harus ke mana?" tanya Soifon.

"Temui Kyoraku, dia tinggal di perbatasan kota ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan motor di bawah kamar ini. Cepatlah sebelum mereka mengetahui motor itu," ucap Urahara lagi.

"Kya!" jeritan Ururu membuat Urahara semakin panik. Soifon menatap laki-laki yang telah merawatnya selama ini, lalu Urahara meletakkan tangannya di atas topinya dan tersenyum.

"Berhati-hatilah." Lalu, dia menatap Ggio dan mengangguk. Ggio membalasnya dan segera menarik Soifon untuk keluar dari kamar itu melalui jendela kamarnya.

Mereka berdua siap melompat. "Jangan menoleh apapun yang terjadi," ucap Ggio. Dan mereka berdua pun langsung melompat. Soifon langsung memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama terdengar bunyi tembakan yang mengarah ke mereka berdua. Ggio menginjak tanah lebih dulu, dan menangkap tubuh Soifon. Lalu, dia langsung mengarahkan pistolnya.

DOR! DOR!

Dua orang yang ada di atas atap itu langsung terjatuh. Soifon dapat merasakan Ggio tersenyum di balik ekspresi datar yang ia kenakan. Setelah itu, Ggio langsung menghampiri motor di dekat mereka dan menyalakannya.

BRUM!

Ggio memacu motor itu sekencang mungkin. Tak lama terdengar bunyi ledakan dari rumah itu. Soifon membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan berbalik," ucap Ggio. Soifon mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung baju Ggio.

"Aku tahu dia bukan ayahku, dan aku juga sangat membencinya. Tapi, kenapa dengan diriku ini?" Soifon menggigit bibirnya, pelupuk matanya mulai terasa berat.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Soifon.

"Pasti."

Dari balik pepohonan di dekat rumah itu, seorang pemuda bermata _emerald_ mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Misi sukses, kedua orang itu sudah keluar dari rumah Urahara Kisuke," lapor orang itu.

"Bagus. Setelah ini, Tesla yang akan mengawasi mereka, kembalilah ke markas," perintah orang itu.

"Baik."

xXxXx

Drap, drap, drap.

"Apache-_sama_, Ggio dan gadis itu sudah mulai bergerak," lapor Tesla yang sedang berjalan di belakang Apache. Gadis berambut pendek itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Dan … sekarang Anda harus menuju markas di Kyoto." Kedua iris Apache yang berbeda warna itu menatap iris kecoklatan milik Tesla.

"Apa semuanya sudah disiapkan?" tanya Apache tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tesla hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Apache kembali memutar kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Akan kuberikan kejutan saat mereka tiba di Kyoto. Kau boleh pergi," perintah Apache.

Tesla membungkuk hormat dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Akulah yang akan membangunkanmu dari tidur panjangmu, Ggio," gumam Apache pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

To Be Continued._

* * *

_

** A/N** : Yo-ho~~~ aku dateng lagi loh dengan pair GgioSoi lagi pula, hihihi tapi genrenya berbeda loh hahahaha. Dan tetep kali ini aku masih make beta reader, kali ini kekasihku **YumitoClover** chu 3, makasih banget ya, sayang hihihihi. Yaudah gak usah banyak bla-bla-bla, langsung saja, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Silakan utarakan di Review Page hihihi

Dan FYI, hari ini pas satu tahunnya aku bergabung dengan FFN loh~~ hihihihih

Makasih buat semuanya, yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini

Sampai bertemu di Review reply dan chapter selanjutnya hihihihhi


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : Tite Kubo_**

**_Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), dsb_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Pair : Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng_**

**_Genre : Adventure, maybe crime, and maybe romance._**

**_Edited by Yumily_**

* * *

Ensnare's Fate

Chapter 2

* * *

Ggio mengendarai motor itu hingga tiba di rumah minimalisnya. Ggio turun dari motor itu dan menatap Soifon. "Dengar, kalau ada hal buruk terjadi, panggil namaku dan arahkan pistolmu jika ada yang menyerangmu, mengerti?" Soifon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya mengambil beberapa barang, tunggu di sini," perintah Ggio dan dia langsung berbalik masuk ke dalam rumahnya—yang tampaknya masih utuh dan belum dihancurkan oleh orang-orang itu.

Soifon mulai mengeluarkan pistolnya, dia tak yakin akan menggunakan senjata itu, karena tak ada yang pernah mengajarinya. Lagipula, dia masih belum percaya akan apa yang terjadi. Dalam sekejap dia dikejar-kejar oleh orang-orang tak dikenal.

DOR!

Soifon terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap selongsong peluru sedang mendekatinya. Tubuhnya kaku, sulit untuk digerakkan dan matanya terbalalak lebar.

"Akh!" peluru itu menyerempet lengannya. Seketika Soifon bernapas lega karena peluru itu tidak menembus kulitnya. Tapi tetap saja, peluru itu membuat goresan di lengan Soifon dan mengeluarkan darah.

Soifon dapat melihatnya, orang itu kembali mengarahkan pistolnya bersiap menembak gadis itu lagi. Soifon pun tak tinggal diam, tanpa memperdulikan rasa nyeri di lengannya ia mengangkat pistolnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Ketiga tembakan itu meleset, Soifon berdecak dan kembali mengarahkannya. Tiba-tiba indera pendengarannya menangkap suara kendaraan mendekat, tak lama sebuah sinar menyilaukan matanya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ggio! Cepatlah!" bentak Soifon dari luar dan terus menembakkan pistolnya ke arah orang itu. Tapi, semuanya meleset. "Sial! Kenapa aku sangat buruk dalam menembak! Che," umpatnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendorong tubuh Soifon hingga gadis itu membungkukkan badannya. Soifon menggelindingkan bola matanya ke kiri dan mendapati Ggio sedang mengarahkan pistolnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Orang yang sedari tadi menembak Soifon terjatuh. "Kau bisa mengendarai motor, 'kan?" tanya Ggio cepat. Soifon langsung mengangguk dan mengambil alih motor itu. Tak lama motor itu langsung melesat secepat mungkin.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Orang-orang yang juga membawa motor itu menembaki motor Soifon. Gadis berkepang dua itu menghindar ke samping. Dan Ggio langsung mengarahkan pistolnya.

DOR! DOR! Ctek, ctek.

Saat Ggio ingin menembak lagi, pelurunya habis. "Maaf, Soifon," izinnya. Dan saat itu tangannya sudah berada di atas tangan Soifon. Dan Ggio pun langsung menambah kecepatan motor itu.

Saat di tikungan Ggio semakin menambah kecepatannya. "Hitungan ketiga, kita lompat," bisik Ggio di telinga Soifon.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Soifon dengan suara rendah. Ggio menyeringai.

"Satu ... dua ..." Ggio semakin menambah kecepatan motor itu. "Tiga!" ditariknya tangan Soifon melompat ke arah tebing.

BLAM!

Ledakan terjadi saat motor berkecepatan tinggi itu menghantam pembatas. Ggio langsung memeluk tubuh Soifon agar tak terkena dampak ledakan. Ggio menginjak tanah terlebih dahulu, dan menuruni tebing itu secara hati-hati.

Soifon menatap Ggio yang dengan bersungguh-sungguh membawanya keluar dari orang-orang itu. Saat mereka tiba di bawah, Ggio langsung menarik Soifon untuk berlari menjauh.

"Kita cari penginapan dulu, sekarang masih jam satu, oke?" tanya Ggio. Soifon hanya mengangguk, sungguh dia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat.

Soifon menatap punggung Ggio yang dilapisi sebuah tas. "Apa yang kau ambil, Ggio?" tanya Soifon di tengah-tengah pelarian mereka. Ggio melirik tasnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

"Baju dan uang," jawabnya singkat. Soifon terbelalak, uang katanya? Soifon tidak tahu Ggio sekarang menjadi orang kaya. Tapi, dia memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya.

Soifon menangkap sesuatu yang bercahaya di ujung jalan. "Ggio, ada penginapan!" Ggio menyipitkan matanya dan langsung mendekati tempat itu. Dan benar itu sebuah penginapan yang ... terlihat tidak terawat.

Ggio mendorong pintu masuk penginapan itu. "Selamat datang!" sambut dua orang gadis dengan semangat. "Butuh berapa kamar?" tanya seorang gadis yang berambut _orange_ kemerahan.

Ggio melirik Soifon sejenak. "Satu saja." Soifon membelalakkan matanya, sementara gadis bernama Inoue Orihime itu hanya tersenyum. "Untuk satu malam," lanjut Ggio.

Orihime menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas lalu mengambil sebuah kunci. "Rangiku-_san_, tolong antarkan mereka," ucap Orihime sambil memberikan sebuah kunci. Perempuan yang berambut seperti musim gugur itu mengangguk dan melangkah lebih dulu menuju kamar yang dimaksud.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hanya satu kamar, Ggio?" bisik Soifon dengan nada tajam.

"Kalau mereka tiba-tiba menyerangmu bagaimana? Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu yang bahkan tak bisa menembak dengan benar," balas Ggio dengan nada mengejek. Soifon mendengus.

"Aku masih bisa membela diri, awas kalau kau berani macam-macam," ancam Soifon. Ggio menyeringai.

"Yang berpikir macam-macam itu kau, apa kau ingin aku melakukan hal macam-macam?" goda Ggio. Soifon langsung menginjak kaki pemuda itu dengan keras.

"Silakan!" seru Rangiku mengagetkan kedua orang itu. Ggio melangkah lebih dulu dan masuk ke kemar itu. Dia mengangguk tanda cukup puas akan kamar itu. Walau minimalis dengan hanya satu tempat tidur, satu kursi panjang dan kamar mandi, itu sudah cukup.

"_Ano_, bisa tolong bawakan kotak P3K?" tanya Ggio. Rangiku menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung berjalan mengambil apa yang diminta Ggio. Soifon berjalan memasuki kamar itu dan meletakan tasnya di samping kasur itu.

Ggio langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi, sementara Soifon merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak. Dia memegang lengannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah dan mendesah pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi air yang keluar dari _shower_ di kamar mandi itu. Soifon mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap senjata emas yang ada di sana. Dia mengibaskannya, dan cincin itu memanjang hingga membentuk sebuah jarum panjang yang tajam.

Soifon mengamatinya dari dekat dan menyentuhnya, entahlah, dia merasa senang melihat senjata itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dan Soifon segera bangkit dari kasur itu.

Cklek.

"Ini dia," ucap Rangiku dengan senyum di wajahnya. Soifon mengambil kotak itu dan menatap Rangiku.

"Terima kasih." Rangiku hanya tersenyum dan langsung berlalu dari tempat itu.

Cklek.

Soifon kembali duduk di kasur itu dan mulai membuka kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka di lengannya. Soifon mengambil perban dari kotak itu dan berusaha melilitkannya di lengan kirinya.

Tapi sulit, sungguh sulit, ujung yang satunya berkali-kali lepas karena tidak ada yang menyangganya. Tanpa Soifon sadari Ggio telah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya.

Ggio berjalan mendekati Soifon dan menyentuh perban itu. Soifon terkejut dan menatap Ggio. Wangi _s__hampo_ yang Ggio gunakan sungguh menggelitik indera penciumannya.

Rambut yang biasa dikepang itu dibiarkan terurai. Air pun menetes dari rambut yang masih basah itu hingga mengenai celana _jeans_ Soifon. Tangan Ggio yang dingin memberi sensasi tersendiri saat ia menyentuh luka gores di lengan kiri Soifon.

Sejuk dan menenangkan.

Mereka berdua diam, tak ada yang bersuara. Ggio sedang mengikat perban itu. Setelah selesai iris keemasan Ggio beradu pandang dengan iris abu-abu milik Soifon. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama.

Soifon sedikit risih dengan keadaan ini lalu dia mendorong tubuh Ggio hingga pemiliknya berbalik memunggunginya. Soifon langsung mengambil handuk yang tergantung di leher Ggio dan mengeringkan rambut pemuda itu.

"Hei, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," protes Ggio. Soifon hanya diam dan terus menggosokkan handuk itu di rambut Ggio.

"Ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku," ucap Soifon. Ggio menyeringai lalu dia membiarkan Soifon melakukan kegiatannya. Tak lama gosokkan itu semakin pelan dan pelan, hingga akhirnya kepala mungil Soifon terjatuh di bahu Ggio.

Ggio terdiam, tangannya ia istirahatkan di atas lututnya yang ia tekuk ke atas. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut Soifon yang menggelitik tengkuknya. Dia ingin berbalik dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, agar dia dapat tertidur dengan nyaman di atas kasur yang cukup empuk.

Tapi entahlah, Ggio merasa nyaman akan posisi ini dan merasa ... tidak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja. Akhirnya, pemuda itu masih terdiam dan mengelus rambut Soifon.

"_Kau itu lemah sekali!" bentak Soifon yang waktu itu melihat Ggio yang tak bisa memutar keran air mancur di sekolahnya. Ggio mendengus kesal mendengar nada yang meremehkan itu. _

"_Coba saja sendiri, kalau kau memang hebat," sindir Ggio. Soifon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan langsung mendekati keran itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong keran itu._

_Tapi, karena terlalu bertenaga, keran itu terlepas hingga airnya menyembur kemana-mana dan membasahi lantai sekolah itu serta baju mereka berdua. _

"_Soifon, kau memang hebat. Terlalu hebat malah, hingga menimbulkan masalah baru__.__ Bagus sekali!" sindir Ggio lagi. Soifon mendengus dan langsung mengambil alat kebersihan dan mulai mengepel lantai._

"_Perlu kubantu?" tanya Ggio. Soifon menghentikan gerakannya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua iris abu itu menatap tajam Ggio dan tangannya ia letakan di pinggang._

"_Tidak perlu," ucap Soifon kesal dan kembali mengepel lantai itu. Ggio mengangkat bahunya dan menyingkir dari tempat itu. Tidak sepenuhnya, karena dia masih duduk di taman sekolahnya sambil mengamati gadis itu membersihkan lantai._

_Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga petang menjelang dan pekerjaan membersihkan lantai itu berhasil diselesaikan Soifon. Gadis itu mengelap peluh dan mulai berjalan mengambil tasnya._

_Ggio pun mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti Soifon tanpa disadari gadis itu sendiri. Perjalanan itu terasa lambat, karena berkali-kali Soifon menghentikan langkahnya dan menguap. Terlihat sekali, bahwa gadis itu sedang kelelahan._

_Dan benar, saat Soifon akan kembali berjalan, keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah dan hampir jatuh. Untung ada tangan Ggio yang menyangganya. Soifon memutar kepalanya dan menatap iris keemasan itu dengan mata sayunya._

"_Kau ..." desisnya. Dan setelah itu kedua mata gadis itu terpejam. Ggio mendengus dan langsung menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah mereka._

_Sesekali angin bertiup pelan hingga menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Soifon hingga menimbulkan sensasi geli pada tengkuk pemuda itu. Ggio menatap Soifon melalui ekor matanya._

"_Pada akhirnya, kau akan selalu merepotkanku," bisik Ggio. _

"Aww!" erangan Soifon, membuat Ggio tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Soifon yang sedang memegangi kepalanya. Tampaknya, gadis itu menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri, hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari bahu Ggio.

"Dasar tukang tidur," ledek Ggio dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Soifon mendelik ke arah Ggio dan menatap jam dinding di belakang pemuda itu. Baru pukul dua.

Ggio duduk di kursi panjang di sudut ruangan dan mulai mengepang rambutnya sendiri. Soifon melirik tasnya, lalu ia mengambilnya dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama terdengar suara air yang mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi itu. Ggio mengikat ujung kepangannya dan berdiri dari kursi itu. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela di sampingnya dan menyingkap sedikit gorden itu.

Dia dapat melihat Tesla berdiri di seberang tempat itu. Dan, Tesla juga dapat melihat Ggio yang sedang melihatnya. Lalu dia membungkukkan badannya, Ggio terkejut dan langsung menutup kembali gorden itu.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Soifon yang sedang meringis dari kamar mandi. Ggio tahu, itu pasti akibat dari luka di punggungnya. Dia pun hanya memejamkan matanya.

xXxXx

"Jadi, apa kau kenal dengan laki-laki bernama Kyoraku?" tanya Ggio.

Soifon tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya tidak," Soifon menggeleng. Ggio mendesah dan mengerutkan dahinya. Mereka berdua diam, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Ggio meloncat dan menyambar telepon di samping kasur dan menekan tombol di sana dengan cepat. Soifon hanya menatap tingkah Ggio dengan pandangan bingung.

"Halo, apa di sini ada peta? Boleh aku meminjamnya?" setelah menanyakan hal itu, Ggio langsung menutup sambungan telepon, tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mereka diketuk oleh seseorang.

Cklek.

"Terima kasih—" Ggio melirik _name tag_ Rangiku "—Rangiku-_san_," sambungnya dengan seulas senyuman yang cukup membuat Rangiku tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Soifon hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Ggio.

Setelah itu, Rangiku melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu. Ggio langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menghambur ke arah Soifon. Saat tiba di depan gadis itu, Ggio membuka lebar-lebar peta yang lumayan besar itu.

"Baiklah, kita berada di sini." Ggio menunjuk sebuah jalan, lalu jarinya bergerak ke tempat lain. "Dan ini adalah perbatasan kota Karakura dengan Kyoto." Soifon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Masalahnya, perbatasan kota Karakura bukan hanya Kyoto, masih ada beberapa kota lain." Ggio menunjuk beberapa tempat. Soifon menatap peta itu. "Jadi, kita harus ke kota yang mana?" tanya Ggio.

Soifon terdiam sejenak sambil menatap lama peta itu, sementara di kepalanya berputar nama Kyoraku. Seketika tatapan matanya menjadi sedikit kosong. "Kyoto," gumamnya. Ggio melirik Soifon dan menelengkan kepalanya, kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Kalau dia di Kyoto, kita hanya perlu waktu tiga jam dengan menggunakan kereta. Saat pagi tiba, kita langsung berangkat." Soifon mengangguk dan Ggio langsung membereskan peta besar itu.

Ggio mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan menghitung uangnya. Soifon pun bangkit dari tempatnya dan membereskan tasnya.

Ctek, ctek.

Soifon melirik Ggio yang sedang mencoba pistolnya lalu dia melirik pistolnya sendiri. "Kita tidak punya peluru lagi," ucap Soifon. Ggio menoleh dan menatap punggung Soifon.

"Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menghindari serangan mereka, larimu cepat, bukan?" Ggio menyeringai. Setelah selesai membereskan barang mereka, Soifon kembali duduk di tepi kasur dan Ggio duduk di kursinya.

Soifon menatap tangan Ggio yang diketukkan ke lengan kursi itu. "Kalau kau memang temanku dari kecil, bagaimana rupa tuan kita?" Ggio terdiam dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Ggio terdiam, apa yang harus ia katakan, dia sendiri tidak ingat apa-apa tentang masa lalunya. Ingatannya baru dimulai ketika ia terbangun di rumah Urahara empat tahun lalu.

"Ggio?" panggil Soifon. Ggio tersentak dan menatap iris abu-abu milik Soifon.

"Soifon, aku ... tidak ingat," jawab Ggio sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Soifon pun terkejut mendengarnya dan ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, ingatan kita berdua telah dihapus," Soifon tertawa getir. "Atau malah, Urahara berbohong tentangmu," sambungnya dengan suara lirih dan memandangi kakinya yang bergoyang teratur.

.xxx.

"Nanao-_chan_, rak yang di sebelah sana masih berdebu, tolong di bersihkan, ya," pinta seseorang lelaki dengan rambut ikal panjangnya. Detik berikutnya seorang perempuan berkacamata berjalan mendekati lelaki itu.

"Dari tadi aku yang membersihakn toko ini, lalu, apa yang kau kerjakan, _Boss_?" Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan dan meletakan gelas berisi anggur merah di dalamnya.

"Aku mencicipi rasa anggur di toko kita, aku harus memastikan sendiri bagaimana rasanya. Kau juga mau mencobanya?" Nanao mendengus dan duduk di depan meja _bar_ itu.

"Tapi ini masih pagi, toko ini bukanya jam tujuh malam," gerutu Nanao dan mulai bertopang dagu. Lelaki itu juga bertopang dagu dan menatap Nanao lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau mengeluh," tanya Lelaki itu. Nanao menyerah dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja itu.

"Aku mencemaskan Ururu," jawabnya lirih. Lelaki pemilik bar itu mendesah dan kembali meminum anggur merahnya. "Terlebih, apa Soifon-_san_ baik-baik saja?" gumamnya.

"Nanao-_chan_, diberita tidak mengatakan ada korban di rumah itu, Urahara tidak semudah itu mati. Dan ... kalau Soifon-_chan_ baik-baik saja, kau harus menunggu nanti malam, karena aku yakin Urahara akan menyuruhnya ke tempat kita," terang lelaki itu.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kau menyiapkan sarapan untukku." Lelaki itu tersenyum saat menatap wajah Nanao yang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Nanao berdiri dari bangkunya dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur.

Lelaki itu menggoyangkan gelasnya dan mencium harum anggur merah itu baru ia meminumnya.

KRING!

Tangan lelaki itu meraih telepon di sampingnya. "Halo," sapanya.

"_Kyoraku-_san_, Urahara-_san_ sudah menelponku. Apa anak itu sudah datang?"_ tanya suara keibuan dari seberang telepon. Lelaki yang dipanggil Kyoraku itu tertawa pelan.

"Aku sudah menduga kau yang akan menelponku lebih dulu, Unohana-_san_. Belum, anak itu belum datang, mungkin nanti malam," jawab Kyoraku. Setelah itu, ia menganggukan kepalanya dan tak lama ia menutup sambungan telepon itu.

"Ggio Vega, rupanya dia yang menemani Soifon-_chan_," gumam Kyoraku pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap anggur merah di gelas itu.

xXxXx

Soifon dan Ggio berjalan perlahan menuju pintu masuk kereta itu, dengan tatapan waspada terhadap sekelilingnya. Mereka berdua duduk tepat di samping pintu masuk dan berdampingan.

Tak lama kereta itu menjadi penuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin memulai aktivitasnya. "Ggio, ini salahmu karena menghancurkan motor itu," bisik Soifon dengan nada tajam.

"Itu salahmu karena kau tak bisa mengendarainya lebih cepat," balas Ggio dengan nada yang tak kalah tajam. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Soifon, seorang laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang sangat mencolok: _pink_.

Soifon meliri laki-laki itu sekilas, lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Nona, ingin ke Kyoto juga?" Ggio langsung melemparkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Abaikan," perintah Ggio. Soifon mengabaikan orang itu dan terus mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Ara_? Kau pasti takut dengan warna rambutku? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk kepadamu," ucap laki-laki itu lagi dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

Lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya di samping wajah Soifon, hal ini membuatnya mau tak mau menoleh. "Szayel," ucapnya. Soifon menatap aneh laki-laki itu, tapi akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Soifon." Senyuman Szayel semakin lebar saat mendengar nama itu, sementara Ggio mengawasi gerak-gerak laki-laki itu.

"Soifon-_chan_, kau juga ingin ke Kyoto?" tanya Szayel ramah.

"Iy—aww!" erang Soifon saat rambut kepangnya ditarik oleh Ggio. Dengan cepat, Soifon mendelik ke arah Ggio dan dibalas oleh tatapan tajam pemuda itu. Soifon mendengus dan kembali menatap Szayel. "Tidak," jawab Soifon kemudian.

Tapi, Szayel tahu, perempuan itu akan menjawab iya. Szayel menatap Ggio yang juga sedang menatapnya. Szayel langsung memberikan seulas senyum kepada Ggio dan pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

xXxXx

"Ayo," ajak Ggio sambil menarik tangan Soifon. Gadis berkepang itu melirik Szayel yang melambaikan tangannya. Tak lama kereta itu berhenti dan mereka langsung keluar dari tempat itu.

"Sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Soifon sambil memandangi papan penunjuk arah di atas kepalanya. Ggio terus menarik Soifon menjauh dari stasiun. Mereka baru tiba di pinggiran kota Karakura yang berbatasan dengan Kyoto.

Ggio mengedarkan pandangannya dan membawa Soifon ke sebuah kafe terbuka di tepi jalan. "Permisi, apa Anda mengenal Kyoraku?" tanya Ggio sopan. Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk.

"Tentu, Beliau tinggal di bar itu." Pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah bar sederhana dengan tulisan '_closed'_ di pintu depannya. "Tapi, kalau sekarang kalian pasti tidak bisa menemuinya," terang pemuda yang mengenakan _name tag_ Kusaka di bajunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soifon. Kusaka menatap Soifon dan tersenyum kembali.

"Karena _bar_ itu bukanya jam tujuh malam, dan paman Kyoraku tidak menerima tamu selain jam buka _bar_-nya," jelas Kusaka lagi. Terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan di wajah Soifon. Kepala gadis itu pun berputar dan menatap pintu _bar_ itu yang masih tertutup.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," ucap Ggio dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Baru beberapa langkah mereka menjauh dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba seseorang perempuan keluar dari _bar_ itu, sambil membawa sebuah kantung besar.

Soifon langsung menahan langkah Ggio dan menariknya mendekati perempuan itu. "Permisi, apa Anda mengenal Kyoraku?" tanya Soifon sambil menepuk bahu perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu berbalik, dan saat menatap wajah Soifon kantung yang ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja. "So-Soifon-_san_?" tanyanya kaget. "Ayo cepat, _B__oss_ sudah menunggumu." Nanao langsung menarik tangan Soifon masuk ke dalam bar itu.

Cring.

Lonceng kecil berbunyi saat pintu itu terbuka. Kyoraku langsung memutar kepalanya, saat retina matanya menangkap iris abu milik Soifon, gelas yang ada di tangannya—PRANG!—langsung terjatuh.

Sebuah ekspresi keterkejutan terpancar dari kedua bola matanya itu. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Kyoraku langsung tersenyum dan menatap lembut Soifon.

"_Okaeri_, Soifon-_chan_," sapanya hangat. Soifon langsung berjalan mendekati Kyoraku dan duduk di hadapan Kyoraku.

"Apa ... kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Soifon ragu. Jujur, tubuhnya merasa sangat akrab dengan lelaki di hadapannya, tapi dia tak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Tampaknya dia lupa bahwa ingatannya telah dihapus.

Kyoraku menggerakan tangannya dan menepuk kepala Soifon. "Sekarang, bukankah kita sedang bertemu?" ucapnya dibarengi dengan tawa ramah.

Soifon memberengut dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyoraku dari kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Semuanya," tekan Soifon. Kyoraku terkekeh dan melirik Ggio yang sedang mengamati anggur merahnya dengan penuh minat.

"Soifon-_chan_, tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Jika kau ingin informasi dariku, kau harus bekerja denganku malam ini dan akan aku ceritakan semua yang ingin kau tahu, bagaimana?" tawar Kyoraku. Soifon terdiam sejenak.

Lalu dia mengangguk. "Hanya satu malam," tekan Soifon lagi. Kyoraku melebarkan senyumnya dan menatap Nanao lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Nanao segera berjalan ke dalam, dan tak lama ia kembali keluar dengan dua buah kotak.

"Ini seragam kalian," ucap Nanao. Ggio langsung memutar kepalanya saat mendengar kalimat itu, dan melesat mendekati Soifon. Soifon mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kotak itu tapi langsung ditahan Nanao.

"Nanti saja," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum melengkung di bibirnya.

Kyoraku melirik jam di belakangnya dan kembali menatap kedua orang itu. "Sekarang sudah jam satu, toko ini akan bukan enam jam lagi. Pekerjaan pertama kalian, Soifon-_chan_, bisa kau membantu Nanao-_chan_ membeli bahan masakan untuk makan malam kita?" pinta Kyoraku.

Soifon melirik Nanao lalu mengangguk. "Dan, kamu?" tanya Kyoraku sambil melirik Ggio.

"Ggio Vega," ucap Ggio memperkenalkan diri. Untuk sepersekian detik ekspresi Kyoraku berubah namun kembali seperti biasa.

"Ggio-_kun_, kau membantuku membersihkan botol anggur ini beserta gelasnya, bagaimana?" Ggio mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah, selamat berbelanja Soifon-_chan_," usir Kyoraku dengan halus.

Nanao langsung menarik Soifon dan keluar dari _bar_ itu. Kyoraku melemparkan sebuah kain ke hadapan Ggio. Ggio langsung menangkapnya dan menghampiri Kyoraku.

"Aku mengelap sebelah sini, kau mengelap di sebelah sana," tunjuk Kyoraku. Ggio mengangguk dan berjalan menuju rak di dekatnya. Ggio menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelap perlahan botol anggur itu.

Kyoraku mengelap gelas di dekatnya sambil bersenandung pelan. "_Nee_, Ggio-_kun_," panggil Kyoraku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ggio sambil meletakkan botol yang baru ia bersihkan.

"Apa kau tahu?" tanya Kyoraku penuh misteri. Ggio terus mengelap botol-botol itu dan menunggu ucapan Kyoraku yang berikutnya.

"Kalian ... tidak seharusnya berjalan bersama," sambung Kyoraku. Ggio menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap wajah Kyoraku dari samping yang sedang meletakkan gelas kaca itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ggio. Kyoraku memutar kepalanya dan mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

xXxXx

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Szayel?" tanya Tesla yang baru saja membuka kamar lelaki berambut _pink_ itu.

Szayel menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik Tesla. "Sudah, dia gadis yang manis," puji Szayel. Tesla hanya tersenyum simpul dan berusaha mengintip apa yang sedang dikerjakan Szayel.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?" Szayel melirik sebuah tabung reaksi di hadapannya, lalu dia menyeringai.

"Hadiah untuk gadis manis itu, Soifon-_chan_," jawab Szayel. Tesla hanya mengangguk dan melirik sekilas cairan berwarna merah pekat itu lalu segera berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Saat ia ingin membuka pintu itu gerakannya terhenti dan melirik Szayel. "Satu lagi, selamat datang di Kyoto, Szayel," ucap Tesla dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**A/N** : Yo-ho minna, ehem, ini udah chapter kedua ba-bagaimanakah? *harap-harap cemas*

Makasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberi review ^^

Aku ucapkan terima kasih.

Okelah, sampai jumpa di review reply dan chapter berikutnya.

ja ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s)**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Pair : Ggio Vega and Sui Feng**_

_**Genre : Adventure, maybe crime, and maybe romance.**_

_**Edited by Yumily.**_

* * *

Ensnare's Fate

Chapter 3

* * *

Cring.

"Se-selamat datang," sapa Soifon kaku tanpa seulas senyum pun. Dari tempatnya Ggio hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tamu yang baru datang itu langsung duduk di sebuah meja kosong.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Soifon. Tamu itu menatap Soifon aneh dan menyebutkan sebuah nama minuman. Soifon mengangguk dan menghampiri meja _bar_. "_Whiskey,_" ucapnya.

Ggio tersenyum senang menerima pesanan pertamanya. Seragam lengan panjang yang ia kenakan sengaja ia gulung hingga sikut, dengan cekatan tangannya mengambil sebuah botol _Whiskey_ dan menuangkannya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Ini dia!" seru Ggio senang dan memberikan segelas _Whiskey_ ke baki Soifon. Dengan segera Soifon membawa minuman itu ke tamu yang tadi. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Kyoraku terkekeh melihat wajah Soifon. Saat Soifon kembali ke meja _bar_, Kyoraku langsung menepuk kepalanya. "Tersenyumlah sedikit, kau mau membuat pelangganku kabur?" ucapnya ramah.

Soifon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini memalukan, terutama dengan pakaian seperti ini," gerutu Soifon dan menepis tangan Kyoraku dari kepalanya. Kyoraku terkekeh dan bertopang dagu menatap Soifon.

"Kau yang menerima tawaran ini," ucap Kyoraku dan kembali ditanggapi dengan wajah kusut Soifon.

Cring.

Kyoraku melirik ke arah pintu dan menatap Soifon, memberi isyarat untuk menyambutnya. Soifon berdecak dan mendekati tamu itu. "Selamat datang," sambutnya dengan berusaha mengukir sebuah senyum.

Saat Soifon sedang membimbing tamu itu ke sebuah meja, pintu masuk itu kembali terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut hijau _tosca_ memasuki _bar_ itu. Ggio cukup terpana melihatnya.

Rambutnya yang panjang diikat tinggi dan sebuah gaun berleher V semakin membuat wanita itu terlihat tinggi. Pertemuan antara _heels_-nya yang cukup tinggi dan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu di bawahnya menimbulkan suara tersendiri di antara musik _jazz_ yang mengalun pelan di _bar_ itu.

Wanita bermata hazel keemasan itu langsung berjalan dan menduduki salah satu kursi di depan meja _bar_. "Nel-_chan_, ada apa? Kau tidak kelihatan baik hari ini?" sapa Kyoraku.

Wanita yang dipanggil Nel itu menggeleng pelan dan bertemu pandang dengan Ggio yang tengah menatapnya. Menyadari Nel juga menatapnya, Ggio buru-buru meletakkan botol kosong yang tadi ia pakai.

Nel tertawa melihat tingkah Ggio, tangan kanannya ia gerakkan ke atas dan menopang dagunya. "Kau pegawai baru? Siapa namamu?" tanya Nel lembut. Ggio menatap Nel ragu.

"Ggio Vega," jawabnya. Nel tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya ke atas tangan yang satunya.

"_Yoroshiku_, Ggio-_kun_. Aku, Neliel," ucap Nel. "Berikan aku anggur terbaik di sini," pinta Nel. Ggio mengangguk mantap dan menatap rak di belakangnya yang menyimpan banyak anggur.

Ggio membuka kaca rak itu dan mengambil sebuah anggur. Ggio menuangkan anggur itu dan menyuguhkannya ke Nel. "Silakan," ucap Ggio. Nel meraih gelasnya dan menggoyangkannya perlahan.

Setelah itu, ia mendekatkan gelas itu ke hidungnya, detik berikutnya ia melirik Ggio dan tersenyum. Lalu, ia meminumnya.

"Kau pandai memilih anggur," puji Nel dan meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke atas meja _bar_. Soifon menatap kedua orang itu dari meja sebuah tamu dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Nel menggoyangkan kembali gelasnya, meminta Ggio menuangkan anggur kembali ke dalamnya. "Tadi, aku bertengkar dengan calon suamiku karena aku bermain piano," Nel mulai bercerita seiring dengan Ggio yang menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasnya.

"Padahal dia tidak mengerti, piano sangat berarti bagi hidupku." Nel menggoyangkan gelasnya dan langsung menenggak isinya. "Lalu, dia pulang dari rumahku dan membatalkan kencan kami. Dia sungguh menyebalkan!" ucap Nel kesal dan menghentakkan gelas kaca itu.

Ggio tersenyum. "Anda bisa bermain piano?" Nel mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas kaca itu dan menatap iris keemasan Ggio, lalu mengangguk. "Bagaimana, jika Anda mainkan satu lagu untukku, sebagai tanda terima kasih memilihkan anggur ini untuk Anda," tawar Ggio.

Nel tertawa renyah dan melirik Kyoraku yang juga terkekeh. "Baik, baik, sebagai hadiah atas kelancanganmu berbicara seperti itu dengan tamu," kekeh Nel dan berjalan mendekati paino di sudut ruangan.

Soifon berjalan mendekati meja _bar_. "_Vodka_," ucap Soifon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nel. Perlahan sebuah nada terdengar saat Nel menekan sebuah tuts.

Nel meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tuts-tuts itu dan memejamkan mata, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan ia hembuskan bersamaan saat menekan beberapa tuts.

Setiap pelanggan menatap permainan Nel. Musik yang dimainkan Nel terdengar sedih dan memilukan. Soifon terperangah mendengar nada itu dia seolah melihat seseorang berambut ungu tua berkuncir tinggi dan sedang memainkan piano persis seperti Nel.

Musik yang dimainkan pun mirip. Ada perasaan rindu dan sedih saat mendengar nada itu. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya telah mengalir turun. "Eh?" ucap Soifon kaget saat menyadari pipinya basah.

Soifon menyentuh pipinya dan menatap tangannya yang basah oleh air mata. "Kenapa ... aku menangis?" Soifon melirik Nel yang masih memainkan piano itu dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Saat alunan musik itu terhenti, Ggio langsung bertepuk tangan dan disusul dengan pelanggan yang lain. Nel membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Ggio

Nel kembali duduk di depan meja bar itu. "Bagaimana?" Nel melebarkan senyumannya dan mengangkat gelasnya. Ggio menuangkan anggur merah itu dan memejamkan kedua kelopak mata.

"Sangat merdu," puji Ggio. Nel terkekeh dan menenggak anggur itu.

Soifon menatap Ggio, dan pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Soifon mendengus dan mengambil _V__odka_ yang sudah disiapkan Ggio lalu mengantarnya ke meja pelanggan.

xXxXx

Soifon menghampiri Kyoraku di ruangannya setelah _bar_ itu tutup dan Soifon telah mengganti bajunya. Ia membuka pintu _shoji_ ruangan itu dan melangkah masuk.

Ruangan itu gelap, dengan hanya sebuah lilin dan sinar pucat dari bulan di atasnya yang menjadi sumber penerangan. Soifon menemukan sosok Kyoraku yang tengah duduk sambil bersandar pada pembatas balkon ruangan itu.

Soifon sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Kyoraku yang mengenakan sebuah _kimono_ dan sebuah cawan _sake_ di tangannya. "Kemari, Soifon-_chan_," pinta Kyoraku sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Soifon semakin mendekati Kyoraku dan duduk di hadapan pria itu. "Aku menagih janjimu," ucap Soifon tanpa basa-basi. Kyoraku terkekeh dan menenggak sakenya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu Urahara sudah menceritakan padamu, bahwa kau pemegang kunci segala harta kekayaan klan Shinigami. Yang aku pertanyakan, apa yang ingin kau tahu?" tanya Kyoraku dan menuangkan _sake_ ke dalam cawannya.

Soifon terdiam dan menatap tetes demi tetes _sake_ yang dituangkan oleh Kyoraku. "Apa ... yang harus aku lakukan? Terus kabur dari mereka?" tanya Soifon. "Lagipula, aku menginginkan ingatanku kembali."

"Ada lima kastil yang ditinggalkan klan Shinigami di Jepang, dan kastil itu kini menjadi markas klan Hollow. Mungkin, ingatanmu dapat kembali jika kau pergi ke markas itu, karena itu adalah rumahmu yang dulu." Kyoraku menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan menenggak _sake_-nya.

"Dan hanya dengan cara itu kau dapat tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, lari atau ... menemukan harta itu," sambung Kyoraku. Soifon menatap kedua bola mata Kyoraku.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan aku di mana kelima markas itu?" Kyoraku meletakkan cawan _sake_-nya dan mengambil sebuah peta di samping tubuhnya. Kyoraku membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Kelima markas itu ada di Kyoto, Okinawa, Osaka, Hokkaido, dan Tokyo," terang Kyoraku sambil menunjukkan beberapa tempat. "Kalian akan segera mengetahui di mana markas itu saat tiba di sana, karena tempat itu memiliki keamanan yang cukup tinggi." Soifon menatap lekat-lekat tempat itu.

"Jika kau ingin menemukan harta itu, kau hanya perlu mengambil sebuah benda pusaka peninggalan klan Shinigami yang memiliki lambang bunga tertentu pada tiap kastil," terang Kyoraku lagi.

Kyoraku menutup petanya dan memberikannya kepada Soifon. "Klan Hollow berpengaruh, ingat itu, Soifon-_chan_," pesan Kyoraku. Soifon mengangguk dan menggenggam peta itu.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, besok kau akan segera pergi ke Kyoto, bukan?" Soifon mengangguk dan segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Soifon berjalan menuju pintu _shoji_ dan bersiap membukanya.

"Soifon-_chan_," panggil Kyoraku. Soifon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, terlebih jangan sampai menyukainya, ya," pesan Kyoraku. Soifon menautkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu Ggio? Kenapa? Bukankah dia temanku saat aku berada di klan Shinigami?" Kyoraku mengatupkan kedua kelopaknya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa. _O__yasumi_, Soifon-_chan_." Dan setelahnya pintu _shoji_ itu tertutup.

xXxXx

"Ini persediaan peluru untuk pistol kalian." Nanao memberikan sebuah tas kecil pada Soifon. Gadis berkepang dua itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati, Soifon-_san_," ucap Nanao sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Terima kasih." Soifon dan Ggio membungkukkan badannya. Setelah itu, Ggio menarik tangan Soifon dan mulai berjalan. Mereka berjalan seperti biasa dan tidak terburu-buru.

Tiba-tiba Ggio mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Soifon. "Dua orang sedang membuntuti kita, jangan menoleh," perintah Ggio. "Kau lihat tikungan di depan? Saat kita berbelok, saat itu juga lari sekencang mungkin," perintah Ggio lagi.

Mereka masih berjalan santai dan saat tiba di tikungan itu, mereka langsung berlari sekencang mungkin. Tiba-tiba terdengar deru motor di belakang mereka. "Ggio, mereka menggunakan motor!" seru Soifon.

"Aku juga tahu, bodoh!" balas Ggio. Pemuda berkepang itu melihat seorang yang ingin menyalakan motornya. Dengan cepat Ggio menarik Soifon untuk berlari lebih kencang.

Dan saat di dekat motor itu, Ggio mendorong pemiliknya dan langsung duduk di atas motor itu bersama Soifon. Detik berikutnya, Ggio memacu motor itu secepat mungkin.

"Ggio, kita baru saja mencuri!" seru Soifon. Ggio berdecak.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak akan kembali lagi ke kota ini," jawab Ggio enteng sambil menghindari beberapa tembakan yang diarahkan ke mereka berdua.

"Tapi kau membuat kita menjadi buronan karena mencuri sepeda motor. Oke, itu keren!" ucap Soifon dengan nada tinggi dan sarkasme.

"Setidaknya, aku memberi julukan baru untukmu, Soifon si pencuri, atau Soifon si buronan. Dan yang lebih keren, kau akan terkenal hanya karena mencuri sepeda motor, sudah kuduga itu keren." Ggio terkekeh. Soifon langsung memukul punggung pemuda itu.

Ggio menambah kecepatannya saat pembatas kereta api itu akan tertutup karena kereta akan melewati jalur itu. "Tundukkan kepalamu," perintah Ggio. Saat itu, kepala Soifon hampir saja menyentuh pembatas itu.

Soifon menoleh ke arah dua motor di belakangnya, tapi yang terlihat malah kereta api yang melintasi jalur itu. Ggio segera menghentikan motornya dan turun dari sana. Dengan segera ia menggandeng tangan Soifon dan memasuki stasiun kereta.

Ggio segera merogoh sakunya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli karcis menuju Kyoto. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Ggio kembali menarik tangan Soifon dan memasuki sebuah kereta yang siap berangkat.

"Ingat, jangan berbicara pada siapapun," pesan Ggio. Soifon mendengus.

xXxXx

"Lama tak berjumpa, Apache," sapa Gin melalui sebuah monitor di hadapan Apache. Perempuan berambut pendek itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Ah, sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, Gin-_niisan_," sapa Apache dengan tangan kanan yang sudah menopang dagunya. Gin melebarkan senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Kau tampak senang, apa karena ingin bertemu dengan tunanganmu, Ggio? _Atashi no kawaii otouto_?" Gin memutar _ballpoint_ di tangannya dan merapihkan sedikit rambut _silver_-nya.

Apache terkekeh dan menatap pigura di samping meja kerjanya. "Sepertinya," jawab Apache kemudian. Gin menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya dan memundurkannya hingga kursi itu menabrak kaca di belakangnya.

"Aku memaklumi hal itu, tapi jangan lupakan tugasmu, Apache-_chan_," tekan Gin pada kata '-_chan'_. Apache menghela napas dan menyibakkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Tentu, Ggio sedang menuju Kyoto. Anda tinggal menunggu laporanku, Gin-_sama_," ucap Apache dengan penuh hormat. Gin tersenyum sekali lagi dan memutus sambungan komunikasi mereka.

Apache mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke indera pendengaran. "Perintahkan Szayel untuk melakukan tugasnya," perintah Apache. Apache menatap _LCD_ ponselnya lekat-lekat.

Lalu mengklik sebuah _icon_ yang ada di sana. Seketika gambar pada _LCD_ itu berubah dan menunjukan sebuah video latihannya pada saat berumur 11 tahun.

"_Kau ingin sekali kuat, ya, Apache?" tanya Ggio saat itu._

_Apache menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Ggio tajam. "Tentu saja, aku akan menjalankan misi lusa bersama Halibel-_sama_, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya," jawab Apache ketus dan kembali melempar belati-belati di tangannya._

_Ggio memilih duduk di bawah pohon dan memandangi latihan Apache sambil bertopang dagu. Tapi, hal itu sungguh membosankan, tangannya gatal karena melihat belati yang Apache lempar melewati sasaran seharusnya._

_Ggio mendengus dan bangkit dari tempatnya. Ditangkapnya tangan kanan Apache yang akan melemparkan sebuah belati. Apache menggelindingkan bola matanya ke kanan dan mendelik ke arah Ggio._

"_Begini caranya," bisik Ggio dan menuntun tangan Apache untuk melemparkan belati itu. Dan sukses, belati itu menembus apel yang tergantung di dahan pohon. Ggio melepaskan tangannya dan melirik anak buahnya yang berdiri di belakang._

"_Ubah rencana, Apache akan menjalankan misi lusa bersamaku," perintah Ggio. Apache memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan Ggio. Orang yang diperintahkan Ggio membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu._

"_Aku ingin menjalankannya bersama Halibel-_sama_, bukan bersamamu!" bentak Apache. Ggio mendengus dan mengacak rambutnya yang halus. _

"_Nona, kau itu tunanganku, tunanganku, kau tidak perlu menjadi kuat untuk orang lain. Karena kau akan kuat hanya dengan berada di sampingku," balas Ggio yang diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya, sementara Apache membelalakkan matanya._

Apache tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengukir sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Sebuah pertunangan yang dipaksakan oleh orang tua mereka, malah membuat Apache benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu.

xXxXx

Ggio memandangi peta jalan dalam waktu lama. Sudah dari sejam yang lalu mereka tiba di Kyoto, tapi pemuda itu hanya mematung menatap peta di depan stasiun itu.

Sudah berkali-kali Soifon menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari peta itu dan mencoba bertanya dengan orang lain. Tapi, pemuda itu tetap bergeming. Dan sudah berapa kali juga Soifon melontarkan umpatannya agar pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Tapi percuma—tidak ada yang berubah. Hingga akhirnya Soifon menyerah dan duduk di bangku dekat papan peta itu.

Ggio menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh papan penunjuk arah itu. Papan yang sudah amat canggih itu sensitif terhadap sentuhan sehingga saat Ggio mengklik sebuah nama jalan di kota itu, maka peta itu akan memunculkan deretan nama tempat-tempat bersejarah, serta tempat menarik lainnya.

Masalahnya, Ggio sudah berkali-kali menekan beberapa nama jalan, tapi tidak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan markas klan Hollow itu.

Soifon mendengus dan mengambil sejumlah uang receh yang ada di sakunya dan berjalan menuju mesin minuman. Soifon memasukkan uang receh itu ke dalam lubang yang tersedia dan memilih sebuah jus.

Saat tubuhnya membungkuk dan mengambil minuman kaleng itu, tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong oleh seseorang hingga minuman kaleng itu terlempar entah ke mana. Soifon langsung melempar pandangannya ke sosok yang mendorongnya.

"_Go-gomennasai_," ucap sosok itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kedua iris abu Soifon terbelalak. Hal itu juga terjadi pada sosok itu saat ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Soifon-_chan_?"

"S-Szayel...-_san_," balas Soifon dengan ragu. Sosok berambut _pink_ dan berkacamata itu tersenyum dan Soifon hanya menghela napas.

xXxXx

Soifon dan Szayel berjalan berdampingan menuju bangku Soifon yang tadi. "Kalian benar-benar ke Kyoto," ucap Szayel. Soifon hanya tersenyum paksa dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dan kalian masih pergi bersama," ucap Szayel lagi saat melihat Ggio di depan peta.

"Kalian baru tiba, bukan?" tanya Szayel lagi. "Kalau begitu, kau mau menemaniku melihat markas klan Hollow yang ada di sini?" Bagaikan tersengat listrik, Soifon langsung memutar kepalanya cepat dan menatap Szayel.

"Aku mau," jawab Soifon cepat. Szayel langsung tertawa renyah melihat reaksi Soifon.

"Kau semangat sekali, aku coba melihatnya di peta dulu untuk memastikan," jawab Szayel dan berjalan mendekati peta itu. "Permisi," ucapnya. Ggio menggeser posisi tubuhnya dan melirik Szayel sekilas.

Namun setelah itu, dia kembali menatap Szayel. "Kau!" bentaknya. Szayel menatap iris abu itu dan tersenyum sementara tangannya sibuk mengklik sebuah nama jalan.

Sepasang bola mata Szayel kembali terfokus pada beberapa nama tempat yang ditampilkan di layar peta itu. Jemarinya menyusuri satu-persatu nama tempat itu dan mengkilk sebuah nama.

Dan gambar pada _LCD_ itu kembali berubah dan menunjukkan sebuah kastil tradisional-modern serta penjelasan singkat di bawah gambar kastil itu. "Ya, ini dia. Ayo kita pergi, Soifon-_chan_," ujar Szayel dan menatap Soifon yang sudah berdiri di belakang Ggio sambil membawa tas.

Ggio membelalakkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka bersiap melarang gadis itu, tapi secepat itu pula Soifon langsung membekap mulut Ggio. "Dia tahu di mana kastil itu, sudahlah," bisik Soifon.

"Ayo," balas Soifon kepada Szayel. Laki-laki berambut _pink_ itu mengangguk dan menunjukkan jalannya pada Soifon dan Ggio. Pemuda bermata emas itu memberengut dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat amat terpaksa.

xXxXx

"Apa perlu kalian?" tanya seorang penjaga di depan kastil itu. Szayel langsung maju selangkah dan berbicara kepada penjaga itu. Ggio terdiam dan terpaku di tempatnya.

Ada apa ini? Dia merasa sangat familiar terhadap tempat ini, sangat familiar. Bagaikan tersambar petir dengan ketegangan beribu-ribu volt. Bagaimana ini, seluruh tubuh Ggio serasa menegang.

Soifon memutar kepalanya menatap Ggio dan kedua matanya langsung terbelalak. "G-Ggio?" panggil Soifon hati-hati. Soifon mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. "Ggio!" panggil Soifon kali ini dengan suara keras.

Soifon mengguncang bahu Ggio hingga pemuda itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Perlahan kepala Ggio berputar dan menatap iris abu milik Soifon. "Apa?" tanyanya santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk oleh Szayel. "Kita tidak boleh masuk, _gomenne__, _Soifon-_chan_, aku merepotkanmu," ujar Szayel seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Uh-uh, ya, ya ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajak Soifon sambil menarik tangan Ggio dan menjauh dari tempat itu. Ggio masih menatap kastil itu, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Apache yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya langsung terasa sakit. Kepalanya terasa berputar dan menampilkan beberapa gambar dari masa lalunya yang harusnya terkunci rapat.

"_Aku tidak menerima pertunangan ini!"_ bentak Apache saat itu, sementara Ggio hanya duduk di kursinya sambil memainkan belati di tangannya. Gambar itu berubah dan menampilkan dirinya dan Apache di sebuah halaman kastil.

"_Aku tidak ingin menjalankan misi ini bersamamu!"_ bentak Apache lagi dan menatap tajam Ggio. Gambar itu kembali melompat menuju gambar yang satunya.

"_G-G__g__io, Ha-Halibel-_sama_, dia ... dia terluka parah!"_ Apache dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah menghampiri Ggio yang baru saja menjatuhkan pemimpin kastil di Osaka.

"_Ggio, tunggu!"_ jerit Apache saat Ggio langsung berlari keluar, ketika mendengar kabar itu. Gambar itu kembali berganti saat Ggio sedang duduk di tepi kolam sambil memainkan kakinya yang berada di dalam kolam dan Apache menghampirinya.

"_Aku di sini, ingat, aku tunanganmu,"_ ucap Apache menenangkan sambil merengkuh tubuh Ggio yang bergetar menahan tangis, karena tak dapat menyelamatkan kakaknya, Tia Halibel.

"_GGIO!"_ jerit Apache, saat mereka akan menyerang sebuah kastil di Tokyo dan Ggio langsung menghambur ke dalamnya, untuk membalaskan dendam kakaknya.

"Aishite imasu_, Ggio, GGIO!"_ ucap Apache saat Ggio menggenggam tangannya dan memberi kecupan di keningnya, tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Ggio langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan petinggi kastil itu.

"Ggio!" panggil Soifon. Ggio terkesiap dan melirik Soifon serta sekelilingnya. Saat mereka baru tiba di kafe itu, Soifon baru menyadari pandangan Ggio kosong dan tak berada di sana.

"Di mana ini?" Soifon semakin menatap Ggio dengan cemas.

"Kau kenapa? Saat kita baru tiba di kastil itu kau langsung berubah menjadi aneh," ujar Soifon. Ggio mengatupkan sepasang kelopak mata dan menghela napas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya bohong. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, di mana ini?" Ggio kembali melirik sekelilingnya.

"Ini tempat kerjanya Szayel-_san_," jawab Soifon dan setelah itu Ggio langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Soifon. "Hei, tunggu!" tahan Soifon sambil berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak.

"Kalian sudah mau pergi? Aku baru saja membawakan kalian minum," ucap Szayel di belakang Soifon. Ggio menoleh dan menatap tangan Szayel yang sudah membawa dua buah minuman.

Ggio mendengus dan kembali duduk di kursi itu. Szayel meletakkan dua buah minuman itu di atas meja. "Kalian santai saja dulu, aku harus kembali bekerja, maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian," ucap Szayel sambil melebarkan senyumannya.

"Kami juga tidak ingin kau temani," celetuk Ggio sambil menyeruput _cappucino blend_-nya. Szayel hanya tersenyum singkat dan langsung berlalu. Saat sudah merasa jauh Szayel melirik Soifon yang bersiap meminum minumannya.

"Semoga mimpimu indah," gumam Szayel.

Soifon memutar sedotannya dan mendekatkannya ke celah bibirnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kita ke kastil itu?" tanya Soifon membuka pembicaraan.

Ggio terdiam sejenak lalu membuka bibirnya. "Kita cari penginapan dulu dan bersiap-siap di sana. Saat malamnya, kita langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kastil itu, bagaimana?"

Soifon menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menyeruput _strawberry milk shake_-nya.

xXxXx

Soifon membuka tas yang berisi peluru di hadapannya. Ggio mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengambil beberapa peluru untuk dimasukkan ke dalam pistolnya. Soifon meraih pistolnya dan mulai memasukkan peluru ke dalamnya.

Jam dinding di kamar penginapan itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 dan sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat. Soifon dan Ggio sudah bersiap dengan pakaian serba hitam dan mantel panjangnya.

"Apa itu?" Soifon mengangkat sebuah silinder dari bahan metal yang ada di dalam tas yang sama dengan peluru itu. Ggio menoleh dan menatap tangan Soifon yang mengangkat silinder itu.

"Peredam suara," jawab Ggio. Soifon menoleh dan menautkan alisnya. "Agar suara yang dihasilkan lebih pelan. Tapi, kita tidak membutuhkannya sekarang," lanjut Ggio. Soifon kembali menatap silinder itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Soifon. Ggio tersentak dan memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam mantel. Ggio menatap benda metal yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku hanya ... tahu," jawabnya kemudian. Soifon menatapnya dan memasukkan pistolnya sendiri ke dalam mantel. "Ayo," ajak Ggio dan menyibakkan gorden yang menutupi jendela besar itu.

Ggio menyentuh kaca jendela itu. "_Matte_, Ggio!" tahan Soifon. Ggio menoleh dan menatap Soifon. "Jangan katakan kau akan menghancurkan kaca itu," ucap Soifon dengan tatapan panik. Ggio terkekeh.

"Aku belum gila, bodoh," balasnya dan menggeser jendela itu. Angin langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan cepat, hingga menerbangkan rambut kepang Soifon dan Ggio.

Ggio mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo," ajaknya. Soifon menyambutnya dan mereka langsung melompat turun dari jendela itu.

Mereka berdua berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan sepi dan gelap itu. Mereka sengaja memilih penginapan yang sangat dekat dengan kastil itu, sehingga waktu tempuh mereka pun tidak terlalu lama.

Saat akan berbelok, sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan mata langsung menyambut mereka berdua. Ggio mendorong tubuh Soifon dan langsung melompat ke samping.

Soifon langsung bersembunyi dan melirik kendaraan beroda empat itu melewati mereka. Walau itu hanya mobil biasa, Soifon dapat melihat di dalamnya dua orang duduk dengan senjata lengkap di tangannya.

Saat mobil itu menjauh, Soifon melirik Ggio yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan. Mereka berdua kembali berlari menuju gerbang utama kastil itu. Tiba-tiba bahu Soifon dipegang oleh seseorang.

Soifon mengangkat kakinya dan menendang sosok itu tanpa membalikkan badannya. Soifon melirik sosok itu sekilas dan kembali berlari mengikuti Ggio. Sosok itu menyentuh telinganya sendiri.

"Mereka datang," infonya.

Dan saat Soifon dan Ggio baru memasuki gerbang utama beberapa orang mengepung mereka. Mereka berdua menghentikan langkah mereka dan berada dalam posisi siaga.

Segerombolan orang itu mulai mengeluarkan pistol mereka. Ggio menyeringai dan menghentakkan tangannya, hingga benda metal di kedua tangannya memanjang. Soifon sendiri siap dengan kuda-kuda karatenya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga peluru telah ditembakkan dan mengarah ke Ggio serta Soifon. Ggio menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan menghalau peluru itu dengan permukaan senjata miliknya.

SIING!

Segerombolan itu terpaku melihatnya. Angin malam menari pelan memberikan doa untuk keselamatan mereka berdua. Ggio menelengkan kepalanya hingga kepangannya berayun pelan mengikuti gerakan angin serta kepalanya.

Soifon melirik Ggio yang menyeringai. Detik berikutnya Ggio sudah berdiri di hadapan orang yang menembaknya barusan.

BOUGH!

Ggio menendang sosok itu hingga menabrak seseorang di belakangnya dan terjatuh. Soifon tersentak saat merasakan seseorang berlari mendekatinya dengan sigap Soifon menahan pukulan orang itu.

Giliran berikutnya Soifon mengenakan sikutnya dan memukul perut orang itu. Mereka berdua mulai bertarung dengan gaya masing-masing. Ggio mencengkram kerah salah satu orang itu, dan tiba-tiba seseorang lagi berlari ke arahnya.

Ggio langsung mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke belakang, yang sedikit lagi mengenai leher orang itu. "Cobalah menghentikanku," ucapnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Setelah itu, Ggio menendang perut orang yang berada di cengkramannya, saat orang itu terjatuh Ggio langsung melepas cengkramannya dan berbalik menghadapi seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ku...saka," panggil seseorang yang terkulai lemah di belakang Ggio. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kusaka itu mengambil _katana_ yang ada di pinggangnya. Ggio masih belum menyingkirkan tangannya dari leher Kusaka.

Kusaka berada dalam posisi siaga dan Ggio menurunkan tangannya. Dan saat itu juga Kusaka langsung mengayunkan _katana_-nya. Ggio menahannya dengan kedua senjatannya.

Setelah itu Ggio memutar tubuhnya dan menendang wajah Kusaka. Ggio tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Kusaka balas menyerang. Ggio bersiap mengarahkan senjatanya ke wajah Kusaka.

Tapi pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, hingga hanya menimbulkan goresan tipis di pipi mulusnya. Kusaka menggunakan kesempatan itu dan menendang kaki Ggio hingga pemuda itu terjatuh.

Kusaka kembali mengayunkan _katana_-nya ke kepala Ggio. Tapi, Ggio langsung berguling ke samping dan kembali berdiri. Mereka berdua beradu pandang, hingga Kusaka kembali mengayunkan _katana_-nya.

TRING!

BOUGH! BOUGH!

Satu-persatu musuhnya berhasil Soifon lumpuhkan. Sesekali dia melirik Ggio yang tinggal mengalahkan satu musuh lagi: Kusaka.

Soifon menghindar dari tinju seseorang dan membalasnya dengan sebuah tendangan. Saat dia sedang menendang orang itu, seseorang bersiap menendangnya.

Soifon menarik baju orang di depannya dan membuat orang itu berganti posisi dengan Soifon, hingga orang itulah yang terkena tendangan oleh temannya sendiri. Soifon mengambil pistol orang itu dan mendorong orang itu hingga menabrak seorang lagi.

"Akh!" erang Ggio. Soifon memutar kepalanya, dan mendapati Ggio yang terkulai lemah di lantai. Soifon melemparkan pandangannya pada Kusaka yang tengah berlari bersiap menusuk Ggio.

"Ggio!" pekik Soifon dan melemparkan pistol di tangannya. Ggio menangkapnya dengan mudah dan saat sedikit lagi Kusaka mengarahkan pedang itu ke leher Ggio, pemuda bermata emas itu telah lebih dulu menghentikan langkah Kusaka.

DOOR!

Sebuah peluru itu sukses mengenai kakinya hingga Kusaka berhenti bergerak dan terjatuh perlahan. Ggio segera bangkit dari tempatnya, dan Soifon berlari menghampirinya.

"Aku ... tidak akan membiarkan kalian lari," sumpah Kusaka. Ggio dan Soifon kembali berlari menuju sebuah pintu di hadapan mereka. Dan baru beberapa langkah mereka berlari, Kusaka melemparkan _katana_-nya.

Ggio menoleh dan menarik Soifon ke dalam pelukannya dan menghalau _katana_ itu dengan senjatanya. Dan setelah itu, dia langsung mendorong pintu itu.

Mereka tiba di ruang pertemuan kastil itu. Ggio sibuk memegangi kepalanya karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi siang kembali menghampirinya. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekati mereka.

Soifon yang lebih dulu memutar kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Tesla berdiri di atas anak tangga kecil. Tesla merentangkan tangannya. "Selamat datang di Kyoto," sambutnya.

Setelah itu, kedua tangan Tesla mengambil _wakizashi_ yang ada pada kedua pinggangnya. Ggio menepuk bahu Soifon. "Pergilah mencari apa yang harusnya kau cari," perintah Ggio.

"Tapi—" perkataan Soifon terhenti saat menatap Ggio lagi-lagi menatap musuhnya dengan mata yang berkilat tajam dan seringaian di wajahnya. Soifon menghela napas. "Berjanjilah untuk menyusulku," ucap Soifon dan dia langsung berlari menuju pintu terdekat.

Tesla melompat turun dan langsung menyerang Ggio.

TRING!

Soifon berlari sekencang mungkin, perjalanannya terasa mulus karena tak ada yang menghalanginya, hingga dia tiba di sebuah pintu dan dia kembali mendorongnya.

Ruangan itu gelap, sangat gelap, Soifon hampir tak dapat melihat satu pun di dalamnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ruangan itu menjadi cukup terang dengan api yang sudah dinyalakan di sekeliling Soifon.

Soifon kembali dalam posisi siaga dan menunggu lawannya keluar. "Kita bertemu lagi, Soifon-_chan_," ujar seseorang di balik tiang penyangga di hadapan Soifon. Gadis berkepang dua itu mengendurkan penjagaannya.

Dan sosok itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. "S-Szayel...-_san_," panggil Soifon tak percaya dengan kedua matanya yang terbelalak.

* * *

_To Be Continued_.

* * *

**A/N**: Yo-ho~~ ahahaha aku sudah update lagi~~ hahah, aku gak tau mau bilang apa. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Masih berminat untuk review?

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya dan di review reply.

ja ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s), don't like don't read.**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, maybe crime, and maybe romance.**_

_**Edited by Yumily.**_

* * *

Ensnare's Fate

Chapter 4

* * *

Ggio dan Tesla saling berpandangan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat akibat pertemuan dari kedua senjata mereka. Ggio mengangkat kakinya dan menendang perut Tesla tapi dengan santainya Tesla menjauhkan _wakizashi_-nya dari pedang Ggio dan melompat ke belakang.

Tesla kembali berlari menghampiri Ggio dan mengayunkan _wakizashi_-nya.

TRING!

Ggio mengangkat senjatanya dan berputar sambil mengayunkan senjatanya kembali. Tapi Tesla dapat memperkirakan hal itu dan menangkis serangan Ggio. Mereka kembali mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sudah aku katakan, kekuatan Anda tidak selemah ini," ujar Tesla sambil memutar dua buah _wakizashi_ miliknya. Ggio menyeringai dan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kekuatan penuh untuk mengalahkanmu," balasnya dan saat itu Ggio sudah berdiri di depan Tesla sambil mengayunkan tangannya. Tesla mengambil langkah mundur, tapi terlambat senjata itu sudah mengenai perutnya.

Beruntung senjata itu hanya merobek bajunya, karena Tesla telah mengambil langkah mundur. "Lihat?" sinis Ggio sambil mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Tesla berdecak dan mengganti posisi _wakizashi_-nya.

"Sekarang, gadis itu pasti sedang bertarung melawan Szayel," ucap Tesla mencoba mengacaukan konsentrasi Ggio. Tapi pemuda itu tetap berdiri tegap dengan siaga. Tesla mulai menyerang Ggio kembali.

Ggio memang curiga terhadap Szayel, sosoknya yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengajak mereka mendatangi markas klan Hollow. Tapi, yang dipermasalahkan adalah gadis berkepang dua itu.

Ggio berusaha untuk tidak memecah konsentrasinya dan terus menahan serangan Tesla. "Bagaimana, apa kau sudah melihat Apacha...-_sama_?" tanya Tesla.

DEG!

Ggio langsung melompat mundur ke belakang. "Tampaknya iya," Tesla menyimpulkan.

xXxXx

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi, Soifon-_chan_?" tanya Szayel sambil terus mengarahkan pistolnya pada sebuah tiang penyangga di hadapannya.

Soifon melirik Szayel yang berdiri jauh darinya. Soifon mengatur napasnya sejenak, setelah berlari cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula berdiri menuju tiang itu. Soifon sendiri kaget karena tiba-tiba Szayel menembak ke arahnya.

Soifon menyiapkan pistolnya dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke belakang untuk melihat posisi Szayel. Tapi kedua matanya langsung terbelalak karena Szayel sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

Soifon mengedarkan pandangannya dan bersikap siaga. Soifon keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Tapi ruangan itu kosong, tidak terlihat adanya Szayel di manapun.

Tiba-tiba Soifon merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya, saat Soifon berbalik tidak ada siapapun di sana. Dan Soifon pun mengarahkan pistolnya ke belakang tubuhnya, ketika dia berbalik mulut pistol Szayel tepat di depan lehernya.

"Tembak," tantang Szayel. Soifon bersiap menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Szayel mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"20 ... 19 ... 18 ... 17 ... 16 ... 15 ..." hitung Szayel.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Soifon dengan nada cukup tinggi dan semakin mendekatkan mulut pistolnya ke dada Szayel.

"Menghitung," jawab Szayel singkat dan mengembangkan senyumnya. "10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ..." Szayel menurunkan tangannya dan menatap kedua permata kelabu milik Soifon.

Soifon menyentuh pelatuk pistol itu dan saat ia akan menekannya tiba-tiba lututnya terasa lemas.

BUK!

"1 ..." hitung Szayel lagi. Soifon mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Szayel. Pemuda berkacamata itu menekuk lututnya hingga posisi mereka sejajar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Soifon dengan suara serak serta matanya yang semakin buram. Szayel menyentuh dagu Soifon dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya memasukkan ssesuatu di dalam minumanmu," ungkap Szayel. Soifon terbelalak.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Soifon berdegup kencang, kepalanya serasa berputar, seolah ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang harusnya terkunci rapat di sudut memorinya yang paling dalam.

Soifon menyentuh jantungnya dan seketika tubuhnya langsung terkulai lemas. Soifon menggeliat di lantai sambil merintih kesakitan. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

"Akh-AAAAAKH!" jerit Soifon bersamaan dengan menetesnya air mata dari kedua permatanya.

"Semoga mimpi indah," ujar Szayel lagi sambil memandangi tubuh Soifon yang terkulai di dekat kakinya. "Soifon-_chan_," sambungnya.

xXxXx

Ggio memutar kepalanya saat mendengar jeritan Soifon. Seketika Tesla langsung melompat ke belakang. "Tugasku hanya memisahkan kalian berdua hingga Szayel menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ggio-_sama_," ungkap Tesla dan membungkukkan badannya.

Ggio langsung berlari menuju pintu yang tadi Soifon lewati, dengan cepat dia berlari menuju tempat Soifon.

Seperti halnya perjalanan Soifon, perjalanan Ggio pun mulus tanpa adanya yang datang menghadangnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Ggio mendorong pintu itu.

Matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat Soifon terbaring di lantai sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong serta air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata itu.

Ggio menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan pelan, sangat pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh Szayel yang sedang memunggunginya. Ggio menatap Soifon sekilas dan kembali menatap punggung Szayel.

Szayel membungukkan badannya di hadapan seorang perempuan yang tampaknya penguasa kastil itu. "Apa yang harus saya lakukan dengan gadis ini, Apac—"

JREB!

Mata Szayel membulat sempurna saat senjata Ggio menembus perut pemuda ramping itu. Szayel menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan menatap Ggio. "G-Ggio...-_sa...ma_," ucap Szayel terbata.

Ggio tersentak dan menarik senjatanya. "Akh!" erang Szayel lagi. Cairan kental itu bermuncratan kemana-mana ketika Ggio menarik senjatanya, dan mengenai wajah Ggio.

"_Okaeri...nasai_," ucap Szayel sebelum tubuh itu menghantam lantai. Ggio menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah Szayel. Kedua tangan itu bergetar, tapi terasa akrab dengan cairan hangat bernama darah itu.

"Terima kasih karena membunuhnya, Ggio," suara seseorang yang berdiri dengan jarak cukup jauh dari tempat Ggio. "Selamat kembali, Ggio," sambut Apache dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Ggio.

Tapi Ggio langsung mengacungkan senjatanya, hingga menghentikan langkah Apache. "Siapa kau?" tanya Ggio tanpa basa-basi. Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit saat melihat kedua bola mata yang berbeda warna itu.

"Sebelum itu aku hanya ingin memberitahu, dia belum mati. Kami hanya mebuatnya pingsan dan memaksanya untuk mengingat letak harta itu. Besok dia akan bangun dan sehat seperti biasa," terang Apache. Ggio langsung melirik Soifon, gurat kelegaan terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Lalu, Apache mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh tangan Ggio yang masih bergetar pelan. "Tenanglah, aku adalah sekutumu," ujar Apache sambil menatap lekat-lekat kedua iris emas itu.

Perlahan, Ggio menurunkan tangannya. Apache membungkuk sejenak. "Apache, pemegang kuasa atas markas di Kyoto dan... tunangan dari Ggio Vega," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Ggio terkejut. "Kau? Tunanganku?" tanya Ggio untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Iya, Ggio Vega adik dari Ichimaru Gin yang merupakan pemimpin Klan Hollow," jelas Apache. Ggio bergerak mundur tapi tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Apache.

"Ggio, maafkan aku. Aku belum membalaskan dendam Halibel-_sama_," ucap Apache lagi. Ggio menarik tangannya dan menggeleng pelan. Apache kembali menangkap tangan itu.

"Ha-Halibel?" tanya Ggio memastikan. Apache mengangguk.

"Kakakmu, yang telah dibunuh oleh Klan Shinigami," terang Apache dengan suara dingin. Ggio membelalakkan matanya.

DEG!

Ggio memegangi kepalanya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. "Lepas!" bentak Ggio dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Kini, kedua tangan itu memegangi kepalanya, seolah kepalanya dapat jatuh jika ia tak menyangganya dengan tangannya.

Berbeda dengan Soifon yang memorinya dihapus oleh seseorang, sehingga akan sulit untuk mengembalikannya hanya dengan mengucapkan beberapa kata.

Sementara Ggio yang tidak ingin mengingat ingatan kelam dalam hidupnya, mengunci memori itu. Sehingga, akan lebih mudah mengembalikan ingatan Ggio.

Dengan cepat kepalanya dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan hidupnya saat ia masih kecil hingga saat umurnya 13 tahun. Seketika tubuh Ggio terjatuh. Apache berjalan mendekati Ggio.

Pemuda berkepang itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Apache. "Apache... Ti-Tia-_neesama_," bisik Ggio sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Apache. Tapi kesadarannya langsung hilang, sebelum tangan itu terjatuh Apache langsung menangkapnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, Apache menatap Tesla yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu bersama dua orang di belakangnya. Dua orang itu segera mengangkat tubuh Szayel dan Soifon, sementara Tesla menghampiri Apache.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Ggio," bisik Apache dan mengecup dahi Ggio singkat sebelum Tesla mengangkat tubuh Ggio menuju penginapannya.

xXxXx

_**Soifon's dream**__**.**_

_Soifon menggeser pintu _shoji_ di hadapannya dan menatap sesosok wanita yang berbalut _kimono_ cantik sedang memainkan sebuah piano di dalam ruangan itu. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat tinggi bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya._

_Soifon memasuki ruangan itu dan mendekati piano itu. Seketika nada-nada merdu tadi terhenti, wanita itu menatap Soifon yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Soifon?" tanya wanita itu ramah._

_Soifon menggeleng. "Maafkan saya, Yoruichi-_sama_," balas Soifon dan membungkukkan badannya. Yoruichi terkekeh dan menepuk kepala bawahannya itu. _

"_Ada apa? Katakan saja?" desak Yoruichi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Soifon menundukkan kepalanya dan rona merah mulai terlihat di pipinya yang putih. _

"_Aku hanya ingin mendengar Yoruichi-_sama_ bermain piano," jawab Soifon malu-malu. Yoruichi tertawa renyah mendengarnya dan menepuk kepala Soifon lagi. Yoruichi kembali menekat tuts-tuts piano itu dan memejamkan mata._

_Tak lama, nada merdu yang tadi kembali terdengar di telinga Soifon. Soifon ikut memejamkan mata, berusaha menghayati nada-nada merdu itu. Tanpa Soifon sadari bibirnya terbuka._

"_Klan Hollow mulai menyerang kita secara terang-terangan, kastil yang ada di Kyoto sedang dalam keadaan kritis," ungkap Soifon yang masih memejamkan mata. Yoruichi membuka mata, namun tangannya masih terus menari di atas tuts-tuts itu._

_Tiba-tiba ingatan Soifon berpindah ke tempat yang lain. Soifon berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh kobaran api. Di hadapannya seseorang perempuan berambut kuning menatapnya sambil mengacungkan pistolnya._

_DOR!_

Soifon langsung membuka matanya dan semua ingatan itu berhenti berlompatan. Soifon menyandarkan bahunya di kepala ranjang dan melirik ke sekelilingnya. Soifon mengerjap sekali saat menyadari dia sudah kembali ke kamar penginapan.

Soifon melirik Ggio yang terbaring di kasur sebelahnya. Pemuda itu juga sedang tertidur. Soifon menghela napas pelan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

xXxXx

"Tidak apakah membiarkan mereka kembali ke penginapan?" tanya Tesla. Apache memutar kursinya dan menatap lekat-lekat sepasang bola mata Tesla.

"Besok mereka pasti akan datang," ucap Apache yakin sambil menatap bola pasir yang bergerak perlahan. "Dengan ingatan yang sudah kembali, aku jamin itu," lanjut Apache.

Tesla hanya diam dan membungkukkan badannya, setelah itu ia berbalik dan mendekati pintu keluar. "Tesla," tahan Apache. Tesla menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Besok, perintahkan semua pasukan bersembunyi, biarkan mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan," perintah Apache. Tesla sedikit terkejut, tapi itu perintah tuannya, dan harus ia laksanakan.

Lagi-lagi, Tesla membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

xXxXx

_**Ggio's dream.**_

"_Ggio, Halibel-_sama_ terluka parah!" Ggio menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menusuk seseorang penjaga di kastil Osaka. Begitupula Apache yang berdiri di belakang punggungnya. _

_Ggio menatap pedang penjaga itu yang berada di pinggangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ggio menarik pedang itu, memutarnya lalu melemparkannya kepada penjaga yang berdiri di samping kirinya. Pedang itu mengenai dadanya, dan Ggio langsung mencabut pedangnya dari penjaga di hadapannya._

_Setelah itu, Ggio langsung berlari menuju pemimpin kastil itu. "Ggio!" Apache ingin menyusul Ggio, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti oleh beberapa penjaga. "Cih," decaknya._

_Ggio menerjang pintu ruangan itu, tangannya dengan aktif memutar pedangnya. Tatapan matanya berkilat tajam, dan sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. Pemimpin kastil itu berdiri dari kursinya dan mengeluarkan pedangnya._

_Tanpa basa-basi Ggio langsung berlari mendekati sosok laki-laki berambut kuning itu. Pedang mereka berdua berkali-kali bersentuhan, berkali-kali pula Ggio berhasil dipukul mundur oleh pemimpin kastil itu, Hirako._

_Ggio mengangkat pedangnya dan dengan gerakan cepat menendang wajah Hirako. Pria berambut kuning itu langsung terhuyung dan menambrak tembok di belakangnya. Ggio mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari kantungnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Hirako._

_Pisau itu menembus baju bagian bahu Hirako, hingga membuatnya tertahan di dinding. Ggio kembali menyiapkan pedangnya dan berlari mendekati Hirako. Mata pedang itu berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu ruangan itu._

_Saat sedikit lagi pedang itu menyentuh perut Hirako tiba-tiba seseorang melompat ke antara mereka berdua. _

_JREB__!_

_Hirako membelalakkan matanya. "Hi-Hiyori," ucapnya _shock_. Tangan Hiyori yang gemetar—akibat tusukan di perutnya—menyentuh pedang itu dan menariknya keluar dari perutnya._

"_Ukh!" erang Hiyori dan darah bermuncratan keluar dari mulutnya. Hirako langsung mencabut pisau kecil di bajunya dan langsung menangkap tubuh Hiyori yang hampir menyentuh lantai._

"_Hiyori! Hiyori!" Berkali-kali Hirako mengguncang bahu mungil gadis berkuncir dua itu. Tapi, Hiyori hanya terdiam dan menatap Hirako dengan sendu. Tangannya yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri menyentuh pipi Hirako._

"_Wajahmu jelek sekali, tahu," canda Hiyori dengan nada serak serta napas yang terengah-engah. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mem...biarkan lawanmu menunggu? A...ku menunggumu di sini," ujar Hiyori lagi._

_Hirako membaringkan Hiyori dan menatap Ggio yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. Hirako menggeram dan menggenggam erat-erat pedangnya._

_Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali bertarung. Kali ini Hirako mengayunkan pedangnya lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya, sementara Ggio tetap berusaha cukup keras untuk menahannya._

_Hiyori mengamati pertarungan itu dari tempatnya. Tatapannya semakin buram, dadanya semakin naik turun secara cepat dan tak berturan. "Hi...rako ..." panggil Hiyori pelan. _

_Tapi, Hirako masih terus bertarung dan tak mendengar suaranya. "Hi...rako ... _aishite ... ima...su_._.._" Dan setelah itu sepasang kelopak mata itu terpejam. Hirako tersentak dan langsung memutar kepalanya. _

_Ggio melihat celah dari kelengahan Hirako, dengan mudahnya pedang tajam itu menembus perutnya. Hirako kembali membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Ggio yang sedikit menyeringai._

_Hirako menatap pedang yang menembus perutnya dan tertawa miris. "Berakhir seperti ini," ucapnya. Ggio langsung menarik pedangnya dan menatap Hirako. Pria yang merupakan pemegang kekuasaan di kastil itu memegangi perutnya dan tersenyum miris ke arah Ggio._

_Lalu, Hirako berbalik dan menghampiri Hiyori dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih. "Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang baik, jika kau mendapatkannya dengan membunuh orang lain," ujar Hirako kemudian dan tubuh itu langsung terjatuh._

_Hirako berusaha menggapai tangan Hiyori. "_Nee_, Hiyori?" lanjutnya. Ggio mengibaskan pedangnya dan langsung mengambil ponselnya._

"_Kirimkan aku helikopter segera__ …__ menuju Hokkaido," perintah Ggio. Bersamaan dengan terputusnya aliran komunikasi mereka, pintu ruangan itu terbuka._

"_Ggio!" Dengan langkah tergesa Apache menghampiri Ggio. Apache melirik dua orang di belakang Ggio yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Ggio kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu._

_Apache mengikutinya. "Kastil ini jatuh ke tangan kita," ucap Apache dalam perjalanan mereka. Ggio hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kastil itu. Ggio menatap ke langit menunggu kedatangan helikopter itu._

_Tak lama, helikopter itu mulai terlihat dari retina mata Ggio. Helikopter itu mendarat di depan Ggio, dan Ggio segera berjalan untuk memasuki helikopter itu. Tapi Apache langsung menahan tang__a__n Ggio._

"_Ggio," tahan Apache, Ggio memutar kepalanya dan menatap tunangannya itu. Ggio melepaskan tangannya dan menarik kepala Apache mendekati bibirnya._

_CUP__._

_Ggio mengecup dahi Apache dan menatap perempuan itu sekilas. Setelah itu dia langsung berlari memasuki helikopter._

_Helikopter itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga mereka tak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di Hokkaido__.__ Ggio dapat melihat api yang berkobar dari kastil itu. Helikopter itu tak bisa mendekat lebih jauh, maka Ggio langsung melompat turun._

"_Ggio-_sama_!" seru Findor saat melihat Ggio berlari menuju kastil itu. _

"_Di __mana Tia__-_neesama_?" tanya Ggio dengan tergesa-gesa. Findor menundukkan kepalanya. Ggio semakin geram melihatnya._

"_Halibel-_sama_ masih di dalam bertarung melawan seseorang, api di dalam sangat besar dan kami tidak dapat menembusnya," jelas Findor. Ggio berdecak dan langsung berlari memasuki kastil itu._

_Di dalam sangat panas, tapi Ggio berusaha mengabaikan rasa panas yang menyentuh kulitnya. "Uhuk ... uhuk." Ggio mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengurangi asap yang mengepul dari dalam kastil itu._

_Ggio menatap sebuah pintu yang belum runtuh akibat kobaran api itu. Dengan kakinya Ggio langsung menerjang pintu itu dan pintu itu langsung terbuka lebar._

_Bola mata Ggio membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Tia...-_neesama_," panggil Ggio saat melihat tubuh Halibel yang bermandikan darah di dadanya dan berada dalam gendongan seorang gadis—yang diyakini Ggio pasti orang dari klan Shinigami._

_Ggio mencabut pedangnya dan bersiap menghabisi gadis itu. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba atap yang terbuat dari kayu itu runtuh dan memberi jarak bagi mereka berdua._

_Samar-samar Ggio dapat melihat gadis itu berbalik dan membawa pergi Halibel. "Tia-_neesama_! Tia-_neesama_! TIA-_NEESAMAAAAAA_!" jerit Ggio._

xXxXx

Soifon meringsut turun dari kasurnya saat melihat Ggio menggeliat dari tidurnya. Keringat pun mulai membanjiri tubuhnya padahal ruangan ini sangat dingin. Soifon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengguncang bahu Ggio.

"Ggio! Ggio!" Tiba-tiba kedua kelopak mata Ggio terbuka ... dan saat dia menatap wajah Soifon dengan cekatan tangannya mencekik leher Soifon dan menahannya di dinding.

Soifon terkejut dengan tindakan Ggio padanya. Makin lama cekikkan itu itu semakin kuat. Tangan Soifon bergerak memegang tangan Ggio dan berusaha melepaskan diri. "G-Ggio," panggil Soifon.

Tapi Ggio tak menggubrisnya, tatapan matanya kosong. Soifon semakin aneh melihatnya, dengan kakinya Soifon menendang Ggio hingga pemuda itu terjatuh di atas kasur. "Ggio!" bentak Soifon sambil mencengkram kerah baju Ggio.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu!" bentak Soifon lagi, berusaha menyadarkan Ggio. Ggio menyunggingkan seringainya dan menukar posisinya dengan Soifon. Soifon terkejut, Ggio di atasnya bersiap melayangkan pukulan ke pipi Soifon.

BOUGH!

Telak. Pukulan itu mengenai pipi mulus Soifon dengan sangat kuat. Soifon terdiam sejenak dan mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Pukulan berikutnya siap menyusul, dengan sigap Soifon menahan pukulan Ggio dan menendang Ggio hingga pemuda itu terjatuh.

Soifon mencengkram erat kerah Ggio dan meninju wajah pemuda itu.

BOUGH!

Dan mereka seri. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Ggio dan pemuda itu terdiam. "Ggio, sadarlah!" bentak Soifon lagi. Tanpa terasa darah yang mengalir dari hidung Soifom menetes di pipi Ggio.

Ggio tersentak saat mencium bau darah di sekitarnya. Ggio mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan menatap Soifon di atasnya. "Soi...fon," ucap Ggio kaget. Soifon memilih mundur lalu, Ggio menundukkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di kasur itu.

"Aku yang—" Ggio tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, saat melihat lebam di pipi Soifon. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan ini, tidak mungkin jika Soifon yang memukul dirinya sendiri.

Ggio menundukkan kepalanya, dan saat Soifon akan berdiri, Ggio langsung menahan tangan Soifon. "_Gomenne_," ucapnya lirih.

xXxXx

**Keesokkan harinya.**

Pada malam hairnya, mereka kembali menyusup menuju kastil itu. Ggio sedikit merasa aneh karena tidak ada penjaga yang menghadang mereka seperti kemarin. Ggio menarik Soifon hingga mereka berlari cepat menuju gerbang utama.

Ggio mengepalkan tangannya saat memasuki kastil itu. Kosong. Kastil itu terlihat kosong. Tiba-tiba mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh banyak pintu. Soifon dan Ggio membagi tugas untuk membuka pintu itu. Satu-persatu mereka buka pintu itu.

"Aku menemukannya!" teriak Soifon menghentikan gerakan Ggio untuk membuka pintu terakhir di hadapannya. Ggio memutar kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ggio berusaha melirik benda yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Lambang bunga itu, aku mengenalnya," jawab Soifon sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena menyadari Ggio tidak mengikutinya. "Ggio?"

Ggio tersentak. "Aku ingin menunggu di sini," jawab Ggio. Soifon sedikit bingung, lalu dia mengangguk dan berjalan masuk. Setelah itu pintu tertutup. Ggio kembali melirik pintu di hadapannya dan mendorong pintu itu.

SYUT!

Sebuah pisau kecil mengarah ke matanya. Tapi, Ggio dapat menangkapnya dengan sempurna.

"Kau tidak berubah, Apache, terlalu terburu-buru," ucap Ggio dengan seringaian khasnya. Apache langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap iris keemasan milik Ggio.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?" tanya Apache.

Ggio tersenyum. "Iya, semuanya. Aku mengingat semuanya," jawab Ggio yakin.

xXxXx

Soifon berjalan ke tengah ruangan itu. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti kuil sederhana yang tersimpan di dalam kastil. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah tabung yang mengurung sebuah orgel tua.

Soifon berjalan mendekati tabung itu, saat berdiri di depan tabung itu Soifon terdiam. Soifon menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di permukaan tabung itu agar membebaskan orgel tua itu.

Soifon menekan tombol _enter_. Dan seketika tabung itu terangkat ke atas. Soifon menyentuh orgel itu dan membukanya. Bagaikan tersengat, memori yang awalnya berhenti berlompatan kembali berlompatan.

xXxXx

Apache berjalan mendekati Ggio dan menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. "Kau ingin memelukku?" tanya Ggio jahil. Apache mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memeluk tubuh Ggio.

Ggio terkekeh dan mengelus rambut pendek Apache. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ggio?" tanya Apache. Ggio terdiam sejenak lalu menyeringai.

"Aku akan menghubungi, Gin-_niisama _terlebih dahulu," jawab Ggio. Apache mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ggio.

"Gadis itu?" tanya Apache. Ggio kembali menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Aku akan tetap menemaninya dan kalian akan tetap memburu kami," jawab Ggio. Apache langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ggio dan menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya," tolak Apache. Ggio mendesah dan menarik gadis itu kembali ke pelukannya, tapi Apache menolaknya dan mundur ke belakang. "Kau ... kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Setelah ... setelah Halibel-_sama _..." Apache menggoyangkan kepalanya perlahan.

xXxXx

Soifon tersentak saat mendengar pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Soifon memutar kepalanya ke belakang, namun tidak ada siapapun di sana. Soifon segera menutup orgel tua itu dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Soifon menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan curiga dan setelah Soifon mendorong pintu itu dia terkejut, karena tidak menemukan Ggio di sana. Soifon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah pintu di mana tadinya Ggio berdiri.

Langkah Soifon terhenti saat mendengar percakapan dua orang. Soifon yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah Ggio. Soifon semakin mendekati pintu itu.

"Kau ... kau akan meninggalkanku lagi? Setelah ... setelah Halibel-_sama_ ..." Apache menggoyangkan kepalanya perlahan. Soifon tersentak, dan mendorong sedikit pintu itu untuk memastikan siapa lawan bicara Apache.

Sepasang bola mata abu itu terbelalak saat melihat Ggio mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kepala Apache dan menariknya mendekat. Ggio menelengkan kepalanya. "Ggio, gadis itu ya—" Dan ... sebuah kecupan di bibir Apache membuat Soifon menahan napasnya.

Perlahan tangan Apache memeluk tubuh Ggio dan mereka semakin menikmati ciuman mereka. Soifon tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ggio dan ... dan ... musuhnya berciuman?

Dan itu bukan ciuman yang biasa Ggio berikan pada teman-teman sekolahnya. Soifon yang terlalu memperhatikan kedua insan itu tidak menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Menguping itu tidak baik, loh," bisik sosok itu. Soifon terperanjat dia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan ...

BOUGH!

... Sebuah pukulan menghantam perutnya dengan sangat kuat. Setelah itu, kesadaran Soifon langsung hilang dan saat tubuhnya terjatuh sosok itu menangkap tubuh Soifon. Sosok itu tak lain adalah: Tesla Lindocruz.

Tesla membaringkan Soifon di dalam ruangan orgel itu berada dan dia sendiri melangkah memasuki ruangan Ggio dan Apache.

Saat mendengar pintu itu terbuka, Ggio langsung terkejut dan melepaskan ciumannya. Dia mengira yang membuka pintu itu adalah Soifon seperti yang biasa gadis itu lakukan saat menemukannya dalam sebuah kelas bersama seorang perempuan.

Rupanya sosok itu bukanlah Soifon, saat Ggio memutar kepalanya Tesla membungkukkan badannya. "Tesla Lindocruz, siap melayani Anda, Ggio-_sama_," ucapnya penuh hormat.

Ggio terkekeh dan menyunggingkan seringainya. Saat Ggio ingin membalas perkataan Tesla tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka lebar dan para pengikut klan Hollow membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat kembali, Ggio-_sama_!" seru mereka secara berbarengan. Ggio mengibaskan tangannya dan mengepal erat tangannya.

"Iya, aku telah kembali, Ggio Vega anak terakhir dari Barragan Luisenbarn yang merupakan pemimpin klan Hollow telah kembali," ucap Ggio dan disusul dengan suara tawa dari bibirnya.

**Di tempat Soifon.**

"G-Ggio," panggil Soifon lirih dengan mata terpejam.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**Balesan review bagi yang tidak log in.**

**Elly Yanagi Hime** : Yan, rajin yah review fic GgioSoi wakakaka. Yups makasih sudah menunggu fic ini dan makasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Relya schiffer** : sikut kayaknya, soalnya beta reader-ku tidak memberi pembetulan di sana. Kalau silakan itu bener hahahaa. Gak pecaya, ya? Awalnya aku juga gak pecaya ^^. Thankies Mey *hug* Ya, seperti itulah ^^ uhmmmm, hal yang biasa kita lakukan di sms aja yaw ^^ kamu sih gak log in /digetok. Oke, makasih atas reviewmu, Mey ^^

**A/N**: Yo-ho minna ^^ kita ketemu lagi lho~~~ chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang biasanya. Dan apakah ada yang bingung dengan petarungannya? silakan hubungi +6283xxxxxx /plak maksudku kalau bingung sama pertarungannya silakan utarakan di kolom review yang sudah tersedia.

a.k.a

mind to review?

hahahahahaha

makasih yang sudah baca ^^

sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya dan review reply ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s).**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, maybe crime, and maybe romance.**_

_**Edited by spiralcandy.**_

* * *

_Ensnare's Fate_

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Soifon membuka sepasang kelopak matanya. Perutnya masih terasa nyeri akibat pukulan Tesla. Soifon merubah posisinya dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sederhana itu.

Tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Soifon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan menyadari bahwa Ggio tak ada di sana. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi dan dengan mudah Soifon dapat menyimpulkan di mana Ggio berada.

Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kamar mandi ke selimut warna cokelat yang melapisi tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas selimut itu. Warna selimut itu sama. Sama dengan warna dinding yang mengelilingi ruangan Ggio dan perempuan itu.

Soifon mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Soifon masih ingat dengan sangat jelas apa yang ia lihat di dalam ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba Soifon mendengar pintu kamar mandi akan dibuka.

Buru-buru Soifon membetulkan posisinya dan kembali berbaring. Layaknya orang yang kehilangan kesadarannya.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan Ggio memperhatikan posisi Soifon yang kelihatannya belum menunjukkan perubahan.

Blam.

Ggio menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi itu dan berjalan mendekati Soifon. Tangannya bergerak untuk membetulkan posisi selimut Soifon yang mulai berantakan.

Ggio menjulurkan tangannya ke ujung yang satunya lagi. Hal ini membuat mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba Soifon membuka kelopak matanya dan senjata tajam di tangannya telah berada di depan leher Ggio.

"Jangan bergerak," ucap Soifon dingin. Ggio menghentikan gerakkannya dan menggelindingkan bola mata emasnya ke kanan. Ggio menarik tubuhnya hingga menjauh dari Soifon dan duduk di tepi kasur itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Soifon tajam dan mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Ggio mengamati gadis berkepang dua di hadapannya dengan hati-hati. Otaknya berpikir cepat, mengira-ngira alasan apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Soifon.

"Aku melihatnya, kau berciuman dengan seseorang dari kastil itu. Apa itu benar-benar kau?" Ggio masih mengunci mulutnya, tangannya meremas selimut di dekatnya. "Jangan diam saja!" bentak Soifon.

"Iya, itu aku," jawab Ggio akhirnya. Soifon mengibaskan wajahnya dan mengerjapkan sepasang kelopak matanya.

"Iya? Iya katamu?" Soifon mengepalkan tangannya dan mencengkram kemeja Ggio lalu menariknya mendekat. Apa yang kau tunggu, Soifon? Dia mengkhianatimu. "Kenapa?" tanya Soifon datar.

Ggio kembali bungkam. Soifon mengguncang tubuh Ggio dan genangan air mulai tercipta di pelupuk matanya. "Setidaknya berikan aku alasan! Yakinkan aku!" tuntut Soifon.

"Aku mulai mengingat masa laluku, tapi tidak ada kau di dalamnya. Siapa? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Soifon yang mulai mengendurkan cengkramannya. "JAWAB AKU!"

BOUGH!

Soifon meninju wajah Ggio hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke bawah kasur. Dada Ggio langsung bergemuruh, instingnya menyuruhnya untuk menerkam gadis di hadapannya dan membunuhnya.

Ggio menahan amarahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat hingga kuku jarinya menembus lapisan kulitnya. Ggio menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya lalu menatap Soifon.

"Apa kau peduli?" tanya Ggio datar. Soifon segera turun dari kasur dan menghampiri Ggio.

"Tentu saja, kau anggota klan-ku," jawab Soifon. Ggio mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Waswas, Soifon mengambil langkah mundur. Kalau-kalau, Ggio akan membalas perbuatannya.

"Hanya itu?" Sepasang bola mata emas itu berkilat tajam. "HANYA ITU?" tanyanya dengan nada membentak. Soifon terkejut dibuatnya, marah ... pemuda di hadapannya sedang marah.

Soifon sedikit gugup melihat reaksi Ggio. Tapi dia harus tenang, dia tidak boleh menampilkan sisi gugupnya pada Ggio sekarang dan dia tidak membutuhkan sikap seperti itu di saat-saat seperti ini.

Langkah Soifon terhenti, karena tembok di belakangnya menghentikan gerakannya. Ggio meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Soifon. "Kau anggap aku ini apamu?" tanya Ggio dengan nada rendah seperti berbisik.

Soifon memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hembusan napas Ggio menerpa wajahnya. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu alasan aku mencium gadis itu?" desak Ggio.

Soifon membuka mata dan memutar bola mata itu. "Karena kau sedang melakukan perjalanan denganku," jawab Soifon sambil terus mengalihkan pandangannya. Perlahan namun pasti jantung Soifon mulai berdegup dengan kencang.

Ggio menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan membelai rambut biru tua Soifon. Gadis itu kembali memejamkan mata, tubuhnya merinding menerima sentuhan lembut itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan Ggio menekan kepala gadis itu. Soifon terkejut dan saat dia membuka matanya dia sudah berhadapan dengan iris keemasan Ggio. "Tatap lawan bicaramu," ucap Ggio lagi-lagi dengan nada rendah yang mulai mengintimidasi Soifon.

"Kita tidak sedang bermain kau sebagai pemimpin dan aku sebagai pengawal setiamu," cibir Ggio. "Aku bukan pengawalmu dan kau bukan tuanku. Jadi, kenapa aku harus mengatakan segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan kepadamu?"

"Lalu, aku apamu?" Soifon melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Ggio untuknya. Kali ini, dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa, karena tangan Ggio masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus," jawab Ggio dan berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm, teman sekolahku," sambungnya. Tatapan mata Soifon yang tadinya gugup kembali menajam.

"Lantas, kenapa kau pergi bersamaku?" desis Soifon.

"Hanya untuk berpetualang," jawab Ggio enteng. Soifon menggeram dan menepis tangan Ggio yang ada di kepalanya dengan kasar. Dengan langkah cepat Soifon segera meraih tasnya.

Sebelum gadis itu semakin menjauh, Ggio meraih pergelangan tangan Soifon. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Soifon menepis tangan yang kemarin menjaganya dengan protektif.

"Menjauh darimu," tukas Soifon. Ggio langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menatap rambut kepang Soifon yang bergoyang pelan. Ggio menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik rambut kepang Soifon.

Hingga, gadis itu terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Ggio. "Kau marah? Kau marah karena aku menyebutmu sebagai teman sekolahku? Kau marah karena aku mencium gadis itu?"

Soifon masih memunggungi Ggio. Soifon menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan menatap Ggio tajam. "Dengar, aku tidak marah karena hal sepele itu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin berjalan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak jujur padaku!"

Soifon segera berlari mendekati daun pintu dan membukanya. "Soifon, apa kau percaya padaku?" Soifon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan langsung keluar dari kamar itu.

BLAM.

Pintu tertutup.

xXxXx

"Gin-_sama_, kenapa Anda menyerahkan kekuasaan kastil itu kepada Apache?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut ungu yang baru saya memasuki ruangan penguasa tertinggi klan Hollow.

"Cirucci, kau sudah kembali rupanya. Aku sudah memberikan kastil di Hokkaido kepadamu. Apa menurutmu masih kurang?" Perempuan yang dipanggil Cirucci itu menghentakkan _heels_-nya ke lantai dan duduk di depan Gin.

"Bukan masalah iri. Anda sudah mendengar, bukan? Ggio-_sama_ berhasil kabur dari kastil itu," ucap Cirucci sambil memelintir rambutnya. Gin tersenyum seperti biasanya dan menjulurkan tangannya hingga menyentuh dagu perempuan itu.

"Tidak apa, sebentar lagi dia akan datang kemari," ucap Gin dengan nada rendah yang membuat wajah Cirucci bersemu merah.

"Aku akan berangkat ke Osaka hari ini. Perintahkan Loly dan Menoly untuk menjaga kastil ini. Menurut Apache, gadis itu mencari sebuah benda berharga peninggalan klan-nya, benar begitu, Tesla?" tanya Gin sambil menatap Tesla yang berdiri di belakang Cirucci.

"Benar, kemarin orgel tua itu dibawa oleh gadis itu," jelas Tesla. Gin menggerakkan tangannya dan menopang dgaunya.

"Cirucci kembalilah ke Hokkaido. Tesla, perintahkan Loly dan Menoly mengambil alih kastil ini. Kalian boleh pergi," perintah Gin. Cirucci dan Tesla membukukkan badan mereka.

"Baik," jawab mereka berbarengan dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Gin melebarkan senyumnya dan melirik Ulquiorra yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Setelah ini, kau yang akan mengambil alih kastil yang ada di Tokyo," perintah Gin. Ulquiorra terbelalak dan menaatap tuannya.

"Maaf?" tanyanya tak percaya. Selama ini dia selalu ditugasi untuk berada 24 jam di samping Gin, jika dia menjalankan misi pun hanya memakan waktu dua sampai tiga hari.

Menjadi pemimpin di sebuah kastil, berarti ...

"Iya, aku menyerahkan kastil di Tokyo kepadamu," ulang Gin. Ulquiorra bersiap membantah, namun Gin terlebih dulu membuka mulutnya. "Ini perintah. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk memimpin kastil di Tokyo," perintah Gin lagi dengan suara yang lebih tegas.

Ulquiorra menarik napasnya dan membungkukkan badannya. "Baik," jawab Ulquiorra. Gin berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap taman belakang kastil itu melalui jendela.

"Aku juga memerintahkanmu untuk melindungi Cirucci," pinta Gin. Ulquiorra mengerutkan dahinya. Apa yang dikatakan Gin seolah dia akan menghilang dari dunia ini.

Tapi yang dapat dilakukan oleh Ulquiorra hanya membungkukkan badan dan menjawab, "baik." Setelah itu Ulquiorra berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan tuannya.

Gin mengamati daun-daun di pepohonan yang mulai menguning tanda sebentar lagi akan gugur. Sesuatu yang familiar baginya, di saat-saat seperti itulah dia dan Cirucci bertemu.

xXxXx

Soifon segera berlari menjauh dari hotel itu. Mulutnya tak henti mengumpat tentang Ggio dan betapa bodohnya dia yang mau berpetualang bersama Ggio.

Kepalanya pun ia tundukkan dan hanya menatap sepasang kakinya yang berlomba untuk saling mendahului. Dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, tiba-tiba Soifon berhenti di perempatan jalan dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ini ... di mana?"

Gadis bermata kelabu itu tersesat.

xXxXx

"Katanya, Ggio-_sama _akan datang hari ini," ucap seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ pendek kepada saudara kembarnya. Gadis berambut hitam berkuncir dua itu melirik saudara kembarnya.

"Benarkah? Membangkitkan kenangan, eh?" balas Loly sambil mengelap belati kesayangannya. Menoly berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil secangkir teh yang disediakan oleh pelayan di sana.

"Bukankah dia kehilangan ingatan?" tanya Menoly sambil menenggak minumannya. Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh pistol berukuran sedang berwarna _silver_ yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Menoly mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepala Loly, dan begitupula sebaliknya. "Dan yang kudengar, dia datang bersama dengan seorang gadis dari klan Shinigami," ujar Loly sambil menyeringai.

"Perintah dari Gin-_sama_?" tanya Menoly. Loly mengibaskan rambut hitamnya ke belakang dan memutar belatinya.

"Kalian boleh bermain dengan mereka." Bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat Loly, belati yang ada di tangannya terlempar mengarah ke kepala Menoly.

DOR!

Dan selongsong peluru keluar dari pistol Menoly. Kedua gadis itu tidak menghindar saat kedua benda itu hampir mengenai wajah mereka. Menoly menyentuh pipinya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat belati Loly. Begitupula Loly yang menyadari pipinya terserempet oleh peluru Menoly.

Menoly dan Loly memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Menoly menemukan belati itu menancap tepat di foto Soifon bagian kepala. Sementara peluru Menoly mengenai foto Ggio di bagian lengan.

Duo kembar itu kembali bertatapan dan menjilati darah mereka masing-masing. "Menarik!" seru mereka secara bersamaan.

xXxXx

Ggio menyeruput tehnya dari balkon kamarnya. Tampaknya, dia belum meninggalkan hotel itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat turun dari atas atap kamar itu.

"Laporanmu," perintah Ggio tanpa membalikkan badannya. Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya sejenak lalu memandangi punggung tuannya.

"Kastil di Okinawa telah diserahkan kepada saudara kembar itu. Gin-_sama_ memberikan kastil di Hokaido kepada Cirucci dan kastil di Tokyo kepada Ulquiorra. Lalu, Beliau sendiri sedang menuju Osaka," beber pemuda itu.

Ggio memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sepasang bola mata cokelat itu. "Kau mau minum teh, Tesla?" tawar Ggio. Tesla menggeleng dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan di belakangnya.

"Gadis itu kabur, eh? Anda tidak mengejarnya?" Ggio terkekeh dan menenggak minumannya.

"Tujuan kita sama, Okinawa. Kami akan bertemu di sana, biarkan saja," jawab Ggio enteng. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memandangi teh di dalam gelas.

"Saudara kembar? Uhm, maksudmu, Menoly dan Loly?" Tesla hanya memberikan seulas senyum sebagai jawaban.

"Apakah Anda tidak mengingat mereka?" tanya Tesla kemudian. Ggio berdecak dan meletakkan cangkir teh yang sedari tadi di tangannya ke pembatas balkon di dekatnya.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Loly Aivirrne cerdik dan sangat licik jangan sampai kau termakan omongannya. Sementara, Menoly Mallia, tembakannya sangat jitu dia penembak terbaik kelima setelah kau yang kita miliki," ungkap Ggio yang membuat Tesla terkekeh.

"Kau dan Apache belum membocorkan tentangku, 'kan?" lanjut Ggio. Tesla menggeleng. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ggio kali ini tidak sebagai bawahan tapi sebagai teman pemuda itu.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku tentang gadis itu," pinta Tesla yang sudah menyejajarkan posisinya dengan Ggio.

Ggio berjalan mendekati meja kecil di sudut balkon dan menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirnya yang mulai kosong. "Hmm, dia galak, kejam, tidak waras, apa lagi, ya? ... Lucu, mungkin," ucap Ggio dan kembali berjalan mendekati Tesla.

Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ itu terkekeh. "Tidak waras katamu? Dan oh _God_, kau baru saja menyebutnya apa? ... Lucu? haha," Tesla tertawa renyah. Buru-buru Ggio menyikut tulang rusuk Tesla untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Uhm, y-ya, ada masalah kalau aku menyebutnya lucu?" tanya Ggio sambil memutar matanya dan berbalik mengahadap taman belakang hotel itu. Tesla ikut berbalik dan merangkul Ggio.

"Katakan, sudah sedekat apa hubungan kalian?" Ggio memilih untuk meminum tehnya lebih dulu ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan aneh Tesla.

"Tidak begitu dekat. Bagaimana kabar Apache?" tanya Ggio mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Tesla mendengus dan melepaskan rangkulannya. Ggio kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan mendekatkan cangkir itu ke bibirnya.

"Demi apapun, Ggio Vega, berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau menyukainya?" Ggio menghentikan gerakannya. "Bagaimana dengan Apache? ... Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

xXxXx

Soifon mengedarkan pandangannya. Baru saja dia tiba di Okinawa, setelah dengan susah payah bertanya kesana-kemari bagaimana caranya untuk ke stasiun kereta.

Soifon menghela napas karena dia harus mulai lagi bertanya di mana kastil itu. Soifon menengadahkan kepalanya, langit mulai gelap dan bintang mulai bermunculan.

Soifon sedikit menggosokkan kedua tangannya karena cuaca yang mulai dingin akibat musim yang akan mulai berganti. Soifon mulai merapatkan mantelnya dan menyusuri jalan itu.

Soifon mengedarkan pandangannya, memang jalanan itu tampak sepi hanya satu atau dua orang yang melewati tempat itu. Tiba-tiba Soifon menghentikan gerakkan kakinya, sayup-sayup indera pendengaran Soifon menangkap sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Dan saat Soifon memutar kepalanya, seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan rambut gelap dan mengenakan _kimono_ berlari ke arahnya. Soifon terkejut dan mengambil langkah mundur. "Tolong aku!" seru gadis itu.

Soifon menyipitkan matanya dan melirik seseorang yang juga sedang berlari di belakang gadis itu. "Kyaaa!" jerit gadis itu saat pria di belakangnya menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Berikan aku uang!" bentak orang itu sangar. Raut kesakitan terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku," desis gadis bermata _pink_ itu.

"Kalau kau tidak memberikanku uang, tanganmu akan kupatahkan!" ancam orang itu. Soifon langsung melempar tasnya dan berlari ke arah gadis itu. Tangan Soifon terjulur dan mendorong kepala gadis itu ke samping.

Dan dengan tinjunya Soifon memukul wajah pria itu hingga terjatuh ke belakang. Pria itu bangkit dan bersiap membalas Soifon, tapi Soifon telah lebih dulu mencengkram kerah bajunya dan mengacungkan senjata tajam di jari tengahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" jerit pria itu. Soifon menyeringai dan memukul perutnya dengan lututnya. Lalu, Soifon langsung melepaskannya dan pria itu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sederet makian yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Terima kasih!" seru gadis itu dan melompat ke dalam pelukan Soifon. Tentu saja Soifon terkejut dan hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh pinggul gadis itu dan dia merasakan sesuatu seperti pisau ... mungkin belati tersembunyi di balik _kimono_ itu.

Dengan buru-buru, Soifon mendorong tubuh gadis itu. "Kau ... bukannya membawa belati?" tanya Soifon kaget. Gadis itu terkekeh dan mengeluarkan belatinya.

"Ta-da!" serunya girang tanpa rasa beban. Soifon mengerjapkan kelopak mata satu kali. Gadis itu langsung menggamit lengan Soifon dan mengajaknya berjalan kaki. "Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya gadis itu basa-basi.

Soifon melirik gadis di sebelahnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Cantik, gadis di sebelahnya cantik dengan balutan _kimono_ yang berwarna senada dengan iris _pink_-nya. "Loly Aivirrne," ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Soifon terbangun dari lamunannya. "Soifon," ucapnya. Loly tertawa pelan dan semakin mengeratkan gandengannya. Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan itu dan mulai berbicara panjang lebar, walau yang lebih banyak berbicara adalah Loly.

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam, Loly melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka dan mulai memainkan belatinya. "Kau tahu, aku cukup mahir memainkan belati," ucap Loly bangga.

Soifon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu, kenapa tidak mengancam pria tadi dengan belatimu? Aku rasa dia akan segera kabur jika melihat benda itu," tanya Soifon sambil mengamati belati perak itu.

Dengan sekali lihat, Soifon tahu, belati itu bukan belati yang baru saja dibeli. Tapi, belati yang sudah lama dan dirawat dengan sangat baik. "Karena aku tidak ingin mengotori belatiku dengan darahnya," ucap Loly sambil menjilat belatinya sendiri.

Memang, Loly terlihat sedang tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tapi, itu sebuah kalimat yang serius dan ... mengerikan. Soifon sedikit bergidik melihat aksi Loly.

Tapi, Soifon segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melangkah. Namun, Loly tidak mengikuti langkah Soifon dan berdiri di bawah sinar lampu tepi jalan itu.

"Aku lihat, Ggio sudah tidak menemanimu lagi, ada apa?" tanya Loly tiba-tiba. Soifon membelalakkan matanya dan langkahnya langsung terhenti. Loly menyeringai dan mulai mendekati Soifon. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Jemari Loly yang lentik menyentuh bahu Soifon dan tangannya yang satu lagi menggerakkan belatinya menyusuri lengan Soifon. "Apa kau salah satu orang yang dicampakkan Ggio?" tanya Soifon sarkatis.

Loly terkekeh dan belati itu mulai menyusuri pipi Soifon. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak sebodoh Apache yang tergila-gila padanya," kekeh Loly dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Soifon.

"Apa kau tahu siapa sebenarnya Ggio Vega?" bisik Loly. Jantung Soifon langsung berdegup kencang. "Kulitmu halus sekali, Shaolin Fon, benar?" Soifon mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

Siapa ... siapa gadis di belakangnya ini?

Soifon masih bungkam. "Kau tahu kenapa aku membawa belati ini?" bisiknya lagi. Soifon mulai merinding dibuatnya. "Untuk membunuhmu," jawabnya rendah.

Dan saat itu, Soifon langsung mengangkat kakinya dan menendang perut Loly. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dan terkekeh pelan. Soifon mulai mengambil pistolnya dan mengacungkannya ke kepala Loly.

Loly menyeringai saat melihat saudara kembarnya berdiri di belakang Soifon.

DOR!

xXxXx

Ggio mengamati ponselnya yang tadi diberikan oleh Tesla. Katanya, agar mereka lebih mudah dalam berkomunikasi. Tiba-tiba ponsel itu berdering dan menampilkan sebuah pesan.

Ggio mengerutkan dahinya, dan dengan segera ia menekan sederet nomor dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Tesla, kirimkan aku helikopter menuju Okinawa, sekarang," perintah Ggio.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**Balesan review bagi yang tidak review:**

**Relya Schiffer**: BETUL! itu spanduk kita banget a.k.a moto kita banget kebenaran yang terungkap uwoooo huks huks. Maaf buat typo. Kasian kalo gak inget-inget hum hum. Iya, dia tahu kalo Soi yang~~~rahasia wakakaka. Tenang aku memberikan chapter terbaru untukmu. Astaga, kau tahu aku juga rindu banget sama namamu *hug*. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Mey

**Elly Yanagi Hime**: Karena memang itu genrenya heheh ada tapi dikit banget~~~ Orgel itu kayak kotak musik itu loh ^^ Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

**A/N**: Yaks, chapter ini pendek deh wakakaka. Lalu, menurut kalian siapakah yang menembak duluan Soifon atau Menoly? hihihhi okelah minna masih berminat untuk review?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s).**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, maybe crime, and maybe romance.**_

_**Edited by spiralcandy.**_

* * *

_Ensnare's Fate_

_Chapter 6_

* * *

DOR!

Bersamaan dengan meluncurnya selongsong peluru dari pistol Soifon, Loly langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya. Loly terkekeh. "Kaukira baru berapa lama aku berlatih untuk menghindari selongsong peluru?" tanya Loly.

Soifon mendengus, senjata tajam di tangannya pun sudah mulai memanjang. Sepasang kaki kecil itu langsung berlari dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya.

TRING!

Kedua gadis manis itu mulai bertarung. Loly tidak terlihat kesulitan sama sekali, walaupun ia mengenakan _kimono_ yang otomatis memperkecil lingkup serangannya. Tapi itu bukan masalah yang besar.

Soifon mengangkat kakinya dan menendang Loly, tapi gadis itu menekuk kakinya dan menendang kaki Soifon dengan lututnya. Gerakkan Soifon terhenti, Loly menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat _trademark_-nya di lengan Soifon.

Loly mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap mengayunkan belatinya. Belati yang harusnya menancap di lengan Soifon itu tertahan di permukaan. Loly memiringkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai.

Saat menyadari benda berwarna emas itu melindungi tangan Soifon. Kaki Soifon yang masih mengudara ia gerakkan ke kiri dan menghantam wajah Loly hingga gadis itu tersungkur.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Soifon segera berlari untuk mendekati Loly yang masih tergeletak di tempatnya.

DOR!

Langkahnya langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara tembak yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. "Akh!" erang Soifon saat selongsong peluru itu menyerempet perutnya.

Soifon memegangi tepian perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dan menembus baju serta mantelnya. Soifon memutar kepalanya dan menatap seseorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan bola mata _emerald_-nya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Perempuan itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Soifon, tangannya dengan aktif memutar pistol di tangannya yang semakin memperkuat bukti bahwa dialah yang menembak Soifon—walau tembakannya meleset.

Tembakannya meleset? Tidak, tembakan itu sengaja dibuat meleset. Soifon menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan saat menyadari Loly telah berdiri dari posisinya.

Suara _heels_ yang ditimbulkan dari sepatu mereka masing-masing, seolah menjadi melodi pengantar kematian Soifon. Dua lawan satu itu mustahil, walau Soifon adalah kapten klub karate sekalipun.

Yang bisa Soifon lakukan sekarang adalah memilih: ingin dibunuh oleh perempuan berambut pirang itu atau perempuan ber-_kimono_ yang tadi dia tolong. Cairan merah itu mulai menetes ke aspal, padahal tangan Soifon masih setia memegangi lukanya, berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Tapi tampaknya, darah yang keluar terlalu banyak. Menoly menarik kerah baju Soifon hingga memperkecil jarak kepala mereka. "Yang boleh melukai dia hanya aku," desisnya

BOUGH!

Dengan pistol _silver_ itu, Menoly memukul wajah Soifon sebagai balasan karena tadi gadis itu menendang wajah Loly. Pukulan barusan keras, terlihat darah yang mulai mengalir dari hidungnya.

Soifon mengatupkan sepasang bola matanya, dia sudah tak peduli lagi jika kedua perempuan itu mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Semakin lama, sepasang kelopak matanya semakin enggan untuk terbuka.

Dan tak lama kegelapan pun mulai menyambutnya. Dia pingsan.

Menoly melepaskan cengkramannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh Soifon ke aspal. Lalu, sebuah jentikkan dari Loly dan segerombolan pria berbadan kekar langsung menghampiri mereka lalu mengangkut tubuh Soifon.

Dan kedua gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah menunggu mereka di ujung jalan.

xXxXx

KRIIIING!

Seorang wanita ber-_kimono_ menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil gagang telepon di dekatnya. "Halo," sapanya. Tak lama suara berdehem terdengar dari _speaker_ telepon itu. "Ah, Kyoraku-_san_," tebak Unohana.

"_Unohana-_san_, bisa kau__datang ke Okinawa sekarang?"_ tanya Kyoraku. Unohana terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan pintu _shoji_ di depannya. _"Dan jemput, Soifon-_san_ yang mungkin, sedang terluka di sana,"_ sambung Kyoraku.

Unohana memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela napas. "Baik, aku akan menjemputnya," ucap Unohana lalu menutup telepon itu.

"Isane," panggil Unohana pelan. Dan seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu _shoji _itu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Unohana. "Aku akan ke Okinawa sekarang, persiapkan semuanya," perintah Unohana.

Gadis berambut _silver_ itu membungkukkan badan. "Baik, Unohana-_sama_," jawabnya dan kembali keluar dari ruangan itu.

xXxXx

Sebuah mobil limosin berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah kastil bergaya tradisional di Okinawa. Seorang pria berjalan mendekati mobil itu dan membukakan pintu di bagian belakang mobil itu.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, seorang gadis ber-_kimono_ turun dan disusul dengan kembarannya yang berambut _blonde_ pendek. "_Okaerinasaimasen_, _Loly_-_sama_ _to Menoly_-_sama_," sambut pria itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Bawa gadis itu ke kamarku," perintah Loly dan segera masuk ke dalam kastil. Kedua perempuan itu menyusuri koridor kastil yang masih sangat tradisional. Gin memang tidak memerintahkan mereka untuk merenovasi bangunan itu.

Menoly memutar kepalanya untuk mengamati halaman kastil yang sedang mereka lewati. Menoly menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di tepi kolam sambil melemparkan kerikil yang ada di tangannya.

Tanpa sadar, Menoly telah menghentikan langkahnya. Loly berbalik dan menatap Menoly. "Menoly," panggil Loly. Menoly mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik Loly sekilas.

"Kau masuk saja duluan," ucapnya dan segera berlari menghampiri pemuda yang tak lain adalah Tesla. Loly memahami maksudnya dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Menoly berjalan perlahan menuju Tesla yang memunggunginya berusaha agar pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Soifon?" tanya Tesla.

Menoly menghela napas dan berjalan cepat ke samping pemuda itu. "Hanya membuatnya diam," ucap Menoly. Tesla mengerti maksud 'membuat diam' yang baru saja Menoly katakan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang mengawal Apache?" tanya Menoly. Memang aneh, jika melihat Tesla berkeliaran di kastil yang bahkan tidak ada tuannya di dalamnya.

"Hanya mengecek keadaan. Kau tahu, Ggio akan datang ke sini," jawab Tesla sambil melemparkan krikil terakhir yang ada di tangannya. "Baiklah, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu, Menoly...-_sama_," pamitnya dengan menekan kata –_sama_.

Menoly menggigit bibir bawahnya saat memandangi punggung Tesla yang semakin menjauh. Mereka sama-sama tahu, bahwa hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik. Bukan, bukan hubungan antara majikan dan bawahan, melainkan hubungan sebagai mantan kekasih.

Hubungan yang tidak mungkin bertahan lama karena perbedaan status. Dan mereka juga sama-sama tahu, bahwa mereka masih menyukai satu sama lain. Dan hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah dua tahun sejak mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Tunggu!" perintah Menoly. Tesla menghentikan langkahnya tapi dia belum memutar badannya untuk menatap iris _emerald_ milik gadis yang masih sangat ia cintai itu.

"Tatap aku," perintah Menoly lagi. Tesla bergeming dan juga tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. "Aku memerintahkanmu untuk berbalik dan menatapku, Tesla Lindocruz," desis Menoly.

Tesla berbalik. "Apakah kau begitu membenciku?" tanya Menoly dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. Terang saja, dia mengharapkan Tesla akan tetap tersenyum hangat kepadanya walaupun mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih.

"Padahal kau yang menolak untuk menjadi pengawalku," sambung Menoly. Ya, semua berawal ketika Tesla menolak tawaran Menoly untuk menjadi pengawalnya dan memilih Apache untuk menjadi tuannya. Begitulah akhir dari hubungan mereka.

Memang tidak ada yang mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa hubungan mereka berakhir, tapi tindakan Tesla yang memilih menjauh darinya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Perlahan, pelupuk mata Menoly mulai penuh akan air mata yang bersiap untuk meluncur turun ke pipinya.

Tesla masih membungkam mulutnya dan melangkah mendekati Menoly. Tesla menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambut Menoly dan mengelusnya seperti dulu. Namun saat sedikit lagi tangan itu menyentuh puncak kepala Menoly—

PLAK!

—seseorang menepis tangannya. Tesla menggelindingkan bola matanya ke kiri dan menatap tajam seorang pemuda berambut pirang pucat panjang dan berdiri di samping Menoly.

Menoly memutar kepalanya ke belakang. "Yylfordt," ucap Menoly. Pemuda itu tidak mengabaikan ucapan Menoly dan balas menatap tajam Tesla.

"Dilarang menyentuh seseorang yang bukan tuanmu, terlebih dia adalah pemimpin yang sedang bertugas di tempat itu. Baca lagi bukumu, Lindocruz," ujar Yylfordt dan membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Menoly. "Nona, kita kedatangan tamu," info Yylfordt.

Pemuda yang ditunjuk Menoly sebagai pengawalnya setelah Tesla itu mengulurkan tangannya. Menoly melirik Tesla yang terlihat menggeram marah. Tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun Tesla berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nona," panggil Yylfordt. Menoly menoleh dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. Yylfordt pun menuntun Menoly menuju ruangannya. Menoly hanya mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak dan berusaha mengeringkan air mata yang belum sempat terjatuh itu.

"Nona, tamu kita adalah... Ggio Vega-_sama_," ucap pemuda itu. Menoly terdiam, dan detik berikutnya gadis itu menyeringai.

"Kautemui dia dulu, aku akan berganti baju sebentar," perintah Menoly dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yylfordt.

xXxXx

Soifon membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Semuanya masih terasa buram di matanya. Soifon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan saat itulah dia baru tersadar.

"Di mana aku?" gumam Soifon kaget dan langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang. Dia mengamati kelambu yang menutupi tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ itu.

Lalu, pandangan matanya beralih ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan kaca di sekelilingnya. "Kau sudah sadar, rupanya," ujar seseorang yang sudah berdiri di belakang Soifon. Gadis berkepang itu memutar kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan iris _pink_ orang itu, Loly.

"Tenang, kau belum mati, kok," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh. Loly meringsut turun dari kasur itu dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan. "Aku dengar kau mencari sebuah benda peninggalan klanmu."

Jemari lentik Loly mulai menekan sebuah _remote_ dan tiba-tiba lantai—yang hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari Loly—berlubang dan muncul sebuah tabung yang mengurung sebuah kalung.

"Apa yang kaucari benda itu?" tanya Loly sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke tabung itu. Soifon menyipitkan matanya dan menyibakkan kelambu yang menganggu pandangan matanya.

Sepasang bola mata abu itu langsung terbelalak. Iya, itulah benda berikutnya, lambang klan-nya tercetak indah di tengah-tengah kalung itu. Soifon melangkah turun dari kasur itu dan berjalan menuju tabung itu.

Langkahnya sedikit terseok karena luka di perutnya yang belum menutup. Loly pun tidak tinggal diam, dan ikut mendekati tabung itu. Soifon semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Tapi, Loly telah berdiri di samping tabung itu. "Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Loly sambil menyeringai. Tangannya ia kepalkan dan angkat tinggi-tinggi.

DUK!

PRANG!

Kaca yang mengurung kalung itu hancur begitu saja. Tetes demi tetes darah pun mulai mengalir turun dari tangan Loly yang terluka akibat menghancurkan kaca itu. Tangannya terjulur dan mengambil kalung itu.

"Rebut benda ini dariku," tantang Loly dan mengalungkan kalung itu di lehernya. Tangannya meraih busur panah yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Loly mengarahkan anak panahnya ke kepala Soifon.

SYUUUUT!

Soifon terpaku di tempatnya.

xXxXx

"Di mana Soifon?" tanya Ggio saat Menoly memasuki ruangan itu. Menoly belum merespon dan berjalan mendekati Ggio, lalu dia melirik Yylfordt yang tengah terkapar tak sadarkan diri di sudut ruangan.

"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Menoly dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Ggio menyiapkan senjata tajamnya.

Sudah dari dulu, dia ingin bertarung dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang sering meremehkannya karena dia lebih tua dan gadis yang pernah mengajarinya bagaimana caranya menembak.

"Aku akan membuatmu memberitahukannya kepadaku," sumpah Ggio dan langsung menyerang Menoly. Tesla mengamati pertarungan Ggio dan Menoly dari balik pintu yang tadi dilewati Menoly.

Awalnya, pertarungan itu terlihat seimbang. Tapi semakin lama Menoly semakin terdesak. Ggio menjulurkan tangannya bersiap menusuk perut Menoly dengan senjatanya, tapi Menoly langsung melompat ke samping dan menendang kaki Ggio.

Tendangan itu tidak kuat, tapi yang menyebalkan adalah _heels_ dari sepatu Menoly yang mengenai tulang kering Ggio hingga membuat pemuda itu mengambil langkah mundur. Ggio berdecak, inilah yang paling ia benci dari bertarung dengan perempuan.

Menoly mengambil pistol yang tergantung manis di pinggangnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Menoly mengarahkan ujung pistol itu ke kepala Ggio. Pemuda bermata emas itu pun mengeluarkan pistolnya.

DOR!

Menoly menembak lebih dulu. Ggio hanya menggeser kepalanya sedikit dan peluru itu melewati wajahnya dan menembus dinding sebelahnya. Tembakan berikutnya Menoly lancarkan dengan lebih cepat.

Ggio sedikit kewalahan dalam menghindarinya dan mencari tempat bersembunyi untuk sementara. Ggio mengamati ruangan itu yang sedikit aneh. Ruangan itu terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan reruntuhan pasca kedua klan itu bertarung.

Ggio menyeringai. Dengan merunduk Ggio berlari ke sebuah reruntuhan yang cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ggio mengintip Menoly yang memunggunginya. Ggio mengarahkan pistolnya.

DOR!

Menoly langsung memutar kepalanya, dan seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu. Saat memutar kepalanya, tangannya yang memegang pistol terangkat dan bersiap untuk menembak Ggio.

DOR! SIING!

Peluru itu menghempaskan pistol Menoly. Ggio keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan terus mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Menoly. Pemenang telah ditentukan.

"Katakan di mana Soifon?" tanya Ggio tajam. Menoly mengambil langkah mundur berusaha untuk mengambil _katana_ yang tergantung rapi di sudut ruangan. Tapi, Ggio tidak mengizinkannya, sebagai peringatan, Ggio kembali menembakan peluru yang melewati kepala Menoly dengan mulus.

"Jawab aku atau berikutnya kepalamu," ancam Ggio. Menoly yang paling tahu keakuratan tembakan Ggio, cepat dan tepat sasaran. Saat situasi seperti ini, Menoly menyesal pernah mengajarkan pemuda itu menembak.

DOR!

Sebuah peluru menembus lengan Menoly. Gadis itu meringis dan menyentuh lengannya. Menoly pun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya. Tapi dia tetap bungkam dan tidak ingin memberitahukannya kepada Ggio.

"Kau keras kepala, ya, Menoly," ujar Ggio sambil memamerkan seringainya. Menoly terbelalak dan saat itu dia tahu Ggio telah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

DOR!

Menoly memejamkan matanya, setidaknya Ggio yang membunuhnya. Nama pemuda itu masuk dalam deretan kematian yang Menoly inginkan walau pada urutan terakhir. Tapi, tak apalah.

SIING!

Menoly membuka matanya saat mendengar bunyi barusan, seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya dengan _wakizashi_ di tangan kanan—yang tampaknya, baru saja menghalau peluru itu menembus perutnya.

"Soifon, ada di ruangan Loly di ujung jalan ini dan Anda akan langsung menemukannya," tunjuk Tesla. Ggio langsung berbalik dan menuju arah yang diberitahu oleh Tesla.

Setelah itu Tesla berbalik dan menatap wajah Menoly yang mulai basah oleh keringat. Lengannya tak hentinya mengeluarkan darah. Kalau dibiarkan, Menoly bisa kehabisan darah.

Tesla berjalan mendekat dan menggendong gadis itu. Lalu, membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan yang memang disediakan di setiap kastil.

"Kau dilarang menyentuhku," bisik Menoly. Tampaknya tenaganya sudah terkuras habis hingga untuk membentak pemuda itu saja sulit.

"Aku bukan pengawalmu yang tidak berani membantah perintahmu," jawab Tesla tanpa menatap iris _emerald_ gadis itu. Menoly hanya mengukir sebuah senyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Tesla lalu memejamkan mata.

Tesla hanya tidak ingin menjadi pengawal yang harus selalu menuruti perintah majikannya. Tidak untuk Menoly. Tidak akan.

xXxXx

PRANG!

Ruangan yang penuh kaca itu mulai hancur berantakan. Berkali-kali kaca yang mengelilingi ruangan itu pecah karena anak panah Loly yang berhasil dihindari oleh Soifon.

"Hosh... hosh..." Soifon mengelap peluh yang ada di dahinya. Dia mulai kelelahan. Keahliannya adalah pertarungan jarak dekat, sementara Loly selalu membuat jarak dengan Soifon.

Belum lagi, Soifon harus mengatasi anak panah-anak panah Loly yang merepotkan. "Sudah mulai kelelahan?" tanya Loly dengan seringai di wajahnya. Soifon menggeram dan kembali berlari ke arah Loly.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari _earphone_ yang dikenakan Loly. Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya dan bola matanya terbelalak. "Menoly-_sama_ tertembak di lengannya," lapor seseorang di seberang _earphone_ itu.

Loly menundukkan kepalanya dan menghindari tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh Soifon. Lalu di melompat ke belakang dan mengambil anak panah yang terjejer rapi di atas meja di sudut ruangan.

Loly mengambil sebuah anak panah dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Soifon. "_Gomen__ne_, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini," ucap Loly dengan tatapan yang cukup serius.

Tanpa basa-basi Loly langsung menembakkan anak panahnya ke perut Soifon. Anak panah itu menyerempet perut Soifon, hingga luka itu kembali terbuka. Soifon meringis, tapi dia harus mendapatkan kalung itu. Dengan menahan rasa sakit di perutnya Soifon terus berlari mendekati Loly.

Loly mengambil gelas kaca di dekatnya dan melemparnya ke udara. Detik berikutnya dengan gampang dia melempar belati yang tersimpan di kantungnya dan memecahkan gelas kaca itu.

Membuat serpihan kaca itu berterbangan di mana-mana. Soifon langsung melindungi kepalanya agar tidak terkena serpihan kaca itu. Loly kembali menyiapkan anak panahnya.

Dan saat Soifon membuka matanya, Loly sudah bersiap untuk melepaskan anak panah itu. "Kekasihmu, melukai Menoly. Kau harus menanggung perbuatannya," desis Loly tajam.

Dan tanpa ragu, Loly melepaskan anak panah itu. Soifon terpaku, bola mata abunya merefleksikan dengan sempurna anak panah yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dan dengan manisnya, anak panah itu menembus lengan Soifon.

"Akh," erang Soifon. Darah di lengannya dengan cepat mengalir turun ke tangannya dan menetes di atas serpihan kaca di bawahnya. Tubuh Soifon mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dengan menekuk kedua lututnya.

"_Game over_," tandas Loly sambil menyeringai dan menjatuhkan busurnya. Tangannya bergerak menyusuri lehernya dan menarik kalung itu. Lalu Loly melangkahkan kakinya dan mendekati Soifon.

Tangannya mencengkram kerah baju Soifon, dan menjatuhkan kalung itu ke hadapannya. Setelah itu, dia menyentuh anak panah yang masih berada di lengan Soifon.

Tanpa rasa takut dan bersalah, Loly menarik anak panah itu dari lengan Soifon. "Akh!" gadis itu mengerang lagi. Loly mengatupkan mata saat darah dari lengan Soifon bermuncratan keluar dan mengenai wajahnya.

BRAK!

Loly menelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Ggio berdiri di depan pintu. "Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" tanya Ggio. Loly hanya terkekeh dan menjilati darah Soifon yang menempel di anak panah itu.

"Membalas apa yang kaulakukan pada Menoly," ujar Loly tenang dan segera melompat ke belakang. "Pergilah, begitu kata Gin-_sama_. Terima kasih sudah menemani kami bermain," sambung Loly dan mengibaskan tangannya.

Ggio menghampiri Soifon dan menggendongnya. Ggio berbalik lalu bersiap menuju pintu keluar. Soifon menatap Loly yang melambaikan tangannya. Tiba-tiba bibir mungil itu terbuka dan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara.

Soifon membulatkan matanya saat mengerti apa maksud ucapan Loly.

"_Dia adalah musuhmu yang paling utama__.__"_

xXxXx

Ggio masih menggendong Soifon hingga keluar kastil. Soifon memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat mengingat perkataan Loly.

Lalu, dia meremas kemeja Ggio. Harus. Dia harus percaya pada sosok yang menggendongnya. "Aku percaya. Aku percaya padamu," jawab Soifon tiba-tiba. Dia tidak boleh mendengarkan perkataan Loly. Tidak boleh.

Ggio menatap dingin puncak kepala Soifon dan menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, percayalah padaku sampai akhir," ujar Ggio dingin. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah mobil limosin berhenti di depan mereka.

Seorang wanita dengan paras keibuan dan rambutnya yang dikepang di depan turun dari mobil itu. _Kimono_ panjang nan cantiknya menjuntai indah saat wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Soifon dan Ggio.

"Aku Unohana Retsu, penasihat klan Shinigami," ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _badge_ yang menunjukkan identitasnya. "Aku menjemput kalian untuk dibawa ke Osaka," lanjut Unohana dan mempersilakan mereka masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Soifon melirik _badge_ di tangan Unohana dan mengangguk. Lalu, Ggio langsung membawa gadis itu ke dalam mobil tersebut.

xXxXx

**Tokyo, pukul 22.00**

"Halo," sapa Urahara saat telepon di ruangannya berdering.

"_Unohana-_san _telah tiba di Okinawa dan akan segera menjemput mereka berdua,"_ info seseorang dari seberang telepon, Kyoraku.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih Kyoraku-_san_," ucap Urahara dan meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali. Tangannya mengambil secangkir kopi di sudut ruangan dan mulai menyesapnya.

"Aku harap, ingatan Vega-_san_ belum kembali hingga saat ini," harap Urahara dan memandangi sebuah pigura yang di dalamnya berisi dirinya dan seorang perempuan beriris emas yang merupakan pemimpin tertinggi klan Shinigami saat itu, Yoruichi Shihouin.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**A/N**: Yo-ho kawan, update lagi hihih menurut kalian Unohana itu bekerja sebagai apasih? humh, humh? Selain penasihat klan shinigami tentunya gyahahaha menurut kalian apa? Menurut kawan-kawan Soifon dan Ggio bakal pisah gak? hihhih

yaks segitu aja, sekali lagi makasih buat spiralcandy ^^

aku doakan nem-mu 40.00

dan yang terakhir, review?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s).**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, maybe crime, and maybe romance.**_

_**Edited by spiralcandy.**_

* * *

_Ensnare's Fate_

_Chapter 7_

* * *

"Isane, segera siapkan kamar!" perintah Unohana dengan nada terburu-buru. Wajah Ggio pun mulai pucat karena Soifon sedari tadi enggan membuka matanya dan desah napasnya pun semakin lama semakin cepat.

Srek.

Isane mendorong pintu _shoji _itu dan mempersilakan ketiga orang itu masuk terlebih dahulu. Ggio segera membaringkan tubuh Soifon di atas _futon_. "Panggilkan Kira," perintah Unohana lagi.

Isane mengangguk dan segera keluar dari kamar itu. Unohana mengusap wajah Soifon yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan keringat. Tangan yang satunya pun segera merobek pakaian Soifon di bagian lengan.

Darahnya terlalu banyak.

"Soifon-_san_," panggil Unohana sambil menepuk kedua pipi Soifon pelan. Ggio hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Iris emasnya menatap dada Soifon yang naik turun secara cepat. Soifon terlihat begitu menderita.

Ggio menggenggam tangan kurus Soifon. Bola matanya terbelalak, tangan gadis itu dingin, tapi dia terus berkeringat.

Ggio panik.

Srek.

Pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka. "Permisi, Unohana-_sama_," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang pucat dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Unohana bergeser dan membiarkan dokter itu melakukan tugasnya. Unohana menatap Ggio yang sedang menggenggam tangan Soifon.

"Vega-_san_," Unohana memanggil pemuda berkepang itu. Ggio memutar kepalnya dan menatap Unohana. "Kita serahkan saja pada Kira. Sekarang, bisa kita berbicara?" ajak Unohana.

Wanita itu tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari Ggio, yang pasti pemuda itu harus menuruti keinginannya. Unohana berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

Ggio menatap wajah Soifon dan melepaskan tangan gadis itu. Lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Unohana.

xXxXx

Ruangan yang masih berdesain tradisional itu remang, dengan hanya lilin sebagai sumber penerangan ruangan itu. Ggio dan Unohana duduk berhadapan. Unohana mengamati wajah Ggio dan beralih ke lilin di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Pandangan mata itu, sangat mencirikan klan Hollow," Unohana memulai pembicaraan. Ggio terdiam, tampaknya memang sulit untuk membohongi wanita ini.

"Jadi, apakah aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kausudah mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu?" Ggio mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Unohana yang menyelidik dan menatap _tatami_ di bawahnya.

Unohana menarik napas dalam. Jawabannya pasti iya, namun pemuda itu hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya di depan Unohana. "Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Unohana. "Membunuh Soifon-_san_? Atau harta klan kami?"

"Keduanya," jawab Ggio. Unohana mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Mungkin pemuda di depannya ini belum sadar akan perasaannya terhadap Soifon. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah mendengar jawabanku?" tanya Ggio.

"Membunuhku? Atau memisahkanku dari Soifon?"

"Tidak, tidak keduanya. Aku tahu, kau yang membunuh Yoruichi-_sama_, dan kelima saudara Soifon-_san_." Unohana berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas. "Ingatan Soifon-_san_ belum seutuhnya pulih, saat semuanya kembali, dia juga tahu bahwa kau yang membunuh orang-orang yang dia sayangi."

"Jadi kau menunggu kami untuk saling membunuh?" Ggio menarik kesimpulan. Unohana kembali menatap lilin di depannya.

"Kyoraku-_san_ sudah memperingatimu, bukan? Kalian tidak seharusnya berjalan bersama." Unohana berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu _shoji_.

"Vega-_san_, Soifon-_san_ sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan, jangan hancurkan hatinya," pinta Unohana dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ggio mengepalkan tangannya.

Benarkah keputusannya?

xXxXx

Unohana mengamati wajah Soifon yang tengah tertidur. Luka-lukanya telah diperban oleh Kira, tampaknya yang ia butuhkan adalah istirahat.

Ingatan Unohana kembali berputar pada percakapannya dengan Urahara beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_**Bagaimana keadaan Soifon-**_**san**_**?"**__ tanya Urahara melalui telepon. Unohana memijat pelipisnya sebentar. Berbicara dengan Ggio cukup membuat kepalanya pusing._

"_Baik, lukanya sedang diobati," jawab Unohana. Terdengar suara desah napas kelegaan dari _speaker_ telepon itu. _

"_**Lalu, apakah Vega-**_**san**_** sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali?" **__Unohana tidak langsung menjawab. Haruskah dia memberitahu Urahara? __**"Unohana-**_**san**_**?"**__ panggil Urahara._

_Unohana tersentak. "Belum, ingatannya belum kembali," jawab Unohana lirih. Dan tak lama sambungan telepon itu terputus._

"G-Ggio," panggil Soifon. Unohana tersentak dan mendekati Soifon yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

Tampaknya, gadis itu sedang bermimpi buruk.

xXxXx

_DOR!_

_TRING!_

_Soifon menghalau peluru itu dengan pedangnya. Ruangan itu panas, sungguh panas, api yang mengelilingi mereka terlihat berkobar semakin besar. _

_Tanpa menunggu perempuan berambut kuning itu menyerangnya, Soifon langsung berlari dan mengayunkan pedangnya._

_TRING!_

_Sepasang pedang itu saling bersentuhan. "Jika aku membunuhmu, anggota klanmu akan membalasku, jika kau membunuhku__,__ anggota klanku akan membalasmu. Dan rantai kebencian ini tidak akan pernah berakhir," ucap perempuan itu secara tiba-tiba._

_Soifon melompat ke belakang dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Tia Halibel—nama perempuan berambut kuning itu—mencengkram tangan Soifon yang memegang pedang, hingga gerakan pedang itu terhenti._

"_Kalian yang lebih dulu menyerang kami," balas Soifon. _

_Halibel mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi Soifon mengikuti gerakan Halibel dan menahan tangan perempuan itu. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. _

"_Jika dalam sebuah tubuh terdapat dua kepala, kelangsungan hidup tubuh itu akan terganggu. Oleh karena itu, kami harus menghancurkan kepala yang satu lagi," jawab Halibel dingin dan menendang kaki Soifon._

_Mundur. Gadis berkepang itu mundur dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Halibel. Perempuan bermata hijau terang itu menjatuhkan pedangnya. Saat tatapan Soifon terfokus pada pedang itu, Halibel telah berdiri di depan gadis itu dan melayangkan pukulannya._

_BUGH!_

_Soifon menahan pukulan Halibel. "Dan kalian menciptakan rantai kebencian yang dilumuri dengan darah yang akan terus turun hingga beberapa generasi berikutnya," jawab Soifon dan balas memukul perempuan itu. _

_Soifon mengangkat kakinya bersiap menendang wajah Halibel namun tendangannya dapat ditahan oleh kaki Halibel._

_Halibel mengunci kaki Soifon yang bertabrakan dengan kakinya, dan menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk memukul wajah Soifon._

_BUGH!_

_Soifon terjatuh dan menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Halibel berjalan mendekati Soifon dan mencengkram baju serba hitam Soifon dan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu. _

"_Selalu... selalu ada yang dikorbankan, bukan?" balas Halibel memberi pembetulan pada tindakan klan-nya._

_Sepangan tangan Soifon memegangi tangan Halibel, berusaha agar perempuan itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Soifon menekuk lututnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi hingga mengenai dagu Halibel._

_Cengkraman Halibel melemah, Soifon menggunakan kesempatan itu dan menendang perut Halibel. Kini posisi berbalik Halibel-lah yang bergerak mundur. Soifon kembali mengambil pedangnya dan berlari mendekati Halibel._

_TRING!_

_Beruntung reaksi Halibel cepat, hingga dia buru-buru mengambil pedangnya dan menahan serangan Soifon. Dua pasang bola mata yang berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan._

"_Jika dilihat-lihat, kau... sangat mirip dengan adikku," ucap Halibel. "Rambut kepang kalian, wajah kalian... membuatku sulit untuk membunuhmu," bisik Halibel. Soifon berdecak dan melompat ke belakang._

"_Tidak apa, lagipula aku yang akan membunuhmu," jawab Soifon. Halibel hanya menatap datar Soifon dan melemparkan pedangnya ke atas. Dan dengan cepat tangannya langsung meraih pistol di pinggangnya._

_Soifon memegang erat pedangnya. "Boleh aku tahu namamu, Gadis Kecil?" Soifon membenarkan posisinya dan berdiri tegap._

"_Soifon," jawabnya. Halibel mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Soifon._

"_Tia Halibel," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Soifon, mari kita selesaikan semua ini," sambungnya. _

_Soifon mengganti posisi pedangnya dan menyeringai. "Baiklah." Setelah selesainya jawaban Soifon, Halibel langsung menekan pelatuk pistolnya._

_DOR!_

_Dan Soifon langsung melemparkan pedangnya. Mereka berdua tidak bergerak. "Akh!" Soifon yang lebih dulu mengerang saat selongsong peluru itu menembus lengannya. _

_Soifon memegangi lengannya dan menatap Halibel. Bola matanya terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa pedangnya telah menebus dada Halibel. Darah mengucur deras dari dada perempuan itu dan mengotori pakaiannya._

"_Dengan ini, anggota klanku akan membencimu dan memburumu untuk membalaskan dendamku," ujar Halibel dengan setengah berbisik. _

_Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya. Panasnya suhu ruangan itu tidak membuat hawa dingin di sekitar tubuh Halibel meredup, yang semakin menandakan bahwa dewa kematian sudah mendekati perempuan berkulit gelap itu._

"_Dan kau melimpahkan rantai kebencian ini kepadaku? Tidak adil, Tia Halibel," balas Soifon. Halibel menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk seulas senyum yang sangat datar. Dan tubuh perempuan itu terjatuh._

_BUK!_

_Soifon berlari menghampiri tubuh Halibel. Bola mata hijau terang itu mengamati langit-langit ruangan yang telah termakan api. "Dari seluruh orang yang akan memburumu, adikku akan menjadi orang yang paling bernafsu untuk mencabut nyawamu."_

"_Kauingin aku bertemu dengannya, 'kan?" Entahlah, perempuan yang terbaring di depannya adalah musuhnya. Tapi, hatinya begitu terasa sakit melihat kondisinya sangat kritis. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencabut pedang itu. Tapi... jika dia melakukan hal itu maka kondisi Halibel akan semakin parah._

"_Dia pasti akan datang sebentar lagi. Amati wajahnya, kenali dia sebagai musuhmu dan... putuskan rantai kebencian ini." Napas Halibel semakin memburu menandakan paru-parunya tidak lagi bekerja dengan sempurna._

"_Jangan bicara lagi, aku akan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini," ucap Soifon panik dan menggendong tubuh Halibel._

_BRAK!_

_Pintu yang terkunci di belakang Soifon terbuka lebar. Soifon memutar tubuhnya dan menatap seseorang berdiri di depan pintu itu._

"_Tia...-_neesama_," gumamnya. Sepasang iris keemasan yang berkilat tajam membulat dengan sempurna saat menyadari kakak yang ia cintai berlumuran darah dan berada dalam gendongan Soifon._

"_Kau melihatnya?" bisik Halibel. Tangan perempuan itu semakin lama semakin dingin. Tanpa terasa pelupuk mata Soifon telah berat oleh air mata yang menggenang di sana. "Ingat... baik-baik... wajahnya," ucap Halibel pelan._

_BRAK!_

_Tiba-tiba atap kayu di atas mereka terjatuh ke bawah. Dengan segera Soifon berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu, serta pemuda yang sedang menjerit memanggil nama sosok yang ada di gendongan Soifon._

xXxXx

_Soifon berhasil keluar dari kastil itu. Darahnya dan darah Halibel mewarnai setiap langkah yang dibuat oleh gadis itu. "Soifon," panggil Halibel lemah. _

"_Tolong makamkan aku di dekat kastil itu," pinta Halibel. Soifon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wajah Halibel yang semakin pucat._

"_Kaubicara apa?" ucap Soifon dan kembali berjalan menuju kota lalu mengantarkan Halibel ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat._

"_Soifon, maafkan klanku yang menyerang klanmu, ya?" Soifon diam dan tidak menggubris ucapan Halibel. Perlahan air mata di pelupuk Soifon terjatuh secara perlahan dan membasahi pipi Halibel._

_Jika... jika mereka bukan musuh, mereka pasti bisa menjadi sahabat yang sangat akrab. Dan dia merasa bersalah karena menjadi penyebab kematian perempuan yang bijaksana itu._

"_Ingat baik-baik... nama... adikku..." Kelopak mata Halibel semakin berat. Samar-samar Soifon dapat melihat genangan air juga di pelupuk mata perempuan itu. "Namanya... Ggio... Vega," bisiknya._

_Setelah mengucapkan hal itu air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mata Halibel terjatuh dan menyentuh tangan Soifon yang menahan tubuh Halibel. Langkah Soifon terhenti saat merasakan tetesan air dari mata Halibel._

_Soifon menatap sepasang kelopak mata Halibel yang telah tertutup. "Tia Halibel, Tia Halibel," panggil Soifon berulang-ulang sambil mengguncang tubuh perempuan itu._

"_Tia Halibel!" jeritnya._

"Hah!" seru Soifon kaget dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Soifon menulungkupkan tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya. Napasnya memburu dan dadanya pun naik turun dengan cepat.

Soifon menyentuh pipinya dan menyadari jejak-jejak air mata di sana. Soifon menggenggam erat selimutnya. "Ggio yang dia maksud bukan kamu, 'kan?" bisik Soifon pelan.

Soifon tidak salah, kan?

Tidak salah kan, jika dia mempercayai Ggio?

xXxXx

"Yo," sapa Ggio saat Soifon membuka mata keesokkan harinya. Soifon terdiam, namun raut keterkejutan terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ggio.

"Uhm, baik," jawab Soifon singkat. Bola mata Soifon tidak berhentinya bergerak. Ggio menyadari sikap Soifon dan mengamati tangan gadis itu yang gemetar. Tiba-tiba Ggio meraih jemari lentik itu. Soifon tersentak.

"Kau gelisah?" Soifon melirik bola mata emas itu sekilas dan kembali menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ada apa?" tanya Ggio. Soifon terdiam dan menarik tangannya perlahan.

"Ggio... kau tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dariku, 'kan?" tanya Soifon sambil menatap lekat-lekat iris keemasan Ggio. Kali ini berganti Ggio yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soifon.

Srek.

Mereka berdua langsung melirik pintu _shoji_ itu. Dan Unohana masuk ke dalam ruangan itu membawa sarapan untuk Soifon. "Sarapanmu, Soifon-_san_," ucap Unohana.

Soifon mengangguk dan memakan sarapan itu dengan perlahan. "Jadi, apa kalian sudah memiliki rencana bagaimana memasuki kastil itu?" tanya Unohana. Soifon menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Unohana.

"Seperti biasa, masuk melalui pintu depan dan bertarung melawan penjaga payah itu," ujar Soifon sedikit meremehkan. Unohana menghela napasnya dan menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak boleh, kali ini tidak ada bertarung. Lukamu belum sembuh benar, bisa-bisa jahitannya terbuka lagi," larang Unohana.

"Jadi maksudmu, kaumemiliki sebuah rencana?" sela Ggio. Unohana memutar kepalanya menatap Ggio dan melempar seulas senyum kepada pemuda itu.

"Lusa, Ichimaru Gin, pemimpin tertinggi klan Hollow memimpin kastil yang ada di sini. Dan, mereka mengundang beberapa _geisha_ sebagai pesta penyambutan Ichimaru Gin," info Unohana.

Soifon terdiam, mencoba mengolah informasi yang baru saja diberikan oleh Unohana. Tiba-tiba bola matanya membulat sempurna. "Tidak, kau tidak akan melakukannya, kan?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," jawab Unohana dengan senyum horornya. Soifon menelan ludah. Ggio paham dengan maksud Unohana dan sepertinya akan... menarik.

xXxXx

Ggio mengamati ruangan itu. Dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ini adalah rumah _geisha_. Unohana memang mengerikan, dengan membangun rumah ini, dia bisa mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan dengan hanya mengirimkan para _geisha_-nya.

Berkali-kali Ggio melirik pintu _shoji_ di dekatnya untuk menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Dari tadi, dia mendengar suara jeritan dan bentakkan serta benda-benda berjatuhan dari balik pintu _shoji_ itu.

Ggio mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke _tatami_ di bawahnya dan pandangan matanya pun mengikuti gerakkan jarinya.

Srek.

Tiba-tiba pintu _shoji_ itu terbuka dan dua orang dengan _kimono_ yang sangat cantik keluar dari ruangan itu. Ggio mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Soifon lalu kepala itu kembali menunduk untuk menatap _tatami_ di bawahnya.

Detik berikutnya bola mata Ggio membulat dan kembali menatap Soifon. Tanpa Ggio sadari, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Soifon.

Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Ggio. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu," ucap Soifon. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari sosok di depannya. Tidak ada ejekan, ataupun suara tawa darinya.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Soifon menatap mata Ggio. "Jangan pandangi aku," ulang Soifon dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ggio mengerjapkan matanya dan menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau... gawat aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa," ucap Ggio sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sepasang tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepala dan ia putar tubuhnya. "Habis, kau cantik sekali sih," puji Ggio.

Perlahan, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Soifon. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya. "Ca-ca—"

BUGH!

Ggio terjatuh dan memegangi lengannya. Ggio menatap Soifon yang sedang membuang wajahnya. Ggio kembali tersenyum.

xXxXx

Ggio dan Unohana kembali duduk berhadapan.

"Lindungilah Soifon-_san_, itu konsukensi yang harus kauterima saat memutuskan untuk menemaninya," pinta Unohana. Wanita berparas keibuan itu mengambil kotak di belakangnya.

"Kau akan menjadi penjaga yang aku kirimkan bersama satu orang lagi," ucap Unohana. Ggio menyentuh permukaan kotak itu untuk mengambilnya dari tangan Unohana.

Tapi, wanita itu menahannya. "Berjanjilah padaku," pinta Unohana. Ggio menghela napas dan menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Yang akan membunuhnya, hanya aku, tenanglah," jawab Ggio. Unohana melepaskan tangannya dari kotak itu. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan pemuda itu.

"Vega-_san_, menerima satu permintaan lagi?" tanyanya. Ggio menautkan alisnya. "Bunuh siapapun yang berniat untuk menghancurkan Soifon-_san_, termasuk... kakakmu dan... bunuhlah Soifon-_san_ bersama dengan rantai kebencian yang ada dalam dirinya."

Ggio mengerti maksud Unohana. Untuk beberapa alasan, wanita di depannya sangat mirip dengan mendiang kakaknya. Lalu, Ggio menyambut uluran tangan itu, sebagai tanda bahwa dia menerima permintaan itu.

"Ini... adalah kutukan untukmu," bisik Unohana.

xXxXx

Mobil limosin telah terparkir dengan manis di depan rumah itu. Soifon sudah menyiapkan segalanya, jika diperlukan dia terpaksa harus bertarung walau dia sebisa mungkin menghindari hal itu.

"Ichimaru Gin berambut perak dan bermata sipit. Selama pesta berlangsung curilah waktu untuk mencari barang peninggalan klan kita," perintah Unohana. Soifon mengangguk. "Vega-_san_, aku serahkan padamu," sambung Unohana.

Ggio hanya membungkukkan badannya. Soifon berjalan memasuki mobil limosin itu. Jantungnya berpacu cepat memikirkan seperti apa pemimpin tertinggi klan Hollow itu.

Ggio mengerling ke arah Unohana dan segera memasuki limosin itu.

xXxXx

Gerbang kastil itu telah terbuka. Satu-persatu para _geisha_ itu turun dari limosin dan yang terakhir Soifon dan Ggio turun dari mobil panjang itu.

Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju tempat berlangsungnya pesta penyambutan itu. Tiba-tiba langkah orang di depan Soifon berhenti, hingga gadis berkepang itu juga mengikutinya.

Tak lama pintu yang menutupi ruangan itu terbuka lebar.

"Selamat datang, di kastilku, Nona-Nona," sambut seseorang berambut perak dan bermata sipit. Seorang _geisha_ di depan Soifon mulai berjalan kembali dan Soifon mengikutinya.

Gin menatap Ggio yang berdiri di belakang Soifon dan tersenyum ke pemuda itu. Ggio tak tinggal diam dan membalas senyuman itu.

Sepertinya, mereka akan sedikit melakukan reuni keluarga.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

* * *

**A/N**: Yosh, hari ini berantemnya libur dulu yaw~~~ hihihi cuma sedikit flashback tentang masa lalu Soifon. Dan, apakah Gin akan mati? Hayo... tebak, bagi yang tebakannya bener aku masukin satu chara sesuai keinginan yang betul, tapi hanya satu chapter. Eits, bukan cuma numpang lewat loh ya hihihi Tapi, bener-bener mendapatkan sebuah peran.

Jadi, selamat menebak.

Oooh, kemungkinan chapter depan akan terlambat update.

Kenapa? Yups, karena banyak yang harus diselesaikan huks huks

Aku harap kalian tidak akan bersedih karena menunggu fic ini *plak* becanda, guys ^^ hihihi

Oya, jumlah story-ku udah 23 loh~~ (maksud) sesuai dengan tanggal lahirku hihihi, jadi gak pengen nambah story lagi (gak jelas) (abaikan) hihihih

Dan... aku mau ucapkan **ganbatte** untuk** relya Schiffer **yang sedang terjerat oleh benang-benang ujian ^^. I'll always pray for your luck, Mey ^^

Okelah, terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan tentunya yang sudah mereview ^^

akhir kata...

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s).**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, maybe crime, and maybe romance.**_

_Ensnare's Fate_

_Chapter 8_

_Suara riuh penonton. Sebuah panggung terbuka di balai kota yang sangat sederhana. Obor yang mengapit sisi kiri dan kanan jalan menambah suasana remang malam itu._

_Baru saja, sebuah gaja kembali masuk ke dalam tenda yang berada di belakang panggung. Seakan belum puas dengan pertunjukan gajah, para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan keras agar diberikan pertunjukan lain._

_Akhirnya, seorang laki-laki gagah keluar dari tirai ungu tua yang menutupi keadaan belakang panggung._

_"Ya, tiba saatnya pada pertunjukan terakhir. Mari kita saksikan, Cirucci Sanderwici, the queen of magician!" Semua orang langsung bertepuk tangan saat seseorang keluar dari balik tirai._

_Pemuda berkacamata itu pun segera turun panggung saat seorang gadis naik ke atasnya._

_Seorang gadis berambut ungu dan sepasang bola mata amhetyst miliknya langsung membuat penonton mengelukan namanya. Gadis yang diyakini bernama Cirucci itu membungkukkan badan._

_Cirucci yang dikenal sebagai penyihir itu menggosokkan tangannya. Dan setelah itu ia kibaskan tangannya, hingga gliter yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan bertebaran di luar._

_Seperti sihir. _

_Dan para penonton pun langsung bertepuk tangan. "Mari kita mulai... pertunjukannnya," gumam Cirucci dengan suara pelan._

_Cirucci menepukkan tangannya. "Tuan-tuan dan Nyony-nyonya... lihatlah ke dalam mataku!" ucapan Cirucci barusan bagai mantra sihir yang sulit untuk dibantah._

_Dan dalam sekejap, para penonton di depannya langsung menatap iris amhetyst itu. "Dengarlah dan patuhi perintahku setelah kalian mendengarkan suara tepukan dariku."_

_PROK!_

_Dan detik berikutnya tatapan para pengunjung itu langsung kosong. Mereka telah terhipnotis secara sempurna. Gadis muda itu menyunggingkan seringainya._

_"Nah, siapa yang akan menjadi pendonor terbesar hari ini?" gumamnya senang._

_xXxXx_

_CRING! _

_Cirucci baru saja keluar dari sebuah restaurant dengan perut kembung karena kekenyangan. Cirucci menyentuh dompetnnya yang masih penuh akan hasil pertunjukan tadi._

_Cirucci pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Namun saat ia melewati toko buah, ia terperangah. Buru-buru Cirucci menatap poster itu._

_"Gawat!" gumamnya. Cirucci memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia harus kabur secepat mungkin. Tapi, Tuhan berkata lain, Dia tidak ingin Cirucci lolos begitu saja._

_"ITU DIA! GADIS PENIPU ITU!" seru seseorang yang tak jauh dari Cirucci. Gadis itu langsung menurunkan topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Di saat seperti ini yang ia butuhkan hanya... LARI!_

_"HEI TUNGGU!" teriak beberapa orang itu dan berlari mengejar Cirucci. Cirucci berlari dengan kencang sambil menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya._

_Cirucci berlari menuju sebuah gang dan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai puncak gedung di sebelah gang itu. Tanpa dia sadari sepasang bola mata hijau terus memperhatikannya._

_Cirucci mengamati keadaan di bawahnya, dan saat ia melihat orang-orang yang mengejarnya telah pergi, Cirucci langsung menghela napas._

_Cirucci duduk di atas atap itu sambil memandagi dompetnya. "Yang berikut—" Perkataan Cirucci terhenti saat dompetnya telah berpindah ke tangan seorang pemuda bermata sipit di depannya._

_"Kembalikan!" bentak Cirucci dan mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih dompet itu. "Itu uangku!" akunya._

_Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Gin itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Bo-ho-ng," ujar Gin dan menyentil dahi Cirucci. "Kemampuan hipnotismu sangat mengagumkan," puji Gin._

_Cirucci melipat tangannya dan menatap Gin. "Terima kasih pujianmu, sekarang cepat kembalikan dompetku!" bentaknya kesal._

_"Sampai kaukatakan, darimana kaupelajari ilmu itu?" Cirucci berdecak. _

_"Hal itu—BRAK!—gawat." Gin memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan menelengkan kepala. Gin menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menggenggam tangan Cirucci yang bersiap untuk kabur._

_"Waaah, hal ini gawat sekali, Majo-san," gumam Gin bermain-main. _

_"Dakaraa, lepaskan tanganku!" bentak Cirucci sambil menarik tangannya. Tatapannya mulai gelisah karena gerombolan orang itu mulai mendekat._

_Tiba-tiba saja, Cirucci merasakan tubuhnya melayang, dan saat dia sadar, dia telah terjatuh dari atas gedung itu, bersama dompetnya._

_Cirucci menatap Gin yang sedang melambaikan tangan. Cirucci menyeringai dan detik berikutnya dia sudah mendarat di atas terpal sebuah kios buah._

_"KAU MENDORONGNYA!" seru orang-orang itu marah. _

_"Bagaimana, ya?" Dan sebilah pedang langsung berada di depan matanya. "Ara? Kowai, kowai," gumam Gin dengan nada bercanda. _

_"Na-nani?" Seseorang yang mengacungkan pedangnya itu terkejut saat melihat sebuah tangan menggores lehernya. Pria berbadan besar itu menurunkan bola matanya._

_"Jauhkan pedangmu, atau kepalamu yang akan menjauh dari tubuhmu," ancam Ulquiorra tajam. Tanpa banyak bicara segerombolan orang itu langsung mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan Gin._

_Gin terkekeh pelan dan Ulquiorra segera memutar tubuhnya dan membungkuk sejenak. "Sudah saatnya kita kembali, Gin-sama." Gin mengangguk, namun pandangan matanya masih terarah ke punggung Cirucci yang sedang berlari menjauh._

xXxXx

_BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!_

_"Mengaku, di mana kausembunyikan uang kami?" Tanya pria berbadan besar yang kemarin, sambil terus memukul Cirucci. Wajah gadis itu sudah lebam di sana-sini. Matanya pun menjadi sipit akibat lebam yang ditimbulkan pria itu._

_Cirucci menggeleng. Ia lemparkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling, semua orang itu tidak ada yang menolongnya, hanya menyaksikan dia disiksa. Padahal dia masih gadis berumur 15 tahun._

_"Lebih baik kau mati saja!" bentak pria itu dan mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukul Cirucci lagi. _

_BUGH! _

_Dengan cepat, pria berbadan besar di depannya tumbang. Dan melepaskan lengan Cirucci. "Konichiwa, Majo-san," sapa Gin dengan senyum di wajahnya. Cirucci membelalakkan matanya._

_Cirucci mulai merasakan lututnya lemas. Namun sebelum sempat ia jatuh, Gin telah lebih dulu menahan lengannya."SIALAN! HAJAR DIA!" perintah seorang pria kurus yang berdiri tak jauh dari Gin._

_Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat turun dan berdiri di depan Gin. "Biar aku yang menanganinya," ujar Ulquiorra. Gin pun langsung berbalik dan menggendong Cirucci dan keluar dari gerombolan orang itu._

_"Arigatou," gumam Cirucci pelan. Perkataan itulah yang Gin nanti-nanti dari tadi. _

_"Kau mau menjadi salah satu abdiku?" Biasanya Cirucci-lah yang menghipnotis orang-orang itu, tapi sekarang? Seolah-olah dialah yang terhipnotis oleh kalimat Gin._

_"Tentu," jawab Cirucci yakin. _

"Cirucci-sama," panggil seseorang yang berdiri di depan Cirucci. Cirucci mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap sosok itu. "Gin-sama sudah tiba," infonya.

Cirucci mengangguk. _'Kenapa aku teringat hal itu?'_ pikir Cirucci.

xXxXx

Soifon kembali menuangkan sake ke cawan Gin dan menatap segerombolan geisha yang sedang menari di sana. Soifon menggulirkan bola matanya ke kanan, itu id pass yang ia butuhkan untuk menembus semua ruangan di tempat ini.

Unohana sudah menjelaskan semua pintu yang ada di kastil ini. Dan di sini masalahnya, seluruh ruangan itu memerlukan id pass untuk membukanya. Soifon butuh id pass yang tergantung manis di pinggang Gin. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia merebut id pass itu? Salah-salah dia bisa ditangkap duluan sebelum mengambil benda pusaka miliknya.

Sementara di area parkir kastil itu, sebuah mobil box putih berhenti di sana. Sementara dua orang di dalamnya melakukan sesuatu pada laptop yang ada di pangkuan mereka.

Seseorang berambut putih melirik rekan sebelahnya dan mengangguk. Seorang gadis balas mengangguk. Secara bersamaan mereka menekan tombol enter. Mereka berdua melirik kastil yang tak jauh dari mereka kemudian melirik jam secara bergantian.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

BOOOM!

Ledakan besar terjadi dari sudut kanan kastil. "Aku akan masuk ke kastil itu, awasi pergerakanku." Gadis itu mengangguk dan memberikan id pass palsu yang baru saja mereka buat. Pemuda berambut putih itu keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju kastil.

Sesuai dugaan mereka, keamanan di perketat. Histugaya dapat melihat para penjaga mulai berbaris di depan kastil dengan kondisi siaga. Hitsugaya yang menyamar menjadi salah satu penjaga itu pun menghela napas lega. Untung dia menyamar hingga ia dapat masuk dengan mulus ke dalam kastil.

Saatnya misi dimulai.

Soifon menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Baru saja terjadi guncangan yang tidak terlalu keras namun cukup membuat panik setiap orang yang ada di dalam kastil ini. "Ah!" Soifon meringis pelan saat seseorang menabrak bahunya hingga ia terjatuh di lengan Gin.

Soifon melihat sebuah kesempatan emas yang ada di depan mata. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Soifon buru-buru mengambil id pass di pinggang Gin tanpa pria itu sadari, karena ia sendiri sedang mengamati situasi sekitar.

"Gomennasai," gumam Soifon sambil membukukkan badan. Gin hanya tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pulangkan semua geisha termasuk pengawalnya tanpa terkecuali. Kawal mereka dengan ketat, sekarang! Perketat keamanan! Ayo, Nemu," perintah Gin tegas.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Para penjaga langsung menyergap para geisha dan menyuruh gadis-gadis cantik itu segera keluar dari kastil. Gin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ggio yang berdecak kesal dan berbalik menuju ruangannya sendiri diikuti oleh pengawal pribadinya, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Hitsugaya yang menyadari situasi itu langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju tempat pusaka. Dia harus tiba lebih dulu mengambilnya sebelum Gin mengamankannya.

xXxXx

Hinamori mengamati kepanikan para penjaga dan wajah para geisha yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kastil. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Soifon tidak boleh meninggalkan kastil itu dengan tangan kosong. Hinamori pun kembali menekan tombol enter.

BOOOM!

Kastil itu kembali bergetar bahkan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya dan para geisha kehilangan keseimbangan mereka karenanya. Soifon mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menendang penjaga di depannya dan berlari ke ruang pusaka.

Ggio yang menyadari kepergian Soifon langsung memutar arah menuju tempat Gin berada. Dia harus berbicara kepada kakaknya yang satu itu. Dan menghabisinya jika perlu.

Soifon berlari melawan arah dengan para penjaga yang ingin keluar dari kastil_—_antara kabur atau memang ingin memperkuat pertahanan.

Sesuai instruksi Unohana, setelah ia keluar dari ruang pertemuan ia mengambil arah kanan dan saat menemukan dua buah tikungan, ambil arah kiri, setelah sepuluh langkah, injak sebuah lantai yang paling berbeda dengan yang lain.

Soifon menginjak lantai itu, dan beberapa menit kemudian, lantai di bawahnya bergetar. Soifon mundur beberapa langkah. Tiba-tiba lantai itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah tangga spiral. Tanpa rasa takut maupun curiga, Soifon langsung melompat dan menuruni anak tangga itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, akhirnya Soifon tiba di ruang bawah tanah yang lembab. Soifon menyalakan senternya yang ia masukkan di dalam kimono. Soifon berjalan terus dengan tatapan was-was kalau tiba-tiba ia diserang secara tiba-tiba. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang memiliki lambang klan Shinigami di pintunya.

Soifon pun langsung memasukkan id pass di tempat yang tersedia di samping pintu. Saat pintu itu telah terbuka, Soifon membelalakkan mata. Ruangan itu kosong tanpa sebuah benda pusaka satu pun. Soifon menyipitkan mata saat menemukan selembar kertas yang tertancap dengan pisau di sebuah pilar.

_'Datanglah ke ruangan yang paling besar di kastil ini. Jika kau ingin benda milikmu kembali.' _

Tiba-tiba Soifon memutar kepalanya dan menangkap sebuah siluet yang baru saja keluar dari pintu itu. "Siapa itu?" tanya Soifon dengan nada tinggi.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Soifon berlari menyusul siluet itu. Soifon berhenti di sebuah koridor panjang. Dia sudah tidak dapat menemukan siluet itu.

DOR!

Soifon refleks memutar kepalanya, dan selongsong peluru pun mengarah lurus ke mata kirinya. Tapi hal itu dapat dihindari karena Soifon langsung melompat ke belakang. "Di sana rupanya," gumam Soifon dan langsung berlari ke arah datangnya peluru tadi.

Namun sayang, sosok yang menembaknya tidak dapat ia temukan di balik tikungan itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya dari arah depan.

Soifon mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaknya berkali-kali. Namun semua tembakan itu meleset, hal ini memang menyulitkan dengan lengan Soifon yang belum sembuh benar.

Dalam kegelapan koridor itu, Soifon hanya dapat melihat sepasang bola mata hijau sosok itu. Soifon menggelindingkan bola matanya ke kiri saat mereka berdua saling berpapasan.

Dan detik berikutnya, sepasang iris abu itu melebar. Sosok yang kini berdiri di belakang Soifon itu, langsung mengeluarkan katana dan mengayunkannya.

Beruntung, Soifon memiliki refleks yang baik, hingga dia langsung melompat ke atas dan melayangkan tendangannya. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Soifon tidak akan bisa lagi melihat matahari terbit besok.

Sosok bermata hijau itu melompat ke belakang dan kembali berlari. Soifon berdecak dan mengikuti sosok itu. Yang sepertinya berjeniskelamin perempuan.

xXxXx

Gin mengamati sebuah wakizashi yang tergantung manis di dinding ruangan itu. Itulah benda yang sedang Soifon cari sekarang. Benda itu memang sengaja Gin pindahkan dari ruangan itu. Agar, Gin dapat berbicara dengan seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Gin masih bergeming walaupun, ia mulai merasakan mulut pistol berada di balik punggungnya. Ini dia, tamu yang ia nanti telah datang.

Gin memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati tamunya itu sedang menyeringai. "Hisashiburi desune, Gin-niisama?" DOR! Setelah mengucapkan kata manis itu, Ggio tanpa ragu menembakkan selongsong peluru ke arah kakak tertuanya itu.

Gin melebarkan senyuman mengerikannya, dan menggeser kepalanya sedikit, hingga peluru itu meleset dan memecahkan kaca di belakang Gin.

Ggio menurunkan pistolnya. "Mana ayah?" tanya Ggio.

"Dia sedang ada di kuburannya. Aku yang membunuhnya," jawab Gin enteng, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Seolah membunuh ayahnya adalah hal yang gampang. Gin menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas dan mengangkat gelas itu mendekati mulutnya.

Jawaban Gin memang sudah Ggio perkirakan. Lagipula, ia tidak peduli, ia hanya berbasa-basi saja. Gin menyeruput tehnya dan mengamati Ggio dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik, 'kan?" Ggio mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tugas? Tugas apa? Bukankah dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Gin setelah sekian lama?

Gin menyadari sebuah gurat bingung yang terlukis jelas di wajah adik kesayangannya itu. Ggio membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari Gin telah berdiri di depannya dan memegang bahunya. "Mendekati sang pemegang kunci," bisik Gin tepat di telinga pemuda itu.

Ggio menggeram dan melayangkan tinjunya yang dapat ditahan dengan sempurna oleh Gin. "Aku mendekatinya bukan karena perintahmu!" bantah Ggio dan menarik tangannya.

Gin terkekeh. "Humh, coba lihat, memangnya ada kebetulan seperti ini? Kau kira siapa yang meletakkanmu di depan rumah Urahara?" Ggio terkejut. "Aku. Aku yang membawamu ke sana," sambung Gin dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

Ggio menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa kau juga yang menghapus ingatanku?" Gin terbahak dan melompat kembali ke belakang untuk menyeruput tehnya.

"Kau sendiri yang menginginkannya. Kau mengunci ingatanmu karena habis membunuh pemimpin klan Shinigami saat itu." Ggio teringat saat ia baru saja keluar dari kastil yang berada di Tokyo.

Dengan luka parah ia berlari ke tempat Gin. Waktu itu, dia memang sudah merasa muak akan perang ini dan ia ingin mengakhirinya sesegera mungkin. Dia merasa bersalah karena membunuh keenam orang itu. Dan saat itulah, Gin membisikkan mantera untuk menyihir Ggio agar melupakan semuanya.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Ini adalah tugas terakhirmu yang kuberikan. Kau tidak perlu mengingat semuanya, lupakan tentang dendammu, masa kecilmu, kubur mereka dalam-dalam dan dekati seorang gadis bernama Soifon, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Berakhir seperti keinginanmu," bisik Gin.

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Ggio kehilangan kesadaran sekaligus ingatannya. Maka dengan segera, Gin membawa Ggio ke rumah Urahara_—_yang saat itu pasti berada di tempat persembunyian klan Shinigami.

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Ggio membahana dalam ruangan itu. Gin yang masih membelakangi Ggio segera memegang gagang wakizashi-nya. "Maksudmu, semua ini adalah rencanamu?"

Ggio kembali mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Gin. "Jangan bercanda denganku!"

DOR! TRING!

Gin menghalau peluru itu dengan wakizashi yang telah terlepas dari sarungnya. Ggio melempar pistolnya ke atas dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ggio pun menghentakkan tangannya dan sebuah senjata langsung memanjang.

"Jangan membenciku jika aku yang membunuhmu." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Gin langsung bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Ggio kembali menggeram marah dan mulai menyerang Gin terlebih dulu.

"JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU!" amuk Ggio.

TRING!

xXxXx

Jujur saja, kimono ini benar-benar merepotkan. Kalau Soifon memakai celananya yang biasa dia pasti sudah berada di depan sosok gadis yang juga berkepang itu. Nemu terus berlari sambil terus menghujani Soifon dengan pelurunya.

Soifon kembali berdecak. Bagaimana bisa Nemu dapat sebegitu mudahnya melacak keberadaan Soifon padahal ruangan itu sangat gelap. Soifon pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap geta yang tersemat di kakinya.

Soifon pun memutar arah ke lorong sebelah kanan dan menghentakkan tangannya. Sebuah jarum tajam berwarna emas langsung memanjang seperti keinginan Soifon.

Soifon berhenti sejenak dan merobek kimononya di bagian kaki kanan dan kiri hingga membentuk belahan panjang sehingga ia lebih leluasa dalam bergerak. DOR!

Soifon merunduk untuk menghindari peluru itu dan kembali berlari. Kenapa jadi dia yang diburu sekarang? Dengan yakin Soifon masuk ke dalam lorong-lorong yang ada di sekitarnya.

Soifon melemparkan geta-nya dan masuk kembali ke dalam sebuah lorong lain yang akan membawanya ke tempat itu lagi secara memutar. Nemu menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah jalan buntu dan mendapati sepasang geta tanpa pemilik di sana.

Nemu terdiam dan memandangi dua buah lorong yang berada di sebalah kanan dan kiri. Sekarang, jalan mana yang harus ia ambil? Tanpa suara geta itu, akan sulit baginya untuk menentukan posisi Soifon dalam keadaan gelap begini.

Ditambah, Nemu kini hampir tidak dapat menangkap sebuah suara pun yang berasal dari langkah kaki Soifon. Biasanya, manusia akan menimbulkan suara, saat kaki mereka bergerak dengan cepat atau berlari. Tapi yang bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Nemu hanya suara jangkrik dan desiran angin di sekitarnya.

Akhirnya, Nemu pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Kalau perkiraannya benar, sekarang gadis itu pasti sedang mengambil jalan memutar untuk kembali ke tempat ini dan menyerang Nemu secara tiba-tiba. Lebih baik dia menunggu di sini.

Tiba-tiba Nemu membuka kelopak matanya dan berbalik ke belakang dan menahan senjata Soifon yang kini bertemu dengan katananya.

TRING! TRING! TRING!

Mereka bertarung dalam diam. Tampaknya dua-duanya sangat hemat dalam berbicara ketika sedang bertarung. Soifon dapat melihat kesetiaan yang amat besar di dalam mata hijau milik Nemu.

Tiba-tiba Nemu teringat perjanjiannya dengan Gin. Nemu harus menjalankan misi ini dengan sempurna, karena ayahnya yang menjadi taruhan. Dia tidak boleh gagal. Jika ia berhasil maka Gin akan... akan melepaskan ayahnya. Ayahnya yang terkurung di penjara bawah tanah karena gagal dalam penelitian.

"Kaulihat ke mana, eh?" Nemu tersentak. "Too late—DOR!" Nemu mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan menemukan Soifon di atas sana. Nemu terbelalak, tampaknya dia terlalu meremehkan Soifon.

Nemu pun menundukkan kepalanya dan menepis peluru itu dengan katananya dan langsung melompat ke atas untuk menyusul Soifon. Tanpa ragu Nemu langsung mengayunkan pedangnya dan Soifon langsung melompat turun.

Jika tadi, Soifon lah yang menyerang terus-menerus, sekarang posisi itu berbalik. Soifon sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Nemu, baru selesai ia menangkis serangan yang ini sudah datang serangan yang berikutnya.

TRING! TRING! TRING! BUGH!

Soifon memegangi perutnya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Nemu. Tidak boleh, situasi seperti ini tidak boleh diteruskan. Soifon pun berdecak dan kembali menyerang Nemu terlebih dahulu.

xXxXx

Berbeda dengan Soifon yang telah mengenai pukulan dari Nemu. Ggio dan Gin masih belum terluka sama sekali, mereka masih seri. Ggio memutar tubuhnya dan menendang Gin yang tengah mengatur napasnya.

Pukulan itu telak mengenai perutnya, hingga Gin terdesak sampai ke mejanya. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang mata sipit Gin terbuka lebar dan dia pun buru-buru menutup mulutnya. "Uhuk.. uhuk..." Darah segar langsung keluar dari mulutnya dan menetes ke lantai melalui celah-celah jarinya.

Ggio menatap aneh kakaknya, walaupun tendangannya telak dan kuat sekalipun rasanya tidak mungkin sampai membuat Gin muntah darah seperti itu. "Kau menjadi penyakitan, eh?"

Gin terkekeh dan menyipitkan kembali matanya. "Mengkhawatirkanku?" Ggio berdecak. "Jangan sampai hal ini membuatmu mengasihaniku," sambung Gin dan kembali bersiap untuk menyerang Ggio.

"Kau yang mengajarkanku untuk tidak mengasihani musuh apapun kondisi mereka." Ggio kembali mempertemukan senjata mereka. Gin terkekeh lagi di sela-sela napasnya yang kembali tidak beraturan.

"Jadi aku musuhmu?" Ggio mencengkram tangan kiri Gin yang bersiap meninjunya. Ggio mengangkat senjatanya dan menepis wakizashi Gin. Dengan masih mencengkram tangan kiri Gin, Ggio segera menodongkan pistolnya ke leher Gin.

"Siapa pun yang berniat untuk mencelakakan Soifon... adalah musuhku."

DOR!

xXxXx

Napas Soifon mulai tersengal, luka diperutnya kembali terbuka. Memang tidak seharusnya dia memaksakan dirinya seperti ini. Tapi Nemu tidak ingin membiarkannya lewat.

Nemu melompati reruntuhan pilar yang habis terkena tebasan pedangnya. Nemu menatap bola mata Soifon yang terbuka setengah. "Perjuanganmu sudah cukup sampai di sini. Tidak ada gunanya kau bertarung melawan kami, klan-mu sudah tamat, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu," ujar Nemu datar.

Soifon masih sibuk mengatur napasnya dan menatap wajah gadis itu. "Aku... tidak berminat mengembalikan klan-ku, karena Yoruichi-sama bukan lagi pemimpinnya. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ingatanku yang hilang." Nemu memutar pedangnya dan mengarahkannya di depan permata abu Soifon.

"Lebih baik kau tetap begini, selamanya. Ingatanmu seperti kotak pandora, jika kau membukanya, kesialan dan kesedihan akan menimpamu." Soifon terkekeh dan berusaha berdiri tegap. Soifon meneglap peluh di dahinya dan menyeringai.

"Dan itu juga berarti mimpi buruk bagi kalian." DOR! Nemu terkejut, namun tembakan itu meleset. Dengan memanfaatkan kekagetan Nemu, Soifon memutar tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya, dia langsung berbalik dan melayangkan tinjunya. Sesuai perkiraannya, Nemu pasti dapat menahan pukulan itu dengan mudah.

Soifon pun memutar tangannya dan memelintir tangan Nemu. Dengan menggunakan sisi tangannya, Soifon memukul punggung Nemu hingga gadis sedingin es itu tersungkur.

Dengan itu, Soifon langsung berlari meninggalkan Nemu. Tapi gadis berkepang itu tidak tinggal diam. Beberapa detik setelah ia terjatuh, ia langsung bangkit dan segera menyusul Soifon. DOR! DOR! DOR! Tiga tembakan pun dilancarkan olehnya dengan tujuan untuk memperlambat gerakan Soifon.

Tapi hal itu belum cukup untuk menghentikannya.

xXxXx

Gin memukul tangan Ggio dengan tangan kanannya, hingga Gin terhindar dari peluru itu. Ggio berdecak, dan mendorong Gin hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Gin memutar posisi wakizashinya dan bersiap menyerang Ggio. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Gin berhenti dan tangannya kembali membekap mulutnya. Detik berikutnya, darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Ggio melihat sebuah kesempatan dan mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke Gin. "Tadi kaubilang, siapapun yang berniat untuk menyakiti gadis itu adalah musuhmu? Lalu kau?" Gin tertawa dan menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau membalaskan dendam kakak tercintamu itu, hah?" Gin memanas-manasi. DOR! Ggio langsung menembakkan pelurunya ke kepala Gin, namun lagi-lagi dapat dihindari oleh laki-laki itu.

"Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau tahu segalanya!" bentak Ggio berang. Gin tersenyum sinis dan melesat sambil mengayunkan wakizashi-nya ke Ggio.

TRING! TRING! TRING! TRANG! BRAK!

Ggio mengamati meja kecil yang tadi Gin gunakan untuk meletakkan cangkir tehnya_—_terbelah dua. Kalau saja Ggio tidak melompat menghindar, pasti sekarang darahnya yang membasahi karpet merah itu dan bukan teh yang tadi Gin minum.

Ggio melemparkan pandangannya ke dinding kaca sebelah Gin saat mendengar suara tembakan di balik dinding itu. Dan detik berikutnya dinding kaca itu—PRANG!—pecah. Di balik serpihan-serpihan kaca itu, sosok Soifon berdiri.

Ggio membelalakkan matanya. "Soi...fon," gumamnya. Gin menyeringai dan melihat pertahan Ggio mulai lemah karena melihat gadis itu. Tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan, Gin langsung menerjang Ggio hingga menabrak dinding.

Iris abu itu membulat dengan sempurna. Segera ia pacu kakinya untuk mendekati sosok Ggio yang sedang mengerang kesakitan di sana. Ggio memegangi perutnya. Sial! Tulang punggungnya seolah remuk semua!

Tanpa ampun, tangan kurus Gin langsung melingkar di leher Ggio dan menekankan ibu jarinya pada urat nadi adiknya. "Ukh... Ke-keso!" umpat Ggio sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gin berharap dengan tindakan kecil itu, Gin berbaik hati untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Tak tinggal diam, Soifon langsung mengacungkan pistolnya. DOR!

Gin memutar kepalanya dan melihat selongsong peluru itu mengarah ke tangannya. Gin sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat tubuh Ggio dan menggunakannya sebagai tameng. Namun tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan melompat di depannya.

TRING!

Nemu langsung menangkis peluru itu dengan katana miliknya. Soifon berdecak, menyebalkan sekali perempuan di depannya ini. Selalu saja menghalangi jalannya. Gin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Nemu telah kembali ke sisinya.

Tidak ingin menganggu tuannya yang sedang bertarung, Nemu pun langsung menerjang Soifon hingga menabrak dinding luar ruangan itu.

BRAK!

"Aku lawanmu, Nona." Soifon menatap tajam Nemu dan menyingkirkan pecahan kaca yang menancap di lengannya.

Mereka berdua benar-benar dalam bahaya.

xXxXx

Hitsugaya mengamati pertempuran itu dari jarak aman. Kedua wanita di samping Gin bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, sementara Gin masih mencekik leher adiknya sendiri.

Hitsugaya menarik napasnya dan mengacungkan pistolnya. Dia sudah meminta izin pada Hinamori jika hal ini harus dilakukan. Dan gadis yang ia cintai itu menjawab dengan penuh bijaksana.

Bagaimana pun Ggio harus diselamatkan.

DOR!

Nemu menatap peluru yang berjalan ke arah Gin. Dengan wajah pucat ia menendang Soifon dan berlari ke arah tuannya. "Gin-sama_—_akh!" Nemu memegangi lengannya yang hanya terserempet oleh peluru itu. Gin terkejut, ada orang lain yang ikut campur dalam pertarungan mereka.

Ini kesempatan bagus bagi Soifon. Ia pun menembak lengan Nemu agar gadis itu terjatuh dan tidak lagi menyerangnya. Gin membuka sedikit matanya dan menangkap Hitsugaya yang bersembunyi di balik dinding samping ruangannya. Gin menyeringai, rupanya adik perempuannya yang manis itu yang menyebabkan ledakan di kastil ini.

Satu orang telah dilumpuhkan. Untuk sementara, Nemu tidak akan bisa menghalangi jalannya dan hanya akan terbaring di sana_—_di samping Gin sambil memegangi lengan kirinya.

Soifon berjalan lamat-lamat mendekati Gin dan mengarahkan pistolnya. Gin terbahak dan melemparkan tubuh Ggio ke arah Soifon hingga mereka jatuh secara bersamaan. Sekarang menjadi dua lawan satu. Menarik.

Ggio berdiri lebih dulu dan memutar lehernya ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan apakah lehernya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Gin berbalik dan mengambil sebuah wakizashi kemudian melemparkannya ke depan Soifon dan Ggio. "Itu, barang yang kaucari."

"Aku punya sebuah saran untukmu, Nona, jangan dekati pemuda itu, atau kau akan menyesal." Ggio melotot, darahnya langsung mendidih dan naik ke ubun-ubun. Apa maksud perkataannya! Dia...!

Soifon maju beberapa langkah mendekati Gin. Hingga ia berdiri di antara Gin dan Ggio. "Apa maksudmu?" Wajah yang penuh dengan seringai licik itu melirik Ggio yang menahan amarahnya sekilas.

"Kau tahu, siapa sebenarnya sosok yang berdiri di belakangmu?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Giiiin!" teriak Ggio, bahkan sebelum Soifon sempat bereaksi. Dengan segera Ggio berlari ke arah Gin dan melayangkan pukulannya.

"Tunggu! Ggio!" perintah Soifon dan berlari ke depan Gin. Tangan Ggio terhenti beberapa senti dari wajah Soifon. Napas Soifon tersengal. Untuk melompat di antara mereka berdua, cukup menguji mentalnya. "Lanjutkan!" Ggio mendesis.

"Aku memiliki tiga saudara. Aku yang tertua, Tia Halibel—yang kau bunuh—adikku pertamaku, dan dia..." Gin mengerling ke arah Ggio. Soifon sudah siap menerima semua kemungkinan. Dia sudah siap dengan rentetan kalimat tentang Ggio yang sedang Gin persiapkan.

"Menyingkir. Soifon," perintah Ggio dingin. Soifon menggeleng dan menyuruh Gin untuk melanjutkan. "Aku bilang minggir!" BUGH! Ggio meninju pipi Soifon hingga gadis itu terlempar ke samping.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan suka saat dia bangun nanti," Gin berkomentar dengan nada senang. Kilat kemarahan terpancar jelas di bola mata emas Ggio. Sepasang benda tajam pun langsung memanjang dari tangannya. Waktu bermain telah selesai.

Soifon bangkit dari posisinya sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut. "Akh!" Soifon tersentak dan menatap Ggio yang terjatuh setelah menerima pukulan dari Gin. Dalam sekali lihat, Soifon tahu, kalau pria itu tidak sungguh-sungguh menyerang Ggio.

Jika, Ggio tidak menginterupsi tadi. Dan jika terkaannya tepat. Yang ingin dikatakan Gin adalah—BOOOM!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di dekat ruangan itu. Getarannya terasa begitu kuat dan gelombang ledakannya cukup dahsyat hingga mengakibatkan Soifon terpental hingga menabrak pilar ruangan itu, dan Ggio menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Sementara Hitsugaya berlindung di belakang pilar besar yang mampu menutupi dirinya dari gelombang ledakan. Akibat dari ledakan itu, sebuah kebakaran terjadi dan menjalar ke atap ruangan itu yang masih terbuat dari kayu.

Soifon membuka matanya dan merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Sekarang kimono cantik yang ia kenakan berubah menjadi lusuh begitupula wajahnya yang tidak lebih baik. Soifon segera melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Ggio—yang tersadar dengan darah segar mengalir di pelipisnya. Namun tiba-tiba pandangan matanya terfokus pada atap yang menimbulkan bunyi berisik, seolah atap itu akan runtuh dan menimpa Soifon.

Soifon mundur beberapa langkah. Dan detik berikutnya_—_crack! Crak! BRAK!_—_sebagian atap itu runtuh ke arah Soifon. Soifon langsung melompat ke belakang dengan tangan yang menutupi mulut hingga hidungnya. Secara perlahan, asap di ruangan itu semakin tebal dan tebal, hal ini semakin menyulitkan baginya untuk melihat dan bernapas.

Soifon berdiri dan hanya menatap sebagian kepala Ggio. Soifon merasakan ada yang aneh pada Ggio. Secara seketika, aura di sekitar pemuda itu jadi begitu mencekam, dingin, dan kejam. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah Ggio akan membunuh Gin? Soifon membelalakkan matanya.

"Ggio! Ggio! Tunggu!" Soifon berlari untuk menahan tindakan bodoh Ggio. Mereka tidak sedang berperang di sini. Mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tidak ada gunanya membunuh pria itu sekarang. Di samping itu jika tebakan Soifon tepat. Ggio tidak boleh membunuh Gin. Tidak boleh.

"Ggio!" Soifon ingin melangkah lebih jauh, namun lengannya langsung ditahan oleh Hitsugaya. Soifon memutar kepalanya dan menatap permata hijau Hitsugaya. "Lepas!" Soifon pun berontak namun cengkraman pemuda itu cukup kuat.

Hitsugaya cukup kerepotan menahan Soifon. Namun membiarkan ia berlari di tengah kobaran api seperti itu sama saja percuma. Dia mau bunuh diri?

Ggio hanya menatap Gin lekat-lekat. Ia seolah berada di ruangan lain dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Ggio bahkan tidak dapat mendengar suara Soifon yang berteriak sebegitu kencanganya untuk dirinya.

Ggio kembali maju dan bertarung dengan Gin. Permata abu, Soifon mengikuti gerakan pemuda itu. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Erangan demi erangan pun tak hentinya meluncur dari bibirnya. Hidungnya pun ikut mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah itu.

Kelopak mata Soifon langsung penuh akan air mata. Soifon pun tak tahan untuk menjerit. Jeritan yang memilukan dan menyebut nama pemuda bermata emas itu untuk berhenti.

Soifon merasakan lututnya lemas dan jatuh berlutut di atas lantai kayu itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai api-api itu menghanguskan seluruh isi kastil.

Ggio mengacungkan pistolnya dan menatap tajam Gin. Namun walaupun Ggio telah menekan pelatuknya, peluru tak kunjung keluar dari sana. Ggio berdecak, pelurunya habis, sementara Gin hanya tersenyum senang.

Ggio melemparkan pistolnya dan kembali bertarung dengan senjatanya. TRING! TRING! TRANG! BRAK! Gin terjatuh di hadapan Ggio. Tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat menahan beban pertarungan lagi. Sudah tiba saatnya. Gin berdiri dengan susah payah namun keseimbangannya kembali goyah dan ia pun menggunakan wakizashinya sebagai tumpuan.

Ggio berjalan perlahan dan menyiapkan satu gerakan penghabisan untuk kakaknya. Tapi tiba-tiba kakinya dipegang oleh Nemu yang merangkak ke arahnya. Ggio menendang tangan Nemu dan menarik katana Nemu.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu berhadapan. Di tengah kobaran api yang menyala. Ggio mengangkat katananya. Bibir mungilnya terbuka. "Kak, beristirahatlah dengan damai." Gin tersenyum tulus dan Ggio pun mengayunkan katana Nemu.

CRAT!

.

"Aku berhasil membunuh tikus itu, Kak!"

.

"Kenapa hanya kakak sih yang boleh pergi?"

.

"Jangan sampai terbunuh!"

.

"Kakak berjanji akan melatihku melempar belati hari ini!"

.

"Kakak yang terbaik."

Sambil mengingat semua kenangan manis yang dulu mereka alami, darah segar mulai mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat adalah wajah datar Ggio. Untuk sepersekian detik, ia dapat melihat berbagai ekspresi yang Ggio perlihatkan di depannya saat Ggio masih kecil. Satu tetes air mata meluncur di sudut mata Gin yang tak terlihat.

Darah pun bermuncratan keluar bersamaan dengan luka yang menanga dari bahu hingga perut pemimpin klan Hollow itu. Sebagian darah itu mengenai baju dan wajah Ggio. Gin mengukir sebuah senyum tulus terakhir yang akan terus terpatri di wajahnya.

Setidaknya, dia dibunuh oleh adik kesayangannya. Dia bisa tenang sekarang, karena permainan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai ketika ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Sebuah pertunjukkan seru, walau tiketnya harus ia bayar dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Soifon menutup mulutnya melihat adegan mengerikan itu. Dia ingin menerobos api itu dan menyadarkan Ggio dari kegilaannya. Tapi, Hitsugaya malah menariknya menjauhi tempat itu.

"Ggio! Tidak! Lepaskan aku! GGIOOOO!"

Ggio menoleh mendengar suara Soifon dan melepaskan katana Nemu. Soifon sedikit kaget melihat wajah Ggio ternodai oleh beberapa bercak darah dan satu tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Soifon kembali maju selangkah, namun atap itu kembali runtuh dan menghalangi pandangan Soifon untuk melihat wajah Ggio.

BRAK! BLAM!

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku_—_" Hitsugaya memukul tengkuk Soifon hingga kesadaran gadis itu menghilang. Jika tidak begini, gadis itu akan terus meronta seperti orang gila.

Hitsugaya menggendongnya dan langsung membawanya menuju mobil box di parkiran dengan cara menghancurkan kaca di ruangan sebelah yang belum terjangkau api. Dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Ggio melirik Nemu yang bangkit dari posisinya. Ggio menyiapkan senjatanya. Nemu langsung menjatuhkan seluruh senjatanya yang ia simpan di balik kimono kemudian berlutut di hadapan Ggio.

"Saya siap melayani Anda, Ggio-sama." Ggio menurunkan senjatanya dan menarik napas dalam sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Dia pemimpin baru klan Hollow sekarang. Ggio mengamati telapak tangannya yang penuh oleh darah segar sang kakak.

"Perintah pertamaku, bawa Gin ke Cirucci dan katakan aku yang membunuhnya, kemudian panggilkan polisi, biarkan aku ditahan di sana sebagai tersangka akan pengeboman kastil ini." Nemu mengangguk mantap dan memanggil sebuah helikopter yang memang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

xXxXx

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan serba putih itu, Cirucci buka secara paksa. Semua orang di dalamnya menatap Cirucci dengan tatapan sendu. Cirucci melangkahkan kakinya dengan gemetar dan semua orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Cirucci dan Nemu di dalam ruangan itu.

"Gin-sama." Cirucci menyentuh tangan Gin yang mulai dingin. Cirucci melirik dada tuannya, tapi dada itu datar dan tidak terangkat seperti layaknya orang bernapas. Cirucci menatap mata sipit Gin tertutup dengan rapat.

"Gin. Gin. Gin bangun! Ini tidak lucu! Bangun Gin! Bangun!" Cirucci mengguncang bahu kurus Gin hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderit di kasur rumah sakit itu.

Air mata Cirucci mulai tumpah dan membasahi pipi Gin di bawahnya. Ini tidak lucu. Bahkan Gin belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadanya. "Bangun Gin! GIIIIIN!" teriak Cirucci sambil memeluk tubuh Gin dengan erat.

Lima menit kemudian, Cirucci mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Nemu yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Siapa yang membunuhnya?" Cirucci bertanya dengan nada dingin dan menggenggam erat pakaian Gin.

Nemu menatap lantai rumah sakit dan menjawab, "Ggio Vega."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

A/N: yoho minna! Apa kabar? Maap lama update. Hehehe gimana puasanya? Lancar? Hihihih maap buat typo gak baca dulu, soalnya udah kelamaan gak update takut ketunda lagi.

So, kayaknya makin abal #plak

Dan, hitsuhina memang gak berperan bny di sini tapi di chap" berikutnya... tebak aja.. hihihi

Oya, adik ketiga Gin siapa hayo? Hahaha

Yoswe, review?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s).**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, maybe crime, and maybe romance.**_

.

.

.

_Ensnare's Fate_

_Chapter 9_

.

.

.

Soifon mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata hazel yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

Soifon mencoba bangkit dari posisinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Tangan kanannya memegang kepala yang terasa pening. "Di mana ini?" Raut kelegaan terpancar di wajah gadis itu ketika mendengar suara Soifon.

Gadis bernama Hinamori itu memeras sebuah sapu tangan yang ada di dalam waskom berisi air. Kemudian, mengelap wajah Soifon yang basah oleh keringat.

"Kamu ada di rumahku," Hinamori menjawab singkat. Soifon memegang pergelangan tangan Hinamori dan membuat gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku, Hinamori. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

Hinamori kembali meletakkan sapu tangan itu ke dalam waskom. "Aku yang meledakkan kastil itu." Soifon melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Mustahil memang mempercayai ucapan gadis itu. Mana mungkin gadis manis sepertinya melakukan hal seperti itu.

Namun semua pemikirannya terbantahkan ketika melihat seluruh peralatan canggih yang berjejer di dalam kamar itu. Semua komputer menyala dengan menampilkan seluruh kegiatan yang terjadi di sekitar kastil dan di sekitar tempat ini.

Sebuah benda kecil dengan timer di atasnya tergeletak di atas meja. Yang Soifon pastikan benda itu adalah bom mini yang belum selesai dirakit. "Kenapa?" Hinamori berdiri dari kursi di samping kasur Soifon dan mengambil semangkuk bubur yang ada di meja samping bom mini itu.

"Makanlah, dapat meningkatkan staminamu." Hinamori menyodorkan piring itu. Tapi Soifon belum bergerak seinci pun. Ia masih menatap curiga bubur itu. Hinamori tergelak melihat ekspresi ragu-ragu Soifon. "Tenang, tidak ada racunnya kok."

Soifon memasukan satu suap ke dalam mulutnya. Terdiam sejenak untuk mengecap rasanya, setelah itu Soifon menelannya. Hinamori hanya tersenyum tulus, kemudian ia menatap tangannya yang saling bertumpuk di atas pangkuannya.

"Bisa dibilang, aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Di zaman yang sangat canggih ini sudah tidak dibutuhkan sebuah klan untuk ikut campur dalam roda pemerintahan." Soifon tahu, yang diucapkan gadis ini tidak sepenuhnya benar. Masih ada alasan lain kenapa ia menanam bom di dalam kastil itu. Namun, Soifon tidak menyerukan rasa penasarannya melainkan hanya diam.

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih?" Hinamori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Baru saja Soifon ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu telah terbuka disusul dengan munculnya seorang bocah berambut putih yang kemarin menahan Soifon untuk menyusul Ggio.

"Kau!" Hitsugaya melirik Soifon sekilas namun kembali menatap Hinamori.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar. Ggio, dibawa ke penjara," Hitsugaya berujar sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Tangan kurusnya melemparkan sebuah koran di atas kasur Soifon. Buru-buru ia meraih koran itu dan membacanya. Soifon terkejut. Sementara Hinamori langsung berdiri dan mengajak Hitsugaya berbicara di ruang lain.

"Tunggu!" Hinamori memutar kepalanya dan Soifon bangkit dari kasurnya. "Beritahu aku cara untuk menghancurkan penjara."

.

xXxXx

.

Apache mempercepat langkahnya. Baru saja ia tiba di Osaka pagi ini. Dan dengan terburu-buru ia langsung melaju ke kantor polisi. Apache berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dan menarik napas dalam.

Detik berikutnya Apache mendorong pintu bercat putih yang menghalangi jalannya. Ggio dan beberapa orang lain langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah pintu. Apache mengatur napasnya sejenak. Yang ia tahu, orang-orang di depan Ggio adalah para penasihat klan Hollow. Tampaknya, berita itu bukan omongan belaka.

Kemudian Ggio bangkit dari bangku dan mempersilakan orang-orang itu keluar dari ruangan. Apache sedikit membungkukkan badan ketika para petuah itu melewatinya. Dan sekarang, hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Apache menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiri Ggio.

"Ggio, kau benar-benar_—_"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Apache," Ggio memotong ucapan Apache. "Tentang hubungan kita." Jantung Apache langsung bergemuruh. Firasatnya tidak enak akan hal yang ingin dibicarakan Ggio. Dari raut mukanya, tidak menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu akan melamarnya dan mengajaknya memimpin klan Hollow bersama.

Apache tidak bodoh ataupun idiot. Dia mengerti situasi yang tidak menenangkan seperti ini. Apache memegang punggung kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa? Serius sekali? Kau tahu, semua orang di klan membicarakanmu loh. Membicarakan kembalinya dirimu. Mereka semua juga memburu Nemu untuk menanyai bagaimana caramu membunuhnya. Lalu kami_—_"

"Apache," panggil Ggio datar bahkan mendekati dingin. Apache melirik Ggio sekilas, terlihat sekali kalau dia tidak suka akan basa-basi ini. Tapi, Apache terus melanjutkan ocehan basa-basinya. Tangan Apache mulai bergetar pelan.

"Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana makanan di sini? Aku sudah meminta mereka menyiapkan makanan favoritmu untuk makan siangmu nanti. Dan aku akan_—_"

"APACHE!"

BRAK!

"APA?" Apache membentak frustasi. Kursi yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja. Wajahnya mulai pucat dan tangannya berkeringat, menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang ketakutan. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat seperti orang yang habis berkelahi.

Apache memeluk perutnya, menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar. Baru pertama kali ini Ggio membentaknya seperti itu. Sepasang permata Apache yang berbeda warna melotot dengan kilat kemarahan dan ketakutan.

Ggio membuka mulutnya sebentar kemudian mengatupkannya kembali. Ia menghela napas. "Apache, tolong dengar." Ggio maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekati Apache. Tangannya ia ulurkan agar dapat menyentuh tangan Apache. Walau gadis itu sering memegang belati, pistol dan sering bersentuhan dengan darah, tangannya tetap lembut seperti gadis seumurannya.

Ggio menarik napas dalam. Dia dapat melihat sebuah cincin manis yang melingkar di jari Apache, yang menunjukkan dia adalah tunangan seorang Ggio Vega. Ggio menyentuh permukaan cincin itu. Dan Apache semakin takut, ia ingin menjauhkan tangannya, tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Ggio yang satunya.

"Kita akhiri saja pertunangan ini." Ulu hatinya serasa ditonjok dan ditusuk beribu-ribu belati. Perlahan tapi pasti benda bulat itu menjauh dari jari manis Apache.

"Gadis itu, kan?" Ggio memasukan cincin itu ke dalam sakunya dan bersandar pada dinding. Ggio sedikit tidak berani menatap Apache. Bagaimanapun, gadis itu pernah menjadi sandarannya ketika Halibel pergi dari sisinya.

"Semua ini sudah terlalu lama, jika kau masih senang melanjutkannya," Ggio menjawab tenang. Dia sudah mengambil keputusannya. Apache terbahak di depannya. Tawanya menggelegar. Tawa yang berisi frustasi dan ketidakpercayaan.

"Kau berniat mati? Dan mati BERSAMANYA! Iya, kan?" Apache makin meremas tangannya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menerjang meja di depannya atau menarik belatinya keluar untuk menghabisi pemuda di depannya. Dia baru saja mencampakkan Apache!

Ggio tetap tenang, walau dia akui ini tidak seperti dirinya yang suka terpancing. Jari telunjuknya bergerak teratur. Belum sempat ia menjawab pintu ruangan itu sudah menjeblak terbuka, dan Ulquiorra muncul di sana. Tidaklah penting untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. "Aku rasa semua sudah jelas, Apache. Silakan duduk, Ulquiorra." Apache menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Apache mengerling ke arah Tesla sekilas dan menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menyuruhnya berjalan. "Aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Apa rencanamu?"

Urat-urat kekesalan masih terlihat jelas di pelipisnya dan matanya masih berkilat tajam. "Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka akan diurus oleh penyihir itu. Pergilah ke tempatnya, tawari bantuan. Dan yang paling penting, pastikan, Ggio membunuh gadis itu dengan tangannya." Apache berbelok ke arah kanan dan Tesla membungkuk penuh hormat kemudian berjalan ke arah yang berlainan.

.

xXxXx

.

Soifon berlari sambil mengendap-ngendap di balik tembok yang terhubung dengan pagar penjara itu. Pakaian serba hitamnya terlihat mencolok di bawah sinar senja.

Soifon melirik penjaga yang ditemani beberapa anjing polisi di sekitarnya. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Soifon mengambil bom plastik yang tadi diberikan Hinamori. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tak terlihat, Soifon melemparkan bom plastik itu ke udara.

Bom itu melayang dan jatuh di dekat penjaga itu. Anjing-anjing penjaga itu langsung menggonggong panik begitu juga penjaga yang langsung berlari meminta bantuan. Namun belum sempat penjaga itu memanggil bantuan, bom itu sudah meledak terlebih dahulu.

Asap di mana-mana menutupi keberadaan Soifon dan penjaga-penjaga yang lari berdatangan. Soifon mengenakan kacamatanya—yang disiapkan khusus oleh Hinamori yang dapat melihat dalam asap—dan berlari menerobos asap. Dia memukul dan menendang siapapun yang ia temui di jalannya. Soifon berlari ke pintu belakang dan memanjat tembok.

Kata Hinamori, Ggio ditahan di lantai tiga secara teknis, karena bangunan penjara ini cukup rumit. Para penjaga mulai bergerak, alarm mulai dibunyikan hingga menimbulkan bunyi bising memekakkan telinga. Dengan lincah Soifon berpindah dari teralis satu ke teralis lain. Saat berhadapan dengan jendela kaca, sambil berayun dengan tetap berpegangan pada teralis di atasnya, Soifon menerjang kaca jendela itu.

Suara tembakan mulai terdengar ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Soifon langsung berguling ke samping dan bersembunyi di balik meja kerja di dekatnya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengambil pistol di balik jaket. Dengan snagat perlahan dan hati-hati, Soifon mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit, untuk memastikan posisi orang itu.

Beberapa detik setelah kepalanya sedikit menyembul, suara tembakan langsung menyambut kepalanya. Dengan segera, Soifon menarik kepalanya kembali. Soifon berdiri dan menembak penjaga itu. Meleset memang, tapi perhatian penjaga itu berhasil teralihkan.

Dengan lihai, Soifon melompati meja kerja di depannya dan mencengkram kerah pria itu kemudian menodongkan pistolnya ke leher pria itu. Soifon dapat merasakan tubuhnya gemetar menahan takut, mengingat maut sudah berada di depan mata jika Soifon menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Soifon menyeringai sinis, merasa jijik melihat ketakutan yang terpancar di bola mata hitamnya. Sambil mengedikkan lehernya, Soifon memukul leher pria itu dengan pistolnya.

Soifon melangkahi tubuh penjaga yang sudah hilang kesadarannya dan kembali berlari dengan cepat. Soifon menuruni tangga spiral yang akan membawanya ke penjara bawah tanah. Soifon mengecek satu-persatu tahanan yang mendekam di balik jeruji besi itu.

Tapi tidak ada seseorang berkepang dengan permata emas di sana. Saat ingin berbalik, Soifon menemukan sebuah sel yang jerjui besinya dilubangi dari dalam. Dan saat melirik nama yang seharusnya ada di sel itu, Soifon langsung berlari kembali.

Ggio Vega telah melarikan diri. Pertanyaannya, apa dia sudah keluar dari gedung ini atau belum? Soifon memutar arah dan berlari menuju ruang kontrol alih-alih pintu keluar. Sebisa mungkin, Soifon menghindari dirinya bertemu dengan penjaga. Dia belum ingin dirinya ditangkap oleh segerombolan penjaga dengan senjata lengkap.

Soifon menghentikan langkahnya, dia mendengar derap langkah kaki berisik dari depan dan belakangnya. Kalau dia diam, pasti dia ditahan dan tidak mungkin juga kalau orang-orang itu dari klannya. 100% mustahil.

Di saat Soifon sedang kebingungan seperti itu, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengannya dari tikungan tempat dia tadi berlari. Begitu kencangnya tarikan orang itu, sampai-sampai pistol Soifon terlepas begitu saja. Soifon langsung menghentakkan tangannya.

Dan saat tarikan itu melemah, Soifon menggenggam leher orang itu dan menyandarkannya ke dinding dengan senjata emasnya berjarak lima senti dari lehernya.

.

xXxXx

.

Napas mereka saling tersengal dan bersaut-sautan. Soifon masih belum menurunkan senjatanya, walau permata abunya dengan jelas menangkap bola mata emas di depannya.

Tangannya terasa sedikit geli ketika bersentuhan dengan rambut orang itu yang menjuntai di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya yang tidak terlalu panjang. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya sosok yang berada di cengkraman Soifon menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku," Ggio berbisik. Soifon mendecih dan menarik tangannya kembali. Soifon mencondongkan kepalanya keluar dan melihat orang-orang itu sedang berpencar dan mencarinya. Hanya seorang penjaga yang ditinggalkan untuk berdiri di depan lorong sempit itu.

Soifon melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan sambil membungkuk. Buru-buru, Ggio menahan lengan Soifon. "Mau ke mana?" Soifon melotot. Memangnya mereka sedang piknik apa. 'Mau ke mana?' pertanyaan apa itu?

"Keluarlah, Idiot. Silakan saja, kalau kau mau tinggal di lorong sempit ini." Ggio menutupi mulutnya dan tertawa di balik telapak tangannya. Ggio terus menahan bahu Soifon yang semakin ingin keluar dan melumpuhkan seorang penjaga di depannya.

"Pintu keluarnya di sini, Nona." Ggio meninju dinding di belakangnya dan menimbulkan sedikit getaran. Kemudian sebuah pintu muncul di dinding itu dan terbuka, mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk.

"Ggio, dia melihat ke arah sini." Soifon menarik ujung baju Ggio dengan menatap panik ke arah penjaga itu yang berjalan untuk memasuki lorong itu juga. Namun belum sempat orang itu menyumpalkan tubuhnya ke dalam lorong, Ggio sudah menembaknya duluan dan penjaga itu tumbang begitu saja.

Ggio kembali menarik Soifon dan masuk ke dalam terowongan dengan langit-langit rendah yang panjangnya sampai pintu keluar di lantai bawah. Ggio sibuk menutup telinganya ketika mendengar Soifon yang tak hentinya menjerit saat mereka keluar dengan cara menggunakan seluncuran spiral yang cukup mengerikan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Soifon dengan berteriak.

"Apa?" Ggio memutar kepalanya dan menunjuk telinganya, yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak dengar. Soifon bisa maklum, angin di sekitar mereka kencang sekali.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Soifon menaikkan nada bicaranya satu oktaf. Tapi Ggio tetap menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia tidak mendengar suara Soifon. Gadis itu mulai kesal. "Bagaimana. BAGAIMANA. Kau bisa tahu. TAHU. Tempat ini. TEMPAT INI!" Soifon mengatur napasnya. Ini keterlaluan.

Ggio terbahak di tempatnya. Wajah Soifon langsung merah padam. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku hanya mengerjaimu, kok. Aku menemukannya di ruang kontrol tadi. Seru, kan?" Ggio berteriak dengan nada kesenangan. Soifon melotot dan kembali berteriak.

Tak lama, mereka berhenti meluncur. Pendaratan mereka terjadi dengan sangat tidak mulus. Dengan sebuah debaman ketika Soifon menabrak punggung Ggio dan membuat pemuda itu terdorong lebih jauh hingga hidungnya menabrak dinding putih di depannya.

Soifon tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk hidung Ggio yang memarah, untung tidak mengeluarkan darah. Ggio menggeram marah dan mendorong tubuh Soifon hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding juga. Tapi tetap tidak seberapa. Pasti sakit sekali, kalau Soifon berada di posisi Ggio.

Ggio langsung mengambil langkah seribu, berniat untuk meninggalkan Soifon di belakang. Tapi, telinga gadis itu cukup tajam, dan tetap dapat mengikuti jejak Ggio. Dan sekali lagi, Soifon menabrak punggung Ggio ketika pemuda itu berhenti berlari. "Berhenti menabrakku!" bentak Ggio kesal.

Soifon hanya mengulum senyum. "Maaf." Ggio mendorong pintu itu sedikit dan mengintip keadaan di luar. Ggio mengerling ke arah tas Soifon kemudian menariknya dengan kasar. "Hei!" protes Soifon sambil memegangi lengannya yang sedikit kesakitan.

"Ada yang menjemput kita?" Ggio bertanya sambil terus mengobrak-abrik isi tas Soifon. Ggio mengeluarkan bom asap dan membakar sumbunya.

"Di sisi kanan gedung ini." Ggio mengangguk mantap. Itu artinya mereka akan berputar. Soifon kembali memakai kacamatanya dan menggenggam tangan Ggio. Ggio membuka pintu itu dan melemparkan bom asap itu. Saat mendengar suara letusan, Soifon langsung keluar dan membimbing Ggio.

Mereka terus berlari sampai menemukan mobil putih yang terparkir di depan pagar itu. Hinamori langsung membukakan pintu bagian belakang dan Hitsugaya terus menembaki segerombolan orang yang mengejar Ggio dan Soifon.

Dan terakhir, pemuda kecil itu melemparkan bom kecil ke udara. Soifon menambah kecepatannya. Ketika ledakan itu terjadi, mereka berdua melompat dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hitsugaya segera memacu mobil itu menjauh. Secara tak diduga, tiba-tiba mulut pistol sudah menempel di leher Hinamori dan Hitsugaya. "Siapa kalian?" Soifon terkejut ketika menyadari pistolnya telah diambil Ggio.

.

xXxXx

.

Sebuah mobil putih melaju lurus dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuah penginapan. Mereka akhirnya tiba di Hokkaido setelah naik shinkansen. Mereka semua sepakat untuk memilih menggunakan mobil dalam mencari penginapan daripada kendaraan lain untuk alasan keamanan.

Ggio langsung tertidur setengah jam setelah Soifon menjelaskan secara berulang-ulang bahwa Hitsugaya dan Hinamorilah yang membantunya untuk menolong Ggio keluar. Dan hanya terbangun sebentar ketika mereka tiba di Hokkaido kemudian tertidur lagi.

Awalnya, Ggio tidak percaya akan penjelasan Soifon namun ketika Hinamori memutar kepalanya dan menjelaskan sendiri, pemuda itu langsung mengangguk seperti anak anjing yang patuh kepada majikannya.

Mobil putih itu terhenti di depan penginapan yang sederhana. Soifon menyikut rusuk Ggio dengan kasar hingga pemuda itu membuka matanya dengan rasa kaget yang tidak menyenangkan.

Soifon meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak dan memandangi matahari yang mulai terbenam. Suhu di sini sangat dingin, hingga membuatnya harus merapatkan jaketnya. Kemudian ia mengikuti Hinamori dan Hitsugaya yang sudah masuk ke dalam penginapan.

Mereka memesan dua kamar. Satu untuk perempuan yang satu lagi untuk yang laki-lakinya. Soifon berlonjak senang ketika tahu bahwa penginapan ini memiliki pemandian air panas. Hal seperti itu memang ia butuhkan di saat-saat melelahkan seperti ini.

Begitu mereka selesai meletakkan barang-barang—khususnya Hinamori yang membawa peralatan lengkap ke dalam perjalanan mereka—mereka langsung melesat ke pemandian air panas.

Soifon mencelupkan tubuhnya lebih dulu. "Segarr!" katanya dengan nada puas kemudian dia berjalan ke tepi untuk bersandar. Kemudian diikuti oleh Hinamori yang bersandar di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua diam dalam beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Hinamori bertanya, "Sejak kapan kalian saling kenal?" Soifon melirik Hinamori sejenak dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke batu sambil menatap langit.

"Saat aku berumur 13 tahun." Soifon menerawang jauh. Mengingat kembali saat-saat mereka baru kenal. Masa-masa mereka saling mengabaikan dan tidak peduli satu sama lain.

"Kamu menyukainya?"

"Hah? Aku tidak—" Hinamori tertawa pelan dan memercikkan air hangat itu ke muka Soifon. Wajah Soifon mulai memerah akibatnya. "Daripada mengurusiku, lebih baik jawab pertanyaanku, sudah berapa lama kalian tinggal bersama?"

Hinamori membulatkan matanya membenamkan kepalanya sampai hidung. "Sejak aku berumur 14 tahun," Hinamori menjawab malu-malu. "Su-sudah, jangan menatapku begitu." Hinamori memalingkan wajahnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dari kolam. "Ayo, tidak baik lama-lama di dalam sini."

Soifon menghela napas. Padahal dia masih ingin melanjutkan acara bincang-bincangnya dengan Hinamori. Dia merasa lebih muda. Dulu dia tidak suka mendengar cerita teman-temannya yang sibuk memuja orang yang mereka sukai. Tapi sekarang? berbicara dengan Hinamori dengan topik yang sama, membuat Soifon kembali merasa bahwa dia masih remaja berumur 17 tahun.

Dengan enggan, Soifon bangkit dari kolam itu dan mengikuti Hinamori. Mereka berdua berganti _yukata _dan berjalan ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama kedua pemuda itu.

Saat mereka tiba di sana, rupanya Hitsugaya dan Ggio sudah di sana lebih dulu. Mereka berempat makan dengan tenang dan nyaman, sesekali mereka mendengar perdebatan kecil antara Hitsugaya dan Ggio yang berebut makanan. Atau suara protesan Hitsugaya yang selalu diejek oleh Ggio tentang postur tubuhnya.

.

xXxXx

.

Soifon melirik ke arah teras. Setelah selesai makan, Ggio langsung keluar dan duduk di sana. Soifon dapat merasakan ada yang lain dengan dirinya. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat dia melihat Ggio membunuh Gin.

"Soifon-_san _pasti lelah, kembalilah dulu ke kamar, ada yang mau aku diskusikan dengan Hitsugaya-_kun_." Soifon melirik Hinamori sejenak kemudian mengangguk dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Soifon sudah tidak ada di sana lagi, Hinamori bangkit berdiri dan menggeser jendela kaca yang menghubungkan dengan teras yang sedang Ggio tempati. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih menenggak teh di tempatnya.

Ggio menggulirkan bola matanya ke kanan ketika mendengar suara pintu digeser dengan pelan. Setelah mengetahui siapa pelakunya, Ggio kembali memandangi tumpukan salju yang menutupi ranting pohon besar di depannya.

Hinamori berjalan mendekati Ggio dan duduk di sebelahnya kemudian memejamkan mata. "Tenang, ya. Seperti taman belakang rumah kita," kata Hinamori pelan. Ggio menatap wajah manis gadis itu kemudian menghela napas. Hinamori mengangkat kelopak matanya dan menatap sendu Ggio. "Apa kabar, _Oniisama_?"

Suaranya sangat pelan dan menyayat hati. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Ggio menyayangi adik kecilnya itu karena dapat membuat senyuman tersendiri buatnya. Ggio meremas bahu Hinmori dan menariknya bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Sekarang, tinggal kita berdua di klan ini. Bagaimana wajah Gin-_nii_ saat dia meninggal?" Hinamori ingin menangis saat menanyakan hal ini. Tidak satu tetes pun air mata yang mengalir dari matanya ketika mendengar kabar ini. Walau sejujurnya dia ingin menangis. Ingin sekali.

Ggio mengelus punggung Hinamori. "Dia tersenyum. Sangat tulus. Mungkin senyuman yang paling tulus yang pernah aku lihat darinya. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana bisa ada di sini?"

Hinamori mengukir senyum tipis dan makin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Ggio. "Keputusanku sendiri. Membantu Soifon-san mendapatkan hartanya._ Uragirimono no Hime_, begitu mereka menyebutku sekarang." Hinamori tertawa getir.

Kemudian, ia angkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus sepasang bola mata emas Ggio. "Lalu, apa rencana _niisama _terhadap Soifon-_san_? Menghancurkannya? Atau membalas dendam Tia-_nee_?"

Ggio menolak untuk melihat permata hazel Hinamori. "Apa sebenarnya yang niisama inginkan dengan membunuh Gin-_nii_?" Ggio tetap bungkam. Dia tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya ingin rencananyan dia sendiri yang tahu.

Hinamori mengerti maksudnya. Dia sudah mengambil kesimpulan dari reaksi kakaknya. "Kalau begitu rencana_ niisama_, kita pasti akan berakhir menjadi musuh. Ingat kata-kataku." Hinamori berdiri dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

xXxXx

.

Soifon merangkak turun dari kasurnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Ggio. Tapi dia yakin pemuda itu pasti sudah tertidur. Soifon menggeser pintu shoji itu dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Hinamori.

Begitu ia keluar dari kamar dan mengangkat kepalanya, sepasang mata Soifon terbuka. "KA—umhh!" Mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh seseorang yang juga sedang berusaha kabur dari kamarnya. Soifon menggigit telapak tangan pemuda itu hingga dia meringis kesakitan dan melepaskan bekapannya.

Pemuda itu mengarahkan lehernya menuju teras dan berjalan ke arah itu. Soifon pun mengikutinya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, otaknya mulai merangkai kata untuk pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan. Kenapa dia jadi begitu nervous sekarang?

Kemudian mereka berhenti di teras. Ggio mengamati salju yang perlahan-perlahan turun, menyatu dengan kawan-kawannya yang telah datang terlebih dahulu, kemudian meleleh. Ggio pun duduk di sana.

"Di sini tenang sekali." Ggio memejamkan matanya. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara dingin di sekitarnya. Soifon berjalan menghampiri Ggio dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Kalau kita dapat seperti ini selamanya."

Sekejap, kata-kata yang sudah Soifon rangkai hilang begitu saja. Ggio seperti sedang menangis dalam diam di sampingnya. Membiarkan kesunyian menelan semua suara tangisnya. Akhirnya, Soifon menghela napas dan ikut memejamkan mata. "_Aa_, sangat tenang."

Kemudian mereka berdua diam. Keheningan ini begitu mencekam. Tiba-tiba Soifon dikagetkan dengan beban berat yang menimpa pangkuannya. Soifon membuka matanya menemukan Ggio tengah membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Jantung Soifon langsung berpacu tak beraturan. Hal ini diluar pemikirannya. Dia tidak pernah... sedekat ini dengan lawan jenis. Soifon bersiap mengangkat kepala Ggio namun pergelangan tangannya langsung ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Sebentar saja. Aku benar-benar lelah," katanya dengan suara pelan mendekati memohon. Ggio melepaskan cengkramannya dan melipat tangannya di atas dada. Soifon menurunkan sepasang tangannya di atas kepala Ggio.

Tangannya tergelitik untuk membelai rambut yang rupanya sangat lembut itu. Harum shampo yang Ggio pakai sangat menggoda indera penciumannya. Soifon tampak ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya. Berkali-kali ia mengecek apakah Ggio sudah tidur atau belum.

Dengan perlahan, Soifon mengusap rambut itu, kemudian membelainya. Ggio menggeliat perlahan, Soifon buru-buru menarik tangannya. Jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu, bahkan dia sendiri dapat mendengar bunyi detak jantungnya. Dia ingin. Ingin membelai rambut halus itu lagi.

Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, Soifon kembali membelai rambut hitam Ggio. Dan kali ini pemuda itu tidak menggeliat, dia terlihat begitu damai dan tenang. "Tanganmu hangat sekali, Soifon." Soifon tersentak dan Ggio menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Wajahnya mulai panas sekarang. Soifon yakin pasti tangannya semakin hangat malah mungkin menjadi panas sekarang. "Di sini akan diadakan _yuki matsuri_, pastikan kita mengunjunginya. Festival itu sangat indah," gumama Ggio lagi.

Soifon tertawa pelan. "Iya." Kemudian ia mengamati salju yang turun sambil terus mengelus rambut Ggio. Hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menembus celananya dan menyentuh pahanya. Soifon kembali menatap wajah Ggio dan terkejut.

Pemuda itu meneteskan air mata dalam tidurnya. Soifon menghapus air mata itu dan menepuk puncak kepala Ggio. "Iya, kalau saja kita bisa seperti ini, selamanya."

.

xXxXx

.

Siangnya mereka semua keluar dari penginapan untuk mencari informasi tentang kastil itu dan klan hollow yang baru saja kehilangan pemimpinnya. Dan begitu mereka tiba di pusat kota, Soifon dan Ggio harus rela berjalan sambil menunduk untuk menutupi wajah mereka. Sekarang poster mereka tertempel di mana-mana. Mereka resmi menjadi buronan, sekarang.

Walaupun sebuah klan baru saja kehilangan pemimpinnya. Yuki matsuri tetap diselenggarakan. Festival penuh bangunan es itu akan diselenggarakan malam ini. Dan semua orang sibuk mempersiapkannya.

Dan menurut informasi, kastil klan Shinigami akan menjadi pusat terselenggaranya festival tahun ini. Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang dibutuhkan, mereka berempat singgah di sebuah kafe untuk mengisi perut sejenak.

Soifon berjalan menuju meja bar untuk menanyakan letak toilet. Sesekali ia melirik seorang perempuan berambut ungu dan bergelombang yang duduk sambil mengaduk-aduk gelasnya.

"Terima kasih." Soifon mengangguk dan bersiap berjalan menuju toilet sesuai dengan arah yang diberikan bartender itu. Namun tiba-tiba, pergelangan tangannya ditahan seseorang.

"Hei," panggilnya dengan sangat lembut. Soifon memutar kepalanya dan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya sampai memperlihatkan permata ametyst-nya yang menghanyutkan. "Mau mendengar sebuah rahasia?"

Suara yang merdu itu menyihirnya. Soifon terdiam di tempatnya. Dia tidak dapat bergerak. Pandangan matanya mulai kosong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menangkap tubuh Soifon yang mulai ambruk.

Ggio langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah bar ketika mendengar bunyi debaman dari arah situ. Ggio langsung bangkit dari kursinya dengan panik saat melihat tubuh Soifon sedang dipapah oleh Cirucci menuju pintu keluar. "Soifon!"

Ggio menarik pistolnya dan mulai menembak ke arah Cirucci. Tiba-tiba dua orang menghalau peluru Ggio dan balas menembak. Terjadilah insiden tembak-menembak di dalam kafe itu. Kebetulan kafe itu sedang sepi, sehingga hanya beberapa pengunjung di dalamnya yang langsung berlari keluar kafe.

Dan acara tembak-menembak itu berhenti ketika Cirucci mengangkat tangannya menyuruh mereka semua berhenti. "Halo, Ggio—oh, Hinamori juga ada di sini, rupanya." Ggio menurunkan pistolnya. "Kalian ingin menghadiri acara pemakaman Gin?"

"Lepaskan dia!" bentak Ggio marah.

"Oh, apa itu? Perintahmu untukku, Ggio-_**sama**_?" Cirucci sengaja menekankan kata –sama dan kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas di bola matanya. Ggio menggeram kesal dan Cirucci tertawa melihat ekspresi kemarahan yang tertahan itu. Hinamori maju dan memegang bahu Ggio.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya keuntungan bagimu untuk menyekap Soifon-_san_, kita semua membutuhkan ingatannya kembali yang akan membawa kita menuju apa yang kita tuju," bujuk Hinamori.

"Harta maksudmu? HARTA?" Cirucci tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian mengeluarkan pistolnya. Hitsugaya dan Ggio kembali bersiaga. "Oh, ayolah, Hinamori-_hime_, atau _**Uragirimono no Hime**_, begitu julukanmu sekarang, kan? Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan harta koyol itu," jawabnya dingin.

Cirucci mengangkat pistolnya ke arah dinding di dekat Hinamori kemudian menekan pelatuknya. "Awas!" Hitsugaya langsung berlari dan mendorong hinamori hingga mereka jatuh bersama-sama. Tapi tembakan itu bukan untuk melumpuhkan Hinamori.

Ggio terbelalak, saat menyadari peluru itu memantul dan menuju arahnya. Ggio menghindar dan hasilnya, botol anggur di dekatnya pecah dan isinya berhamburan. Cirucci tertawa senang kemudian melompat ke atas meja bar.

"Baiklah, silakan jemput dia, malam ini, di saat_ yuki matsuri _berlangsung—tidak, tidak, tempat itu akan menjadi sangat ramai. Mungkin lebih baik, tengah malam nanti. Saya permisi, Ggio-_sama_."

Cirucci membungkuk hormat dan melompat menuju lantai dua dan keluar melalui pintu balkon bersama dua orang pengawalnya.

.

xXxXx

.

Malam itu, kastil dikosongkan. Cirucci tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Dia hanya menginginkan Ggio dan dia berhadapan satu lawan satu. Tentu, dengan Soifon di antara mereka.

Cirucci mematikan semua lampu dan membiarkan obor menemani langkah mereka. Seperti penerangan di pertunjukan yang selalu dia lakukan, dulu.

Cirucci mendorong pintu raksasa di depannya. Dia keluar dari kastil. Dia menatap bangunan-bangunan es yang sangat indah berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kastilnya. Cirucci menyentuh sofa panjang yang ia letakan di depan kastil yang ia siapkan untuk dirinya ketika menonton pertunjukan kelak.

Cirucci menatap seseorang yang duduk di sofa panjang itu dan merangkak naik ke sofa kemdian mengelus wajah halus gadis itu. Bola mata ametyst-nya ia gulirkan ke kanan.

"Selamat datang, Ggio—tidak, Ggio-_sama _maksudku." Ggio berdiri di depan pintu masuk festival itu dengan senjatanya yang telah memanjang dan permata emasnya yang berkilat tajam. Dan obor yang di siapkan di sisi jalan langsung menyala.

Cirucci menyentuh dagu Soifon dan berbisik di telinganya. "Lihat siapa yang datang, pembunuh pemimpin klan Shinigami, rupanya." Soifon tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya yang kosong.

Dia bangkit berdiri dan menyiapkan senjatanya. "Pembunuh." Bagaikan tersambar petir, Ggio terkejut mendengar bibir mungil Soifon mengucapkan kata itu.

Cirucci tertawa di tempatnya, mereka harus membayar atas kematian Gin. Harus. "Nah, mari kita mulai pertunjukkannya." Cirucci menepukkan tangannya dan Soifon langsung berlari ke arah Ggio sambil mengayunkan senjatanya. Ggio langsung mengambil posisi siaga.

TRING!

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**A/N: **tik tok tik tok. Hihihi chapter 9 update! Yey! Di penghujung bulan puasa ini. Aku mau ngucapin minal aidzin walfaizin ya, kawan-kawan. Maap kalo daku ada salah-salah kata.

Yuki matsuri itu sebuah festival yang biasanya berlangsung di hokaido saat turun salju di mana para warga membuat bangunan-bangunan dari es a.k.a salju yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka.

Uragirimono no hime artinya putri yang berkhianat.

Okelah, review?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s).**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, maybe crime, and maybe romance.**_

.

.

.

_Ensnare's Fate_

_Chapter 10_

.

.

.

Cirucci tertawa terbahak di tempatnya. Kedua orang itu saling mengacungkan senjata mereka dan menyerang. Walau Ggio selalu dalam posisi bertahan. Kita lihat saja, apa dia akan terus bertahan saat Soifon berusaha membunuhnya.

Cirucci menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepalan tangan yang bertumpu di atas lengan sofa. "_Nee_, Ggio, apa kaupikir... Gin mati karena kau membunuhnya? _Well_, secara teknis memang kau yang membunuhnya. Oh, _come on_! Gin itu bukan tandinganmu."

Ggio menerjang Soifon yang berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Soifon terpental cukup jauh dan terdengar erangan dari bibir penuhnya. Ggio sedikit meringis, seolah dia juga merasakan sakit yang Soifon rasakan.

Ggio mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan menelengkan kepala. "_Like i care_." Cirucci menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tertawa lagi. Detik berikutnya dentingan dua benda metal berbeda warna itu kembali terdengar.

"Aku sudah menduga jawabanmu. Tapi biarkan aku tetap menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. Biar aku beritahu satu hal. Gin... telah lebih dulu meminum racun sebelum bertarung denganmu."

Deg.

Gerakan Ggio terhenti sebentar dan Soifon mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menendang rusuknya. Kemudian mencengkram leher Ggio dan menghantamkannya ke tanah. Ggio mengerang dan memejamkan mata.

"Ada apa, Ggio? Kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja gadis itu? Dia musuh klan kita, kan? Ada apa? Sulit? Seperti itulah yang Gin rasakan waktu itu! Dia tahu, tubuhnya akan membunuhmu jika dalam keadaan normal walaupun dia enggan. Oleh karena itu, dia meminum racun itu, agar tubuhnya melemah!" pekik Cirucci frustasi.

Ggio terkejut, disela-sela erangannya karena ketajaman kuku Soifon yang seolah-olah akan merobek kulit tipisnya. Gin telah siap mati dari awal. Belum sempat otaknya mencerna perkataan Cirucci, tubuhnya merasakan tangan yang melilit lehernya terlepas. Ggio buka matanya dan menemukan Soifon berdiri di atasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Bola mata emas Ggio membulat. Begitu dia merasakan kaki Soifon menginjak dadanya dan menyiapkan pistolnya. "Bunuh dia, Soifon!" Ggio merasa nyawanya dalam bahaya, dan instingnya pun langsung mengambil alih akal sehatnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan diri dan menyingkirkan bahaya yang mengancam hidupnya.

Dor!

Begitu selongsong peluru telah ditembakkan, Ggio menggeser kepalanya ke kanan dan secepat kilat, senjata di tangannya memanjang dan memotong moncong pistol bertipe tokalev itu. Soifon terkujut dan menatap pistolnya yang terbelah dua.

Belum tersadar dari kekagetannya, Ggio langsung mendorong tubuh Soifon jatuh dan dia berdiri di atasnya sambil mengacungkan senjatanya ke dahi Soifon. Keadaan pun berbalik. Kali ini Soifon yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa... kau akan membunuhku, Ggio?" Cirucci menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Apapun yang terjadi, Ggio tidak akan bisa membunuh Soifon. Karena alasan yang belum dimengerti oleh pemuda itu sendiri. Tapi Cirucci mengerti. Mengerti dengan pasti alasannya.

Ya, sesuatu bernama cinta. Cirucci muak mendengarnya, dan akan menghancurkannya, cinta di antara mereka berdua.

Ggio menarik tangannya mundur dan melepas tangannya yang mencengkram kerah baju Soifon. Tangan itu tertahan. Ditahan oleh sepasang tangan Soifon. Sepasang bola mata itu menyendu. "Ggio... bantu aku..."

Ggio membatu di tempat. Sementara Soifon menyunggingkan seringainya. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Ggio bergerak mundur namun detik berikutnya, ia hujamkan tinjunya pada perut rata Ggio.

Ggio terdorong ke belakang dan Soifon bangkit dari posisinya. Soifon tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Kau kalah Ggio! Kali ini aku yang menang!" Ggio menegapkan tubuhnya sembari memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

Kemudian dia tertawa sendiri di tempatnya lalu mendongakan kepala dan menatap sinis ke Cirucci. "Kalah, katamu?" Ggio mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya pada Soifon yang sedang berlari dari sampingnya. Bunyi tembakan kembali terdengar dan Cirucci langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Sosok Soifon tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari dadanya. "Segera hentikan semua ini, Cirucci. Aku sudah tahu kalau Gin meminum racun, dengan darah yang selalu mengucur dari mulutnya. Aku tidak bodoh, kalau kau tidak tahu. Aku hanya memenuhi keinginannya yang ingin mati, itu saja."

Ggio berjalan ke arah sosok Soifon dan menarik rambutnya hingga kepalanya terangkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, penyamarannya sangat bagus, aku hampir tidak tahu kalau dia palsu, kalau dia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Sampai mati, Soifon tidak akan pernah meminta bantuanku." Ggio menjatuhkan kepala itu kembali ke lantai setelah menutup matanya.

Cirucci menguatkan kepalan tangannya kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya, menutupi guncangan yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Mustahil... dia... kalah. Tidak, belum seutuhnya. Dia masih menyiapkan sebuah _trump card_.

Cirucci menjetikkan jarinya dan sekeliling Ggio langsung dikelilingi oleh sosok Soifon. "Ya, dengan kemampuan _make-up_, semuanya dapat terjadi, dan itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bagiku."

Ggio memandangi sekelilingnya. "Wah, wah, kau pasti lelah, ya? Mendadani semua orang ini hanya untuk menjatuhkanku. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang langsung turun tangan?"

Cirucci tertawa. "Tentu tidak akan menarik, kan? Aku ingin kau mati, dengan sangat, sangat menderita. Tentunya di tangan gadis itu."

Ggio menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian menyeringai. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak keluarkan saja dia? Di mana dia?" tanya Ggio sambil melipat tangannya di depan perut. Dinginnya suhu mulai menusuk tulang rusuknya yang nyeri.

"Kau bertanya di mana dia? Tentu saja... dia ada di sini." Cirucci kembali menjentikkan jarinya dan pintu raksasa di belakangnya terbuka. Ggio memicingkan matanya, sedikit demi sedikit pintu itu mulai terbuka sempurna.

Dan menunjukkan sosok Soifon yang asli digantung di udara dengan tangannya diikat ke atas. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya diplester, dan rambutnya tidak lagi dikepang melainkan tergerai dengan berantakan. Ggio dapat melihat lebaman di wajah Soifon dan bercak darah di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya bahkan di pakaiannya.

Apa yang telah Cirucci lakukan padanya?

Hanya dengan melihat hal itu saja, napas Ggio langsung tersengal dan tatapannya berkilat tajam penuh dengan aura membunuh. Tangannya sudah ia turunkan dan senjatanya langsung memanjang. Dia sudah bersiap untuk melompat ke arah Cirucci dan memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya secepat mungkin.

Darahnya mendidih. Rasanya dia ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh gadis itu. Bahkan hal itu saja, rasanya belum cukup untuk membalas semua yang dia lakukan terhadap Soifon. iIu hanya luka yang dapat Ggio lihat, bagaimana kalau ada luka lain yang luput dari matanya?

"Wah, ekspresi yang bagus sekali, Ggio." Cirucci memegangi dagunya sambil mengulum tawanya. Tidak. Dia tidak kalah. Ggio-lah yang kalah. Disela-sela tawanya itu tiba-tiba darah menetes dari lehernya. Cirucci berhenti tertawa dan menggulirkan bola matanya ke kiri.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Ulquiorra!" Cirucci menepis tangan Ulquiorra dan memegangi luka kecil di leher bawah telinganya. "Kau itu pengawalnya, Gin. Tidak seharusnya kau menentangku! Dia membunuh tuan-mu!"

Ulquiorra menanggapi dengan datar ucapan Cirucci. "Tapi dia pemimpin baru kita, sekarang. Hentikan segera permainanmu, sebelum aku memaksamu melakukannya."

Cirucci berdecak kesal. Walaupun Ulquiorra bukan petinggi klan itu, tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah main-main akan kata-katanya, dan dia termasuk salah satu pengawal klan yang paling ditakuti dengan kemampuan membunuhnya. Singkat kata, tidak mungkin Cirucci menang terhadap Ulquiorra dalam adu fisik.

"Aku sudah tidak berminat bermain sekarang, cobalah merebut dia dariku, Ggio. Sampai jumpa." Cirucci masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Soifon berada lalu diikuti Ulquiorra setelah ia membungkuk hormat pada Ggio. Kemudian pintu raksasa itu kembali tertutup.

"TUNGGU! HEI!" Ggio berlari menuju pintu itu, namun Soifon palsu di sekelilingnya langsung menyerbunya.

"Ggio... Ggio..." ucap mereka bersama-sama. Ggio menggeram kesal dan menahan semua serangan Soifon palsu itu.

.

xXxXx

.

Ggio membuka matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya dan tubuhnya langsung terangkat duduk. Iris emasnya memandangi perban yang melilit pergelangan tangan dan di sekitar rusuknya.

Rupanya dia belum mati.

"_Niisama_!" pekik Hinamori ketika melihat Ggio sudah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai pakaian. "Lukamu belum sembuh!" Hinamori menarik mantel yang ingin dikenakan Ggio.

Ggio berbalik. "Soifon dalam bahaya!" bantah Ggio bersikeras. Kemarin adiknya yang ngotot untuk menyelamatkan Soifon. Kenapa sekarang dia jadi setengah hati begini?

"Memangnya, _Niisama _tahu di mana dia?" balas Hinamori sengit. Ggio terdiam dan mengempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat sambil meringis memegangi rusuknya.

Hinamori benar, Cirucci tidak bodoh, dia pasti akan memindahkan Soifon ke tempat lain. Dan dia tidak tahu di mana gadis itu sekarang. Di antara keheningan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Hinamori berlutut di depan Ggio dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti semalam. Beruntung, aku dan Shiro-_chan _datang tepat waktu."

Ggio mengelus kepala adiknya. Terdapat kecemasan yang sangat di bola mata hazel itu. Ggio tidak terlalu suka melihat sinar kecemasan itu. "Tenanglah, tidak akan terulang lagi."

Ketika suasana mengharu-biru itu sedang berlangsung, mereka dikagetkan dengan dering telepon di meja samping sofa Ggio. Ggio menarik tangannya dengan perlahan dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo."

Iris emas Ggio langsung membulat ketika mendengar suara kikikan dari seberang sana.

"Halo... Ggio."

Rahang Ggio langsung menegang mendengar suara gadis itu. Terdengar suara bising yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan antara roda dan benda metal. Yang bisa Ggio tebak, bunyi kereta api.

"Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Hinamori berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Ggio, memegangi bahunya.

"_To the point_ sekali, hihihi. Apa kau bisa menebak di mana aku sekarang? Mau bermain denganku?"

Ggio memukul meja telepon itu.

"_Hell no_!"

Tawa menggelegar dari _speaker_ Ggio.

"Kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa berkata begitu, sekarang. Kau ingin tahu di mana dia, kan?"

Trek.

Ggio langsung menutup teleponnya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh suara tawa mengerikan Cirucci. "Cirucci-_san_?" Ggio mengangkat bahu. Tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tidak penting, menurutnya.

"Berapa lama dari sini ke stasiun kereta? Aku sudah tahu di mana Soifon." Ggio menarik kembali mantelnya dan memakainya. Hinamori kembali menahan mantel Ggio untuk terpasang sempurna.

"Tidak, _Niisama _belum sembuh benar!" Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Kemudian Hinamori menyerah dan melepaskan tangannya dari mantel Ggi, ketika melihat bola mata emas itu begitu ingin menyelamatkan Soifon. "Tapi, izinkan aku mengikutimu."

Ggio menghela napas dan meremas bahu Hinamori. "Aku ingin kaupergi ke kastil. Cirucci pasti bersama Soifon sekarang, kastil itu sama sekali tidak berbahaya tanpa pemimpinnya. Ambil benda pusaka itu, aku bergantung padamu."

"Tapi—"

"_Easy, i won't die, not yet_." Ggio melepaskan bahu Hinamori dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat berpapasan dengan Hitsugaya, Ggio memegang bahunya sekejap dan berbisik, "Kau masih pelindungnya, kan? Lindungi dia."

"Serahkan padaku." Ggio menyeringai dan menutup pintu _shoji _kamar itu.

.

xXxXx

.

Tesla mengamati punggung Cirucci yang sedang asik melempar kerikil ke tengah danau. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis itu. Bukankah harusnya mereka ada bersama Soifon, sekarang? Berjaga-jaga kalau Ggio datang ke tempat itu. Tapi kenapa malah... di tempat ini?

Cirucci melirik Tesla melalui ekor matanya dan tertawa. Seperti ada yang lucu dari ekspresi pemuda itu. Cirucci bangkit dari bantalan rerumputan dan merapihkan rambutnya.

"Santai saja, Tesla. Kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya dalam kepalamu kenapa kita ada di sini?" Tesla mengangguk jujur. Cirucci tertawa lagi. Mungkin kalau ditanya apa hobi seorang Cirucci jawabannya, ya tepat, tertawa.

"Ggio itu tidak bodoh—kau tahu itu, kan? Dia pasti mengira kita mengecohnya sehingga membuat dia berpikir bahwa kita ada di dalam stasiun kereta. Padahal, kita berada di suatu tempat yang dekat dari sana."

"Tempat ini?"

Cirucci mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke Tesla dan mengangguk. "Tepat sekali. Jadi dia pasti mengira kita ada di sini. Kalau pun dugaanku salah, dan Ggio benar-benar pergi ke stasiun kereta, aku tetap menang. Karena aku sudah menempatkan dewa kematian untuk menjemputnya di sana."

Cirucci berkacak pinggang dan menyeringai. Memang, Cirucci tidak sehebat para pemimpin kastil lain. Tidak seperti, duo Oly yang menyiksa mangsanya sebelum melancarkan serangan terakhir, atau Ulquiorra yang akan segera menghabisimu tanpa banyak bicara. Tidak, Cirucci tidak memiliki kekuatan fisik macam itu.

Walau dia memang diajarkan bertarung. Tapi, dia mengaku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal itu, sama sekali tidak menarik maupun menghibur. Cirucci lebih mengandalkan otaknya, untuk memanipulasi lawan, menyusun perangkap, hingga kematian mangsanya menjadi pertunjukan yang menghibur dirinya.

Itulah Cirucci, yang sering dijuluki sebagai _The Wizard of Doll._

Tesla mengerti sekarang kenapa mereka dapat memberi Cirucci julukan seperti itu. Dia benar-benar memanipulasi dan membaca semua tindakan lawan. Bahkan disaat jiwanya sedang terguncang akibat kematian Gin.

Suara decitan mobil dari atas tebing menarik perhatian Tesla. Pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sebuah taksi di sana. Cirucci tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"...Rupanya dugaanku benar."

Ggio keluar dari dalam taksi, permata emasnya berkilat tajam ke arah gadis yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan ramah.

Ggio turun ke bawah tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya dari setiap gerak-gerik Cirucci. Ggio benar-benar ingin menarik mata perempuan itu keluar dari tempatnya agar tidak melakukan hal yang sama lagi terhadap orang lain.

Berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup dekat seperti ini, semakin membuat Ggio membenci gadis itu. "Kau memang tidak bodoh, ya, Ggio." Cirucci mengistirahatkan tangannya ke belakang punggung dan tertawa lagi.

"Di mana dia?"

Cirucci menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. "Tidak tahu," jawab Cirucci santai sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Ggio langsung mencengkram baju Cirucci. "Aku tidak bilang kalau dia ada bersamaku. Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau tahu aku di mana?"

Ggio mengencangkan cengkramannya dan Tesla hanya mengamati mereka berdua. Tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Ya, tugasnya hanya membantu Cirucci mencapai tujuannya, bukan melindunginya.

Cirucci tertawa penuh kemenangan, apapun pilihan yang akan Ggio ambil dia telah kalah. Perangkap itu sudah mulai bekerja sejak Ggio menginjakkan kakinya di rumput ini. Semuanya akan sia-sia kalau saja Ggio pergi lebih dulu ke stasiun kereta.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menemukannya. Dia masih di bawah pengaruhku dan aku memberinya sebuah sugesti yang menarik yang akan dia lakukan... 20 menit lagi."

Cirucci melirik jamnya kemudian memamerkannya ke hadapan pemuda itu dan menyeringai. "Apa yang kaukatakan padanya?"

"Sesuatu yang menarik." Cirucci menggenggam tangan Ggio. "Bunuh semua orang yang ada di dekatmu," bisik Cirucci dan menepis tangan Ggio. Iris emas itu membulat sempurna. Ggio memanjangkan senjatanya bersiap membelah dada gadis itu.

Tapi Cirucci tetap tenang malah tersenyum. Seolah yakin pemuda itu tidak akan bisa membunuhnya, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Ggio berdecih dan berbalik, namun tiba-tiba dia kembali berbalik dan—

BUGH!

Ggio meninju pipi Cirucci dengan keras hingga gadis itu meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu. Tapi keselamatan Soifon yang utama sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos. Suka atau tidak aku pemimpinmu sekarang."

Ggio langsung berlari lagi ke dalam taksi.

.

xXxXx

.

Stasiun kereta hari itu penuh oleh orang-orang yang mondar-mandir. Di tengah kerumunan itu sosok Soifon berdiri sambil memegang belati di tangannya.

Wajahnya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tanpa lebaman ataupun luka-luka lain. Sepertinya, Cirucci merawatnya dengan baik setelah Ggio bertemu dengannya kemarin.

Waktu yang tersisa tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Kalau Ggio belum dapat menemukan tempat Soifon berada dan menghentikannya. Maka semuanya akan berakhir.

Gadis itu seperti bom waktu sekarang.

Kalau semuanya terlambat, maka saat Soifon menyadari semua perbuatannya, gadis itu akan terkurung dalam rasa bersalah yang mendalam untuk selamanya.

Itulah yang diinginkan Cirucci. Seandainya, Ggio tiba pada waktunya, Cirucci telah membacakan sugesti yang lain. Yang akan membuat Soifon sebagai dewa kematian yang akan menjemput Ggio.

Dan Soifon tetap akan merasa bersalah selamanya karena telah membunuh Ggio.

Itulah perangkap yang telah Cirucci siapkan untuk membalaskan dendam Gin.

Waktu tersisa 30 detik lagi.

Seketika saja, suasana di stasiun kereta itu menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar dentingan jarum jam yang menghitung mundur, menunggu saat-saat Soifon melakukan perintah Cirucci.

Soifon menarik mundur belatinya ke belakang tanpa disadari oleh orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang di depannya.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Pintu kereta api terbuka, dan orang-orang langsung berdesakan untuk masuk ke dalam. Dengan cepat Soifon mengayunkan belatinya ke depan dan—

BRAK! CRAT!

Tes... tes... tes...

.

xXxXx

.

Ggio berhenti di depan stasiun kereta. Ia melirik jamnya, tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Ggio langsung berlari ke dalam. Kalau perkiraannya benar, Cirucci pasti menempatkan Soifon di sini.

Stasiun kereta adalah tempat yang paling ramai dikunjungi. Karena tempat itu ramai hal itu juga menyulitkan bagi Ggio untuk mencarinya.

Tepat sekali.

Stasiun kereta ini mengarah ke mana-mana. Di mana ia harus menemukan Soifon? Ggio memandangi papan penunjuk arah di atasnya.

Cirucci pasti menempatkan Soifon di peron yang paling ramai. Berarti... TOKYO!

Ggio buru-buru menuruni anak tangga dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju peron itu. Ggio naik tangga lagi untuk mencapai peron yang berada paling jauh di dalam stasiun ini.

Lima menit lagi.

Ggio berhenti di depan peron. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang ada di dalam sini. Di mana? Di mana Soifon? Gadis kecil itu sangat sulit ditemukan di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Di mana semua orang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Retina Ggio menangkap sesuatu yang berkilauan di tempat paling dekat dengan kereta api di sana. Soifon akan memulai melakukannya.

Ggio lari secepat mungkin ke arah Soifon dan begitu belati itu akan mengenai punggung orang di depannya—

BRAK! CRAT!

Tes... tes... tes...

.

xXxXx

.

Soifon melepaskan tangannya dari belati ketika melihat darah bercecer di mana-mana. Ggio yang masih memegang belati itu ikut melepaskannya yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Beruntung belati itu tidak sempat tertancap di perut Ggio. Beruntung lagi saat Ggio mendorong tubuh gemuk paman di depannya, pintu kereta api terbuka hingga ia mengira bahwa itu desakan dari orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Yo... Soifon," sapa Ggio ringan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Soifon mundur beberapa langkah dan tangannya menangkup kepalanya. Suara Cirucci bergema di otaknya, yang menyuruhnya untuk membunuh Ggio. Tapi hatinya menolak.

Dia tidak ingin melakukannya. "Ggio... la...ri," pinta Soifon dengan suara serak dan senjata emasnya langsung memanjang. Untuk sepersekian detik tadi, sinar kehidupan muncul di iris abunya. Ggio tersenyum dan semakin mendekati Soifon.

"G-Ggio..." Soifon menjulurkan senjata emasnya bersiap menusuk Ggio. Tapi pemuda itu menangkap pergelangan tangan Soifon dan langsung menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Soifon tersentak. Terbuai dengan kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja semua pengaruh hipnotis Cirucci menghilang dari kepalanya. Soifon menarik mundur kepalanya dan menatap iris keemasan Ggio.

"Ggio."

Setelah mengucapkan nama pemuda itu, Soifon langsung jatuh pingsan.

.

xXxXx

.

_**"Soifon, dengarkan aku, nanti tepat jam satu siang, kau akan membunuh setiap orang yang ada di dekatmu. Tapi, kalau saat itu Ggio datang dan menghalangimu, bunuh dia. Kalau dia memelukmu, pengaruhku akan hilang. Tapi kau akan pingsan dan dalam tidurmu kau akan ingat siapa yang telah membunuh pemimpinmu dan kelima saudaramu. Ketika kau bangun, pengaruhku akan hilang sepenuhnya darimu."**_

Setiap sugesti itu masuk dan menyusup ke setiap sel yang ada di dalam otak Soifon. Memaksanya menarik keluar mimpi buruk yang ditutupi oleh kabut tebal di sekitarnya.

Soifon menggeliat dalam tidur dan terus berkeringat. Dia tidak ingin mengingat hal-hal buruk itu. Tapi sugesti Cirucci terus, terus, dan terus memaksanya melakukannya.

Perlahan kabut tebal itu memudar sedikit demi sedikit. Ingatan tentang hari terkelam dalam hidupnya berhamburan keluar. Gambar-gambar berloncatan memenuhi kepalanya.

Soifon bagaikan kembali ke malam yang suram itu. Terlempar ke sebuah ruangan panas karena kobaran api dan darah yang berceceran di mana-mana.

Waktu itu, Soifon kembali ke kastil untuk menyelamatkan tuannya. Tapi, yang ditemukan malah mayat kelima kakaknya yang berserakan di lantai. Iris abu Soifon terbebelalak ketika melihat tuannya terbujur kaku di dekat kaki seseorang yang masih berdiri tegak.

Mulut Soifon menganga melihat semua ini. Dan saat ia gulirkan bola matanya ke atas. Permata emas itu langsung memenjarakannya.

Seakan dikejutkan oleh sesuatu, Soifon langsung mengangkat kelopak matanya. "Hah... hah... hah..." napasnya tersengal.

Dia... mengingat semuanya sekarang.

.

xXxXx

.

Ggio menggeser pintu _shoji_ di depannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Soifon. Karena Hinamori dan Hitsugaya sedang berada di kastil untuk mengambil barang pusaka, kini hanya tinggal dia dan Soifon di hotel.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Soifon yang berdiri di depan laci hanya mengangguk. Ggio berjalan mendekati Soifon dan menyentuh bahunya. "Istirahtla—"

Ggio melompat mundur saat pisau buah yang ia letakkan di atas laci itu digunakan Soifon untuk menyerangnya. Mungkinkah, gadis itu masih di bawah pengaruh Cirucci? Tapi permata abunya tidak lagi kosong seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau pembunuh pemimpinku dan saudara-saudaraku! Kau pangeran terakhir klan Hollow! Ggio Vega! Terlebih kau berani menyentuhku! Aku tanya, apa kau mengingat semuanya? Apa kau hanya berpura-pura di hadapanku?" Jerit Soifon frustasi. Dia merasa dihianati. Kalau memang Ggio tahu, kenapa dia tidak memberitahunya lebih dulu.

Ggio terpaku. "Iya, aku sudah tahu, sejak aku mencium pemimpin kastil yang pertama kita datangi." Darah Soifon mendidih kemudian ia lempar pisau buah itu ke lantai dan memasang kuda-kudanya. Ggio juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita selesaikan sekarang juga." Soifon berlari ke arah Ggio dan menghujaninya dengan beberapa pukulan cepat. Namun semuanya dapat ditangkis oleh Ggio.

Soifon memukul wajah Ggio namun pergelangan tangannya lebih dulu ditahan olehnya. Soifon mengangkat kakinya dan menendang dagu Ggio. Berhasil. Pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang.

Soifon bersiap melanjutkan serangan berikutnya, namun Ggio menyilangkan tangan di depan wajah untuk mengantisipasi serangan berikutnya. Ggio bangkit berdiri dan balas menyerang.

Mereka berdua saling bertukar tinju dan serangan dalam gerakan cepat. Itu yang diingankan Cirucci, dengan membacakan sugesti kepada Soifon. Rahasia itu adalah kelemahan terbesar dalam hubungan mereka.

Ggio membunuh pemimpin klan itu dan kelima saudara Soifon, karena hatinya terluka ketika kakak kesayangannya, Tia Halibel, dibunuh oleh Soifon.

Mereka tidak seharusnya saling cinta. Mereka harusnya saling dendam dan saling membunuh. Seperti yang mereka lakukan, sekarang.

Beberapa kali Soifon terjatuh begitupula dengan Ggio. Ruangan itu kini mulai berantakan. Berharap saja mereka telah selesai melakukannya sebelum penjaga hotel itu datang. Dan kali ini, begitu Soifon kembali berniat meninju Ggio, kepalan tangan gadis itu langsung dibungkus oleh telapak tangan Ggio.

Sebelum tangan kiri gadis itu mulai melakukan sesuatu, Ggio langsung menarik Soifon ke dalam pelukannya. Soifon terkejut. "Lepaskan aku, Idiot! Kau Pembunuh! Pengecut! Lepas!"

Soifon mendorong dada Ggio dengan sekuat tenaga sambil terus berterian dan memukul dadanya. Tapi rengkuhan Ggio terlalu kuat. Dinding pertahanan Soifon semakin goyah. Ggio pasti sengaja melakukannya agar dia tidak terbunuh oleh Soifon. Ini tidak boleh terus terjadi.

Soifon terus memberontak, akhirnya dia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Gadis berambut biru tua itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membenturkannya ke kepala Ggio. Pemuda itu mengerang dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ggio sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat tindakan gila Soifon.

Soifon juga sedikit terhuyung. Siapa sangka, kepala Ggio sekeras egonya. Soifon berbalik untuk mengambil pisau buah tadi. Namun tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Ggio dan memaksanya untuk berbalik.

Dan hal berikutnya yang ia rasakan adalah...

Bibir pemuda itu menempel di bibirnya.

Dan Ggio melumatnya.

.

xXxXx

.

"Shiro-_chan_!" Hinamori terpekik ketika melihat Hitsugaya terlempar ke lantai. Hitsugaya bangkit berdiri dan mengerling ke arah Hinamori.

"Pergilah! Aku akan menahan mereka!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Tapi—"

"_Hayaku_!"

Hinamori panik dan langsung berlari ke dalam ruangan besar di belakangnya. Sebuah kotak emas yang terkurung dalam tabung menjadi perhatian pertama Hinamori.

Dia langsung berlari ke arah tabung itu. Ia keluarkan segela alat-alatnya yang dapat membobol kunci pertahanan tabung itu. Ia sambungkan beberapa kabel ke _security lock_ yang terdapat di permukaan tabung.

Dengan pikiran kacau karena memikirkan Hitsugaya, Hinamori mencoba secepat mungkin menyelesaikan semua ini. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi 'TING' dan tabung itu terangkat ke atas.

Hinamori langsung mengambil benda pusaka itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Saat Hinamori mengangkat kepalanya, matanya terbelalak.

"_Mitsuketa_~"

Hinamori bersiap mengambil pistolnya tapi mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh sapu tangan gadis itu. "Mmmh!" berontak Hinamori sambil terus memukul pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menguap malas dan beberapa detik kemudian erangan Hinamori terhenti disertai dengan tersembunyinya permata hazelnya. "Oyasumi, _Hime-sama_," bisiknya dan disusul dengan suara tawanya yang dikulum

Dan ketika Hitsugaya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mulutnya menganga. Iris _emerald_-nya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Ruangan itu kosong!

Hitsugaya berlari panik ke tas yang tergeletak di depan tabung yang terbuka. Itu tas Hinamori. Tapi... di mana Hinamorinya?

Hitsugaya menggenggam bahan tas itu dan menjerit, "HINAMORIIIII!"

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

.

.

.

**A/N**: yey! Chapter 10 akhirnya update. Uhm tinggal dua atau tiga chapter lagi dan semuanya akan selesai! #sujud wakakaka yoweslah, lagi males ngomong panjang lebar.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Hitsugaya berlari panik ke tas yang tergeletak di depan tabung yang terbuka. Itu tas Hinamori. Tapi... di mana Hinamorinya?

Hitsugaya menggenggam bahan tas itu dan menjerit, "HINAMORIIIII!"

"Kau berteriak terlalu keras, Toushiro." Hitsugaya langsung berdiri tegap dan menatap seorang gadis yang bersandar di pintu masuk, dan sosok Hinamori yang duduk tak sadarkan diri di samping kaki sang gadis.

"Dia di sini. Di sini. Tugasmu sudah selesai. Ayo pulang." Hitsugaya melemparkan tas bahan Hinamori dan ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh gadis yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu.

"Kau mau membawa gadis ini atau aku yang harus menyeretnya?"

"Jangan memerintahku, Senna." Sepasang kelopak itu terbuka dan menunjukkan iris ambernya yang menyorot tajam. Suara tawa terdengar dari celah bibir gadis itu.

"Kau ber-_acting _cukup baik rupanya," komentar Senna sambil menggelindingkan bola matanya ke kiri.

Hitsugaya bergumam tak jelas dan berjalan mendekati Senna kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hinamori ke dalam gendongannya. Senna tertawa kecil lalu mulai berjalan mendahului Hitsugaya.

"_Hoshi ni, yuki ni, kioku ni_," dia bernyanyi pelan sambil sesekali memutar badannya lincah. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Ggio?" Anggukan menjadi jawaban. Senna berhenti berjalan dan menatap Hitsugaya sejenak.

"_Aitai… atashi no aruji,_" lirihnya.

Permata amber itu menyorot sedih dan dengan sekali gerakan ia putar tubuhnya dan kembali bersenandung pelan.

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s).**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng.**_

_**Genre: Adventure, maybe crime, and maybe romance.**_

_**Edited by: spiralcandy**_

.

.

.

_Ensnare's Fate_

_Chapter 11_

.

.

.

Bibir itu melumat dengan ganas bibir mungil di depannya. Walau sepasang tangan sang pemilik bibir itu terus meronta dan memukul dada pemuda yang tengah merampas ciuman pertamanya.

Tapi pemuda itu tak peduli. Dipegangnya kedua lengan sang gadis dan dirapatkannya ke tubuhnya. Kepala bermahkota ungu tua itu terangkat ke atas. Dia menolak dan ingin segera melepaskan diri.

Namun, pemuda berkepang ini sama sekali tidak menyerah malah semakin ganas mengeksplor bibir mungil itu. Seolah hanya hal itulah yang paling ia inginkan di dunia ini. Dan tidak akan ia lepaskan.

Dia harus memukul atau apapun asalkan bisa lepas dari Ggio saat ini. Namun setiap perlakuannya begitu lembut.

Tangan kanan yang tadinya mencengkram lengan Soifon dengan erat kini naik ke kepalanya dan menyusup di sela-sela rambut gadis itu. Sementara tangan kirinya bergerak turun dan melingkar di pinggang Soifon.

Soifon tidak dapat bergerak. Lututnya begitu terasa lemas saat ini. Napasnya mulai tidak karuan. Dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu panas. Perlahan-lahan Soifon angkat kelopak matanya.

Dan perlawanan Soifon terhenti. Dia bisa saja menginjak kaki Ggio atau menendangnya dengan lututnya, alih-alih melakukan perlawanan lemah seperti memukul dada bidangnya.

Dan bukannya Soifon tidak dapat merasakan emosi yang tersalur dari sentuhan bibir Ggio. Soifon hanya sulit untuk menjabarkannya.

Terlalu banyak emosi yang dapat ia rasakan. Marah. Kesal. Kecewa dan jika dia tidak salah merasa terselip sedikit rasa... tulus di sana.

Dan tanpa dia sadari, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Kemudian meluncur turun ketika melihat sepasang kelopak mata yang terpejam di depannya.

Dan dia kembali jatuh pingsan.

Ggio melepaskan ciumannya dan menahan tubuh gadis itu agar tidak jatuh. Dengan satu gerakan pelan, ia angkat tubuh gadis itu ke dalam gendongannya. Ditatapnya lama mata Soifon yang terpejam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Diusapnya air mata itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soifon."

.

.

.

Ruangan kecil dengan hanya satu buah jendela yang terletak jauh dari lantai, akhirnya kedatangan pengunjung lagi. Ruangan yang dulu sering dipakai sebagai ruang pengasingan kini dibuka dan terisi kembali.

Tamu kali ini seorang gadis cantik bercepol yang tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah rantai berkarat melingkar di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Sungguh kasihan.

Wajahnya masih mulus. Hanya rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dan dia masih terlihat sangat muda. Terlalu muda untuk masuk di dalam ruangan mengerikan ini.

Kriet.

Pintu berkarat yang menutupi ruangan itu terbuka. Dua orang berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak berniat untuk masuk. Hanya melihat kondisi gadis itu.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu bergerak. Namun belum terangkat. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan matanya terlalu berat untuk dibuka.

Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Tiga tahun dan akhirnya kita berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Dia begitu percaya padamu, Nak."

Orang yang satunya menatap kosong gadis yang sedang dirantai di sana. Seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah menjalani hari bersama.

"Kebaikan akan selalu muncul pada orang yang sabar."

Orang yang lebih tinggi dari orang tadi tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahu anak kecil itu. "Dan saatnya, dia tertidur sekarang."

Paman itu tertawa dan mengajak bocah berambut putih itu keluar dari ruangan berbau busuk itu.

Dengan mengumpulkan sekuat tenaga, sang gadis mengangkat kelopak matanya. Dengan kelopak yang hanya terangkat setengah, samar-samar ia menangkap punggung dua orang itu.

"Shi...ro-_chan_."

Kriet.

Dan kelopak itu kembali tertutup.

.

.

.

Angin bergerak semilir, menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar Soifon melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Rambut biru tuanya bergerak perlahan seirama dengan tirai putih yang berterbangan di belakangnya.

Secarik kertas putih yang tertahan oleh sebuah lampu kamar meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Namun, sang penghuni kamar sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membebaskan kertas itu. _Sukur-sukur_ dia tidak merobeknya langsung setelah membaca tulisan di atasnya.

Sepasang tangannya bertumpu di atas pagar kayu di depannya. Iris abunya menyorot kosong pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Kira-kira baru sepuluh menit yang lalu dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan yang ia temukan hanya secarik kertas di atas meja. Selebihnya? Kosong. Tidak ada siapa pun di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

Sisa-sisa pertarungan kecilnya dengan Ggio masih terlihat jelas di kamarnya. Berantakan. Tidak ada niatan dari dirinya untuk memanggil _room service_, atau semacamnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang. Melayang saat dia kembali pingsan di tengah ciumannya dengan Ggio. Telinganya masih dapat menangkap samar kata-kata pemuda itu.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Soifon."_

Jantungnya berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Kalau dia boleh menjawab, dia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama kepada pemuda itu. Tapi, tidak mungkin, ya?

Dengan segala takdir yang membelit mereka. Perasaan seperti ini tidak dibutuhkan. Dengan segala tindakan Ggio yang telah merebut semua orang yang penting baginya. Tidak seharusnya ia ucapkan kata-kata manis itu.

Matanya kembali terpejam.

Takdir itu begitu kejam, ya?

Angin kembali bertiup lebih kencang. Dan akhirnya, kertas putih itu terlepas dari cengkraman kaki lampu tidur di atas meja. Kertas itu terbang melewati Soifon dan menuju alam bebas.

Soifon menarik napas dalam. Kemudian dia langsung berbalik dan mengambil mantelnya. Kemudian keluar dari hotel itu. Dia harus ke tempat _itu_. Ke tempat _orang itu_. Yang telah memberinya _kutukan _ini.

BLAM!

_**"Percayalah padaku. Percayalah. Sampai akhir. Aku ingin melindungimu, selalu."**_

.

.

.

Butiran-butiran salju berjatuhan ke tanah secara perlahan. Hingga akhirnya menimbulkan tumpukan salju yang cukup dalam. Di tengah hujan salju itu, seorang gadis berjalan menembus timbunan salju menuju sebuah tempat.

Dia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas, di mana ia makamkan tubuh seorang perempuan yang telah memberinya kutukan ini. Tapi tentu saja, sekarang makam itu sudah lebih indah dari sebelumnya—yang hanya gundukan tanah.

Sekarang makam itu sudah diberikan batu nisan dan terawat sangat indah. Benar-benar mencirikan sebuah makam putri dari penguasa klan Hollow.

Soifon berdiri di depan batu nisan, iris abunya menatap ukiran tulisan yang terpatri di permukaannya.

Tia Halibel.

Uap keluar dari celah bibirnya. Sesekali tangannya bertengger di depan mulutnya untuk menikmati uap hangat itu. Tangannya dingin, beku, seolah mati rasa. Mantel yang melilit tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Buk.

Sepasang lututnya langsung membentur timbunan salju. Soifon meremas butiran salju di bawahnya. Tangisnya tertahan.

Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak membunuh perempuan ini? Apakah Ggio akan tetap membunuh Yoruichi-_sama_nya? Mengeliminasi semua saudara-saudaranya yang mengganggu di jalannya. Demi membalaskan dendam kematian kakak tercintanya?

Apakah Ggio akan tetap membunuhnya kalau saja Soifon tidak lari saat itu dan menggantikan posisi Yoruichi-_sama_?

Soifon bingung. Dia hampir tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Haruskah dia membunuh Ggio? Haruskah dia mengikuti perkataan perempuan yang tertidur di bawah tumpukan tanah dan salju ini?

Haruskah—

Soifon tidak tahu.

Suhu di sekitarnya semakin dingin. Dan Soifon masih berlutut di tempatnya.

Dia mengutuk takdirnya.

.

.

.

Kriet.

Lagi-lagi pintu berkarat itu terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut ungu dan dikuncir satu dengan boneka kecil di tangan kanannya, berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Permata _amber_-nya menatap Hinamori yang dirantai.

Jemari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Kemudian dia tertawa pelan sambil memutar tubuhnya. Lalu dia berhenti di depan wajah Hinamori yang masih tertidur.

"_Hime-sama_~~"

Hinamori bereaksi, lamat-lamat kelopak matanya terangkat ke atas. Dan gadis berpita merah itu kembali tertawa. Kalau dilihat dari pakaiannya, dia terlihat seperti murid sekolahan biasa. Tapi siapa sangka, di balik rok pendeknya tersimpan sebuah pistol dan peredam suara.

Dan begitu permata hazel itu menyorot sempurna. Gadis bernama Senna itu langsung memotong rantai yang melilit pergelangan tangan Hinamori.

Buk.

Hinamori langsung terduduk di lelantaian sambil memegangi pergelangannya. Senna membungkukkan badan. "Maaf atas keterlambatanku, _Hime-sama_." Senna memberikan boneka itu ke pangkuan Hinamori.

"Saya hanya datang untuk mengirimkan benda itu. Saya permisi."

Setelah itu, Senna berbalik dan berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. "_Matte_! Kau mau ke mana?"

Senna menelengkan kepala dan tertawa pelan. "Ke tempat _master_-ku." Senna membuka pintu berkarat itu. "Ggio Vega."

Kriet. Blam.

Hinamori menatap boneka itu. Dan detik berikutnya, dia langsung membelalakkan matanya. "_Shimatta_!" Dengan segera ia lempar boneka itu jauh-jauh hingga mengenai pintu yang baru saja tertutup dan—

BOOM!

Ledakan berkekuatan medium terjadi. Hinamori segera menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Dan sepertinya, bom plastik itu belum selesai dengan sempurna. Begitu serpihan debu yang mengudara tertiup angin, Hinamori menurunkan tangannya.

Dan pintu berkarat itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Dengan segera, Hinamori bangkit berdiri dan segera berlari meninggalkan markas itu.

Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa dia tidak ingat kalau gadis itu yang membiusnya tadi? Dan sekarang dia menuju tempat Ggio. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Bang! Bang! Bang! Siing!

Hinamori melompat menghindari peluru-peluru itu. Kemudian bersembunyi di salah satu tiang penyangga.

Siapa sangka, penjara bobrok ini masih memiliki penjaga? Tiba-tiba indera pendengarannya menangkap bunyi yang tak asing di dekatnya.

Dan begitu ia tolehkan kepalanya. Permata hazelnya membola.

Sebenarnya… ada berapa bom yang ada di dalam gedung ini?

BOOM!

.

.

.

Wangi semerbak lavender tercium di sekeliling ruangan. Begitu menenangkan dan begitu terasa… asing. Seorang gadis yang terbaring di atas kasur berukuran _king size_, mulai mengernyitkan hidungnya merasakan aroma asing yang menggelitik indera penciumannya.

Walau dia masih berada di alam mimpi.

Sebuah kain melekat di dahinya. Dan selimut tebal melilit di tubuhnya. Seorang gadis berambut oranye duduk di kursi kayu dekat kasur itu sambil memegangi waskom air untuk membilas kain di dahi Soifon.

Sesuai perintah dari Ggio, perempuan beriris abu itu pergi ke makam Halibel. Ia diperintahkan untuk memeriksa kalau-kalau ada tubuh seorang gadis tergeletak pingsan di depan makam itu.

Dan tepat, di sanalah Soifon berada. Dan atas perintah Ggio juga, jika ia menemukannya ia harus merawat gadis itu dan memastikan keselamatannya sampai Ggio datang.

Perempuan itu melirik gadis di sebelahnya, berkali-kali gadis yang tertidur di ranjangnya itu memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah. Entah apa yang ada di alam mimpinya. Dan tiba-tiba sepasang kelopak itu terbuka dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan _horror_ yang menyorot dari matanya.

Napasnya menderu dan tangannya mencengkram erat selimut di sisinya. Soifon tersentak saat merasakan jemari lembut mengusap kepalan tangannya. "_Daijobu_," bisiknya.

Perlahan, Soifon geser kepalanya ke kiri dan terkejut. "Kau!" Perempuan berambut oranye itu tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat kain yang masih melekat di dahi Soifon.

Saat perempuan itu mengangkat kain di dahinya, Soifon melihat tanda di pergelangan tangannya. "Tanda itu. Kau—klan Hollow." Orihime hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyum.

Detik berikutnya, Soifon tertawa di tempatnya. Menyedihkan sekali, berkali-kali nyawanya diselamatkan oleh Ggio yang merupakan pangeran klan Hollow, dan kali ini dia diselamatkan lagi oleh salah satu dari klan itu.

Menyedihkan.

"_Sou_, jadi kau berpura-pura menjadi pelayan hotel saat itu untuk memata-matai kami. Lalu, kau akan menyerahkanku ke pemimpinmu sekarang? Bagus, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood _yang baik."

Orihime tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mati di sana."

"Oh _yeah_, aku lupa, kalian masih mengejar harta klanku," ujar Soifon sarkatis.

"Inoue Oirihime," perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri. Soifon hanya mengalihkan pandangannya tak acuh. Dan ketika otaknya berhasil mencerna dengan sempurna nama perempuan itu. Bola mata Soifon membulat.

Tunggu dulu…

Inoue… Orihime.

Soifon kembali menatap iris abu Orihime dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Inoue… Orihime… kau… PENGKHIANAT!" erangnya.

Soifon langsung melompat ke arah Orihime hingga gadis itu terjatuh dan Soifon berdiri di atasnya. Tangannya melingkari leher kurus Orihime. Tentu. Dia ingat. Dia sudah ingat semuanya sekarang.

Inoue Orihime, salah satu peracik obat-obatan terbaik yang dimiliki klan Shinigami. Dan dua bulan sebelum perang antara klan Hollow dan klan Shinigami meletus, gadis itu menghilang.

Padahal, klan mereka sangat membutuhkan kemampuan Orihime untuk mengobati mereka yang terluka. Bahkan mungkin, jika ia ada, Yoruichi-_sama _akan terselamatkan.

Rupanya, dia bersembunyi di klan Hollow. Dia mengkhianati seluruh klannya. Meninggalkan klannya yang sudah memberinya pendidikan tentang pengobatan. Mana mungkin, Soifon bisa memaafkan perempuan beriris sama dengannya ini.

Tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

Hinamori membuka kelopak matanya. Setelah ledakan besar terjadi, dia terhempas ke sudut ruangan dengan luka parah di lengan kirinya. Pakaiannya tercabik di sana-sini.

Dan bangunan yang sudah bobrok ini berubah menjadi berantakan. Tiang-tiang besar yang tadinya mengelilingi bangunan ini hancur berkeping-keping. Hinamori ingin berdiri. Meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tapi kakinya serasa mati rasa. Rasa sakit terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Tulang punggungnya serasa remuk. Tidak mungkin dia berakhir di sini. Sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan harapan Tia. Kakak tercintanya.

Tidak mungkin.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Hinamori mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Seulas senyum terbentuk ketika melihat sosok berambut putih yang mencolok di kegelapan ruangan ini. Iris _turquoise_-nya menyala dengan terang dan menatap Hinamori yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"_Shiro-_chan."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinamori bangkit berdiri. Tangan kanannya dengan setia memegangi lengan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Tapi dia lupa bahwa sorot mata dari pemuda itu tidak menyorotnya dengan tatapan panik maupun cemas. Melainkan menatapnya dingin.

Drap.

Hitsugaya berhenti dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Pistol yang sedari tadi tersimpan di balik kantung celananya terangkat ke atas dan terarah ke perut Hinamori.

Tanpa banyak bicara. Tanpa sapaan singkat. Pelatuk pistol itu ditekan oleh telunjuk Hitsugaya. Dan...

_BANG_!

Hinamori terkejut.

Napasnya tercekat.

Rambutnya yang tergulung terlepas begitu saja ketika ia terjatuh ke belakang secara perlahan. Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat. Ketika dia menyadarinya, darah sudah mengucur dari perutnya dan pandangannya mengabur.

"_Naze_… _Shiro_…-_chan_?" Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Hinamori.

Buk.

Dan putri yang dijuluki sebagai putri pengkhianat itu akhirnya terjatuh di lantai.

Dan matanya terpejam.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Tanpa banyak bicara Hitsugaya langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinamori ke dalam gendongannya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Sebelum aku cabut nyawamu, katakan kenapa kau mengkhianati kami?"

Orihime memegang pergelangan tangan Soifon. "Aku hanya tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang sedang menghadapi maut saat itu."

Keteguhan terpantul dengan jelas di iris abu Orihime.

"Katakan kau menyesal karena telah mengkhianati kami!" desak Soifon. Perlahan jemari yg melingkar di leher Orihime mengencang. Tidak ada pengampunan bagi pengkhianat.

Orihime melepaskan pergelangan tangan Soifon dan lagi-lagi tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati kalian. Hanya, ketika Ulquiorra sembuh total, seluruh klan telah hancur. Dan, jika kau bertanya apa aku menyesal menolong Ulquiorra? Jawabannya tidak. Bahkan aku sangat senang telah memberinya kehidupan lagi."

Soifon menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, aku doakan kalian bertemu lagi nanti di alam sana." Cekikan itu semakin menguat. Orihime mulai kesulitan menarik napas. Sesak. Tapi tidak terlihat tanda-tanda Orihime akan melawan.

Walaupun bibirnya mengerang tertahan tapi senyum masih belum luntur dari wajahnya. Kenapa? Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, dia mengkhianati klannya. Meninggalkan klannya. Dan dia katakan... tidak menyesal?

Dia menukar seluruh klannya dengan seorang laki-laki dari klan yang menjadi musuh klannya. Dan laki-laki itu, salah satu mesin pembunuh terbaik yang dimiliki klan itu.

Walau begitu, dia tetap mengatakan... tidak menyesal?

Walau mungkin, dengan tangan itu, dia merenggut ayahnya, ibunya, bahkan kakaknya. Dan dia tetap mengatakan... tidak menyesal?

Ini aneh. Sangat _absurd_.

Soifon tidak mengerti. Dia yang sudah dilatih untuk mengutamakan kesetiaan di atas segalanya, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Orihime.

Jangan katakan bahwa—

Ya, cinta.

Hal paling abstrak yang tidak akan pernah Soifon mengerti.

Soifon melonggarkan cekikannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Kau bisa bela diri, kan?" Orihime memilih untuk mengisi paru-parunya dulu dengan oksigen, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Soifon.

Kemudian dia kembali tersenyum. "Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan membunuhku."

"Aku bisa membunuhmu!"

"Namun kenyataannya, kau tidak membunuhku."

Soifon tersentak dia kembali mengambil langkah mundur yang akhirnya membentur kasur di belakangnya. Dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa Orihime bisa mengambil keputusan sejauh ini?

"Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung, lirih dan putus asa.

Orihime kembali tersenyum lembut. Perlahan ia menghampiri tubuh Soifon dan memeluk kepalanya. "Kau... telah berusaha dengan baik, ya."

Soifon tersentak.

Tes.

Setetes air mata jatuh di pundak Orihime. "Sekali-kali tidak apa kita memikirkan diri kita sendiri." Orihime menepuk punggung Soifon dan kembali berbisik, "Kau tahu? Ulquiorra yang telah membunuh kakakku."

Sepasang bola mata Soifon terbelalak.

Tidak terasa denyut jantung perempuan itu bertambah cepat ataupun ciri-ciri kemarahan lain saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Dia terdengar tenang. Walau yang ia katakan adalah salah satu hal terpahit yang pernah ia lalui.

Tapi... kenapa?

"Tapi, bagaimana? Saat aku bertemu dengannya aku tidak bisa membalaskan dendam kakakku dan malah merawat semua lukanya. Hahah..."

Orihime mengeratkan pelukannya. Sebuah tarikan napas terdengar dari bibirnya. "Aku sudah memaafkannya. Dulu. Dulu sekali." Helaan napas mengakhiri kalimatnya dan pelukannya.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, Soifon-_san_. Kau telah melakukan semuanya dengan baik." Orihime tersenyum lembut dan mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Soifon dan bangkit berdiri.

Meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keremangan.

Soifon terpaku di tempatnya. Memaafkan? Ggio? Mungkinkah?

Soifon menengadahkan kepalanya.

.

_"Pada akhirnya, kau akan selalu merepotkanku."_

.

_"Soifon, maafkan klanku yang telah menyerang klanmu, ya?"_

.

_"Soifon, apa kau percaya padaku?"_

.

_"Kalau begitu, percayalah padaku sampai akhir."_

.

_"Kalau saja kita bisa seperti ini selamanya."_

.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Soifon."_

.

_"Percayalah padaku. Percayalah. Sampai akhir."_

_._

_"Aku ingin melindungimu, selalu."_

_._

Soifon menarik sudut bibirnya dan mengulum senyumnya.

"_Gomenne_, Yoruichi-_sama_."

Orihime tersenyum simpul mendengarkan suara Soifon. Yang berarti dia telah mengambil keputusan. Orihime mengambil ponselnya.

"Ggio-_sama_, dia ada di sini."

"Baiklah."

Trek.

.

.

.

Orihime memandangi punggung Soifon yang sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil memandangi burung-burung berterbangan dan bunga-bunga yang tertimpa sinar mentari pagi.

Orihime tersenyum simpul, melihat Soifon sudah baik-baik saja. Soifon mengangkat secangkir teh dan menyesapnya. Menghirup aroma teh yang masuk ke paru-parunya.

Angin bergerak semilir menerbangkan baju Soifon yang tipis. Soifon merapatkan jaketnya dan kembali menatap bunga-bunga indah di bawahnya.

Srek. Srek. Srek.

Soifon memutar kepalanya ketika mendengar suara barusan. Dan ketika retina matanya menangkap sosok itu, cangkir di tangannya langsung terjatuh—prang!

Soifon segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Ggio." Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya. Ggio menggulirkan bola matanya ke kiri. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ggio menginjak dahan pohon yang menjalar di dekatnya dan tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan pagar balkon itu. Sehingga memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Aku—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Soifon menyentuh bibirnya. Soifon menyentuh pergelangan tangan Ggio yang bertengger di atas pagar balkon itu. Ia tarik tubuh Ggio hingga mereka berpijak pada tempat yang sama.

Begitu Ggio mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap iris Soifon, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipinya.

BUGH!

Ggio terjatuh dan menabrak pagar balkon itu. Pukulan itu bertubi-tubi Soifon hujamkan ke wajah dan perut Ggio hingga akhirnya darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

Saat melihat darah itu, seketika Soifon langsung berhenti dan berlutut di hadapan Ggio. Tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja bagian dada Ggio dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan—jangan tinggalkan aku," pintanya lirih.

Ggio tersentak mendengar permintaan ini dan hanya menatap puncak kepala Soifon dengan sedih. Ia angkat tangan kanannya dan ia tepuk dengan lembut kepala perempuan di depannya.

"_Aa_."

.

.

.

"Hime-_sama_, sebentar lagi, kami akan menayangkan ini di seluruh Jepang."

Seorang gadis berpakaian _kimono _lengkap menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, lampu langsung dinyalakan. Ketika orang yang tadi menganggukkan kepala, gadis itu langsung membuka bibirnya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san_. _Watakushi wa_ _Hinamori Momo_ _desu_."

.

.

.

Soifon dan Ggio duduk di meja makan Orihime dengan tenang. Walau mereka harus beberapa kali ke kamar mandi karena mencicipi masakan gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di luar.

Dan sekarang, mereka lagi menunggu kedatangan Orihime bersama makanan layak makan.

BRAK!

Mereka berdua langsung memutar kepala ketika pintu rumah itu menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar. Orihime muncul dari sana dengan wajah panik.

"Ggio-_sama_!" seru Orihime dan langsung berlari ke ruang makan. Ggio mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Orihime yang terburu-buru.

Dengan cepat Orihime mencari _remote _dan menyalakan televisi di depan meja makan itu.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san_. _Watakushi wa Hinamori Momo_ _desu_."

Brak!

Ggio langsung bangkit berdiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kenapa... adiknya bisa ada di sana?

"Saya, putri kedua setelah Tia Halibel-_oneesama _dariklan Hollow. Dengan sedih, saya harus mengabarkan kalau, pemimpin klan kami, kakakku sendiri, dua hari yang lalu telah terbunuh. Berdasarkan penyelidikan, pembunuh kakakku adalah salah satu dari sisa klan Shinigami. Oleh karena itu, saya sebagai pemegang kuasa sekarang, meminta perwakilan klan Shinigami untuk datang di pertemuan minggu depan di Tokyo."

Tiba-tiba kamera menjauh dan terlihatlah di sisi kanan Hinamori terdapat pria berkacamata, di sisi kirinya adalah Hitsugaya. Di samping pria berkacamata itu, Apache berdiri. Dan di samping Hitsugaya, Cirucci berdiri tegap.

"Terima kasih."

Dan Orihime langsung mematikan televisi itu.

"_Son...na_."

Soifon membulatkan matanya. Ggio mengepalkan tangannya dan giginya bergemertak.

"Aizen!" desisnya.

Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis muda berdiri di puncak Tokyo _Tower_. Tangannya ia rentangkan dan matanya terpejam. Pita merah yang mengikat rambut ungunya berkibar pelan.

Ia mengulum tawanya, begitu mendengar berita yang tersiar di seluruh Jepang yang diputar secara berulang-ulang. Inilah saat tugasnya dimulai.

Bibir mungilnya pun terbuka.

"_**Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni. Kimi no ashiato sagasu, doka towa no yasuragi. Koko wa yume no tochuu de**_ (_Through the stars, snow, and memories. You search for your footprints, somehow in this tranquil eternity. This place is in the midst of dream_)"

Nada-nada indah melantun dengan merdu dari bibir mungilnya. Dia terus bernyanyi sampai lirik terakhir dari lagu itu. Lagu yang sering dinyanyikan oleh ibunya sebelum ia tidur.

Bibirnya berhenti bergerak dan membuka matanya perlahan. Lampu yang berkelip di bawah sana membuatnya semakin senang. Angin malam kembali berhembus kencang menerbangkan rok pendeknya.

"Target berikutnya, Unohana Retsu."

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**A/N: **Yo-ho~~ hahaha akhirnya chapter 11 update. Lalalala. Oh, lagu di atas itu insert song dari **07-ghost **judulnya **Raggs Requiem** yang nyanyi **Noria**. Kenapa make lagu dari anime lain?

Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena liriknya berisi ingatan. Mengingat fic ini juga ada lupa ingatannya #dor

Terus, Hinamori Momo kenapa? Duh. Kenapa yah? Tapi saya gak berniat untuk menjadikannya antagonis kok. Wakakaka. Silakan dipikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Hinamori dan kenapa Hitsugaya sampai melakukan hal seperti itu kepada orang terdekatnya. Dan kenapa ada si sosok berkcamata di sana?

Yaks, silakan dikira-kira apa yang terjadi sebenernya, karena authornya sendiri bingung (loh?)

Orihime itu emang udah ditakdirkan buat Ulquiorra ya~~ lalala.

Okeh, aku kangen nih bales review. Bales reviewnya di sini aja ya.

Here it is.

**Akita Fisayu-san**: oooh, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah senang kalo ada yang membaca karyaku wakakaka. Terima kasih reviewnya Akita-san. Soifon diapain? Duh. Diapain, ya? Hihihihi cari tahu aja di sini. Sekali lagi makasih reviewnya

**Lizy94-san**: Ggio sudah sadar? Aa. Kayaknya begitu. Terlihat toh dari tindakannya. Hihihi. Mereka sudah sadar kok. Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Ikutin aja ficnya hihi. Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**Shiori Yoshimitsu-sa**n #plak (biar kompak Ori): Hinamori IC? #suju #nangisbahagia. Seriusan? Ya ampun aku kira dia udah melenceng gila. Wakakaka. Yang nangkep dia, udah terjawab. Kalo masih gak tau juga, tanyain aja sama Momonya #dor bikin aja! Ayo bikin! #antusias. Yeah, memang bukan genre utama. Jadi maklum yeah~~

Lalu, Ori, apa yang kukatakan itu beneran, gak percaya sih. Yaks, selamat menikmati adegan saling membunuh antara Hinamori dan Hitsugaya, ya~~ Makasih reviewnya, Ori. Dadah.

Okeh, review udah dibales. Jadi hal terakhir yang mau aku sampaikan pastinya… terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Yang review maupun gak review. Makasih banget.

Yaks, bagi yang tidak keberatan…

review?

Sampai bertemu lagi.


	12. Chaos

"Ggio-_sama_, saya telah menyiapkan kendaraan Anda," Ulquiorra melaporkan.

Ggio mengangguk dan menyiapkan pistolnya. "Siapkan Senna sesuai perintahku."

Ggio mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan melewati Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengangguk dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada. "Baik, Ggio-_sama_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo**

**(s ).**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng.**

**Genre: Adventure, maybe crime,**

**and maybe romance.**

**Beta reader: spiralcandy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ensnare's Fate**_

_**Chapter 12**_

**Chaos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Glossarium: **

**- Kojoudenka = Tuan Puteri.**

**- Aa = Iya**

**- Mochiron = Tentu saja.**

**- Atashi no aruji = Tuanku.**

**- Demo, aitsu wa = Tapi, dia…**

.

.

.

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Hah… hah… hah… hah…"

Soifon sesekali melirik ke belakang sementara Ggio menggenggam tangannya untuk berlari lebih kencang. Derap langkah kaki mereka menggema di lorong bawah tanah ini.

Lorong bawah tanah ini memang disiapkan oleh para bangsawan yang dulunya tinggal di rumah itu untuk meloloskan diri. Dan mereka terpaksa melalui jalur ini karena Hinamori—lebih tepatnya Aizen—telah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari Ggio dan Soifon.

Tentu saja, mereka sudah menyuruh Orihime dan Ulquiorra untuk pergi lebih dulu. Karena masih ada yang harus mereka lakukan.

Soifon membulatkan bola matanya dan kembali ia gulirkan bola matanya ke kiri ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki tak jauh dari mereka. Dan ketika Soifon ingin menolehkan kepalanya, tangan besar Ggio langsung menarik kepalanya ke dalam dekapannya dan mereka merunduk.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ggio merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengambil sebuah benda dan segera melemparnya ke udara.

BOOM!

Setelah itu, Ggio segera bangkit berdiri dan mereka berdua kembali berlari.

.

.

.

Aizen mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mendekati sebuah meja yang ada di ruangan itu. Hinamori duduk di balik meja kayu dengan sebuah pulpen terselip di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"_Hime-sama_, saya membutuhkan tanda tangan Anda."

Aizen menyodorkan sebuah kertas ke hadapan Hinamori. Tangan putih Hinamori terjulur dan menyentuh ujung kertas itu. Begitu bola matanya menangkap sebuah kata di kertas itu, bola matanya langsung terbelalak.

"Menghancurkan klan Shinigami? Tidak… aku tidak mau." Tangannya bergetar.

"Kau mau menolak perintahku?"

Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat pulpen di tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke atas kertas itu. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar Hinamori menolak tindakan tangannya.

"Tidak… TIDAAAAAK!"

BRAK!

Meja kayu itu terjatuh dan tumpukan kertas di atasnya langsung berhamburan. Sepasang tangan mungilnya ia tempelkan di pelipis. Dan Hinamori berlutut di antara kertas-kertas putih itu.

Aizen hanya tersenyum licik dan merogoh sakunya. Saat dia maju untuk mendekati Hinamori, tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya menjeblak terbuka.

BRAK!

"Apa yang terjadi, Aizen?"

Pemuda bermata _turquoise _itu menatap Hinamori yang sedang menderita di hadapan Aizen—pamannya. Hitsugaya berjalan menuju sosok Hinamori dan berdiri di depannya. Retina matanya menangkap benda berkilau di tangan Aizen.

Aizen hanya tersenyum dan menarik Hinamori berdiri. "Ingin lihat cara kerjanya?" Aizen mengangkat jarum suntik itu dan menusukkannya ke lengan Hinamori.

"AAAAAKH!"

Hitsugaya terbalalak ketika mendengar Hinamori menjerit kesakitan dan meronta untuk dilepaskan. Dia tidak pernah diberi tahu akan rencana mereka yang satu ini. Apa? Apa yang sedang Aizen lakukan?

Tak lama, Aizen mencabut jarum suntik itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Dan setelah itu ia lepaskan Hinamori yang akan kehilangan kesadarannya dalam hitungan detik.

Buru-buru Hitsugaya menahan tubuh Hinamori agar tidak terjatuh di lantai. "Ini diperlukan agar dia dapat melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." Aizen berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hitsugaya tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ini adalah perjanjian mereka berdua. Hitsugaya memberikan Hinamori, dan Aizen akan mengahancurkan kedua klan yang telah merenggut nyawa orang tuanya.

Hitsugaya menggendong Hinamori dan membawanya ke atas ranjang berukuran _king size_ di ruangan sebelah. Hitsugaya amati baik-baik lagi wajah Hinamori dan air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mata gadis itu.

Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu melihat Hinamori membuka kedua bibirnya. Ragu-ragu, Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan telinganya ke celah bibir hinamori.

"_Shiro_…-chan."

Hitsugaya tersentak. Gadis itu masih menyebutkan namanya dengan penuh harapan, seolah-olah dia akan datang dan menyelamatkannya. Padahal pemuda itulah yang telah memberikan dirinya ke Aizen dan membuatnya menderita seperti ini.

"Bodoh," gumamnya pelan dan membaringkan Hinamori ke atas ranjang. Hitsugaya menyibakkan poni Hinamori yang menutupi pandangannya. "_Gomenne_, Hinamori."

.

.

.

Ggio buru-buru menarik lengan Soifon masuk ke dalam kereta yang akan segera menutup. Keduanya menatap orang-orang yang mengejar mereka yang berdecak kesal karena tidak berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta.

Ggio langsung menarik Soifon berjalan ke dalam kereta untuk mencari tempat duduk kosong dan begitu menemukannya mereka berdua langsung duduk.

Soifon melirik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Ggio dengan erat. Sementara bola mata pemuda itu sibuk bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri. Soifon mendesah pelan. Di kepalanya masih terus berputar tentang keputusan yang ia ambil. Tapi ia tidak ingin memikirkannya, karena jika ia memikirkannya, ia pasti akan melepaskan tangan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Apa kabar, Soifon-_san_?"

Soifon terkejut.

Suara ini.

Dengan perlahan Soifon putar kepalanya ke arah kiri dan matanya langsung terbelalak. "U-Urahara!" jeritnya tertahan. Namun yang disapa hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ringan. Ggio pun ikut memutar kepalanya, namun dia tidak terlalu terkejut melihat Urahara masih hidup.

"Kau—masih hidup?"

Urahara hanya tergelak mendengar pertanyaan Soifon yang sudah ia perkirakan. "_Aa_, _mochiron_. Bagaimana? Perjalananmu menyenangkan?"

Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengamati kakinya di bawah. "_Yeah_, tidak buruk," ia bergumam pelan. Urahara hanya ikut menghela napas dan menggoyangkan kipasnya.

"Nonton berita pagi ini?"

"_Aa_, kau akan pergi ke pertemuan itu?"

Urahara melirik Soifon sekilas. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik dia tahu bahwa ingatannya telah kembali jadi tidak mungkin ia mengelak. Kemudian Urahara melirik Ggio di sebelah Soifon dan beralih ke tangan mereka berdua yang saling bertaut.

Kemudian Urahara memejamkan mata. Mereka berdua sudah mengingat segalanya.

"Aku mengenal Hinamori. Dia membantuku lolos saat itu."

Urahara kembali menghela napas dan memukul bahu Soifon. "Itu hanya pertemuan biasa. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh gadis kecil, kau tahu."

Kereta pun memasuki terowongan hingga membuat gerbong kereta menjadi gelap. "Lebih penting dari itu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kalian sudah mendapatkan ingatan kalian, kan?"

Soifon tersentak, dengan segera ia gulirkan bola matanya ke arah Ggio. Mereka belum membicarakan hal ini. Benar, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"Kami tidak tahu."

Urahara menggoyangkan kipasnya lagi. "Hahaha, aku hanya bertanya. Pertemuannya akan diadakan di kastil Tokyo jam delapan nanti dan kita akan menginap di rumah singgah klan kita."

Kemudian kereta api itu berhenti. Urahara bangkit berdiri. "Ayo pulang, Soifon-_san_."

Soifon tersentak dan menginjakkan kakinya di stasiun Tokyo. Ya, ini tempat dia lahir dan di sinilah rumahnya. "Aku pulang." Urahara tersenyum mendengar balasan Soifon.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya berdiri di belakang pilar besar di kastil itu, sementara Senna berjalan-jalan di atas pagar balkon sambil bersenandung pelan. "Kau tahu rencana ini?"

Senna tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan Hitsugaya. "Tentu saja, walau aku tidak ikut ambil bagian. Mereka berpikir aku tidak akan menentang mereka jadi mereka membiarkan aku tahu."

Hitsugaya merogoh sakunya dan melemparkan sebuah jarum yang telah dibungkus plastik ke arah Senna. "Lalu, benda apa itu?"

Senna menangkapnya dan mengamati benda itu kemudian membuang benda itu ke halaman. "Ini penemuan baru dari Kurotsuchi-_san_, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya, semacam cuci otak begitu, lah. Kau akan tahu sendiri begitu melihat Hinamori-_kojoudenka _bangun, nanti."

Senna kembali berjalan-jalan kemudian dia berhenti. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri sambil menerawang jauh. Kemudian angin berhembus pelan. "Dia datang." Dan dengan gerakan ringan Senna melompat turun ke bawah dan menjalankan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Soifon menatap rumah bergaya tradisional itu. Perasaan rindu langsung menguar dalam hatinya. Dengan setengah sadar, Soifon langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu.

Ia berjalan menuju satu ruangan yang sering digunakan _master_-nya. Ggio hanya mengikuti Soifon dari belakang. Soifon menatap piano hitam itu. Dan ingatan akan Yoruichi langsung memenuhi kepalanya.

Saat-saat perempuan berkulit gelap itu duduk di sana dan melantunkan melodi indah yang memenangkan hatinya.

Soifon mengahmpiri piano itu dan duduk di belakangnya. Ditekannya sebuah tuts dan air mata langsung menggenang di pelupuknya.

"Aku pulang, Yoruichi-_sama_."

.

.

.

"AAAAKH!"

Ini sudah teriakan ketiga kali semenjak Hitsugaya meninggalkan ruangan Hinamori. Setiap berselang satu setengah jam, pasti akan terdengar teriakan lain. Dan ini tinggal beberapa jam lagi sampai waktu pertemuan.

Hitsugaya terdiam di kamarnya. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk tidak memikrkan hal itu dan biarkan Aizen menjalankan tugasnya dan menghancurkan kedua klan yang tidak akan damai ini.

Tapi perasaannya terasa nyeri setiap mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari Hinamori. Apakah dia—

Tidak. Tidak boleh. Dia harus membalaskan dendam orang tuanya yang meninggal padahal mereka adalah warga yang tidak berdosa.

"_Siapa namamu?"_

Hitsugaya tersentak mendengar suara Hinamori kecil bergema di kepalanya.

"Sou_, ayo kita doakan agar mereka tenang di alam sana."_

Dia ingat, betapa Hinamori begitu sering mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya. Betapa senyuman Hinamori begitu menenangkan hatinya.

"_Shiro-_chan_, jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Hitsugaya memandangi tangannya yang sering digenggam erat oleh Hinamori begitu ia merasa kesepian. Bukan. Bukan hanya dia yang kesepian dan terluka karena perang bodoh ini. Hinamori juga.

Hitsugaya mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menatap pantulan bola mata _emerald-_nya di permukaan pedang itu.

Dia harus melakukannya.

.

.

.

Unohana menyerahkan sebuah kotak ke tangan Soifon. "Benda itu diterima pagi ini. Dan ditujukan padamu."

Soifon melirik Ggio yang duduk di sebelahnya dan menyentuh permukaan kotak itu. Ia melirik Unohana yang memberi persetujuan bagi Soifon untuk membuka kotak itu.

Soifon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika menemukan benda di dalam kotak itu adalah sebuah kotak emas dan buku tua. Ia angkat kotak emas itu dan membukanya. Sebuah kunci kembali menimbulkan tanda tanya dalam benaknya.

"Ini adalah benda pusaka klan kita. Kelima benda ini akan menuntunmu menuju tempat tersembunyi harta itu. Dibantu dengan tato di punggungmu." Soifon melirik Ggio di sampingnya. "Sisanya aku serahkan padamu. Aku permisi."

Unohana bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar Soifon. Soifon menghela napas sejenak lalu mengambil tasnya dan menumpahkan semua barang pusaka yang ada di dalam tasnya.

Orgel, kalung, _wakizashi_, kunci, dan buku tua.

Soifon melirik Ggio yang juga tengah meliriknya. Ggio mengangguk dan Soifon langsung menyentuh kunci emas itu. Ia amati baik-baik setiap benda pusaka di depannya. Mencari benda yang memiliki lubang kunci seperti kunci di tangannya.

Di setiap benda pusaka itu semuanya memiliki lubang kunci di permukaannya. Soifon mencoba memasukkan kunci itu ke permukaan buku tua namun tidak berhasil. Kemudian dia memasukkannya ke permukaan kalung dan tetap tidak cocok.

Kemudian dia mengangkat orgel tua itu dan memasukkan kuncinya.

Cklek.

Orgel itu langsung terbuka dan mengalunkan musik yang indah. Saat di pertengahan, pintu kecil di dalam orgel itu terbuka dan sebuah kunci aneh muncul dari dalam sana. Soifon mengambilnya dan mengamati bentuk kunci itu baik-baik.

Soifon menatap kalung di tangan kirinya dan memasukkan kunci berbentuk bunga ke dalamnya.

Cklek.

Lubang kunci itu terbuka membentuk tanda _plus _yang berarti itu kunci untuk membuka buku tua di tangan Ggio. Jantung Soifon berdebar kencang untuk melakukan hal ini.

Dan saat kunci itu masuk ke dalam lubang yang sama dengan pola kunci itu, secara perlahan sampul buku tua itu terbuka begitu juga buku tua itu. "Ini." Ggio menyodorkan buku itu ke tangan Soifon.

Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap iris emas Ggio. "Aku percaya padamu." Ggio tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng.

"Ini pusakamu, aku tidak ingin ikut campur," ujarnya mantap. Kemudian dia berdiri dan ingin melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sampai akhirnya, Soifon menahan pergelangan tangan Ggio.

"Jangan—jangan tinggalkan aku." Soifon meremas pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Ggio melirik Soifon yang menatap buku tua itu dengan sendu. Kemudian dia menepuk puncak kepala Soifon dan kembali duduk.

Soifon menarik napas dalam kemudian membaca buku itu. "Saya akan menuntunmu menuju hari kehancuran kedua klan," Soifon melirik Ggio kemudian melanjutkan, "Untuk menemukan lokasi utama dari 'harta' itu, dibutuhkan peta yang terpatri abadi pada tubuh yang mengabdi, dengan kata lain anggota keluarga Fon."

Kemudian saat Soifon menuju halaman berikutnya, halaman itu kosong dan hanya sebaris kalimat yang terukir di atasnya. "Darah dari tubuh yang mengabdi dibutuhkan untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang 'harta' itu."

Soifon menatap Ggio lama. Ketika bibirnya terbuka untuk berbicara pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. "Kita akan pergi ke tempat pertemuan," Isane memberitahukan. Buru-buru Soifon menutup bukunya dan memasukkan segala benda pusaka ke dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

Pukul 20.00 Kastil Tokyo.

Ggio mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling. Iris emasnya yang mencolok sengaja ia tutupi dengan _softlens _berwarna hitam agar salah satu ciri khasnya tidak diketahui oleh para penjaga kastil itu.

Soifon berjalan dengan santai di samping Ggio dengan tetap menautkan tangan mereka berdua. Di depan mereka Urahara dan Unohana berjalan dengan penuh hormat. Bahkan, Soifon belum pernah melihat Urahara begitu berwibawa seperti hari ini.

Kemudian, seorang gadis yang dikenal Soifon berdiri di depan Unohana dan Urahara. "Apache." Gadis itu mebungkuk sedikit kemudian melanjutkan, "Saya yang akan mengantar Anda menuju ruang istirahat hingga Hinamori-_kojoudenka _siap."

Kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas di mata Apache begitu melihat tangan Soifon dan Ggio. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menunjukkan jalan bagi keempat orang itu. Yang ikut ke dalam ruang pertemuan hanya Urahara dan Unohana dan beberapa pengawal biasa, sementara Soifon dan Ggio hanya terdaftar sebagai pendamping.

Apache memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Soifon dan Ggio dulu ke ruangannya, ia tidak ingin terjadi pertempuran kalau mengantar mereka berdua di saat terakhir. Dan dengan jaminan, Urahara dan Unohana tidak akan terluka sedikit pun.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Apache menutup pintu ruangan itu dan kembali berjalan. Ggio segera duduk di sofa dan Soifon masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Ggio melirik Soifon.

"Kenapa?"

"Gadis tadi… tunanganmu, 'kan?"

Soifon berjalan mendekati sofa.

Ggio terkekeh. "Dulunya. Kau cemburu?"

Soifon buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah dan membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan buku tua itu lagi. Dia meletakkan buku tua itu di meja di depan sofa.

Kemudian ia membuka bajunya. "Hei. Hei." Ggio bangkit dari sofa dan mencegah Soifon membuka bajunya dengan sempurna. Soifon melirik Ggio dari ekor matanya.

"Lakukan. Aku harus mengetahui segalanya."

"Tapi—"

"Ini takdirku."

"Kau tidak harus melukai dirimu."

"Tertulis jelas di buku itu, Ggio. Aku ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya. Aku tidak ingin ada lagi yang mengalami hal seperti ini. Dan terjebak dengan perasaan ini." Soifon memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Ggio meremas bahu Soifon kemudian menghentakkan tangannya. Senjata tajamnya menyentuh permukaan kulit Soifon yang putih. Soifon sedikit merinding kemudian dia merasa sakit yang mendalam ketika pisau itu menembus kulitnya.

Soifon mengerang tertahan.

Darah segar mengalir dari luka kecil yang digoreskan Ggio. Dengan perlahan ia tarik senjatanya, retina matanya menatap fokus aliran darah itu yang seperti sudah mengikuti pola yang sudah terbentuk di punggung itu sejak gadis itu lahir.

Ggio mengambil darah itu dan meneteskannya pada permukaan buku tua itu dan begitu Ggio membuka halaman yang tadi ingin Soifon baca, halaman itu sudah penuh akan kata-kata.

Ggio membaca deretan kata itu dengan cepat. Kemudian kedua bola matanya membulat, ia amati aliran darah di punggung Soifon lalu ia menggeram pelan.

Buru-buru Ggio menyerahkan buku itu ke tangan Soifon yang terbuka. Ggio segera mengambil tisu di atas meja dan mengelap darah di punggung Soifon. Kemudian dia langsung mengambil selimut di sofa itu dan menutupi tubuh Soifon.

Saat sedang menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu, tiba-tiba Ggio memeluk tubuh Soifon dari belakang. "Bagaimana kalau kita meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Soifon tersentak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan terlibat lagi dengan hal ini. Kita pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini, ok?"

Soifon membatu di tempatnya. Tangannya terkepal erat. Dengan satu tarikan napas dia menjawab, "_Gomenne_, Ggio. Aku tidak dapat membiarkan semua ini."

Ggio mengeratkan pelukannya hingga akhirnya ia lepaskan tubuh Soifon. "Aku sudah mengira jawabanmu."

Soifon berbalik dan menatap bola mata Ggio. "Kau tidak akan menjauh, kan?"

Ggio mengusap pipi Soifon lembut. "Aku akan selalu, selalu di dekatmu." Ggio tersenyum kemudian ia menarik Soifon mendekat dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua dengan sapuan lembut di bibir Soifon.

.

.

.

Cklek.

"Bukan."

Blam.

Cklek.

"Bukan."

Blam.

Senna menyusuri koridor kastil itu sambil membuka satu-persatu ruangan di dalamnya. Tentu saja, untuk menemukan _master_-nya atau mungkin mangsanya? Senna berlari cepat menuju ruangan berikutnya sambil sesekali berputar dan tertawa pelan.

Cklek.

"Tou—"

Perkataannya terhenti begitu _katana _Hitsugaya hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari lehernya. "Kau teman atau musuhku?"

Senna tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan—yang menurutnya—bodoh itu. "Satu-satunya temanku hanya Ggio dan musuhku adalah orang-orang yang menentang Ggio."

Hitsugaya menarik kembali _katana_-nya dan menatap iris amber Senna. Senna menggulirkan bola matanya ke kanan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan. "Rupanya sudah dimulai."

Kemudian dia kembali menatap Hitsugaya. "Dengar, Aizen akan melakukan sesuatu di tengah-tengah pertemuan nanti. Kau akan tahu apa maksudku. Kemudian dia akan memindahkan Hinamori-_kojoudenka _ke ruang kontrol. Kau dapat mengambilnya di sana."

Hitsugaya terkejut mendengar Senna membeberkan semua rencana Aizen walau tidak begitu _detail _tapi dia dapat menggambarkan secara keseluruhan apa yang akan Aizen lakukan.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?"

Ya, sepengatahuannya Senna tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini kecuali hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Ggio, satu-satunya orang yang ia hormati.

Senna mengulum tawanya. "Kau akan menyelamatkan Hinamori-_kojoudenka_, 'kan? Tentu saja aku mengatakannya untuk Ggio."

"Kau orang yang baik Senna."

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengangkat tangannya. Senna terkikik geli melihat adegan ini kemudian menyambut tangan Hitsugaya.

PLAK!

"Sampai jumpa lagi, teman seperjuangan," ujar Senna dan Hitsugaya langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Senna memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan napas dengan kuat. Kemudian dia ikut keluar dan kembali mencari Ggio.

.

.

.

Unohana memandangi cermin di depannya dan mengoleskan _lipstick _di bibirnya agar tidak terlihat pucat. Gerakannya terhenti ketika mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit dan sebuah bola mata _amber_ di celah pintu itu.

Unohana langsung berbalik. "Siapa di sana?"

Tapi bola mata _amber_ itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Sebuah kikikan pelan membuat Unohana menggulirkan bola matanya ke kanan dan Senna berdiri di depan pintu itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ada apa, Nona?"

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Senna. "Aku akan membawamu."

"Dan kau ingin membawaku ke mana?"

Senna mengulum tawanya. "Ke neraka."

Unohana langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan mengeluarkan belatinya. Senna tertawa kecil kemudian sosok itu menghilang dan muncul di kanan Unohana. "Lihat ke mana?"

Unohana terkejut dan melemparkan belatinya namun sosok itu kembali menghilang lalu muncul lagi dan mengelilingi Unohana. "Apa… maksudnya ini?"

Unohana melemparkan belatinya. Unohana membulatkan matanya karena belati itu menembus perut sosok itu namun Senna tidak terluka sedikit pun. Akhirnya dia tersadar, bahwa dia sedang dipermainkan.

"Ini—"

"_Sou_, mereka hanya proyeksi." Sebuah suara muncul dari balik punggung Unohana. Sosok Senna yang asli. Unohana berbalik namun Senna langsung membuat gerakannya dan menusukkan tangannya ke perut Unohana.

"Akh!"

Darah bermuncratan keluar. Dan Senna langsung menarik tangannya hingga darah Unohana semakin banyak keluar. "_Sayonara_, Unohana Retsu."

Senna menyeringai kecil. Dan tubuh Unohana terjatuh di depannya.

.

.

.

Soifon mengetukkan jarinya beberapa kali ke permukaan meja. Sesekali ia melirik Ggio yang sedang memandang jauh dari jendela ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba _earphone _Soifon mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

"Soifon-_san_!"

Soifon terlonjak kaget dan menyentuh _earphone _itu agar dapat mendengarnya lebih jelas. "Cepat temukan Unohana-_san_, kita dijebak!"

"Apa—?" Belum sempat Soifon menanyakan dengan jelas, sebuah suara tembakan dan erangan langsung membuatnya menarik tangan Ggio untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencari Unohana.

.

.

.

Aizen buru-buru membawa Hinamori menjauh dari ruang pertemuan itu. Ruangan itu sudah menjadi arena tembak-menembak dari kedua sisi. "Tunggu, Aizen!" Urahara berdiri dan menembakkan peluru ke arah pria berkacamata itu.

Aizen hanya berhenti sejenak dan melirik Urahara melalui ekor matanya. Kemudian pintu itu tertutup dan peluru milik Urahara hanya membentur permukaan pintu besi itu.

Urahara melirik tempat yang sudah bersimbah darah itu. "Unohana-_san_."

Urahara segera berlari keluar.

.

.

.

Aizen mengamati setiap layar di hadapannya yang menampilkan kegiatan setiap orang di dalam kastil ini. Sementara Hinamori duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Tampaknya, dia kembali dibuat tidur oleh Aizen.

Aizen tertawa kemudian menekan sebuah tombol di dekatnya dan—

BOOM!

Getaran yang cukup kuat terasa di kakinya. "Menyenangkan, Aizen?"

Aizen menoleh begitu mendengar suara Hitsugaya dari belakangnya dengan sebuah _katana _yang berlumuran darah. Hitsugaya menggulirkan bola matanya Ke kiri dan menemukan Hinamori yang tak sadarkan diri di sofa.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Aizen memutar tubuhnya. "Aku menghancurkan pemimpin klan yang satu lagi. Sesuai perjanjian kita, kan?"

"Lalu dia?"

"Dia masih sangat berguna untuk mengatur tempat ini."

"Itu artinya kau akan tetap menyuntikkan benda itu ke tubuhnya?"

"Selama itu dibutuhkan."

"Itu di luar perjanjian kita!"

"Yang terpenting, dia di tanganku sekarang."

"AIZEN!"

Aizen mengeluarkan _katana_-nya.

TRING!

Hitsugaya menatap tajam Aizen. Aizen tersenyum sinis dan mengangkat pedang itu, memutar tubuhnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat. Hitsugaya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa, aku pemain pedang terbaik di sini."

Hitsugaya menggeram marah dan kembali berlari ke arah Aizen sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Tring. Trang. Tring. Trang.

Aizen menangkis semua serangan Hitsugaya dengan mudah, sementara Hitsugaya harus bersusah-payah melancarkan serangannya.

Tring!

Aizen mengayunkan pedangnya dan Hitsugaya melompat. Ketika di udara, Aizen mengangkat kakinya dan menendang Hitsugaya.

BUK!

Hitsugaya bangkit berdiri kemudian ia memutar pedangnya dan melempar ke arah kanannya. Pandangan Aizen mengikuti pedang itu, dan Hitsugaya menggunakan saat itu untuk berlari dengan cepat dan menendang punggung Aizen.

BUK!

Kakinya bertabrakan dengan punggung _katana _Aizen. "Trik yang bagus," pujinya sinis. Hitsugaya berdecih dan memutar kakinya hingga _katana _Aizen terlepas dari tangannya.

Hitsugaya mengeluarkan dua buah pistolnya dan menembakkannya ke arah Aizen secara bersamaan. Aizen merunduk kemudian ketika Hitsugaya berhenti menembak, ia keluarkan belatinya dan melemparkannya ke arah Hitsugaya yang memunggungi Hinamori.

Refleks Hitsugaya menghindar dan seringaian Aizen semakin lebar. Saat sadar siapa tujuan Aizen yang sebenarnya, Hitsugaya terbelalak.

"Hinamoriii!" jerit Hitsugaya dan langsung melompat untuk melindungi Hinamori.

"Akh!"

Erangnya tertahan. Belati itu menancap di punggungnya. Sepasang bola mata Hitsugaya yang terbuka sebelah menatap Hinamori dengan lega, karena gadis itu tidak terluka sedikit pun.

Satu tetes keringat Hitsugaya menetes di pipi Hinamori dan seketika sepasang kelopak mata Hinamori terbuka. "_Shiro...-_chan_,_" ujarnya dengan penuh kekagetan.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja. Hah, hah, hah. _Gomenne_."

Hitsugaya terjatuh di lantai. "_Shiro_-chan!" pekik Hinamori.

.

.

.

Soifon mebulatkan matanya melihat darah yang berceceran di ruangan itu. Iris abunya menatap tubuh Unohana yang terbujur kaku di lantai kamar dengan bunga lili di sekitarnya.

"U-Unohana-_san_!"

Soifon sedikit berlari untuk mendekati mayat Unohana namun tangan Ggio yang terjulur ke samping menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan bergerak." Soifon terkejut. Ggio maju selangkah kemudian menyeringai.

"_Hisashi-buri_, Senna."

Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat turun dan seketika benang-benang tipis di sekitar ruangan itu tertangkap retina mata Soifon.

Soifon ingin maju lebih dekat, namun pergelangan tangannya tertahan oleh benang-benang yang melilitnya. Soifon berdecih dan mengamati Senna yang berdiri di depan Ggio sambil menyentuh pipi pemuda itu.

"Ggio—_atashi no aruji_."

Soifon tersentak mendengar pernyataan Senna. "Apa maksudnya ini?" serunya.

Senna menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan menatap tajam Soifon yang sedang menganggu reuninya. Ia turunkan tangannya dan menggerakkan kelima jarinya.

"Pengganggu," ujarnya tajam dan saat itu juga, Soifon merasakan benang-benang itu melilit perut dan lehernya dengan kencang. Soifon meringis.

"Jangan, Senna." Ggio menyentuh tangan Senna yang terlapisi sarung tangan—yang merupakan sumber dari benang-benang itu.

"_Demo_, _aitsu wa_—" Ggio menggeleng. Senna berdecih dan mundur beberapa langkah. Soifon pun merasakan benang di tubuhnya terlepas dan benang-benang yang mengelilingi ruangan itu kembali masuk ke sarung tangan Senna.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Ggio?" ulang Soifon sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maksud? Tidak ada. Aku melakukan semua ini untuk membalaskan dendam kakakku."

"Jadi, selama ini kau berpura-pura?"

"_Aa_."

"Usahamu melindungiku?"

"Agar kau percaya padaku."

"Ajakanmu tadi?"

"Untuk menyingkirkanmu dari tempat ini dan membuatku bergerak lebih mudah."

Soifon menatap lekat-lekat iris emas Ggio yang menatapnya datar dan dingin. Soifon alihkan bola matanya dan bibirnya kembali terbuka. "Lalu, kata-katamu saat itu?"

"Itu juga agar kau menunjukkan lokasi 'harta' itu padaku."

"_Sou_, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau keluar dari tempat ini." Soifon mengangkat pistolnya dan ketika ia akan menarik pelatuknya pintu kamar itu terbuka.

"Soifon-_san_!"

Urahara masuk dengan tatapan panik dan ketika dia melihat mayat di dekat kaki Ggio, matanya terbelalak. "Unohana-_san_." Kemudian dia angkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan iris emas Ggio.

"Jadi ini rencanamu, Vega-_san_?"

"_Aa_, terima kasih sudah mengurusku beberapa tahun ini, Urahara."

Kemudian Senna kembali maju sejajar dengan Ggio dan bergumam, "Ggio, Hinamori-_kojoudenka_—"

Urahara mengernyitkan keningnya dan Ggio mengangguk. "_Sayonara_, Soifon." Senna menekan sebuah tombol yang tersimpan di sakunya dan bola—yang digunakan untuk memunculkan proyeksi Senna—tiba-tiba mengeluarkan asap.

"_Nani_—?"

Soifon dan Urahara langsung menutupi hidung dan mata mereka. Dan begitu asap itu menghilang, Ggio dan Senna sudah tidak ada di depan mereka.

"Hilang?"

Soifon bersiap untuk mengejar mereka berdua, namun Urahara langsung menyentuh bahunya. "Biarkan mereka, kita selamatkan Unohana-_san _terlebih dahulu. Sebentar lagi, bangunan ini akan runtuh."

Soifon membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya terjatuh di lantai. "_Shiro_-chan!" pekik Hinamori dan berlutut di samping Hitsugaya. Hinamori menarik belati Aizen dan terbelalak. "Ini berracun!" Buru-buru ia angkat kepala Hitsugaya ke pangkuannya.

Aizen mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menodongkannya ke kepala Hinamori. "Harusnya kau tetap tertidur di sana, setidaknya nyawamu bisa sedikit lebih panjang."

Hinamori memeluk kepala Hitsugaya dan menatap tajam Aizen. Dan Aizen hanya menanggapinya dengan seringaian. "Tapi, kau masih sangat berguna bagi rencanaku." Aizen memutar pistolnya dan membenturkannya ke kepala Hinamori hingga dia terlempar ke samping.

"Akh!"

Aizen berjalan mengambil pedang Hitsugaya dan mengarahkannya ke leher pemuda itu. "Jangan takut, aku akan membebaskanmu dari racun itu."

Hitsugaya menatap ketajaman pedangnya dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka. Dia tidak mungkin mengelak, tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku. Hinamori bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat belati Aizen yang masih tergenggam di tangannya.

Aizen menyeringai dan melemparkan dua buah belatinya ke arah Hinamori. Sepasang bola mata itu terbelalak dan sebelum ia sempat mengelak, belati itu menancap di bajunya dan membuatnya tertahan di dinding.

"Kau harus melihat detik-detik kematiannya. Dia yang memberikanmu kepadaku, ingat?"

Tubuh Hinamori bergetar. Dan Aizen mengangkat tangannya. Hitsugaya menatap iris hazel Hinamori yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi ngeri. Hitsugaya menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya dan menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara.

'Gomenne_, Hina…mori.'_

Pelupuk mata itu mulai tergenangi air. Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berhenti! Tidak! _Shiro_-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Aizen tertawa dan Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Dan saat sedikit lagi pedang itu menyentuh leher Hitsugaya, gerakan Aizen terhenti. Hinamori ikut terkejut dan begitu ia gulirkan bola matanya ke kanan.

"_Oniisama_!"

Aizen menggeram dan menatap Ggio dengan penuh kebencian. Darah mengalir dari senjatanya yang menebus perut Aizen. "Terima kasih, Aizen," bisik Ggio dan menarik tangannya dari tubuh Aizen.

Senna langsung mencabut belati Aizen di tubuh Hinamori dan segera berlari menarik Hitsugaya menjauh. Aizen langsung terjatuh dan ingin melemparkan belatinya ke arah Ggio. Namun sebelum ia dapat melempar belati itu, sinar kehidupan di permata cokelatnya telah menghilang. Dan kelopaknya pun mengatup untuk selamanya.

Sembari Senna memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Hitsugaya, Ggio langsung mengaktifkan semua bom yang ada di kastil itu dan meledakkannya. Dalam sekejap suara ledakan terdengar di telinga Ggio.

Api menjalar di mana-mana. Dari monitor ruangan itu, Ggio dapat melihat Soifon berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari kastil itu. Ggio memejamkan matanya dan menekan sebuah tombol merah di sampingnya.

Dan dalam hitungan ketiga—ledakan besar terjadi dari dalam kastil.

BOOM!

.

.

.

BOOM!

"Hah?" Soifon langsung memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap ngeri kobaran api dan asap yang mengelilingi bangunan itu. Dan seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong dirinya, Soifon berteriak.

"GGIOOOOOOOO!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**A/N**: yataaaaaaaa! Fic-nya jadi~~ fiuh. Errr, aku gak tau juga sih mau bilang apa. Pokoknya, goodluck buat yang UAS dan doakan aku juga. Aku baru selesai uas lusa hiks. Hiks.

Yosh, saatnya, kita berbalas review.

_**spiralcandy**_: Ok, Yumi-sensei #ditabok wakakaka. Yeah, makin ke sini memang ngerasa makin aneh nih tulisannya. Hahaha. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^ dan beta-nya~~ #bungkuk

**Fany2 wa fany2 desu**: hai, Fany *lambai-lambai* salam kenal ^^ dan akhirnya chapter terbaru dari fic ini update. Hihihi, terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**Hikari Shourai**: #blush Arigatou gozaimasu, Hika #bungkukdalemdalem (walau saya merasa, masih banyak fic yang jauh, jauh, jauh, lebih bagus dari fic ini) tu-tunggu, Na-Nanaho-sama? Tidaaaaaaak! Wakakaka. Jangan panggil aku begitu, Hika-chan, akunya jadi gak enak, hihihi. Yups, chapter terbaru akhirnya update, terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

**tatsu adrikov galathea**: Arigatou Gozaimasu sudah menunggu update-nya fic ini #terharu. Kenapa Hitsu nembak Momo? Jawabannya sudah ada di chapter ini. Dan apakah Senna antagonis atau protagonis, juga ada di chapter ini. Yaps, terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Makasih banyak bagi yang review dan yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca. Karena itulah aku semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini *berbinar dan terharu*

Sekali lagi makasih dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya *lambai*

Dan akhir kata... review?


	13. Chapter 13

Suasana berkabung masih terasa di kediaman sementara klan Shinigami. Semua orang yang hadir di sana berpakaian hitam. Isane sebagai kaki tangan Unohana, masih menangis di sudut ruangan. Begitu juga beberapa geisha asuhan Unohana.

Urahara mengobrol bersama Kyouraku dan Ukitake. Aura kelam jelas menguar dari pembicaraan mereka. Sementara Soifon, ia duduk di depan LCD TV. Menatap fokus gambar yang ada di LCD itu.

"Banyak hal tidak stabil mulai bermunculan semenjak Gin-sama meninggal dunia. Oleh karena itu, Sang Adik, Ggio Vega-sama, yang telah lama menghilang, akhirnya kembali muncul di depan public. Dan mengumumkan bahwa, ia yang akan mengambil alih, kepemimpinan klan Hollow, sementara, Hinamori Momo-sama, sedang terluka akibat ledakan di tempat pertemuan bersama klan Shinigami kemarin."

Sang pembawa acara, menarik napas perlahan, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan berikut adalah konfrensi pers yang diadakan Ggio Vega-sama, sehubungan dengan kepemimpinannya, dan acara pertemuan kemarin."

Gambar di LCD itu berganti menjadi sosok Ggio yang duduk di atas kursi sambil menatap lurus kamera dengan lampu blitz yang terus-menerus menghujani wajahnya.

"_Ohayou_, _minna-san_. Melihat keadaan klanku yang mengkhawatirkan, akhirnya aku kembali. Kembali untuk menyeimbangkan sistem pemerintahan negeri ini. Aku tahu, kalian semua ketakutan melihat berita pengeboman di sana-sini dan bunyi tembak-menembak. Aku berjanji, akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, dan mengembalikan kedamaian kepada kalian. Oleh karena itu, sekali lagi, aku mengundang klan Shinigami ke kastil utama klan Hollow, Las Noches, untuk melanjutkan—"

_Click_.

Soifon mematikan televisi itu, kemudian melemparkan _remote_-nya ke sembarang tempat dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Tangannya bergetar pelan, menahan amarah. Dan, bibirnya mendesiskan sesuatu.

"Ggio."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe) , typo(s ).**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng.**

**Genre: Adventure, maybe crime,**

**and maybe romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ensnare's Fate**

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**.**

Ggio duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil menerawang jauh. Angin bergerak semilir, menerbangkan sisa-sisa rambutnya yang tidak dapat dikepang.

Ia rindu sekali akan rumahnya.

Sudah lima tahun, ia tidak kembali ke rumahnya. Ingatan-ingatan indah bersama ketiga suadaranya langsung menguar di dalam kepalanya.

Tapi, kenangan indah itu tidak dapat terulang lagi. Hanya ia dan Hinamori yang tersisa dari keluarga ini. Halibel telah lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka karena Soifon. Sementara Gin dibunuh oleh Ggio karena Soifon. Dan kali ini, Ggio mengambil tindakan ini karena Soifon.

Dia dapat memperkirakan apa yang sedang dilakukan Soifon dan anggota klan Shinigami yang tersisa. Dan ia tidak peduli dengan caci-maki yang diberikan mereka saat mereka melihat wajahnya di televisi.

Termasuk caci-maki yang diteriakan Soifon di dalam hatinya, Ggio tidak peduli. Ia harus buta dan tuli untuk menyelesaikan rencana ini.

Ggio mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ketika menerima sentuhan lembut di pipinya dari jemari dingin Senna. "Senna," gumam Ggio.

Senna menjauhkan tangannya dan menatap wajah Ggio. "Kau melamun lagi." Seulas senyum tipis hanya diberikan Ggio sebagai jawaban.

Senna menghela napas. Ia amati baik-baik wajah Ggio, rahangnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, sepasang bola mata emas yang tajam, dan rambut hitam yang membingkai kesempurnaan wajah tuannya. Dia tidak berubah, bahkan lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Jika saja, lingkaran hitam tipis di bawah matanya dihilangkan.

Ggio pasti tidak tidur semalam. Senna menghela napas lagi. Ia berdiri di samping Ggio dengan sigap dan memandangi padang pasir di depannya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Ggio?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari tentang seluk-beluk kastil ini. Dan aku yakin 100% akan wujud dari harta klan Shinigami yang selalu kita incar. Perintahkan Tesla untuk menemui Soifon agar mereka hadir di pesta pertemuan kita. Dan kita akan mendapatkan harta itu."

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengirim Tesla? Bagaimana pun dia, pengawal pribadi Apache. Apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita mengirim Ulquiorra?"

Ggio menggeleng. "Tesla tetap teman terbaikku yang akan setia padaku. Lagipula, Soifon akan merasa lebih nyaman berbicara dengan Tesla dibanding Ulquiorra. Senna, segera lakukan persiapan—"

Perkataannya terhenti, kala lagi-lagi, jemari telunjuk Senna menempel di bibir Ggio yang sedikit pucat. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Ggio tertawa kecil. "Memaksakan diri seperti apa yang kau maksud, Senna?"

Senna menekan bibirnya ke dalam. "Memaksakan diri seperti ini." Kemudian ia menarik sudut-sudut bibir Ggio ke atas dengan sepasang jemari telunjuknya hingga membentuk sebuah lengkung senyum. "Aku rasa kau tidak perlu melakukannya hingga sejauh itu."

Senna menurunkan jemari lentiknya dari sudut bibir Ggio. "Aku semakin ingin melakukannya setelah mempelajari sejarah klan ini," ujar Ggio tegas.

Senna mengalihkan iris ambernya dari emasnya permata Ggio. Kemudian ia menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Angin membelai lembut poninya dan sisa rambutnya yang tak dapat dikuncir.

"Aku suka sekali akan ketenangan tempat ini."

Ggio mengerti maksud kalimat Senna barusan. Sebuah kalimat terakhir untuk mengubah pikiran Ggio dalam melakukan rencananya. Yang sekaligus menunjukkan, bahwa Senna telah pasrah dengan keputusan Ggio.

Ggio mengatupkan sepasang kelopak matanya sejenak, kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, hingga membentuk bulan sabit samar di wajahnya. "Aku senang, aku memilihmu sebagai pengawalku."

Senna memejamkan matanya, mendengar alunan kalimat itu berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Senna pun mengambil beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat tiga langkah dari posisi Ggio duduk. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku mengucapkan sumpahku sekali lagi."

Kemudian, Senna berlutut di hadapan Ggio dengan tangannya berada di depan dada dan kepala yang menunduk penuh hormat. "Aku adalah perisai yang akan melindungi tuanku. Aku adalah pedang yang akan menghancurkan musuh tuanku. Dan dengan kedua hal itu, aku, Senna, bersumpah akan mendampingi tuanku... _eien_."

Senna menggores pergelangan tangannya dengan kuku panjangnya dan menjulurkannya ke hadapan Ggio. Ggio berdiri kemudian menggores pergelangan tangannya sendiri. "Aku terima sumpahmu, Senna." Darah segar Ggio pun mengalir dan jatuh ke atas darah Senna.

Tes.

.

.

.

Soifon duduk di sofa empuk yang disediakan di balkon untuk memandangi pemandangan malam yang indah. Soifon mengamati kerlap-kerlip lampu yang ada di seberang sungai. Kemudian menghela napas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kemudian, seseorang melompat turun dari atap dan mendarat di samping Soifon dengan langkah yang sangat pelan.

Soifon mendesis melihat wajah tak asing itu lagi. Rambut _dirty blonde_-nya, permata cokelatnya, serta pakaian putih yang tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan Soifon pernah berpikir, ada berapa banyak pakaian seperti itu di lemarinya? "Sejak kapan kau sadar kalau aku datang?"

Soifon mendesah. "Sejak kau menginjakkan kakimu di atap rumah ini." Tesla merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat hembusan angin. Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih ke Soifon.

"Kami mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kembalinya Ggio-sama dan seperti perkataannya di berita hari ini, kami mengundang kalian untuk berbincang-bincang."

Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu memutar bola matanya malas. "Perbincangan apa? Ggio yang membunuh Gin. Dan kalian semua yang menyebabkan ledakan di kastilku. Dan kalian juga yang membunuh Unohana-san," Soifon berujar dingin. Sedingin angin malam yang menusuk tulangnya.

Tesla memejamkan mata. "Kami sudah tahu di mana dan apa bentuk dari harta klan-mu." Tesla membuka mata. "Dan kau tahu apa maksud kami mengundangmu?"

Buru-buru ia ambil amplop itu, sampai-sampai amplop putih itu menjadi sedikit kusut. Tesla kembali menyembunyikan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. "Jadi, kaudatang?" Tesla memastikan.

"Kalau memang itu tujuannya." Nada lirih tertangkap di kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Walau mungkin, nanti kalian akan berakhir saling membunuh?" Soifon mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak dan menarik napas dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara malam, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tesla.

Soifon menghembuskan perlahan napasnya dan mengangkat kelopak matanya. Ia menyibakkan poninya dan mengamati kembali pantulan sinar lampu di permukaan sungai. "Ini bukan kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang tak bisa bersatu, kan? Karena tujuan kami memang saling membunuh satu sama lain."

.

.

.

Soifon menutup jendela kamarnya dan meraih ponsel barunya. Soifon menekan sederet angka yang ada di sebuah kertas lusuh dari sakunya.

Drrrt. Drrrt. Drrrt.

_"Halo?"_ Sebuah suara lembut dari seberang telepon langsung mencirikan siapa yang mengangkat telpon itu. Soifon menarik napas dalam, kemudian membalas.

"Hinamori, ini aku, Soifon."

Hening sejenak. Kemudian, Soifon dapat mendengar suara pintu dibuka lalau ditutup. _"Ada apa?"_

Soifon memainkan kertas lusuh di tangannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya ketika memutuskan menelpon adik dari seseorang yang sudah mempermainkannya. Soifon menghela napas.

Lama tidak ada jawaban, dan akhirnya, Hinamori kembali bersuara, _"Tentang Ggio-_niisama_?"_ Tidak ada jawaban lagi. _"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tahu tentang rencana _oniisama_. Dan aku juga belum kembali ke kastil karena Shiro-chan masih belum sadarkan diri di rumah sakit."_

Soifon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hitsugaya? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kini Hinamori yang mendesah. "Banyak hal yang terjadi. Tapi, satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu, perasaannya terhadapmu itu tulus. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau percaya padanya, kan?"

Soifon meremas kertas lusuh di tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Terima kasih, Hinamori."

_"Tunggu, Soifon-san_—_tut. Tut. Tut."_

Soifon menutup ponselnya, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ia robek kertas lusuh itu menjadi serpihan kecil. Lalu ia berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

Perlahan, pelupuk matanya mulai tergenang oleh air dan menetes di pipinya. Soifon mengistirahatkan lengannya di atas dahi. Dan air mata itu pun semakin deras mengalir.

Tangan kiri Soifon yang bebas meremas seprei di bawahnya. Suara sesenggukan mulai meluncur keluar dari bibir mungilnya dan menggema di kamar minimalis itu.

Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi hatinya hancur saat Ggio mengatakan bahwa semua yang ia lakukan adalah kebohongan. Soifon telah berjanji, bahkan bersumpah, tidak akan meneteskan air mata untuk orang lain selain Yoruichi-sama-nya.

Tapi, kenapa air mata ini tidak ingin menuruti perintah otaknya dan terus membasahi pipi Soifon. Soifon menekuk lututnya dan meringkuk di atas kasur.

"...Aku ingin mempercayaimu... ingin sekali. Tapi... kenapa...?"

.

.

.

Pesta kepulangan sang pangeran yang hilang pun berlangsung meriah. Ggio duduk di singgasananya sembari menatap para undangan yang menikmati jamuan mereka.

Ggio mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang berkepang sepertinya. Bola matanya berhenti bergerak, begitu menemukan sosok yang dicari sedang berdiri bersama Urahara sambil menatapnya tajam.

Ggio menyeringai. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ggio dapat melihat kebencian dan kemarahan di dalam permata abu Soifon. Dia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tertawa kecil. Senna yang berdiri di sebelah Ggio mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ada yang aneh, Ggio?"

Ggio mengibaskan tangannya dan masih tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Soifon. "Lihat, bukankah ekspresinya begitu menggoda?" Senna mengikuti arah pandang Ggio dan kesepuluh jemarinya langsung bergerak perlahan.

_Beraninya dia menatap tajam Ggio seperti itu, _pikir Senna. Tangannya sudah bersiap mengeluarkan benang dan melilit leher gadis itu. _Tidak bisa dimaafkan, _batin Senna. Perlahan, benang tipis nan kuat itu menyusup keluar dari sarung tangannya.

Senna tersentak begitu merasakan tangan Ggio yang dingin menyentuh punggung tangannya. Benang-benang itu pun berhenti memanjang dan masuk kembali ke dalam sarung tangan Senna.

"Jangan melakukan tindakan yang tidak perlu, Senna." Ggio menggeleng. Senna menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti hatinya. "Tapi, terima kasih."

Rona merah menghiasi pipinya saat mendengar Ggio mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Senna meletakkan tangannya di depan dada dan membungkuk sedikit. "_Koue desu, Heika._"

Ggio menjauhkan tangannya dari Senna. "Ulquiorra." Detik berikutnya, sosok Ulquiorra muncul di belakang Ggio.

"Anda memanggil?"

Ggio mengangguk. "Segera antarkan tamu kita menuju ruang pertemuan." Ulquiorra mengangguk, kemudian menghilang dari belakang Ggio. "Ayo, Senna."

Ggio pun, berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Soifon dan Urahara memasuki ruang pertemuan. Ruangan itu sangat minim akan pencahayaan. Dan hanya ada satu kursi di atas beberapa anak tangga kecil di ruangan itu.

Ggio duduk di kursi itu sambil memunggunginya, sementara Senna tetap berdiri di dekatnya. "Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengam kami, _Heika_?" Soifon bertanya sinis dan menekankan kata Heika.

Ggio tertawa lalu ia berkata, "Aku ingin mengembalikan kekuasaan klan Shinigami."

Dua pasang bola mata yang menatap kursi di depannya membulat tak percaya. Mulut Soifon terbuka, giginya bergemeletuk dan tangannya terkepal erat. Lalu ia tertawa keras. Menyusul berikutnya sebuah tatapan tajam pun langsung dialamatkan kepada Ggio. "Seperti aku akan mempercayai ucapanmu saja. Pembohong!"

Senna merenggangkan jari-jarinya. Ia tidak bisa terima dengan perlakuan tidak sopan Soifon kepada tuannya. "Aku rasa, kau belum membaca buku tua itu sampai selesai," Ggio melanjutkan.

Soifon bersiap membalas, tapi bahunya telah lebih dulu ditepuk Urahara. "Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

"Aku rasa kau juga tidak tahu, Urahara, kalau sebenarnya klan Hollow, pendiri kami, adalah adik kandung dari pendiri klan kalian."

"Ma-maksudmu..."

"_Sou_, klan kita bersaudara. Starrk adalah salah satu anggota dari keluarga Shihouin. Klan Hollow awalnya adalah bagian dari klan Shinigami. Oleh karena itu, aku akan mengembalikan kekuasaan kalian."

Sepasang tangan Soifon bergetar pelan sambil terkepal. Soifon pun menghentakkan tangannya dan sebuah jarum emas di jari tengahnya langsung memanjang. "Pembohong! Jangan bercanda denganku!" Soifon berlari dengan cepat ke arah Ggio.

Senna pun langsung memainkan benangnya keluar dan mengarahkannya ke Soifon. Soifon menghindar dan benang berikutnya langsung menyusul. Soifon tertahan. Bagaikan terkurung di penjara benang.

"Kau tidak merasa kalau kau sedikit pengecut, Ggio? Bahkan kau tidak berani menatapku!" Senna mengangkat tangannya dan berniat untuk menutup mulut Soifon. Tiba-tiba Senna memutar kepalanya, dan dengan gesit ia tarik beberapa benang yang menutup jalan Soifon untuk melindungi kepalanya dari ayunan katana Urahara.

Soifon segera lolos dengan memanfaatkan celah yang terbuka dan berlari lagi menuju Ggio. _Ini aneh, _pikirnya. Kenapa dari tadi Ggio diam saja? Mungkinkah—

"Cih." Senna menarik benang yang tadi berada di depan Soifon dan mengarahkannya ke kepala gadis itu.

Urahara mengangkat katana-nya dan dengan kakinya ia menendang perut Senna. Gadis berkuncir itu kehilangan keseimbangan, dan Soifon dapat dengan mudah lolos dari benang tajamnya.

"Mati kau, Ggio!" Soifon melompati dua anak tangga kecil sekaligus dan mengarahkan jarum emasnya ke punggung kursi itu.

Jleb.

Kepala yang tadinya menyembul ke atas perlahan jatuh ke samping dan sepasang permata Soifon langsung terbelalak. Soifon mencabut jarum emasnya dan melompat dengan menggunakan punggung kursi itu sebagai tumpuan.

"Sial! Dasar pengecut! Penipu!" Soifon menusukkan boneka yang hancur di depannya berkali-kali hingga rekaman yang tersimpan di dalamnya ikut rusak.

"Hentikan, Soifon-san! Segera kejar, Vega-san!" Soifon menatap Urahara kemudian sebuah anggukan mantap menjadi jawaban. Soifon berlari dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ia punya.

Senna memegangi perutnya dan kembali berdiri seimbang. Tangan kirinya berayun. "_Nigasanai_!" Senna meluncurkan kelima benang yang ada di jemari lentiknya. Tapi, Urahara langsung melompat dan berusaha memotong benang itu.

Soifon mengambil kesempatan itu dan keluar dari ruangan gelap itu.

Urahara berdecih, saat benang itu tak kunjung putus atau bahkan terpotong sedikit pun tidak. Senna tertawa kecil. "Silakan potong benang itu dengan seluruh kekuatanmu, dia tidak akan putus."

Senna mengayunkan tangan kanannya dan bersiap melilit leher Urahara. Tapi, pemuda bertopi itu segera menarik katana-nya dan melompat menghindar.

Senna menyeringai.

.

.

.

Boom!

"Kyaaaa!" Para undangan langsung berlarian dengan panik saat mendengar bunyi ledakan dan getaran di lantai yang mereka pijak. Ulquiorra memberi tanda kepada Loly di sudut ruangan dan seluruh pintu di aula itu langsung terbuka lebar. Dan para tamu langsung berlari dengan heboh. Berdesakkan, untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Dan menyisakan dua orang di dalam aula besar itu.

Ulquiorra berdiri di tengah-tengah aula pertemuan itu sambil menatap lurus-lurus sosok yang juga tengah menatapnya sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Iris amethyst-nya menyorot emerald Ulquiorra dengan tajam.

Cirucci bersumpah, bahwa dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun dari sosok pemuda berkulit pucat. Tapi, di mana dia—

Langkah kaki Cirucci terhenti. Ragu-ragu ia gulirkan bola matanya ke kanan dan sosok Ulquiorra berdiri di sana, dengan kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang panjang, yang siap membelah punggung Cirucci jika gadis itu melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Suara dingin itu menembus seluruh pertahanan di otaknya agar tidak terintimidasi dengan suaranya. Suara itu penuh dengan aura pembunuh dan tanpa harus disugesti, instingnya langsung menyuruhnya untuk mundur dan menjauh jika ia masih sayang nyawa.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Cirucci sudah menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak terjebak akan aura Ulquiorra. Tapi, apa yang harus ia perbuat? Tubuhnya terlalu kaku bahkan untuk melontarkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Ulquiorra.

"Aku malas menunggu, Cirucci. Jawab pertanyaanku."

Jantungnya langsung bertalu-talu. Sungguh, ini benar-benar memalukan bagi seseorang yang mengatakan dirinya pembunuh. Tapi, ia adalah master strategi. Sialnya Ulquiorra satu tingkat di atasnya dan dapat membaca seluruh strateginya seperti membaca sebuah buku berisi peraturan di klan ini. Mudah sekali.

_Ayo, Cirucci, kau hanya perlu melompat menjauh darinya. Kau bisa!_

Cirucci menelan ludahnya dan tangannya yang bergetar pelan mulai terkepal. Cirucci berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Ia harus mencobanya. Detik berikutnya, Cirucci merenggangkan tangannya dan sebuah koin yang sedari tadi ia genggam terjatuh.

Tring.

Ulquiorra semakin mendekatkan kuku jarinya dengan punggung Cirucci. Ulquiorra melirik koin itu sekilas.

Tit tit. Tit tit. Tit tit.

Sebuah suara seperti alarm terdengar dari sesuatu di balik lantai tempat Ulquiorra berdiri. Cirucci menyeringai.

Boom!

Ledakan berskala kecil terjadi di sekitar Ulquiorra. Cirucci melompat menghindar sebelum dirinya tertangkap asap dan mati dengan cara tidak menyenangkan di tangan Ulquiorra.

Cirucci mendarat di beberapa langkah tak jauh dari ledakan kecil itu. Bola matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan Ulquiorra. Ia tidak mengharapkan, pemuda tanpa emosi itu mati dengan begitu mudah. Pasti dia tadi menghindar dan ada di suatu tempat. Di mana? Di mana?

Bola mata itu berhenti bergerak dan kaki kanannya langsung melompat menjauh sebelum Ulquiorra mengambil tindakan lebih dulu. Cirucci melemparkan sebuah koin lagi. Dan ledakan kecil kembali terjadi.

Cirucci memandangi kepulan asap itu. Dan saat ia mendarat, kaki panjang Ulquiorra langsung membuatnya kembali melayang dan terpental hingga membentur tiang penyangga. Cirucci berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya.

Kalau saja, hipnotisnya bekerja pada Ulquiorra dia tidak perlu serepot ini. Jangan tanya mengapa Ulquiorra tak dapat berpengaruh dengan kekuatan mata itu.

Cirucci meraba pinggangnya lalu dengan gesit ia lempar pistol yang terselip di pingggangnya ke udara dengan memutar. Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar dengan telapak tangan yang masih setia di saku celananya.

Cirucci menangkap pistol itu dan—BANG! BANG! BANG!

Tiga peluru dilancarkan secara beruntun oleh Cirucci. Dan semuannya bisa dihindari oleh Ulquiorra bagaikan desiran angin. Ulquiorra mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Cirucci mengeluarkan sebuah koin lagi dari genggaman tangannya. Kemudian ia berlari dan melompati meja bundar di dekatnya lalu melempar koin tersebut di dekat kursi yang tadinya Ggio duduki.

Cirucci menyeringai, namun detik berikutnya, seringaian itu berubah menjadi decihan saat tangan kiri Ulquiorra terjulur di samping kepalanya. Cirucci menghindar dan kembali melompat menjauh.

Cirucci mendarat dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Ulquiorra. Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. BANG! Ulquiorra tidak menghindar, karena pada dasarnya, peluru itu memang bukan untuk memecahkan kepalanya. Melainkan sebuah kotak kecil di meja bundar di belakang Ulquiorra.

Cirucci melompat ke atas, lalu menembak lantai di bawahnya. BANG! Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ulquiorra melompat mendekati Cirucci, saat sedikit lagi kuku tajamnya menyentuh bola mata amethyst itu, Cirucci sudah kembali tertarik oleh gaya gravitasi dan berlari menjauh. Ulquiorra mendarat dan ledakan kecil kembali menyambutnya.

"Jangan meremehkan aku, Ulquiorra. Hah... hah... hah..."

.

.

.

Apache berjalan cepat di koridor panjang Las Noches dan Tesla berjalan di belakangnya dengan setia. "Apache-sama," bisik Telsa. Apache mengangguk.

BANG! Sebuah peluru mengarah ke mereka berdua. Apache langsung melompat, dan Tesla membelah peluru itu dengan wakizashi-nya. "Keluar dari sana, Menoly!" jerit Apache tak sabaran.

Suara _heels _dari ujung lorong mulai terdengar. Apache mendarat dan memegang pinggangnya. "Mau ke mana, Apache?" Menoly bertanya dingin sambil memutar pistolnya.

"Minggir, Menoly! Aku harus menghabisi orang itu!" Permata emerald Menoly melirik Tesla di belakang Apache yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Menoly berhenti melangkah.

"Orang itu? Ggio-sama maksudmu? Kalau orang yang ingin kauhabisi adalah dia, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu lebih jauh dari sini."

Apache mengeluarkan pistolnya. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu minggir, MENOLY!"

BANG! Menoly mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak dan mengarahkan pistolnya. BANG! Kedua peluru itu saling berbenturan. "Jangan terlalu sombong di depanku, Apache."

"Apache-sama," bisik Tesla lagi. Apache mendengus dan menyimpan kembali pistolnya. Sebagai gantinya, tiga buah belati terselip di jari kanannya.

Apache melemparkan belati itu ke arah Menoly sambil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menoly menghindar dan saat Apache berada cukup dekat ia letakkan tangannya di atas kepala Menoly, dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat dan melewati tubuh Menoly. Menoly terbelalak dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke punggung Apache.

Tapi, Tesla sudah berada di balik punggungnya. Bola mata Menoly semakin membulat. Tesla mengayunkan wakizashi-nya. Menoly menjatuhkan dirinya, lalu menendang tulang kering Tesla. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun terjatuh.

Menoly menjulurkan tangannya lalu menepuk kepala Tesla dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya. "Terlalu cepat untuk mengalahkan _Senpai_-mu ini dengan kombinasi seperti ini, _Kouhai_-kun."

Tesla menggeram dan mengayunkan wakizashi-nya. Mengikuti trik Apache, Menoly pun melompati tubuh Tesla dengan menggunakan kepalanya sebagai tumpuan. Menoly pun melompat menjauh dan tertawa kecil.

"Ayo, berdiri, _Kouhai_-kun," ledek Menoly sambil mengayunkan keempat jemari lentiknya. Tesla bangkit berdiri dan berlari mendekati Menoly dengan kilat kemarahan di matanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku _'Kouhai'_! Kau sudah bukan _Senpai_-ku lagi!"

Menoly hanya menyeringai. BANG! BANG! BANG! Menoly melompat ke samping dan menembakkan pelurunya secara beruntun. Tesla menangkis semua peluru itu dan berlari mengejar Menoly.

Tesla meraih kerah baju Menoly. Gadis yang juga berambut pirang itu menyeringai. BANG! Menoly menembak tembok di depannya, dan peluru itu memantul ke arah Tesla. Tesla berdecih dan memukul punggung Menoly dengan sisi tangannya, sebagai balasan atas tulang keringnya.

Dan Tesla melompat ke belakang, walau perutnya tetap terserempet oleh peluru itu. Menoly menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil tersenyum hingga ia mengeluarkan darah. "Sekarang, posisi kita sama."

Tesla memegangi perutnya sambil menggeram.

.

.

.

Ggio meraba dinding dengan batu pualam itu. Mencari-cari udara yang menyusup keluar dari tempat yang ingin ia tuju. Permata emasnya bergulir ke kanan. BANG! Sebuah peluru membentur salah satu batu pualam di samping kepalanya.

Ggio mengangkat tangannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Mantan Tunangan?"

BANG! Ggio mengeringai. "Diam!" Pemuda berkepang itu pun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu!"

Ggio mengatupkan kelopak mata. "Dan aku memang tidak ingin kau mengerti. Kau cukup pintar dengan membelot dariku. Tapi kau tidak cukup pintar dengan mengejarku seperti ini."

"Diam! Atau berikutnya kepalamu!" Ggio tertawa kecil. Ia memutar tubuhnya secara perlahan. Dan mereka bertemu pandang. Ggio dapat melihat air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk tebalnya. Ggio dapat yakin, kalau Apache berteriak sekali lagi, air mata itu pasti meluncur dengan mulus di pipi pucatnya.

Ggio menerka, sudah berapa hari Apache menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis? Seingatnya, pelupuknya tak setebal itu, dan Apache juga tidak memiliki lingakaran mata hitam seperti itu.

"Suat hari nanti kau pasti akan mengerti kenapa aku membatalkan pertunangan kita." Apache menggeleng.

"Aku bilang diam! BANG!" Ggio menurunkan tangannya dan menangkis peluru itu dengan senjatanya. Kaki kanannya mengambil satu langkah, diikuti oleh kaki kirinya. Sesuai dugaan Ggio, air mata itu sudah menginvasi pipi Apache.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Tring. Tring. Tirng.

BANG! Ctek. Ctek.

"Cih." Apache ingin mengisi ulang pelurunya. Tapi, Ggio tak mengizinkannya, dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Apache dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia melemparkan pistol Apache. "Apa?"

Apache semakin terdesak. Ggio terus melancarkan serangannya. Dan Apache terus menghindar. Hingga akhirnya, langkahnya tertahan oleh tembok dan senjata Ggio berada tepat delapan sentimeter dari kepalanya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau ragu? Ayo, habisi aku!" Ggio menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hoo, rupanya, Mantan Tunangannya itu sedang takut dengan tindakan yang selanjutnya Ggio ambil. Ggio menyeringai.

"Sayang sekali," bisik Ggio dan menggunakan permukaan senjatanya untuk menampar pipi Apache. Gadis itu terhempas, sampai membentur tembok batu. Darah pun mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia merosot jatuh.

Ggio mengeluarkan pistolnya—yang sedikit berbeda dari pistol milik Apache—dan menembak kaki Apache. BANG! "Akh!"

Ggio menatap Apache yang juga menatapnya tajam. "Tenang, itu hanya tranquilizer." Apache memegangi kakinya. Kelopak matanya pun semakin berat, memaksanya untuk melepaskan kesadarannya untuk sejenak. Apache menatap Ggio dengan linangan air mata.

"Kenapa, Ggio? Kenapa, kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?" Sekujur tubuh Apache bergetar. Menolak untuk menyerahkan kesadarannya.

Diam sebagai jawaban.

"Setidaknya, katakan, apa kau... apa kau pernah mencintaiku? G-Ggio?" Dan kelopak mata itu mengatup sempurna. Apache kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ggio berbalik dan kembali meraba batu tembok itu. Kemudian ia menjauh dan menyentuh beberapa batu secara bersamaan. Tembok itu pun bergeser dan membentuk jalan masuk untuk Ggio.

Ggio melirik Apache sekali lagi dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Ya, aku pernah, Apache." Dan tembok itu pun kembali menutup.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**A/N**: MERRY CHRISTMAS, MINNA! Karena libur, dan saya ingin menyelesaikan fic ini secepat mungkin, akhirnya saya update lagi. Hohoh. Niatannya, chapter ini bakal menjadi chap terakhir, tapi rupanya, segini aja udah sampe 4 ribu words aku kasian sama mata para readers-ku kalo aku selesain fic ini di chapter ini. Bisa sampe 8-9 ribu words :(

Oleh karena itu, saya cut di bagian 'itu' heheh.

Dan, **fyi: **

**Koue desu, Heika - Saya tersanjung, Yang Mulia.**

**Nigasanai - Kau tidak akan kabur**

**Kouhai - junior**

Dan saatnya, berbalas review! Yey! Hehe.

**tatsu adrikov galathea: **saya sudah update ^^ Unohana sudah dipastikan perannya berakhir di chapter kemarin. Kontraknya udah abis #dor kalo Hitsu? Masih belum saya pastikan apakah dia bakal meninggal atau gak hehehehe. Silakan tebak sendiri, hehehe. Perasaan ggio ke soi? Silakan cari tahu sendiri juga #senyumtigajari. Yosh! Terima kasih atas reviewnya, tatsu ^^

**kozma fany:** yeah, kasian Unohana yang perannya mesti berakhir di cahpter kemarin. Haaaaah. Makasih atas reviewnya fany ^^ saya sudah update lagi ^^

**Hikari Shourai:** iie da, Nanaho-sama? #blush iya, kamu first reviewr di chapter kali ini hohohoh. Kurang jelas? Silakan saksikan dibagian terakhirnya. Hitsu? Uhm... mati, gak, ya? #ditabok wakakaka. Cari tau sendiri jawabannya hohohoh. Dan, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu sudah mau fave fic ini. Dan, akhirnya saya update, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Sebelum, saya akhiri cuap-cuap ini, saya ingin mengabarkan kepada readers sekalian yang pecinta GgioSoifon, bahwa ada sebuah event bernama missing scenific. Menarik sekali loh, kita membuat fic berdasarkan missing scene dari fic orang lain, seru, kan?

Ingin tahu lebih lanjut? Bisa diliat di FB: **GgioSoi Community** Twitter: **fangandsting**. Wordpress: 

Atau bisa, bertanya langsung dengan saya ^^

Dan, terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini ^^

Review?


	14. Fate

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s ).**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: Ggio Vega and Suì Fēng.**

**Genre: Adventure, maybe crime,**

**and maybe romance.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ensnare's Fate**

**Chapter 14**

**Fate**

**(-ketika kamu berlari keujung dunia dan tetap menemukanku di sana)**

**.**

**.**

Urahara memutar _katana_-nya dan menyentuh topi lusuhnya. "Sepertinya, aku sedikit meremehkanmu." Senna tertawa kecil, lalu ia menggerakkan jemari kanannya, dan benang-benang itu pun langsung melilit salah satu kayu di atas kepalanya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Senna menarik kayu itu hingga terjatuh di tengah-tengah mereka. "Benang ini tidak seperti benang biasanya," ujarnya bangga.

"Aku tahu itu." Urahara melompat dan mengayunkan _katana_-nya. Senna melilitkan benangnya pada salah satu kayu di sudut ruangan dan menggunakannya untuk menghindari ayunan _katana _Urahara.

Sambil berayun pada benang di tangan kanannya, Senna mulai menyerang Urahara dengan tangan kirinya. Urahara melompat menghindar. Tiba-tiba Senna menarik benang di tangan kirinya, dan melilitkannya ke tiang yang lebih dekat dengan Urahara.

Dan sambil melompat ke tiang berikutnya, Senna menyerang Urahara dengan tangan kanannya. Urahara menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat pergantian tangan Senna.

Ia pun mengganti pola serangannya menjadi berlari dengan cepat ke ujung kanan ruangan itu. Dan lagi-lagi Senna berpindah tempat dan melakukan pergantian tangan lagi. Urahara tersenyum dan melompat mendekati Senna.

Senna melepas lilitan benangnya pada kayu di atasnya dan kembali menginjakkan kakinya di lantai. Dengan gesit, Senna mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Tapi saat sedikit lagi Urahara mendekati Senna, tiba-tiba ia melompat ke belakang dan melompat sejauh mungkin.

Senna berdecih dan mengejarnya. "Mau sampai kapan kita bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil?" Benang-benang tipis kembali menyusup keluar, namun kali ini benang itu keluar dari kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu."

Benang tipis itu mengarah ke Urahara dengan cepat dan tajam. Urahara berhenti berlari, dan ia membetulkan letak topinya lagi. Senna menyeringai, tampaknya, Urahara telah menyerah.

Tapi, dengan langkah ringan Urahara melompat. Senna terbelalak. "_Shimatta_!" Kesepuluh benang itu tertancap di tembok.

Urahara mendarat di atas benang-benang itu. "Aku mengerti bagaimana cara kerja benang-benangmu, sekarang." Senna ingin menarik benangnya kembali, tapi tertahan oleh bobot tubuh Urahara di atasnya.

"Benangmu memiliki batas, oleh karena itu, kau selalu berpindah tempat saat aku menjauh darimu dan mengganti tanganmu. Karena benangmu bukan benang biasa dan sulit untuk diputuskan, aku yakin aku tidak akan jatuh dari sini. Yang terakhir, saat kau akan menyerang seseorang, benangmu berubah menjadi sangat tajam dan sangat cepat."

Urahara melirik tembok di belakangnya yang sampai berlubang hingga beberapa lapisan. Senna menundukkan kepalanya, dia sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap Urahara secara sempurna.

"Aku yang membunuh Unohana Retsu." Urahara mendesah dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada _katana_-nya. Urahara berjalan mendekat dan mengayunkan _katana_-nya. "Untuk Ggio."

Perlahan dan tanpa disadari Urahara, Senna menggerakkan jari kelingkingnya. Benang yang paling bawah bergerak dan memantul ke arah Urahara. "Oleh karena itu, aku tidak boleh kalah darimu."

Urahara tersentak dan sebuah benang menyerempet perutnya. Urahara kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Senna menarik kembali benangnya. "Tapi, kau belum tahu, kalau benang di jari kelingkingku dapat memantul dan berbelok sesuai keinginanku."

Urahara memegangi perutnya dan bertumpu pada _katana_. "Tenang saja, aku tidak membunuhmu, kau hanya akan lumpuh untuk 30 menit sampai rencana Ggio berhasil."

Senna berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Tapi, Urahara belum kalah. Ia berlari dan mengayunkan _katana_-nya. Sepasang bola mata Senna membulat. Rasa perih dari punggungnya dengan cepat menjalari seluruh tubuh.

Ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan kalau saja ia tidak buru-buru melilitkan benangnya ke kayu di dekat pintu keluar. Senna berayun dan mendarat di samping pintu. Dengan mengabaikan rasa perih di punggungnya, Senna berlari keluar.

Urahara memandang kepergian Senna dengan mata yang sedikit buram. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Dalam hitungan detik, ia pun terjatuh di lantai. Racunnya mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

Cirucci berjalan tertatih menuju pintu keluar. Hanya satu alasan yang menahannya tetap berada di klan ini. Dia di sini hanya untuk mendapatkan kepala Ggio.

Asap masih mengepul di udara. Menyembunyikan sosok Ulquiorra yang tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Ulquiorra mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu ia mencakar udara dan asap itu langsung berpencar.

Ulquiorra menghentakkan tangannya, dan sepasang senjata panjang berbentuk seperti cakar-cakar tajam melapisi punggung tangannya.

Ulquiorra melompat dan mengejar Cirucci. Langkah si gadis terhenti saat merasakan aura membunuh dari Ulquiorra mendekat. Dengan instingnya, Cirucci berbalik dan langsung melompat ke samping. Meja bundar di belakang Cirucci langsung terbelah.

Cirucci mengatur napasnya dann mulai mengarahkan pistolnya.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Tring! Tring! Tring!

Ulquiorra menangkis semua peluru itu. Dan setiap peluru yang jatuh menyentuh lantai, lantai itu langsung meledak. Ulquiorra berjalan mendekat, pada langkah ketiga, ia langsung berlari cepat.

Ulquiorra mengayunkan senjatanya dan refleks Cirucci menggunakan pistol kecilnya untuk melindungi kepalanya. "Kyaaa!" Cirucci terdorong ke belakang. Tenaga Ulquiorra terlalu kuat untuk didorong balik oleh kekuatan Cirucci.

Cirucci terus terdorong. Perlahan, pistolnya mulai mengeluarkan suara. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir di pelipis Cirucci. Pistolnya tak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi. Dan benar, tak lama pistol itu hancur.

Cirucci menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melompat menjauh dan mengganti pistolnya. Cirucci menyeringai. Ulquiorra mendarat pada posisi yang tepat. Dan ia bertaruh pada satu peluru yang ada di dalam pistol ini.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, karena kita sama-sama mengagumi Gin. Tapi, kau mengkhianatinya dengan membantu pembunuh Gin. _Sayonara_, Ulquiorra."

BANG!

Ulquiorra menepisnya. Cirucci sudah memperikarakannya. Tapi, dia tidak mengira, kalau Ulquiorra akan berlari ke arahnya dan menendang rusuknya keras, hingga ia terhempas ke tempat pelurunya mendarat.

Mata Cirucci terbelalak. Dia tidak mungkin melompat menjauh, ia belum mendapatkan keseimbangannya lagi. Cirucci memegangi rusuknya dan menatap Ulquiorra yang berdiri tegap tak jauh darinya. Dia kalah. Ulquiorra telah mengetahui semua strateginya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu strategiku?"

"Ini adalah strategi yang paling awal diajarkan Gin-_sama _kepadaku. Sekaligus, strategi favoritnya."

Cirucci mengalihkan pandangan. "_Sou_, ini juga hal pertama yang ia ajarkan padaku."

Cirucci tersenyum. Setets air mata pun mengalir di pipi dan matanya terpejam. Ia pasrah, malah mungkin memeluk kematiannya saat ini. Karena akhirnya, ia dapat menyusul sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

BOOM!

Ledakan kecil terjadi di sekitar Cirucci dan perlahan bom-bom yang tertanam di bawah lantai itu mulai meledak satu-persatu. Ulquiorra melompat menjauh dan keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

Tesla mengayunkan _wakizashi_-nya lagi. Ke kanan, ke kiri, ke atas dan ke bawah. Tapi, Menoly dapat menghindarinya. Tesla mengayunkan _wakizashi _lagi dengan kekuatan penuh dan Menoly menggunakan pistolnya sebagai perisai.

Menoly mengangkat kakinya dan menendang perut Tesla. Namun, pemuda itu juga mengangkat kakinya dan kaki mereka bertabrakan.

Menoly membelit kaki Tesla dan menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk menendang wajah Tesla. Tesla menghindar dan menarik _wakizashi_ serta kakinya lalu melompat menjauh. "Aku kira, kau sahabatnya Ggio-_sama_."

Tesla mengangkat bahu. "Perintah tuanku adalah prioritas utama." Kilat kemarahan terpantul jelas dari bola mata _emerald _Menoly saat Tesla mengatakan hal itu. Menoly meraih kerah mantelnya, lalu membukanya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Tatapannya menjadi serius. "Kalau begitu, aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu lewat." Menoly menarik keluar pistol satu lagi di pinggangnya. Dan Tesla memasang kembali kuda-kudanya.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Tring! Tring! Tring!

Menoly terus menembaki Tesla, sepatu _heels_-nya pun menginjak sebuah belati yang tadinya digunakan Apache untuk menyerangnya. Menoly menyeringai. Saat Tesla terus menghalau pelurunya, Menoly mengangkat kakinya, dan melemparkan belati itu ke kaki kanan Tesla.

"Akh!"

Ia lengah.

Refleks, kaki kanannya tertekuk dan keseimbangannya pun langsung goyah, peluru yang masih berterbangan langsung menyerempet pipi, perut dan bahunya. Tesla memegangi luka di bahunya dan mencabut belati di kaki kanannya.

Tesla bangkit berdiri dan menyarungkan _wakizashi_-nya kembali. "Tanpa senjata? Baik," Menoly berujar ringan dan memasukkan pistolnya. Keduanya mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

Tesla maju lebih dulu. Menoly memblokir semua serangan Tesla. Dia masih ada di posisi bertahan. Wajar jika Menoly tahu semua kebiasaannya saat bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Karena dialah, _partner_-nya dalam berlatih, dulu.

Tesla melompat dan menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang kepala Menoly. Tapi, jemari lentiknya telah lebih dulu mencengkram pergelangan kaki Tesla. Kaki kiri Tesla pun menyusul, namun Menoly kembali menahannya.

Tesla menyeringai. Justru itu yang ia inginkan. Dengan kedua tangannya, Tesla meninju perut Menoly berkali-kali, hingga gadis itu mundur dan melepaskan kaki Tesla. Pengawal Apache itu menggunakan kesempatan emas yang ada di depan matanya. Ia pun, menggunakan kakinya yang masih di udara dan menendang bahu Menoly.

Gadis berambut pirang itu jatuh membungkuk. Tesla tetap bersiaga pada kuda-kudanya sambil mengatur napas yang mulai tidak beraturan. Kini berganti, Tesla mengayunkan keempat jemarinya.

Menoly berdecih. Ia berlari dan mulai mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Tesla. Lalu, Menoly pun mengangkat kakinya dan mengayunkannya ke kaki Tesla yang terluka. Tesla langsung terjatuh. Tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan, Menoly meninju wajah Tesla tanpa henti.

Tesla menggeram dan menggunakan lututnya untuk menendang perut Menoly. Ia pun terdorong ke belakang. Tesla berusaha bangkit dan mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir serta pelipisnya.

Dia tidak baik-baik saja.

Bahkan, luka di kaki kanannya semakin parah. Ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Mungkinkah dia—kehabisan darah? Dengan langkah tertatih, Tesla mendekati Menoly.

Tesla melemparkan belati milik Apache dan menancapkannya di pakaian Menoly hingga gadis itu tertahan di lantai untuk sementara. Menoly meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Keringat dingin pun mulai membasahi telapak tangannya. Tesla semakin mendekat, dan _wakizashi_-nya pun telah terbebas kembali dari sarungnya.

Tesla berdiri di depan Menoly. Ia angkat _wakizashi_-nya. Dan saat itulah, pandangannya mengabur. "Me…noly," bisiknya lembut. Setelah itu, _wakizashi_-nya terlepas dan Tesla jatuh di atas tubuh Menoly. Dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Menoly menarik belati itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Hah... hah... hah..." dan membiarkan Tesla beristirahat. Beristirahat di bahunya.

.

.

.

Senna berusaha berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat soifon berada. Ia telah menggunakan semua jalur jalan pintas demi menyusul Soifon. Luka di punggungnya semakin perih.

Dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Bisa-bisa ia telah kehabisan darah sebelum tiba di tempat Soifon. Tidak boleh, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada Soifon. Harus.

Senna menyentuh sebuah batu dan tembok di depannya terbuka. Dan saat ia ingin berjalan, sosok yang ia cari-cari keluar dari tikungan di ujung yang berlawanan dari Senna.

Senna memutar kepalanya. Dan Soifon langsung mengerem langkah larinya. "Soifon…" Senna berjalan perlahan ke arahnya sambil menjulurkan tangan. Sepasang bibir Soifon terbuka dan bergerak tanpa bersuara, seolah tak percaya bahwa Senna berdiri di hadapannya. Yang berarti, Urahara—

Soifon menghentakkan tangannya. "…Tenang… aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

Soifon menajamkan pandangannya. Kalau saja, Senna kembali memasang benang-benang di sekitarnya seperti yang gadis itu lakukan di kastil Tokyo untuk menahan Soifon.

Tapi ia tidak menemukan sehelai benang pun. Dinding-dinding ruangan itu kosong. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh dengan ucapan Senna. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapanmu? Hah?" Soifon berlari dan mengarahkan jarum emasnya ke leher Senna.

Soifon menghentikan gerakannya. Gadis itu… gadis itu tidak bergerak dari posisinya. "Kenapa kau tidak menghindar?" Senna menatap lurus-lurus permata abu Soifon.

"Karena aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepadamu, bukan untuk bertarung." Tiba-tiba saja, Senna berlutut di hadapan Soifon. Soifon terkejut. Tatapannya pasrah. "Aku mohon, hentikan Ggio, jangan biarkan rencananya berhasil. Dan aku mohon, jangan bunuh… jangan bunuh tuanku."

Senna telah mencapai batasnya. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat permohonan itu, tubuh Senna limbung ke samping. Ia pingsan. Soifon menatap Senna dingin. "Aku memang ingin menghentikannya. Tapi, aku tidak dapat menjamin hidupnya."

Ia pun berlalu.

.

.

.

Soifon menemukan jalan buntu. Menurut buku tua itu, di sinilah pintu untuk menghancurkan kedua klan berada. Soifon mengeluarkan semua barang pusaka yang ada di tasnya.

Pertama, ia membuka orgel. Alunan merdu mulai keluar dan perlahan, permukaan dinding itu bercahaya. Soifon dapat melihat gambar kepala tengkorak yang memiliki sayap kupu-kupu di belakangnya.

Soifon memasukkan kunci ke dalam orgel dan sebuah kunci bermotif _plus _keluar. Soifon mengambil kalung klannya dan menempelkannya ke dalam mulut tengkorak yang terbuka. Dan begitu menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba kalung itu seolah tertanam di dalamnya.

Soifon memasukkan kunci berbentuk _plus _itu. Namun yang terbuka bukan kalungnya, melainkan, bibir bagian bawah tengkorak itu seolah muncul ke permukaan. Soifon menarik napas dalam lalu mengambil _wakizashi_-nya. Ia pun menggores pergelangan tangannya dan membiarkan darahnya berjatuhan di dalam mulut tengkorak itu.

Perlahan, dinding di depannya bergetar dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Soifon menguatkan hatinya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang merupakan takdirnya.

Soifon terperangah saat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu...

Seketika, obor di dalam ruangan itu langsung menyala dan sosok Ggio berdiri di atas anak tangga kecil.

"Selamat datang, di kastil Arrancar!"

.

.

.

Tangan Soifon langsung terkepal melihat sosok itu. Ggio turun perlahan. "Ini mengingatkan kenangan akan masa lalu, ya, kan?" Ggio melemparkan pandangannya pada tanaman yang mulai menjalar di dinding-dinding ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Ggio berhenti pada undakan terakhir. "Aku sudah mengtakannya, bukan? Klan kita bersaudara."

"Kau kira aku akan mempercaya cerita bohongmu? Lupakan. Aku bahkan tidak tertarik. Katakan apa rencanamu?"

Ggio meraba ukiran lengan tangga di sampingnya. Ia menarik napas dalam. Tampaknya, ia akan berdongeng sebentar. "Kau tahu? Di Negara ini, awalnya hanya ada satu klan. Ya, klan yang membangun kastil ini, klan Arrancar. Dan 50 tahun lalu, klan ini dipimpin oleh kakak-adik yang sangat pandai dalam berperang. Namun, suatu hari, sang adik, menghilang dari klan dan muncul bersama klan baru bernama klan Hollow bersama beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk menghancurkan klan Arrancar. Ia pun berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Dan keduanya meninggal bersamaan. Sisa dari klan Arrancar akhirnya membentuk sebuah klan baru bernama klan Shinigami. Dan menutup tempat ini."

Ggio berhenti dan menatap iris abu Soifon, namun Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya. "Soifon, apa kau tahu, kenapa sang adik ingin menghancurkan klannya sendiri?"

Terkejut. Ggio dapat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan di wajah Soifon. Dan ia juga dapat melihat wajah gadis itu mulai pucat dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Ia resah, resah sekali. Ggio mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak dan memandang lurus-lurus permata abu Soifon.

"Cinta. Dia mencintai kakaknya. Dia ingin menghancurkan klan yang membuatnya tak dapat bersatu dengan kakaknya. Dan kau tahu siapa nama mereka berdua?"

Bola mata berwarna abu itu langsung bergulir dan menatap Ggio. "Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!"

Ggio menarik napas dalam. Ekspresi di wajahnya yang tadinya tegang dan dingin kini menjadi lembut dan penuh kepedihan. "_O Hisashiburi desu_, Shaolin…-_oneesama_."

Soifon tersentak. Shaolin…_oneesama_? Nama itu berputar di dalam kepalanya diikuti dengan suara yang berbeda-beda yang menyebutkannya. Soifon merasakan otot-otot kakinya lemas dan tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya lagi.

Lututnya pun membentur lantai di bawahnya dan disusul dengan telapak tangannya. Ggio dapat memahami reaksi Soifon. Karena ia pun, tidak lebih baik dari itu saat mengetahui kebenarannya. Ggio ikut duduk di atas undakan yang ia pijak.

"Mereka yang ingin berkuasa saat itu, mem-_bully _sisa keluarga kita yang memihak pada klan Shinigami dan mengatakan semua kerusuhan ini karena kita. Oleh karena itu, keluarga kita dijadikan pelayan dan terikat pada mereka untuk menghindari hal ini terjadi lagi."

"Kau kira... aku akan percaya?"

Ggio mendesah. "Tato kupu-kupu di punggungmu, sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Karena hanya kita, keturunan asli dari klan Arrancar dapat membuka harta yang sebenarnya."

"_Sonna_…"

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya kenapa kau diberi nama Shaolin Fon?"

"Karena wajahku—"

"Mirip dengan pemimpin keluarga sebelumnya, itu juga yang mereka katakan padaku saat memberikanku nama Ggio Vega. Dan itu, yang disebut sebagai reinkarnasi." potong Ggio.

Pupil Soifon melebar. Setetes keringat pun membasahi lantai di bawahnya. Ini sangat sulit dipercaya. Seluruh tubuh Soifon bergetar. Bahkan jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi… ini sebuah kebohongan.

Tapi, kenapa suara di dalam kepalanya tidak ingin berhenti?

"_Shaolin_-oneesama."

.

"_Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu_, Onnesama."

.

"_Shaolin_-oneesama, aishiteru."

.

Dan, Soifon mulai meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Shaolin-_sama_. Mungkinkah, dia—" Soifon kecil memandangi para orang dewasa yang berdiri di depannya sambil memandang takjub dan penuh harap.

"Kalau memang benar, maka Ggio-_sama_ pasti juga sudah—" seseorang yang menggendong Soifon kecil memotong perkataan orang dewasa sebelumnya dan menimang tubuh mungil Soifon pelan.

Sosok dewasa yang lain tersenyum senang dan matanya bersinar sangat terang. "Ini harapan! Kita dapat mengembalikan semuanya seperti sebelumnya. Dengan begitu, kita beri dia nama seperti sebelumnya, Shaolin Fon."

Dan tiba-tiba, Soifon kecil menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya mendengar nama itu.

.

Kelopak sakura berterbangan tertiup angin malam. Dua orang perempuan duduk di taman belakang. Perempuan yang satu berbaring di pangkuan perempuan yang lain. Sambil memejamkan mata. "Soifon, aku minta maaf," gumamnya pelan.

Soifon mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Yoruichi-_sama_ tidak melakukan apapun," bantahnya sambil menggeleng.

Yoruichi menghela napas dan ikut menggeleng. "Aku meminta maaf pada apa yang terjadi. Semuanya."

Soifon mengernyitnyakan dahinya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti."

.

Unohana memandangi sosok Soifon yang sedang berlatih di taman belakang. Celah bibirnya pun terbuka, dan ia berkata, "Dengan adanya dirimu sekarang, berarti sudah saatnya bagi kami untuk berhenti."

Soifon berhenti berlatih saat mendengar suara Unohana di belakang punggungnya. Soifon membungkuk singkat. "Apa maksudmu, Unohana-_sama_?"

"Klan Hollow juga pasti sudah menyadarinya, dan akan segera membuat gerakan. Aku minta maaf kepadamu, Soifon-_san_."

Soifon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kalian semua minta maaf?"

.

Soifon berjalan menuju ruangan Yoruichi, namun saat ia ingin menggeser pintu itu, ia mendengar pembicaraan Yoruichi dan Urahara yang saling membelakangi. Buru-buru Soifon menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Dengar, Urahara, kita harus mempertemukan mereka berdua. Bagaimana pun, keluargaku yang dulu menentang mereka dan membuat semua ini terjadi."

"Tapi, bukan berarti kau harus menanggungnya. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Biarkanlah seperti ini."

"Tidak bisa. Jiwa mereka akhirnya kembali bereinkarnasi setelah 50 tahun. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan mereka terpisah lagi. Sudah saatnya, kita kembalikan kekuasaan yang bukan milikku sejak awal."

Soifon tidak mengerti dengan pasti siapa yang mereka maksud di dalam percakapan itu. Tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan salah satu tokoh yang ada di dialog Yoruichi.

.

.

.

Ggio memperhatikan Soifon sudah mulai tenang. Gadis berkepang itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya. Bahkan, air mata masih mengalir. Soifon tidak berniat menghapusnya.

"Jadi, rencanamu adalah—"

"Ya, menghancurkan kedua klan. Kau tahu, apa harta yang mereka sebutkan selama ini? Tidak ada. Tapi, _yeah_, anggap saja itu klan Arrancar. Dan kau tahu? Tempat ini terhubung pada seluruh kastil kita. Jadi, jika aku meledakkan Las Noches, maka seluruh kastil yang ada di sini akan meledak. Menghilang. Dan semua ini akan berakhir. Tidak aka nada lagi klan. Dan aku, telah menciptakan tempat untuk kita berdua. Hanya kau… dan aku."

Soifon menghapus jejak air mata itu. "Berhenti mengucapkan hal itu! Masa lalu tidak ada hubungannya dengan sekarang. Aku... datang kemari untuk membalaskan dendam Yoruichi-_sama_." Soifon melepas _haori_ di tubuhnya. Ggio berdiri dan ikut melepaskan jubahnya.

"Aku sudah menebak jawabanmu. Aku juga di sini untuk membalaskan dendam Tia-_oneesama_." Senjata mereka sudah sama-sama memanjang. Dan keduanya melompat. Senjata tipis itu pun bertabrakan.

Tring. Tring. Tring. Tring.

_"Menyerahlah, Neesama, aku akan menciptakan tempat di mana kita bisa bersama. Tanpa peraturan yang menghalangi."_

_"Kau yang harus menyerah. Karena tidak akan ada tempat untuk kita... bisa bersama."_

Soifon dan Ggio melompat menjauh. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik sebelum kembali melompat dan mempertemukan senjata mereka.

_"Aku tahu, Neesama juga menginginkan tempat itu. Karena Neesama juga mencintaiku, kan?"_

_"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Dan... berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu!"_

Ggio dan Soifon mengangkat kaki mereka dan saling menendang perut lawannya. Mereka mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi, Ggio menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik tangan Soifon dan menampar wajah gadis itu lalu melemparkannya ke dinding.

Soifon bangkit berdiri dan berlari kencang ke arah Ggio. Setelah cukup dekat, ia melompat, dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan lalu menendang dagu Ggio.

Tapi, Ggio tidak lemah, refleks ia langsung menyilangkan tangannya di depan lehernya. Soifon menggunakan kesempatan itu. Ia pun, menggunakan kakinya yang bebas dan menendang kaki Ggio.

Ggio berlutut. Dan Soifon menendang punggung Ggio. Soifon kembali melompat dan ketika kakinya mendarat, Ggio langsung menyambutnya dengan tendangan.

Ggio langsung berdiri dan memukul perut Soifon dengan sikutnya. Lalu meninju wajah gadis itu tanpa henti. Soifon pun membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan langsung menahan tinju Ggio.

Ggio tersentak untuk beberapa detik. Dan sikut Soifon sudah mengenai dagunya. Soifon berputar dan menendang rusuk Ggio. Dan sebagai penutup, ia tendang dada Ggio.

Darah mengalir di sudut bibir mereka berdua. Ggio mengeluarkan darah di dalam mulutnya dan menatap Soifon. Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di luar ruangan itu membuat beberapa tiang bergetar dan runtuh.

"Sepertinya, sudah saatnya kita mengakhirinya." Senjatanya kembali memanjang dan sebuah kuda-kuda kembali terpasang.

"_Aa_, ayo... kita akhiri semua ini." Satu tetes air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Soifon. Dan jarum emasnya kembali memanjang. Ggio dan Soifon pun melompat bersamaan.

JLEB!

Boom! Ledakan besar kembali terjadi.

_"Aku... di kehidupan berikutnya aku tidak ingin menjadi adikmu."_

_"Di kehidupan berikutnya, aku tetap ingin menjadi kakakmu."_

.

.

.

Boom!

Ledakan besar terjadi di tempat Ggio dan Soifon berada serta di dalam kastil Las Noches. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kelima kastil klan Shinigami yang lain ikut meledak.

Senna tersadar karena getaran yang cukup hebat. Senna menggulirkan bola matanya ke kanan. "O-Orihime." Orihime memotong perbannya dan mengangguk pada Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu pun langsung menggendong Senna dan mereka langsung berlari ke tempat yang aman. "Ulquiorra, bagaimana Ggio?"

Ulquiorra tak menjawab dan Orihime hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan itu merupakan sebuah jawaban yang cukup jelas bagi Senna. "Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku akan menyelamatkannya! Lepaskan aku, Ulquiorra!" jerit Senna tertahan.

Orihime mulai menangis. Senna mencengkram kemeja Ulquiorra dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. "GGIO!"

.

.

.

Menoly memapah Tesla ke tempat Apache. Setelah mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari Orihime, Tesla bersikeras untuk pergi ke tempat Apache. Dan Menoly, tidak mungkin membiarkan Tesla berkeliaran sendirian dengan luka seperti itu.

Ketika menemukan Apache, gadis itu tengah dipapah oleh Urahara. "Kau... dari klan Shinigami? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan padanya?" ujar Tesla marah.

"Tenanglah, Tesla. Aku yakin, sudah tidak penting dalam membunuh anggota klan kami dalam situasi seperti ini." Urahara mengangguk.

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya untuk keluar dari tempat yang akan segera hancur ini." Apache tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tesla melepaskan lengan Menoly dan berjalan tertatih menuju Apache.

"Apache-_sama_." Apache menggulirkan permatanya ke arah Tesla.

"Tesla… Ggio….?" Apache menjulurkan tangannya, ingin menyentuh wajah pengawalnya. Tapi, sebuah gelengan dari pemuda itu, membuat Apache mengurungkan niatnya.

Apache menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Beberapa kali ia kedipkan matanya, menahan air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya. Apache pun berbalik. "Ayo… kita keluar dari tempat ini."

Apache berjalan dengan susah-payah. Tesla maju untuk membantunya tapi Apache hanya mengangkat tangannya. Dan Apache, menangis dalam diam di depan ketiga orang itu.

.

.

.

Soifon menahan bobot tubuh Ggio. Jarum emasnya menembus perut ramping pemuda berkepang itu. Darah segar menyusup keluar dan membasahi tangan Soifon. Namun, kondisi itu juga terjadi pada Soifon. Dan tidak lebih baik.

Ggio menarik senjatanya begitu juga dengan Soifon. Kepala Ggio terjatuh di pundak Soifon dan gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh Ggio dengan erat.

"Di kehidupan berikutnya, aku... ingin menjadi adikmu lagi," ujar Ggio dengan suara yang bergetar.

Soifon mengangkat kepala, menahan kristal bening yang sudah menggantung di pelupuk agar tidak terjatuh. "Jangan bicara lagi, aku bawa kau keluar dari sini."

Soifon bersiap memapah Ggio, tapi pemuda itu tidak bergerak seinci pun. "Soifon... aku lelah." Lutut Ggio terjatuh, dan lengan yang tadinya melingkar di pundak Soifon ikut terjatuh.

Buru-buru Soifon bersimpuh dan menahan bobot tubuh Ggio. Ia baringkan kepala Ggio di atas pahanya. Sepasang kelopak mata itu terpejam, menyembunyikan permata emasnya yang menawan.

Tangan pucatnya masih memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Setelah semua ini selesai, kau mau kan pergi bersamaku?" Soifon menatap wajah damai itu. Ia belai dengan lembut rambut Ggio.

Soifon mengangguk. Mengangguk dengan hati-hati agar air mata yang ia tahan tak terjatuh saat ia menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Iya, ayo kita pergi bersama."

Ggio membuka kelopak matanya. Memandangi wajah Soifon. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Sangat tipis dan sangat lemah. Ggio mengusap pipi Soifon. Pipinya begitu hangat sangat kontras dengan jemarinya yang dingin. "Maafkan atas kebodohanku."

Soifon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Mengabaikan kondisinya yang juga sebenarnya tidak lebih baik. Di leher pemuda itu, Soifon menggeleng. "Kalau dulu, aku tidak melakukan hal ini, kita… pasti—"

"Terima kasih," potong Soifon. Mereka melepaskan pelukan singkat itu dan saling bertatapan. "Karena kau… memberiku takdir yang berbeda. Karena kau, membuatku merasakan persaan dicintai dan mencintai. Karena kau…" Soifon tak dapat melanjutkannya.

Jemari Ggio berpindah ke bibir mungil Soifon. Merabanya dengan lembut. "Bagaimana ini, aku takut aku tidak dapat melihat wajahmu lagi." Bibir Soifon langsung bergetar. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ia tak sanggup.

"Soifon, kau masih di sana, kan?"

Soifon mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Ggio. "Ya, aku di sini."

Soifon menatap miris keadaan Ggio. Ia masih membuka matanya. Iris emasnya masih dapat tertangkap oleh retina mata Soifon. Tapi, dia…

"Soifon—"

"Terima kasih karena melakukan semua ini untukku. Aku… senang." Berkali-kali Soifon mengedipkan mata dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Tidak ingin. Sebuah senyum tipis kembali Ggio kembangkan.

"Soifon… sebutkan namaku."

Soifon pun menjulurkan tangannya, membingkai wajah Ggio yang semakin pucat dan dingin. Soifon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ggio dan berbisik, "Ggio Vega." Dan dengan gerakan lembut, ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Sapuan yang begitu lembut tanpa hasrat yang menuntut. Lebih mengarah pada penjelasan perasaan yang telah mendekam bertahun-tahun—bahkan berpuluh-puluh tahun—yang ada di dalam hati Soifon yang terus terpenjara tanpa dapat direalisasikan.

Dan air mata pun, akhirnya menetes di pipi Soifon. Membasahi bibirnya yang tengah mengecup bibir dingin Ggio. Kemudian, jarak kembali memisahkan mereka. "_Ashiteru_, Soifon. Dulu... sekarang dan... selamanya." bisiknya lembut.

Setelah itu, kelopaknya kembali tertutup dan kali ini kelopak itu tidak akan terbuka lagi, untuk selamanya. Soifon menarik napas dalam. Ia lipat kedua tangan Ggio di atas perut pemuda itu. Lalu, ia elus rambut Ggio dan menghapus tetes air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Tangannya merengkuh Ggio dengan erat, tak ingin melepaskannya. Getaran kembali dapat ia rasakan di kakinya dan disusul berikutnya sebuah ledakan dahsyat terjadi di tempat yang ia duduki.

BOOOM!

Soifon menolak melepaskan Ggio, walau tubuhnya akan terhempas sekalipun. Ia tidak ingin terpisah dari sosok ini lagi. Soifon memejamkan mata. Dan bangunan itu langsung runtuh dalam sekejap.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Ggio."

BLAM!

.

.

.

"Ggio, apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Habis, kau selalu bergonta-ganti pacar."

"Kalau itu, sih, memang sudah takdirku dicintai banyak orang."

"Aku menyesal menanyakan hal ini padamu."

.

"Ggio, kau memiliki masalah dalam selera, ya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau selalu berpacaran dengan kakak kelas. KAKAK KELAS. Apa itu namanya kalau bukan kelainan?"

"Entahlah, aku seperti memiliki benang merah dengan seseorang yang lebih tua dariku. Ohya! Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga lebih tua dariku, kau mau berpacaran denganku, _Neesan_?"

"Lupakan! Berhenti mengucapkan hal itu dan memanggilku _'Neesan'_!"

.

"Ggio, kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

"Itu hanya dongeng, tidur sana!"

"Kira-kira, di kehidupanku sebelumnya, kau ada di sana tidak?"

.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Apa? Kau mencoba menggodaku?"

"Lupakan!"

"Aku juga! Aku juga pernah merasa pernah bertemu denganmu, So-So-Soifon."

.

"Siapa dia, Urahara?"

"Dia, Ggio Vega, mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Ggio… Vega?"

.

.

.

**The End**

(25-03-2011 — 30-12-2011)

.

.

.

**A/N**: Tamat! Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama #dor akhirnya tamat juga. Ngomong-ngomong, ini saya publish-nya bulan maret? #shock ya ampun dan sekarang udah bulan desember? Ya ampun, lama juga, ya? #ditabok

Harusnya, saya tamatinnya pas maret aja ya, biar pas satu tahun #dor buahahaha Summary-nya pun saya ganti loh. Kalo nanya kenapa? Anggep aja saya lagi pengen (alesan macam apa itu?)

Dan yang scene paling terakhir itu, tentang kenangan-kenangan mereka pas dulu tinggal bareng sama Urahara. Saat mereka masih belum tahu apa-apa. Semoga itu tidak membuat bingung.

Dan, bagian yang diitalic saat mereka bertarung itu, adalah bagian ingatan masa lalu mereka berdua. Yang pas Ggio manggil Soifon Neesama. Semoga itu juga tidak membuat bingung.

Jadi, inilah, endingnya kawan-kawan sekalian. Aneh, gak? #kedipkedip.

Daripada makin ngelantur, mending saya bales review dulu.

**tatsu adrikov galathea****:** Gak apa kok ^^ hohoh. Amiiin (ikutan doa) Masih kok, masih. Amiin (ikut doain lagi) Harus! #dor tapi apakah chapter ini sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan kamu? Kalau belum, mari kita bahas di pm #plak Lama banget, yah? Wakakaka (ikutan gak nyangka) Yosh, terima kasih atas reviewnya selama ini, Tatsu-chan ^^

**sparkling butterfly:** Ya! Ya! Saya tahu! Sayang sekali, Apache sudah terikat kontrak baru dengan saya di fic triangle buahahahahaha. Well, aku gak tau mau bilang apa. Semuanya sudah dibilang di WA males banget gak sih kalo denger kalimat yang sama lagi? Buahahaha. Tapi tetep, makasih buat reviewnya~~

**Hikari Shourai****:** Tapi konfliknya sudah selesai sampai di sini, Hikari~~ Semua sudah tamat. Hubungan GgioSoi? Ya seperti itu. Mereka saling mencintai. #dor di kehidupan masa lalu, sekarang, dan masa depan~~ #tebarconfeti Tapi, memang gak terlalu saya tunjukan di sini, hanya sekilas, sekilas saja. Dan terima kasih atas reviewnya untuk selama ini. ^^

Jadi, niatannya, endingnya mau ditambahin lagi, ketemunya mereka bedua di winter War yang nunjukin kalo mereka itu emang sudah seharusnya bersama #dor tapi, yeah. Udahlah, yah, segitu aja. Kalo mau ada yang begitunya silakan dibayangkan saja setelah adegan terakhir selesai. Hehehehe.

Yoshlah, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-nbesarnya buat **spiralcandy **yang udah bantuin ngebeta fic ini. Dan para readers yang sudi membaca fic ini dan bahkan yang menyempatkan diri untuk review. Saya berterima kasih sekali.

Sampai jumpa lagi teman-teman ^^ dan selamat tahun baru!

Dan untuk yang terakhir, review?


End file.
